I dont know
by biikachu
Summary: [COMPLETE] Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati? Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat.. Aku mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol. EXO GS! CHANBAEK
1. Summary

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Awokwowkwo haihai Biku here:3 perkenalkan aku author baru disini/? Itu adalah ff pertama aku:v belom jadi sih cuma summary nya doang wkwkwkw sebenernya aku gaterlalu bisa bikin ff/? *gananya* *bae we da abimah ek ngabejaan hungkul/?* oke abaikan u,u

So, ada yang minat baca? Itu summary nya abud banget yah/? Wkwk kan biar pada penasaran sama mau baca/? *maksa*

Sekedar informasi.. ini ff insyalloh rated nya bakalan T *yahhhh*:v ini bukan sad story oke:v awal awal aja ko sedih nya (mungkin) kesananya mah bikin greget/? Terus ini main cast nya CHANBAEK itu GS okee:3 kenapa GS? Soalnya Biku lebih greget aja kalo bayangin baekhyun nya jadi cewe/? Imud imud pengen gigit:v okelah its just my opinion, yaaa suka suka gua dong, mau dibikin gs atau yaoi atau incest ff- ff gua/? Oke kalem kalem:v jadi if you dont like it, just dont read it arrachi?^^

Okede itu aja perkenalan dari aouthor sama ff yg belum jelas ini/?:v aku bakalan share kok chap1 dulu buat percobaan/?:v kalo yang mau mah review aja oke biar biku tau ini ff ada yg baca atau engga/? Tunjukan lah wujudmu dengan cara me review wahai readers/?:v

Sekian pembukaannya/? See you at chapter one/? Annyeongggg:*

-Biku-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

 **Seoul, Sunday 14 January 1997 08:00PM**

"eomma kita akan menemui jongie kan? Iya kan?"

"iya sayangku, kita akan segera menemui jongie mu sekarang"

"asikkk ketemu jongieee~"

"kau senang hmm?"

"sangat senang senang sekaliiii~~"

"aigoo, anak eomma sungguh menggemaskan"

 _TEET TEET TEEETTT... CKITTTTT_

 _ZUUAAARRRRRR_

 **Seoul Hospital, Sunday 14 January 1997 14:00AM**

"b... baek... ba.. baekkie ah..."

 _nit..nit.. nit.. nit.._

"eomma.. eomma hiks.. eomma bangunlah.."

 _BRAKK_

Seorang anak laki laki berusia 12 tahun menggebrak salah satu pintu ruang inap rumah sakit itu, nafasnya memburu, keringat di pelipisnya bercucuran membasahi wajah nya, ia terlihat panik, tergesa gesa dan penuh ke khawatiran. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan, matanya menangkap satu satunya orang yang tengah menangis tersedu sedu di ruangan itu, orang itu terlihat kaget akibat gebrakan pintu yang ia lakukan bebarapa saat lalu, sontak seorang perawat menghampirinya, ia dapat melihat anak lelaki itu masih ter engah engah membenarkan deru nafas nya.

"maaf jika kau bukan anggota keluarga dari pasien kau tidak boleh masuk kesini" ucap sang perawat berusaha memberitahu anak lelaki itu.

"kau bodoh? Aku ini sepupu nya, dan pasien itu bibi ku! Biarkan aku masuk!" jawab sang anak laki laki sengaja meninggi kan nada bicaranya.

"oppa hiks.. kumohon..." seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menangis itu melihat ke arah pintu, matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, terlihat dari cara ia bernafas serta menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, tak lupa tangannya yang sedari tadi menggeng gam sebelah tangan yang tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Anak lelaki yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu itu pun segera menghampirinya.

"k.. kyungsoo ya.." ucapnya lirih, pandangan matanya memperlihatkan ia tengah sedih, marah, bingung, kaget, semuanya..

 _Grep_

"chanyeol oppa hikss.. eomma hiks.. eomma..." anak perempuan yang tengah menangis itu memeluk anak lelaki yang diketahui bernama chanyeol dengan erat, tangisannya semakin menjadi, chanyeol hanya terdiam kaku, membalas pelukan sepupunya-kyugsoo dan mengelus rambutnya pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan hati sepupunya meskipun saat ini ia juga takut dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"tenanglah..." ucap chanyeol lembut dan terdengar lirih di telinga kyungsoo.

"eomma.. hiks... eomma.. buat dia bangun oppa hiks.. buat eomma ku bangun.." pelukan itu semakin mengerat, chanyeol hanya bisa membalasnya dengan cara mengelus rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan sang sepupu.

"tenanglah kyungsoo-ah, semuanya akan baik baik saja, eomma mu pasti akan bangun, aku janji.."

" _semoga saja.."_ tambahnya dalam hati.

-I dont know-

3jam kemudian

"nyonya Lee Boyoo mengalami kecelakaan beruntun, sebuah truk bermuatan besi kehilangan kendali dan menabrak mobil nyonya Lee Boyoo, dan sayangnya mobil nyonya Lee Boyoo menabrak mobil lain dan mobil yang ia tabrak jatuh ke sungai." Ucap seorang polisi kepada suho, ayah chanyeol yang menjadi keluarga korban untuk dimintai keterangan tentang identitas korban.

"jadi adik ku menabrak mobil lain?" tanya suho setelah beberapa detik terdiam berusaha memahami perkataan sang polisi.

"ya dan mobil yang ditabrak oleh nyonya Lee Boyoo sempat terbakar sebelum menabrak pagar pembatas dan jatuh ke sungai"

Suho mengusap mukanya terlihat syok dengan apa yang ia ketahui. "jadi bagaimna dengan korban yang jatuh ke sungai itu? Apa mereka selamat?"

"mobil yang mereka tumpangi sempat terbakar karna terguling akibat berbenturan dengan mobil nyonya lee boyoo, namun kami berhasil menemukan penumpang yang berada di dalamnya, seorang ibu dan anaknya."

"seorang ibu dan anaknya?" ucap suho heran.

"ya korban dari mobil yang jatuh ke sungai itu adalah seorang ibu dan anaknya"

"ya tuhan.." suho mengusap rambutnya gusar

"lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka berhasil di selamatkan?" tanya nya panik dan khawatir, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah menimpa adiknya ini.

"kami belum tau pak, mereka di rawat disini namun belum sadarkan diri."

"begitukah? Boleh ku tau siapa nama korban itu? Aku akan kesana untuk melihat keadaan nya."

"Yoon Arra dan Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jjenggg eotte? Gaje pan nya? Awokwokwok *rotfl*? Oke itu chap satunya yaa:D gimana pada ngerti nda?

Jadi gini ya:v ceritanya... disini yang jadi pemeran utamanya itu baekhyun cuman, dio akan ikut berperan penting/? Udah ketauan kan yaa:v jadi disini ada dua keluarga, keluarga baekhyun sama keluarganya dio, disini eomma nya dio itu mengalami kecelakaan, mengalami yaaa jadi bukan eommanya dio yang jadi pelaku utama dari kecelakaan ini/? Jadi kan ada truk yang nabrak mobil nya eomma dio, nah mobil nya eomma dio itu nabrak mobil nya eomma baekhyun, terus mobil nya eomma baekhyun nabrak pembatas jalan, dan akhirnya jatuh kesungai*amit amit*:v woiyaa disana akan ada tambahan efek suara/? Nahh yang pertama yang bunyinya " _TEET TEET TEEETTT... CKITTTTT ZUUAAARRRRRR"_ nah ini buat efek pas terjadi tabrakan nya oke kwkwkwkw, terus yang ini " _nit..nit.. nit.. nit.."_ ini pas udah di rumah sakit kan yang itu lohh yang suka ada alat yang buat tau detak jantung itu/? Aku gatau namanya lahh nagakak jadinya awowkwowkwwo udahlah pokonya gitu aja lah yaa /rotfl/

Bisa dipahami/?:v mending biku tunggu review aja deh ya/? Mau pada tau kelanjutannya apa engga? Review makanya /smirk/?

Terus juga maafkan atas segala typo yang biku ciptakan, dan ketidakpahaman atas jalan cerita/?

Akhir kata biku pamit nee, ditunggu review naa, annyeong:**

-Biku-


	3. Chapter 2

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

" _lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka berhasil di selamatkan?" tanya nya panik dan khawatir, ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang telah menimpa adiknya ini._

" _kami belum tau pak, mereka di rawat disini namun belum sadarkan diri."_

" _begitukah? Boleh ku tau siapa nama korban itu? Aku akan kesana untuk melihat keadaan nya."_

" _Yoon Arra dan Byun Baekhyun"_

Chapter 2 begin..

"baiklah kalau begitu pak, aku akan melihat korban saudari yoon ara sekarang, terimakasih telah mengabari ku sebelumnya" ucap suho, terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sangat frustasi dengan semua ini, bagaimana mungkin adiknya bisa mengalami kecelakaan ini?

Tepat sebelum suho akan meninggalkan polisi yang ada disana, seorang perawat datang menghampiri mereka, ia membawa sebuah map ditangannya.

"pak polisi, nyonya yoon ara korban kecelakaan beruntun itu tidak terselamatkan, detak jantungnya terus melemah ditambah luka pada tubuhnya terlalu parah dan kepalanya mengalami benturan yang keras. Beliau meninggal 15 menit yang lalu"

" ya Tuhan" suho sekali lagi mengusap rambutnya kasar, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, bahkan sesampainya dirumah sakit ia belum sempat melihat keadaan adiknya. Ia pun bergegas mengikuti polisi untuk keruangan korban yoon ara.

"ayah" suho menoleh, itu chanyeol keluar dari kamar dimana adiknya dirawat.

"ayah kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol menghampiri suho yang terlihat panik.

"ayah akan melihat korban lainnya, bagaimana keadaan bibimu? Dan dio, apa dia baik baik saja?"

"bibi masih belum sadarkan diri, dan dio sedang tidur sekarang makanya aku keluar dari sana" ucap chanyeol terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, ayah harus pergi dulu sayang, kau tunggulah disini" ucap suho terlihat tergesa, ia menepuk pundak anaknya itu sebelum ia pergi mengikuti polisi yang entah akan kemana.

"tapi ayah aku ingin ikut dengan mu" tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, chanyeol mengikuti kemana ayahnya pergi dan sampailah ia di ruangan tak jauh dari ruangan dimana bibinya di rawat.

Chanyeol mengintip dari luar, ia sempat heran, kenapa ruangan ini ramai sekali? Ia melihat ada beberapa polisi dan dokter yang tengah mengerubuni sebuah ranjang.

"ayah" ucapnya pelan, ia melihat ayahnya berada di dalam sana di belakang polisi, wajah ayahnya terlihat sangat panik, ia bisa melihat ayahnya berkali kali mengusap wajahnya dan menggigit tangannya ada apa sebenarnya? Dengan langkah yang perlahan chanyeol pun memasuki ruangan itu, saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, langkahnya tertahan, ia melihat ada salah satu ranjang yang diatasnya tengah ada seorang anak kecil terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan perban di kepalanya, selang di hidung untuk membantu penafasannya, dan tentu saja selang infus dan beberapa kabel yang tidak diketahui chanyeol itu apa terpasang di tubuh anak itu, chanyeol bertanya tanya, siapa mereka? Siapa anak kecil ini? Mengapa ayahnya ada disini? Apa meraka ini korban lain yang dibicarakan ayahnya? Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan anak kecil yang tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang, terdapat banyak luka di wajahnya, goresan yang berdarah serta beberapa lebam yang membiru terlihat jelas olehnya.

"apa itu sangat menyakitkan? " gumamnya sembari memperhatikan anak kecil yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"chanyeol? Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?" chanyeol terkejut, ia segera menolehkan badannya, ayahnya kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

" aku mengikuti mu ayah, ada apa ini? Siapa mereka ayah? Kenapa ayah berada disini? Ayah tidak ingin melihat bibi?" ucap chanyeol masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi disini.

Suho segera memeluk chanyeol, chanyeol semakin bingung dengan semua ini, ditambah ia bisa merasakan badan suho yang tengah memeluknya itu bergetar.

"ayah ada apa ini? Ceritakan padaku" ucap chanyeol seraya membalas pelukan sang ayah, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi namun ia tau satu hal, ini pasti bukan hal yang baik.

-I dont know-

Setelah tiga hari lamanya, eomma dio akhirnya tersadar dari pingsannya, dokter bilang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, ia hanya perlu istirahat total dan untuk sementara waktu ia harus menggunakan kursi roda karna tulang kakinya patah, ia pun belum di perbolehkan pulang untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Setiap harinya chanyeol mengunjungi rumah sakit, ia menemani dio untuk bergantian berjaga, dan setiap harinya juga chanyeol pergi mengunjungi baekhyun.

Ya, chanyeol sudah mengetahui nya, ayahnya memberitahu semuanya, ibu baekhyun tidak terselamatkan dan sayang nya ia tidak punya keluarga lain yang bisa di hubungi, polisi hanya mengetahui bahwa ibu baekhyun telah bercerai dengan suami nya, dan kini suaminya tengah tinggal di luar negeri, dan selain itu, mereka tidak mendapat informasi yang lain.

Dokter bilang jika baekhyun tidak sadar dalam tiga hari, kemungkinan besar baekhyun menglami koma. Dan ini sudah lima hari semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"apa dia belum sadar juga?" chanyeol menoleh, itu dio.

"kurasa belum, bagaimana keadaan bibi? Apa bibi baik baik saja?"

"emm, eomma baik baik saja, eomma sedang tidur sekarang, kami selesai berjalan jalan di taman rumah sakit tadi" ucap dio seraya menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya tepat disamping ranjang baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengikutinya, ia duduk disamping dio dan kembali memperhatikan baekhyun, entahlah chanyeol hanya merasa kasihan pada anak ini, ibunya meninggal, ayahnya entah dimana, dan sekarang ia harus berjuang agar tersadar dari komanya.

"eomma ku selalu merasa bersalah jika ia mengunjungi baekhyun" ucap dio membuyarkan lamunan chanyeol.

" hey ini bukan salah eommamu.."

"aku tau" ucap dio sambil tersenyum

"aku juga merasa kasian padanya, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia sadar nanti? Apa ia akan mengetahui jika ibunya tidak terselamatkan saat kecelakaan itu?"

Chanyeol hanya tediam, benar juga, apa yang akan terjadi jika baekhyun sadar nanti? Kasihan sekali, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini.

"oppa?"

"huh? Ya?" chanyeol melamun lagi, ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah dio, dio hanya tersenyum menyadari akhir akhir ini chanyeol sering terlihat melamun jika menjenguk baekhyun.

"eomma ku bilang, jika baekhyun sadar nanti, kita akan merawatnya"

"merawatnya?" ucap chanyeol heran

"iya merawatnya, eomma tidak ingin baekhyun di serahkan ke panti asuhan, ia tidak memiliki siapa siapa sekarang, lagi pula eomma merasa bersalah dengan semua yang menimpa baekhyun, makanya eomma bilang akan membawa baekhyun ke rumah"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis nya saat mendengar hai itu

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau setuju?"

Dio mengangguk, "nee aku setuju, benar kata eomma, baekhyun tidak punya siapa siapa, dan kurasa panti asuhan itu ide yang buruk, lagi pula kurasa akan menyenangkan jika aku memiliki adik perempuan" ucapnya sembari tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya tak terlihat.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar hal itu, ia mengusak rambut dio pelan, "kau anak baik, semoga saja semuanya akan baik baik saja"

-I don know-

" _eomma kenapa baekkie tidak datang? Apa ia lupa ulangtahun jongie? Padahal kemarin baekkie janji akan datang..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bhahahahaha xD gimana chap ke dua nya teman teman/? Adakah yang pusing atau tidak mengerti dengan alur cerita? Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau ada yang tidak dimengerti, monggo tanyain di review*maunya* wkwkw okelah segitu dulu nee:3 jangan lupa pada review readers tersayang, biku pulang dulu, annyeonggg:*

-Biku-


	4. Chapter 3

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

" _iya merawatnya, eomma tidak ingin baekhyun di serahkan ke panti asuhan, ia tidak memiliki siapa siapa sekarang, lagi pula eomma merasa bersalah dengan semua yang menimpa baekhyun, makanya eomma bilang akan membawa baekhyun ke rumah"_

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan alis nya saat mendengar hai itu_

" _lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Kau setuju?"_

 _Dio mengangguk, "nee aku setuju, benar kata eomma, baekhyun tidak punya siapa siapa, dan kurasa panti asuhan itu ide yang buruk, lagi pula kurasa akan menyenangkan jika aku memiliki adik perempuan" ucapnya sembari tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya tak terlihat._

 _Chanyeol ikut tersenyum mendengar hal itu, ia mengusak rambut dio pelan, "kau anak baik, semoga saja semuanya akan baik baik saja"_

 _-I dont know-_

" _eomma kenapa baekkie tidak datang? Apa ia lupa ulangtahun jongie? Padahal kemarin baekkie janji akan datang..."_

Chap 3 start!

Sudah terhitung 4 bulan semenjak insiden kecelakaan beruntun yang menimpa eomma dio dan juga eomma baekhyun terjadi dan semenjak itu pula baekhyun belum juga sadarkan diri, benar, dokter itu bilang kemungkinan besar baekhyun koma, dan doker bilang ia tidak mengetahui kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun, kita hanya prelu bersabar dan berdoa semoga saja baekhyun cepat tersadar dari komanya. Eomma dio sudah berangsur sembuh, ia sudah tidak menggunakan kursi roda lagi untuk membantunya berjalan, ia juga sudah diperboleh kan pulang sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Hari ini seperti biasa dio datang mengunjungi rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nya, ia kembali menjenguk baekhyun. Sesampai nya ia didalam ruangan baekhyun ia segera mengambil kursi, meletakan tas sekolah nya, kemudian mendudukinya. Ia memperhatikan baekhyun yang tengah terlelap, ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kemudian ia meraih tangan baekhyun yang selama ini masih terpasang selang infus, ia menggenggam tangan baekhyun, mengelus punggung tangan nya pelan, sejauh ini baekhyun memang tidak menunjukan reaksi yang banyak, namun beberapa minggu yang lalu eomma nya bilang baekhyun menunjukan pergerakan, eomma dio bilang ia melihat bola mata baekhyun bergerak gerak di bawah alam sadarnya, bukan hanya eomma dio, chanyeol juga mengalami hal yang sama, terakhir kali chanyeol kesini saat menjenguk baekhyun, chanyeol bilang ia melihat jemari baekhyun bergerak, meski hanya beberapa saat, dokter bilang itu semua merupakan respon yang baik, menandakan baekhyun kemungkinan akan tersadar setelahnya.

Namun sampai saat ini baekhyun belum memberikan kemjuan lebih, ia tidak lagi menunjukan tanda tanda bahwa ia akan sadarkan diri, terlebih hanya dio yang sampai ini belum melihat kemajuan beakhyun selama koma.

Dio kembali menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dengan setia ia terus mengelus tangan baekhyun, berharap bakhyun dapat merasakannya dan segera membuka matanya.

"hey apa kau akan terus tertidur seperti itu? Kau tidak merasa pegal? Cepatlah bangun, banyak yang ingin ku obrolkan dengan mu, kita pasti akan menjadi saudara yang menyenangkan, kau juga pasti belum mengenalku kan? Selama ini aku eomma dan chanyeol oppa selalu kemari untuk menemani mu, tapi kapan kau akan bangun dan melihat kita eoh?"

Tidak ada respon, baekhyun masih tetap tertidur, tak sadarkan diri, dan hanya mesin pendeteksi jantung lah yang dapat dio dengar disini.

"apa itu sakit? Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu selain ini, kau pasti merasa kesepian sekarang, bangunlah, semua orang menghawatirkan mu, kau tau? Kau beruntung bisa ditemani oleh ku, aku itu orang sibuk tau, dan aku tidak ingin datang kesini dengan hasil yang sia sia, kau harus bangun kali ini"

Masih tetap sama, tidak ada hal lain yang menunjukan baekhyun akan membuka matanya. Helaan nafas berat kembali keluar dari mulut dio, sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut? Kapan baekhyun akan tersadar dari komanya? Hal ini membuat dio melamun, pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat eommanya yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang, dan baekhyun masih seperti saat ini, belum sadarkan diri. Eomma nya bilang bahwa ia akan merawat baekhyun jika ia sudah sadar nanti. Jujur saja awalnya dio merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, dan ia pun sempat tidak setuju dengan keinginan eommanya, kenapa harus seperti itu? Eomma nya kan bukan pelaku utama dalam kecelakaan itu, mengapa eomma harus mengambil resiko dengan merawat baekhyun dan mengajak baekhyun untuk tinggal di rumah nya? Dan dio yakin itu bukan untuk waktu yang singkat.

Dio semapat mengatakan hal itu pada eommanya, namun dengan lembut eomma dio mengatakan, ia merasa bersalah, ia juga tidak tega saat ia melihat keadaan baekhyun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, eomma nya bilang ia teringat pada dio, bagaimana jika hal itu terjadi pada anaknya? Ditambah lagi kecelakaan itu sungguh mengerikan, ia masih bersyukur bisa hidup sampai saat ini, dan melihat keadaan baekhyun yang sekarang, ia turut merasakannya, eomma dio juga sempat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa eomma baekhyun tidak terselamatkan saat itu. Ditambah lagi sampai sekarang belum ada keluarga baekhyun yang bisa dihubungi, ayah baekhyun masih belum di temukan karna ia berada di luar negeri, polisi tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena tidak ada keterangan keluarga yang bisa dimintai, satu satunya jalan agar bisa menghubungi keluarga baekhyun adalah dengan cara menanyakannya pada baekhyun, tapi kurasa itu hal yang sulit. Mengingat sampai saat ini baekhyun belum sadar dari koma nya. Selain itu eomma dio mengatakan jika bukan keluarga dio yang bertanggung jawab atas baekhyun siapa yang akan mengurusnya? Apa setelah eomma dio diperbolehkan pulang ia akan meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian dengan keadaan koma seperti ini? Lalu bagaaimana saat baekhyun sadar nanti? Ia harus menanggung semua nya? Mengetahui ibunya telah meninggal dan setelah itu ia akan dititipkan ke panti asuhan kemudian hidup sebatang kara? Sejak saat itulah dio mulai mengerti yang dimaksud eomma nya, ia sadar bagaimana jika semua itu terjadi pada dirinya? Lagipula baekhyun hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak tau apa apa, ia tidak bersalah disini.

Sejak saat itu pula dio sering mengunjungi rumah sakit sepulang sekolahnya, ia ingin mendekatkan diri nya dengan baekhyun dari sekarang, karena mau tidak mau ia akan tinggal serumah dengan baekhyun kelak. Bukan hanya dio, chanyeol, sepupunya juga sering mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk melihat baekhhyun atau setidaknya menemani dio saat menjenguk baekhyun.

Dio kembali pada dirinya, ia melihat baekhyun yang sampai sekarang masih sama seperti waktu sebelumnya, dio tersenyum lembut, menggenggam tanga baekhyun.

"aku ingin segera mengobrol dengan mu baekhyun-ah, bangunlah"

Beberapa saat kemudian dio mengerutkan alisnya, ia merasakan sesuatu di tangannya, ia menundukan kepalanya melihat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan baekhyun, matanya membulat seketika, ia tidak percaya ini, pergerakan itu, tangan itu, itu bukan tangannya yang bergerak, ia melihat jari jari baekhyun bergerak di genggaman tangannya, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya melihat wajah baekhyun dan dengan perlahan dio berdiri dari duduknya

"b baek.. baekhyun.."

Dio tidak percaya ini, apa tuhan tengah mendengarnya dan mengabulkan doanya? Atau ini hanya imajinasinya? Tidak, tidak mungkin, ia sadar ia tidak tengah melamun saat ini, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat baekhyun perlahan lahan membuka matanya, ia bisa melihatnya, baekhun membuka matanya dan ia terlihat mengedipkan matanya lemah membiasakan cahaya kembali masuk ke penglihatannya setelah tidur lamanya.

Tunggu.. bakehyun membuka matanya? Dio membuka mulutnya lebar, ia sungguh tidak menyangka dengan yang ia lihat saat ini, dengan pergerakan yang kaku, ia segara mendorong kursi nya mundur dan ia segara berlari kearah pintu ruangan, membuka pintu dan meneriakan sesuatu.

"dokter! Dokter! Baekhyun... baekhyun sudah sadarkan diri!"

-I dont now-

 **Seoul , 12 january 2015**

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu semenjak baekhyun tersadar dari komanya, saat itu dio segera memberitahu ibu dan chanyeol bahwa baekhyun sudah tersadar dan tidak memakan waktu yang lama mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Seorang dokter memeriksa keadaan baekhyun saat itu, dokter itu bilang ini sebuah keajaiban karna baekhyun bisa sadar dari komanya. Namun sesuatu hal terjadi...

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat dirinya sendiri..

Beberapa minggu setelahnya baekhyun di perbolehkan pulang, dan ia ikut bersama ku, tinggal di rumah ku, baekhyun harus memakai kursi roda karena kakinya lemah tidak dipergunakan beberapa bulan karena komanya, baekhyun juga harus memakai kacamata karena akibat insiden itu penglihatan baekhyun menjadi buram, namun dokter bilang semua itu hanya berlangsung untuk sementara, selebihnya baekhyun harus menjalani terapi untuk memaksimalkan kepulihannya. Mengenai ingatan baekhyun, semenjak ia sadar ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun, dokter bilang wajar jika baekhyun mengalami amnesia karna kecelakaan itu menghasilkan benturan keras di kepalanya.

Namun bukan itu hal yang mengerikannya.. setelah baekhyun tersadar dari komanya ia menunjukan perilaku yang aneh, ia tidak tahu caranya makan, minum, bahkan cara memegang sendok, ini sungguh aneh apa orang yang mengalami amnesia mengalami hal hal seperti ini juga?

Namun setelah dokter memeriksanya dan melihat dari hasil terapinya selama setahun terakhir ini, dokter menyimpulkan baekhyun bukan hanya mengalami amnesia biasa..

Baekhyun positif mengalami Demensia yang disertai Alzheimer.

Dokter bilang demensia yang dialami oleh baekhyun terjadi setelah kecelakaan pada kepala dan otak, hai itu dikenal sebagai trauma kepala/otak _Traumatic brain Injury._ Penyakit _Creutzfeldt-Jacob_ menyebabkan demensia yag terjadi memburuk dengan cepat dalam hitungan minggu atau bulan, dan ini disebabkan oleh adanya _prion._ Dokter memberi tahu beberapa jenis demensia dapat dipulihkan dan jenis lainnya tidak dapat dipulihkan. Hal ini berarti kerusakan yang sudah terjadi tidak dapat diperbaiki. Demensia yang tidak dapat dipulihkan biasanya disebabkan oleh penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan, seperti Alzheimer.

Dokter tidak menyangka alzheimer bisa terjadi pada baehyun akibat kecelaakan itu, biasanya penyakit alzheimer dikatakan sebagai penyakit yang sinonim dengan orang tua. Namun dengan melihat kondisi baekhyun yang saat ini, membuktikan bahwa baekhun memang mengalami demensia yang disertai alzheimer, selain berusaha untuk mengingat dirinya baekhyun juga harus belajar kembali cara memegang sendok, cara makan, mandi dan hal hal lainnya. Alzheimer ini menyebabkan baekhyun tidak akan mengingat kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu, awalnya dio maupun eomma dan chanyeol tidak mempercayainya, namun sempat suatu hari baekhyun terpeleset dari tangga dan kepalanya terbentur cukup keras sampai ia tak sadarkan diri, dan saat ia di larikan ke rumah sakit dan tersadar dari pingsannya, hasilnya tatap sama, ia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalu nya, setahu dio biasanya yang mengalami amnesia akan mengingat kembali masa lalunya jika kepalanya terbentur, namun tidak dengan baekhyun.

Kembali pada saat ini, dimana dio tersadar dari lamunannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca bukunya sebelum akhirnya..

"YAKK BYUN BACON KECILKAN SUARA MU AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBACA DENGAN BENAR JIKA KAU BERTERIAK TERIAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Tidak mempan, ia masih dapat mendengar suara baekhyun yang sedang menyanyi dengan suara kencang dan cemprengnya, ahh ia lupa ia harus menggunakan kalimat yang spesifik agar baekhyun mengerti dan menghentikan kegiatan bernyanyinya.

"BAEKHYUN DIAMLAH AKU SEDANG BELAJAR"

Sunyi.. akhirnya.., dio kembali dengan aktivitas belajarnya, mengenai baekhyun, ia sudah mengetahui semuanya, mengenai kecelakaan yang dialami nya di masa lalu, mengenai ibunya, keluarganya, dan penyakit yang menimpanya sampai sekarang. Baekhyun sempat kaget dengan semua yang dialaminya, namun lama kelamaan ia dapat mengerti dan keluarga dio tidak mau menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari baekhyun, oh ayolah ini bukan sinetron yang jika keluarga dio menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari baekhyun dan memberitahunya saat ia dewasa nanti, dan pada saat baekhyun mengetahui yang sebenarnya ia akan kabur dari rumah karena merasa dibohongi selama bertahun tahun, ayolah itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Dan beginilah akhirnya, ia tinggal bersama bekhyun setelah 8 tahun semenjak insiden itu, dan hal yang membuat dio tidak habis pikir adalah sosok baekhyun yang merupakan pribadi yang menyenangkan, menyebalkan dan sesekali membuatnya harus bertengkar hanya karna hal sepele, apalagi jika chanyeol sudah main kerumah dio, sudah dapat dipastikan baekhyun dan chanyeol akan menghasilkan keributan dua kali lipat dari biasanya yang biasa baekhyun lakukan untuk menghancurkan hari tanang dio.

"dio panggilkan baekyun, sarapan sudah siap, suruh baekhyun kemari sayang" ucap eommanya.

"baiklah eomma, aku akan ke kamar" belum sempat dio melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi ke kamar ia melihat baekhyun berjalan memasuki dapur dan mengecup pipi eomma nya

Cup

"selamat pagi eomma, aku sudah disini" ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya yang terlihat sangat imut.

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di meja makan, ia melihat dio yang tengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "eo, selamat pagi eonni ku yang cantik, kenapa kau berdiri? Kau tidak ingin sarapan dirumah? Duduklah eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita" ucapnya dan diakhiri dengan wink yang ditunjukan untuk dio, dio hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"dari tadi juga aku duduk tau, eomma menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu agar segera kemari dan sarapan bersama, tapi kurasa kau jelmaan hantu yang bisa tiba tiba muncul" ucap dio datar.

"eyy pengertian sekali, tentu saja tanpa disuruh pun aku akan sarapan bersama kalian, tidak usah terlalu memperhatikan ku, aku kan jadi malu" lagi lagi dio memutar bola matanya malas.

"sudahlah, ini masih pagi, kajja kita sarapan bersama" eomma dio datang kemeja makan dan menyajikan makanan yang akan menjadi menu sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"uwaaaa souppp, ini pasti sangat enak, eomma memang yang terbaik, mari makaannn" itu baekhyun, lagi lagi ekspresi yang berlebihan, namun itu berhasil membuat eommanya tersenyum dan semuanya pun hening saat mereka menikmati sarapan masing masing.

"hari ini hari terakhir sekolah kan? Mulai senin kalian sudah libur semester kan?" eomma dio membuka pembicaraan setelah acara sarapan bersama selesai.

Baekhyun meminum susu nya pelan kemudian mengusap bibir nya dengan telapak tangannya, jorok sekali, lirih dio dalam hati.

"eunn hari ini aku kesekolah hanya untuk mengurus pendaftaran untuk sekolah baru" ucap baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu baekhyun akan masuk kesekolah yang sama dengan dio nanti bukan begitu?" tanya eomma dio sembari berdiri dari duduknya da membereskan piring piring yang dipergunakan untuk sarapan tadi. Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah dio, dio sedang membaca bukunya sekarang. "tidak mau eomma, aku tidak mau satu sekolah dengan dio, aku ingin satu sekolah dengan chanyeol saja" ucapnya memandang punggung eommanya yang tengah mencuci piring di westafel.

"selamanya kau tidak akan bisa satu sekolah dengan chanyeol bodoh"

"ahh waee? Kenapa aku tidak bisa satu sekolah dengan chanyeol? Aku kan pintar, aku pasti bisa masuk ke sekolahnya nya, itu urusan gampangg" baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, dio pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap baekhyun,

"itu tidak cukup, sudah kubilang selamanya kau tidak akan bisa satu sekolah dengan chanyeol, itu mustahil" ucap dio masih dalam pendiriannya.

"kenapa seperti itu? Itu tidak adil, apa sekolah chanyeol pilih pilih dalam memilih siswa baru?" ucap baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"tetap saja tidak bisa, karna chanyeol bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki laki dan kau ini perempuan, masih memaksa ingin masuk kesana?"

...

"ahhh iyaa chanyeol kan bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki laki, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya" baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, dan dio hanya memutar matanya dan kembali membaca bukunya

"kalau begitu aku akan satu sekolah dengan dio tapi dengan syarat aku tidak ingin satu kelas dengannya" tambah baekhyun pada eommnya

"akan kupastikan kita tidak akan sekelas untuk selamanya" ucap dio malas

"benarkah? Kau bisa menjaminnya? Bagaimana jika saat aku menjadi murid baru disana dan salah satu guru mu memperkenal kan ku dan aku di tempatkan di kelas mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"itu tidak akan tejadi" ucapnya singkat

"kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu, itu bahkan belum terjadi, kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Cukup sudah baekhyun benar benar cerewet dan ia sudah kesal mendengar baekhyun yang terus mengoceh

"KARENA KITA BERBEDA SATU TAHUN, KAU ITU MURID BARU DISANA DAN AKU AKAN NAIK KE KELAS SELANJUTNYA DAN SELAMANYA KITA TIDAK AKAN SEKELAS"

Ctakk "bingooo" baekhyun menjentikan jarinya "kau benar aku melupakannya lagi" baekhyun nyengir dan dio hanya bisa memasang ekspresi

"-_-"

"aigooo kalian berisik sekali, sudah jam berapa sekarang? Cepatlah bersiap siap dan berangkat sekolah, kalian bisa terlambat nanti" eomma dio berjalan melewatii baekhyun dan dio yang masih duduk di meja makan, ia mengelus kepala dio pelan sebelum pergi dari dapur.

"baiklah eomma kita akan berangkat sekarang, kajja baekhyun ambil tasmu" ucap dio sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"eunn itu.. anuu" baekhyun terlihat sedang mencari cari alasan ia melirik dio dan kembali berucap "sebenarnya hari ini aku akan dijemput chanyeol, dan aku akan berangkat bersamanya" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menunggu jawaban dio.

"benarkah? Jadi kalian akan membiarkan ku berangkat sekolah seorang diri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk simbol peace dengan kedua jarinya

"ish menyebalkan sekali, baiklah aku mengijinkannya, bilang pada chanyeol aku mengampuninya hanya untuk hari ini, untuk selanjutnya jangan harap kalian dapat meninggalkan ku sendirian"

Baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya cepat, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri dio dan memeluknya kemudian mengecup pipinya singkat. "aku janji, ayok ku antar sampai depan rumah" dan akhirnya baekhyun mengantar dio hingga depan rumah, sebelum dio pamit pada eommanya dan segera berjalan menuju halte bis.

"hati hati dijalan neee, cepatlah pulang, jangan nakal atau aku akan mengadukannya pada eomma" baekhyun berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya, dio dengan ekspresi -_- nya ikut melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan dio sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan baekhyun dan ia pun kembali keadalam rumah.

"apa dio sudah pergi?" eommanya datang menghampiri baekhyun

"ne eomma, sesuai rencana" baekhyun tersenyum lebar memamerkan senyum liciknya.

"aigoo kau nakal sekali" balas eomma dio seraya mencubit pipi bakhyun pelan.

"aku tidak nakal eomma, lagian tidak akan seru jika tidak mengerjai seseorang di ulang tahunnya" baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada dio sebelumnya.

Ya, ini rencana baekhyu untuk mengerjai dio di hari ulangtahunnya, ia sengaja membuat dio kesal di pagi hari dan sengaja membiarkan dio pergi keseoklah sendirian tanpanya, dan ia juga sudah merencanakan akan membeli kado dan akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk dio dengan eommanya nanti.

"eomma nanti jangan lupa nee, kita akan membuat kue bersama untuk dioo" baekhyun memeluk eommanya dari belakang

"tentu saja sayang, kita akan membuatnya bersama sama" eomma dio tersenyum dan mengelus rambut baekhyun pelan," jadi kapan chanyeol akan kesini dan mengantarmu hmm?"

"aku tidak tau eomma sepertinya chanyeol datang ter..."

 _Ting nongg ting nongg_

"ahh itu dia" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia segera berlari kearah pintu dan mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk, itu chanyeol seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya

"selamat pagi bibi"

Cup

Chanyeol pun mengecup pipi bibinya itu sayang,

"selamat pagi sayang, kau sudah makan? Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Apa dia baik baik saja?"

"sudah bi, ayah baik baik saja dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan dan sekarang ia sedang libur kerja dan beristirahat di rumah dengan eomma"

"begitukah? Suho oppa memang keras kapala, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kesehatannya sendiri" balas eomma dio

"ya begitulah orang tua" ucap chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahunya santai

"jadi.. apa aku mengganggu kalian?" baekhyun menghampiri keduanya setelah ia bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan juga tasnya

"sangat mengganggu, kau menghancurkan susana pagi romantisku dengan bibi" eomma baekhyun hanya atertawa pelan, dan baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, menyebalkan ucapnya pelan

"kalian segeraralah berangkat, kau bisa terlambat baekhyun" ucap eomma baekhyun mengahampiri baekhuyn dan membenarkan letak dasi yang di kenakan baekhyun.

"arraso eomma aku akan berangkat sekarang, aku hanya akan memberikan formulir pendaftaran ku ke sekolah dan setelahnya aku akan membeli bahan bahan untuk membuat kue nanti dan setelahnya aku akan membeli kado untuk dio"

"dan aku hanya akan menjadi tukang ojeg hari ini"

"benar sekali wleee" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek chanyeol.

"sudah sudah kalau begitu hati hati dijalan oke, jangan pulang terlalu sore, dan ingat pesanan eomma untuk kuenya"

"nee eomma, poppo" baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan eomma baekhyun yang tau apa yang dimaksud baekhyun kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat, bakhyun tersenyum setelahnya.

"aku mencintai mu eomma, kami berangkat" baekhyun memeluk eommanya sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar rumah

"kami berangkat sekarang bi" ucap chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun.

"hati hati dijalan, chanyeol aku menitipkan baekhyun padamu, jangan mengebut" eomma dio mengikuti baekhyun sampai keluar pagar rumah.

"arra kami mengerti dah eommaa" baekhyun menaiki motor chanyeol dan kemudian mereka pergi dari sana.

-I dont know-

Dio telah sampai di sekolahnya, wajahnya cemberut mengingat kejadian dirumahnya beberapa waktu lalu, ia yakin baekhyun pasti akan bersenang senang dengan chanyeol dan ia tidak diajak! Sungguh menyebalkan, gerutunya dalam hati.

"kyungsoo yaa" seseorang mamanggil dio dari belakang, dio yang tidak asing dengan suara itu, ia memabalikan badannya dan mendapati seseorang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"selamat pagi" orang itu memberikan senyumannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama dio untuk memasuki kelas

"pagi kai" jawab dio seadanya.

Orang itu kai, dia teman sekelas dio sejak masuk SMA lebih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Kai menyadari ada hal aneh dengan dio, tidak seperti biasanya ia menjawab saapaan kai sesingkat itu, di tambah lagi raut mukanya yang terlihat kesal, ada apa sebenarnya?

"hei kenapa denganmu? Sesuatu terjadi? Kanapa mukamu muram seperti itu?" tanya kai pada akhirnya

"tidak apa apa, seseorang membuatku kesal di pagi hari, dan itu sudah biasa" ucap dio malas. Ya memang baekhyun selalu membuatnya kesal setiap hari, tapi kali ini berbeda, ia ingin ikut bersenang senang dengan baekhyun dan juga chanyeol.

"orang yang berulang tahun seharusnya tidak cemberut" ucap kai menggoda.

Dio segera menghentikan langkahnya, ia bingung untuk sementara waktu kemudian ia mengingat satu hal

Hari ini... ulang tahunnya?

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi dio, "hey apa kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

"selamat ulang tahun do kyungsoo" satu ucapan selamat dan senyuman manis diterima dio di pagi hari ulang tahunnya.

Tunggu.. bukanya hari ini dia ulang tahun? Tapi kenapa orang orang dirumah tidak ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat ataupun memberinya kado? Bahkan eomma nya pun tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat ia berangkat sekolah, baekhyun? Jangan tanya, ia malah membuatnya kesal di pagi hari. Oh ayolah mengapa hanya temannya yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Apa orang yang dirumah tidak ingat sama sekali tentang hari ulang tahunnya? Ini semua membuatnya semakin kesal,

 _Menyebalakan sekali_ lirihnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yahaaaa chap3 beressss:3 eotte? Panjang kah/? Bagaimana apa memuaskan/? Ini chap terpanjang yang biku ketik kebanding chap chap sebelumnya, pegel tau:v *gananya*

Disini baekhyun udah sadar dari komanya dan udah menjalani hidupnya dengan keluarga dio, mengenai demensia alzheimer yang dialami baekhyun, sebenarnya biku juga kurang tau awokowkwwko tapi biku pernah baca di artikel klao alzheimer itu suatu penyakit dimana ia tidak akan mengingat masa lalu nya secara permanen dan ini diakibatakan dengan pengecilan otak, tapi biasanya sesorang yang terkena penyakit ini itu pada orang yang sudah tua (lansia) jadi biku juga kurang yakin kalo ini bisa terjadi pada seseorang yang mengalam kecelakaan, tapi intinya begitu aja yaa:v maapkan kalo biku salah persepsi/? Jadi ambil aja itu untuk kepentingan jalan cerita oke:v

Nahhh utuk chap depan semuanya akan menjadi baekhyun POV/?:v atau sudut pandang baekhyun sebagai pemeran utama, karena kan selama ini dio dulu yang jadi main cast nya karna baekyun koma/? Namun untuk chap depan akan dimulai sesuai main cast ff ini yaitu chanbaek *yeeee*:v makasih buat dio sebelumnya /salim/kasih amplop/?:v

Disini juga udah ada pemeran baru/? Kai udah mulai muncul di chap ini, dan kemungkinan akan terus muncul di chap seterusnya/? Lalu apa hubungannya kai di ff ini/? Itu rahasia:vv

Yaudah segitu dulu dari bikuu, maaf atas segala ke typoan dan ketidak mengertian yang biku ciptakan/? Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, ayok ngobrol di review/? *modus*

Huehehehe okelah biku pamit dulu nee, jangan lupa review untuk chap selanjutnya, anyeonggg:*

-Biku-


	5. Chapter 4

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tunggu.. bukanya hari ini dia ulang tahun? Tapi kenapa orang orang dirumah tidak ada yang memberinya ucapan selamat ataupun memberinya kado? Bahkan eomma nya pun tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat ia berangkat sekolah, baekhyun? Jangan tanya, ia malah membuatnya kesal di pagi hari. Oh ayolah mengapa hanya temannya yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Apa orang yang dirumah tidak ingat sama sekali tentang hari ulang tahunnya? Ini semua membuatnya semakin kesal,_

 _Menyebalakan sekali lirihnya dalam hati_

Chapter4 start!

Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol, mereka kini tengah sampai di pusat pembelanjaan di seoul, baekhyun berjalan memasuki pusat pembelanjaan itu diikuti oleh chanyeol disampingnya.

"hmm jadi apa yang harus kita beli pertama?" ucapnya sambil melihat daftar belanjaan di handphone nya

"kau bertanya padaku atau pada ponsel mu?" baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat kearah sampingnya disana ada chanyeol yang tengah mendampinginya.

"hmm kurasa bertanya pada ponsel lebih menjanjikan" ucap baekhyun sengaja mengerjai chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap baekhyun, "kalau begitu kau pergi berbelanja dengan ponsel mu saja sana" ucapnya terlihat kesal

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya "aigoo aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau serius sekali eoh? Kau cemburu pada ponsel ku?"

"aku sibuk sekarang, banyak yang harus kukerjakan, jika kau mengabaikan ku dan lebih memilih ponsel itu, lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang" ucap chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"eyy so sibuk sekali, arraso aku hanya bercanda, kajja kurasa kita harus membeli bahan untuk kue dulu dan setelah itu kita pergi mencari kado untuk dio" baekhyun memeluk tangan chanyeol dan menyeret lelaki itu untuk memasuki pembelanjaan dan mencari bahan bahan yang telah dituliskan eomma nya untuk kue ulang tahun dio.

-I dont know-

"telur, terigu, mmmm... gula..." baekhyun mengambil bahan bahan itu dan memasukan nya kedalam troli yang di bawa chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol dengan setia mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang seperti anak sholeh yang menemani ibunya berbelanja di supermarket/?:v

"baek aku lapar" chanyeol akhirnya bersuara

"susu serbuk, coklat..."

"baek..."

"baking soda..." chanyeol menyerah, apa anak itu tidak bisa mendengarnya? Sudah satu jam ia berkeliling mencari bahan bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun dio. Salahkan baekhyun karena anak itu tidak tahu dimana tempat bahan bahan kue yang mereka butuhkan dan sedari tadi mereka hanya berkeliling seisi supermarket, dan setelah chanyeol bertanya kapada salah satu petugas yang ada disana akhirnya mereka dapat menemukan dimana bahan bahan kue berada. Dan sesampainya mereka di tempat yang mereka cari, baekhyun berulah lagi, anak ini terlalu lama dalam memilih milih dan selalu mengabaikan chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak meninggalkannya terlalu jauh, dan hingga akhirnya chanyeol lelah dan hanya mengekori baekhyun dari belakang, hingga sesuatu di dalam perutnya menginginkan sesuatu, chanyeol lapar dan baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya

Sempurna.

Chanyeol meninggalkan trolinya, ia menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah memilih apa lagi yang harus ia beli untuk pesanan eommanya, sampai akhirnya langkah baekhyun terhenti karena seseorang kini tengah berada di depannya menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat sosok siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"o chanyeol, ada apa?" tanyanya polos seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"aku lapar baek, kau tidak menghiraukan ku dari tadi" chanyeol berucap dengen wajah kesalnya

"benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"karena kau mengabaikan ku dan sibuk dengan terigumu itu" chanyeol benar benar kesal kali ini, ia sungguh lapar dan ia benci di abaikan seperti ini.

"ahh benarkah? Kalau begitu selesai ini kita pergi mencari makan oke?" baekhyun tersenyum manis dan berjalan melewati chanyeol yang berada di depannya, namun langkahnya kembali tertahan saat chanyeol memegang pundaknya dan membalikan badan baekhyun kembali menghadapnya

"aku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi baek, aku ingin makan sekarang, perutku sakit"

Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya melihat chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat, apa harus ia mengatakan kalau ia lapar dengan cara seperti ini?

"b bbaiklah, k kita pergi mencari makan sekarang"

"anak pintar, kajja aku ingin makan daging sekarang" chanyeol memamerkan senyumannya, mengusak rambut baekhyun dan merangkul pundak gadis itu, membayar belanjaan mereka sebelum mereka pergi untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, sedangkan baekhyun berusaha mati matian agar terlihat senormal mungkin dan mengabaikan jantung nya yang berdetak cepat akibat perbuatan chanyeol pada dirinya.

-I don know-

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini tengah berada di foodcourt, sesuai yang chanyeol bilang tadi ia benar benar memesan steak untuk makan siangnya, chanyeol melirik ke arah baekhyun, lagi lagi anak itu sibuk dengan ponsel nya, oh ayolah bahkan saat makan pun baekhyun akan mengabaikan chanyeol?

"baek kau ingin pesan apa?"

"hm? Terserah oppa saja" jawabnya singkat, baekhyun kembali dengan ponselnya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia kerjakan?

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggil ku oppa, itu menggelikan, dan sampai kapan kau akan mengurusi ponsel mu? Kau tidak menganggap ku ada disini?"

"arraso arraaa, aku akan mematikan ponsel ku sekarang, kau puas?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan segera meletakan ponsel nya di meja sebelum lelaki yang berada di depannya ini mengoceh lagi

Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah chanyeol "gadis pintar, lagi pula tidak sopan jika kau mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang bersamamu dan kau malah memainkan ponsel mu, itu tidak baik byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, "aku tau, aku tau, kau sering mengatakan itu beribu ribu kali park chanyeol dan aku hampir mati karena terus mendengarnya"

"lagi pula apa yang membuat mu seserius itu? Bukan kah belanjaan yang di pesan bibi sudah di beli semua? Kau sedang chat dengan seseorang?"

"tidak, sebenarnya aku bingung harus membeli apa unuk hadiah dio nanti"

"jadi hanya karena hal itu kau mengabaikan ku dan lebih sibuk dengan ponsel mu?"

"emm, mungkin jika aku mencarinya di internet aku bisa mendapatkan ide"

"kau tidak usah mencarinya di internet, bukanya kau tau apa saja yang disukai dio? Kau hanya perlu membelikannya boneka atau buku atau mungkin headset baru"

"aku sudah memberi itu semua di ulangtahun dio sebelumnya"

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sebuah baju?"

"aku tidak tau selera fashionnya, bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukai nya dan malah tidak memakainya?"

"jika ia tidak menyukainya kau kan bisa memakainya"

"mana bisa seperti itu bodoh"

Dan perdebatan itu terhenti ketika makanan yang mereka tunggu datang, meraka menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang, hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya baekhyun kembali bersuara

"chanyeol, apa yang akan kau berikan untuk dio nanti?"

"aku? Mungkin boneka"

"boneka? Heyy itu terlalu mainstream, lagipula dio sudah punya banyak boneka di kamarnya, lagian dio itu sudah besar dia tidak lagi tidur dengan boneka"

"lalu aku harus membeli apa? Aku ini laki laki, aku tidak tau hal hal seperti itu"

"arghh ini membuatku gila"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya...

"ahh aku tau!"

"apa? Kau akan membelikan dio apa?"

"sebuah bando" baekhyun menjawab nya dengan penuh semangat

"pffft, bhahahahaha, kau akan membelikan dio bando? Aku yakin setelah dio membuka bungkus kadonya dan mendapati sebuah bando di dalamnya, ia pasti akan segera membuangnya, dio tidak menyukai hal hal seperti itu baek" chanyeol tertawa membayangkan jika itu benar benar terjadi

"kau benar, terakhir kali ia mematahkan bando ku karna ku paksa memakainya untuk diajak berfoto bersama, hahhh lalu apa yang harus aku beli untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?" baekhyun menghembusakn nafas beratnya dan memakan steaknya dengan raut wajah yang kesal

"kita bisa mengurusnya nanti, habisakan dulu makan siang mu setelah itu kita akan pergi mencari kado untuk dio" ucap chanyeol, ia menjulurkan tangannya da mengusap sudut bibir baekhyun

"ada saus di bibirmu" chayeol tesenyum menggoda setelah mengusap saus di sudut bibir baekhyun

Baekhyun kaget dengan apa yang chanyeol lakukan, ia membulatkan matanya "YAKKK KAU INI GILA? JANGAN BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU LAGI ATAU KU PATAHKAN JARIMU!"

"aigooo lucunyaa" chanyeol tertawa puas melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang kaget atas perbuatannya, ia pun mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"YAKK HENTIKANNN" baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol yang berada di pipinya, dan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas

"pipimu merah baek, hahahahaha" chanyeol tertawa keras karenanya, menggoda baekhyun adalah salah satu favorit chanyeol dan ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum baekhyun melaporkannya pada dio, dan berakhir dengan dio yang akan memarahi chanyeol, tapi disini tiak ada dio bukan? Jadi chanyeol bisa mengerjai baekhyun selama yang ia mau

"HENTIKAN! PIPI KU TIDAK MERAH"

"wahhh bahkan telingamu ikut memerah baek, hahahahha"

"PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKANN!"

Begitulah seterusnya, chanyeol yang tertawa terbahak bahak dan baekhyun yang terus mengatakan tidak, hingga baekhyun berucap ia akan menangis jika chanyeol terus menggoda nya dan berakhir lah dengan chanyeol yang meminta maaf dan baekhyun yang merajuk, aneh bukan/?:v

-I dont know-

Pukul 4 sore dio pulang dari sekolah nya, ia benar benar akan marah jika orang orang yang ada di rumah nya tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"awas saja jika kalian benar benar melupakannya"

Dio membuka pintu rumah nya dan segera memasuki rumahnya

"aku pulanggg... eh? Sepi sekali? Kemana semua orang?

"eommaaa?"

"baekhyunn?"

"apa eomma sedang keluar? Gelap sekali, apa eomma lupa menghidupkan lampu sebelum beragkat? Tapi eomma pergi kemana?"

Dio terus bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri, rumah nya sangat sepi sekarang, apa semua orang tidak ada di rumah? Apa baekhyun dan chanyeol belum pulang? Lalu dimana eomma nya?

"eomma kau dimanaa?" dio berjalan ke arah dapur seraya menghidupkan lampu ruangan itu, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tertempel di kulkas, ia melangkahkan kakinya kesana, ia mendapati sebuah note tertempel dengan sebuah magnet berbentuk penguin yang membuat note itu tertempel di kulkas

" _kyungsoo ya, eomma pergi kerumah paman suho sebentar, jika saat kau pulang eomma belum ada kemungkinan eomma akan pulang terlambat, ada sayur untuk makan malam, kau tinggal menghangatkannya, ahh dan juga bekhyun, jika kau sudah pulang dan baekhyun tidak ada di rumah segera telfon dia dan suruh dia pulang, eomma hanya pergi sebentar, baik baiklah dirumah bersama baekhyun, eomma meyangimu.."_

Dio menghela nafasnya, ulang tahun yang sempurna pikirnya, eomma nya tidak ada, baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi bersenang senang dan dio sendirian, dio pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia segera menghubungi nomor baekhyun

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif silahkan coba beberapa..._

"perfect"

Dengan malas dio mematikan ponselnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, hari ini cukup melelahkan dan dio pikir lebih baik ia pergi mandi dan melewati detik detik hari terakhir ulangtahunnya dengan tidur. Dengan lemas dio membuka pintu kamarnya dan...

"SUPRISEEEE!"

"SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDA, SAENGIL CHUKA HAMNIDAA, SARANGHAE KYUNGSOO YA"

"SANGIL CHUKA HAMNIDAAA"

Dio membulatkan matanya, ia benar benar kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, dio menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan ia hanya mematung di ambang pintu kamarmya, dan saaat ia melirik keadaan kamarnya, ini benar benar berbeda! Sejak kapan ada balon di tiap sudut kamarnya? Dan sejak kapan ada pita warna warni menggantung di langit langit kamarnya? Dio kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya, disana ada baekhyun dengan kedua tangan nya yang sedang memegang kue ulang tahun, disana juga ada chanyeol dan eomma nya yang memegang kado di masing masing tangannya, oh dan jangan lupa mereka juga mamakai topi khas seseorang yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun dan chanyeol yang meniup terompet

"hey kenapa kau hanya mematung disana? Kemarilah" baekhyun menghampiri dio yang masih mematung di ambang pintu, ia menarik dio dengan sebelah tangannya, mengajak dio untuk memasuki kamarnya, kemudian cahnyeol datang mendekati dan memakaikan dio sebuah topi khas perayaan ulang tahun

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DO KYUNGSOO" ucap baekhyun, chanyeol dan eomma dio bersamaan

"YEEEEEE"

 _TEET TEET TEEETT PUFFF_

Dan seketika kamar itu dipenuhi sorak sorai/? Baekhyun dan chanyeol yang meniup terompet dan eomma dio yang menaburkan kertas pernak pernik/?:v

"kajja nyalakan lilin nya" chanyeol segera mengambil korek api dan menyalakan lilinya

Baekhyun pun segera mengarahkan kue itu pada dio

"make a wishh!" baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dio yang masih bingung dan kaget dengan semua ini akhirnya memejamkan matanya dan membuat harapan, kemudian ia membuka lagi matanya dan meniup lilin nya

"HOREEEEE" semuanya tepuk tangan:v

"jja aku membelikan ini untukmu, terimalah" chanyeol memberikan bingkisan berupa kado kepada dio

"aku juga membelikan ini untukmu, semoga kau menyukai nya" kali ini baekhyun yang memberikan kadonya untuk dio

"dan ini untukmu sayang" eomma dio memberikan kue yang di pegang baekhyun kepada dio, "eomma menyangimu, selamat ulang tahun" eomma dio mengecup pipi anaknya itu lembut kemudian memeluknya sayang

Dio tidak bisa menahannya, ia terharu dengan apa yang keluarganya lakukan untuk ulang tahunnya, dio mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya

"terimakasih eomma, baekhyun, chayeol, aku kira kalian melupakan ulang tahunku hiks"

"eyy mana mungkin kami melupakannya, tentu saja kami mengingatnya" ucap baekhyun memukul pelan lengan dio bermaksud menghiburnya

"ini semua pekerjaan baekhyun, baekhyun mengerjaimu, kau harus memarahinya" chanyeol berucap seadanya

"i itu tidak benar kau jangan mendengarkan chanyeol, a aku tidak seperti itu" baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, ia takut jika dio marah setelahnya

"tidak apa apa, aku tidak akan marah, bersyukurlah karena hari ini aku ulang tahun jadi kalian dalam posisi aman"

"heyy apa maksud mu dengan kalian? Aku tidak berbuat apa apa, ini murni pekerjaan baekhyun, aku tidak melakukan apapun sungguh" chanyeol berucap karena ia rasa ini tidak adil jika ia ikut kena marah dio.

"yak yak yakk, sudahlah bagaimana kalau kita membuka kado saja? Dio bukalah kadonya ku harap kau menyukai kado pemberianku" baekhyun menyela chanyeol dan dio ia memamerkan cengirannya berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik dan menghentikan perdebatan antara dio dan chanyeol

"baiklah, mari kita lihat, kau memberiku apa? Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kan?" dio terlihat menebak nebak sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus dengan kertas kado itu, mungil sekali pikirnya

"itu bom" ucap baekhyun malas

"tentu saja itu hadiah, tenang saja itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh, aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya, bukalah.." ucap baekhyun seraya mengigit bibirnya

Dio pun segera membuka kertas kado itu, di dalamnya kotak kecil sangat kecil, dio pun membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya

 _Klining.. kring kring_

Itu sebuah gantungan ponsel, sebuah lonceng kecil berbentuk kepala pinguin,

"eotte? Kau menyukainya?" baekhyun menanti jawaban dio, ia harap kali ini dio akan menyukai hadiah yang di berikannya

Dio sempat diam dan mengamati hadiahnya itu, manis sekali, itulah yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalanya saat melihat hadiahnya

"ini.. sungguh manis.. aku menyukainya baek, dimana kau membeli ini?" dio mentap baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya

"huufhh syukurlah kau menyukainya, aku juga memiliki satu di ponsel ku"

Baekhyun mengangkat ponsel nya dan dio bisa melihat disana tergantung gantungan ponsel yang sama dengan milik dio namun punya baekhyun sebuah lonceng berbentuk kepala pikachu

"kau tidak boleh menghilangkannya aku mencarinya dengan susah payah"

"tidak sulit mencari itu kau nya saja yang terlalu banyak pilih pilih" chanyeol berucap, ia mengingat kejadain dimana saat ia menemani baekhyn membeli kado beberapa waktu lalu, setelah mondar mondar di sebuah toko souvenir dan dengan banyak pertimbangan baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli gantungan ponsel itu, ia bahkan menanyakan pendapat chanyeol tentang hadiah yang akan ia berikan kepada dio hingga ratusan kali, dan itu membuat chanyeol harus menahan rasa sabarnya.

"ish diam lah kau juga banyak pilih pilih jangan menyalahkanku"

Dio memasangkan gantungan pemberian baekhyun pada ponselnya, ia melihat ponselnya dan tersenyum, "lucu sekali"

 _Klining klining_ lonceng berbentuk kepala pinguin itu berbunyi saat dio menggerak gerakan ponselnya, dio pun membuka hadiahnya yang kedua, itu dari chanyeol,

"jam tangan?" dio mengambil sebuah jam tangan yang berada di dalam kotak kado itu, sebuah jam tangan berbentuk mungil berwarna hitam sederhana

Perdebatan baekhyun dan chanyeol terhenti ketika dio memakai jam tangan itu di lengan kirinya "kau menyukai nya?" tanya chanyeol penasaran

"ini bagus sekali oppa, bagaimana kau bisa tau jika aku membutuhkan jam tangan? dan tumben sekali kalian memberikan ku hadiah yang bermanfaat"

"jadi selama ini hadiah dari kami tidak bermanfaat?" baekhyun berujar setelah mendengar perkataan dio

"bukan begitu, maksud ku hadiah yang kalian berikan tahun ini lebih bermanfaat dari tahun sebelumnya dan ini bisa ku kenakan setiap hari tidak hanya aku pajang di kamar dan aku sangat menyukainya, gumawo baekhyun ah, chanyeol" dio pun memeluk bakhyun dan chanyeol bersamaan, ia senang karena mereka selalu menjadi bagian dari keluarganya dan menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya

"lalu bagaimana dengan eomma hm? Kau tidak akan memeluk eomma mu ini?"

"hehehe, eomma yang terbaik, aku mencintai mu" dio mengecup pipi eommanya dan memeluknya erat

"terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku benar benar senang, aku kira kalian benar benar melupakan hari ulang tahunku"

"itu tidak mungkin, tentu saja kita akan selalu mengingatnya, jjaaa.. mari berfotoo!" baekhyun beranjak mengambil sebuah kamera kemudian baekhyun menyuruh semuanya untuk menghadap kamera setelah ia mengatur waktunya, baekhyun kemudian menghampiri semuanya, baekhyun berdiri di sebelah kiri dio dan dio yang berada di tengah dengan memegang sebuah kue ditangannya di sebelah kanan nya adalah eomma nya dan dibelakang nya tengah berdiri chanyeol,

"siapp? Hanna, duull," baekhyun melirik dio yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera, ia melirik kue yang tengah di pegang oleh dio, sebuah ide jail terlintas di pikirannya, baekhyun mencolekan telunjuk nya pada krim kue itu dan mengoleskan nya ke pipi dio, dengan cepat baekhyun membentuk peace dengan kedua jarinya, sedangkan dio yang kaget ingin memarahi baekhyun sebelum akhirnya..

"cheseee"

 _Ceklek_

Satu foto tecetak setelahnya, baekhyun mangambilnya dan mengibas ngibaskan foto itu agar segera terlihat gambarnya, baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, disana semua nya tersenyum menghadap kamera

"yakk kemarikann!" dio merebut foto itu dari tangan baekhyun,

"yakk kau membuatku terlihat jelek! Aku ingin difoto ulang!" dio protes karena di dalam foto itu dio terlihat jelek karena ada krim kue di wajahnya

"ini bagus tauu! Kau terlihat lucu disana, aku tidak mau difoto ulang, aku menyukai yang ini"

"tapi aku ingin difoto ulangg!"

"tidak mau!"

Dan malam nya mereka lalui dengan tawa bahagia di hari ulang tahun dio, meraka memakan kue dan makan malam bersama. Malam ini sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam, chanyeol pamit pada eomm dio karna ia akan pulang, namun sebelum pulang chanyeol mengingatkan baekhyun agar besok ia tidak bangun terlambat seperti minggu sebelumnya, ya mereka akan olah raga pagi seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap minggunya, dan chanyeol pun pamit setelahnya

-I dont know-

"eomma kau tau? Hari ini ulang tahun dio dan kami merayakannya, aku senang dio menyukai kado pemberianku, hari ini sungguh menyenangkan eomma, dan... hari ini aku senang karena bisa pergi bersama orang itu"

Baekhyun mengusap wajah seseoarang dalam sebuah foto, ia menatap foto yang ia ambil saat ulangtahun dio tadi, di dalam foto itu terdapat dio, baekhyun, eomma dio, dan chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah baekhyun, ia terus mengusap wajah seseorang di foto itu, satu satu nya lelaki yang berada di dalam foto itu.

"ku harap eomma berada disini bersamaku, aku ingin mengenalkan eomma pada dio, eomma dio dan juga chanyeol.. mereka sudah merawat ku dengan baik eomma, aku bahagia karena mereka mengijinkan ku untuk tinggal disini.. tapi aku sangat merindukanmu eomma, aku merindukanmu.."

Mata baekhyun memanas sekarang, bibir nya terasa bergetar, baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dan seketika lelehan bening itu mengalir dari matanya, ini sungguh menyakitkan, setiap hari di penghujung harinya, sebelum baekhyun tertidur dan terbangun di pagi harinya, baekhyun selalu seperti ini.. ia selalu menangis seperti ini.. baekhyun sungguh merindukan eomma nya, eomma yang bahkan ia tidak ketahui namanya bahkan ia tidak ingat wajah eomma nya, ia lupa semuanya.. ia tidak ingat semuanya.. baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, setiap malam ia selalu menceritakan hari hari yang sudah ia lewati pada eomma nya, ya pada eomma nya.. baekhyun berharap setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah eommanya atau setidaknya bisa mengingat wajah eommanya.

"maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa mengingat mu eomma.."

"aku mencintaimu eomma, jeongmal.."

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap dalam mimpinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haihaiiii:v gimana/? Itu moment chanbaek pertama di ff ini, pasti kurang nghh/? Maapin:v biku bingung mesti ngadain moment yang kaya gimana/? Tar deh chap depan biku usahain dibikin lebih nghh moment nya/? Udah ketauan juga kan disini baekhyun ada samthing ke chanyeol/? Nahloo:v chap depan biku mau coba bikin momen chanbaek lagi, mudahan sesuai harapan kalian/? Biku pengen minta review nya dongg, biar semangat ngetiknya:3 huehehehe:3

Udah deh segitu doang wkwkwk jangan lupa review, annyeonggg:*

-Biku-


	6. Chapter 5

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Sunday 13 January 2015 05:30 AM

"baek bangun"

"mmmm"

"baek bangunlah"

"..."

"byun baekhyun bangun"

"hmmmm!"

"yak bangun! Kau ingin chanyeol yang membangunkanmu eoh? Bangunlah chanyeol tiba sebentar lagi, cepatlah atau kita aka meninggalkan mu lagi"

"arraso arra.. ngg lima menit lagi" baekhyun menarik selimutnya, ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali terlelap

"lupakan saja! Cepatlah bangun baek, aku tidak ingin menyeretmu, cepatlah, turun dalam 30 menit jika tidak kami akan meninggalkan mu!" dio yang kesal akhirnya menarik paksa selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil baekhyun, apa ia harus marah marah dulu agar baekhyun bangun? Bisa saja dio tidak ambil pusing dan melakukan apa yang sebelumnya ia katakan, meninggalkan baekhyun. Tapi itu ide buruk, ia ingat minggu lalu saat baekhyun terlambat bangun kemudian dio dan chanyeol yang akhirnya meninggalkan baekhyun karena anak itu susah sekali dibangunkan, dan pada saat dio dan chanyeol tiba di rumah setelah acara lari paginya baekhyun tidak henti henti nya mengoceh, ia terus mengoceh kenapa ia tidak dibangunkan dan kenapa dio dan chanyeol malah meninggalkannya, dan setelahnya baekhyun terus menggerutu agar minggu depan ia ingin ikut lari pagi dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

Namun apa yang dio lihat sekarang?

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"hrngggg, arraso aku bangunn, aku sudah bangunn, hoammm" baekhyun akhirnya bangun, ia mendudukan tubuhnya, merenggang kan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar, tak lupa baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang terdapat cairan yang sudah mengering di sudut bibirnya. _menjijikan_ dio menggerutu di dalam hatinya

"kenapa lama sekali?" chanyeol tengah menunggu di depan rumah dio, ia sudah siap dengan penampilan nya yang terlihat santai dengan sebuah jaket dan celana trainingnya, tak lupa sebuah kabel headset yang keluar dari dalam jaketnya

"putri tidur terlalu sibuk dengan mimpinya" jawab dio membenarkan rambutnya dan mengikatnya tinggi

"mana baekhyun?"

"di belakangmu" suara baekhyun membuat chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan rambutnya yang terikat tidak rapi namun terlihat sangat manis.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"aku tidak lama, aku hanya lupa dimana menyimpan celana olah raga ku" dio memutar matanya mendengar alasan baekhyun, jelas jelas ia terlambat karena susah dibangunkan

"jadi bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" dio berucap karena sedari tadi ia hanya melihat chanyeol yang terus memandang baekhyun dan baekhyun yang menahan malu dengan rona merah di pipinya, _menggelikan_ ucapnya dalam hati

-I dont know-

Mereka kini tengah berada di sungai han, mereka beristirahat setelah lari paginya. Disini ada begitu banyak orang, pasangan kekasih, keluarga, bahkan seorang kakek dan nenek yang tengah berjalan santai bersama, hari minggu yang menyenangkan bukan?

 _XOXO.. XOXO.. XOXO_

Dio mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, sebuah pesan masuk dan dio heran, siapa yang mengirim ia pesan pagi pagi seperti ini? Dio membaca isi pesannya dan seketika matanya membulat, baekhyun yang tengah duduk disamping dio terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi dio

"ada apa?" ucap baekhyun penasaran

"aku harus pulang sekarang" dio berucap dengan nada yang terdengar tergesa gesa dan ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya

"heyy kau mau kemana? Kita baru saja tiba disini, kenapa kau mau pulang?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah dio, ia mengahalangi sebagian wajah nya karena sinar matahari pagi menyialaukan penglihatannya

"sesuatu terjadi, teman ku menunggu ku di rumah, aku harus pulang sekarang, bilang pada chanyeol aku pulang duluan, aku pergi sekarang" dio segera berlari meninggalkan baekhyun dan segera pulang kerumah.

"teman? Tumben sekali teman dio datang kerumah" baekhyun sempat berfikir karna jarang sekali atau mungkin tidak pernah ada teman dio yang datang ke rumah, apalagi pagi pagi seperti ini

"teman siapa?" suara chanyeol mengintrupsi baekhyun, ia melihat chanyeol kini duduk di sampingnya, chanyeol kemudian memberi baekhyun _hotteok_ yang chanyeol beli beberapa waktu lalu

Baekhyun mengambil _hotteok_ yang diberikan chanyeol, "uhhh sepertinya enak, gumawoo" baekhyun tersenyum dan setelahnya ia memakan _hotteok_ nya.

"dio pulang duluan tadi" baekhyun berucap sambil mengunyah makanannya

"huh? Pulang? Kenapa?" chanyeol pun memakan hotteok nya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, ramai sekali pikirnya

"dia bilang ada temannya yang menunggu di rumah, ia pulang buru buru tadi" baekhyun menelan habis hotteok nya, ia merasa tenggorokannya serat sekarang

"temannya? Tumben sekali" chanyeol memberikan susu coklat pada baekhyun, baekhyun mengambil nya dan segera meminumnya

"entahlah tapi kurasa itu penting karna dio terlihat buru buru sekali tadi" baekhyun mengusap bibirnya karena susu itu menetes melewati ujung bibirnya, dan chanyeol hanya mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat itu.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" chanyeol berusaha mencari topik baru, terkadang ia merasa canggung jika hanya berdua dengan baekhyun seperti saat ini, entahlah jika ada dio diantara mereka chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengerjai baekhyun, tapi jika berdua seperti sekarang chanyeol merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa canggung jika ingin melakukan sesuatu pada baekhyun.

"chanyeol... aku ingin naik itu.." baekhyun menunjukan tangannya kearah sungai han dimana disana banyak sekali perahu kayuh dengan berabagai macam bentuk/?

"aku tidak mau" jawab chanyeol singkat

"ahh waee? aku belum pernah menaikinya, aku ingin naik ituuu" baekhyun mulai merengek sekarang

"aku tidak mau menaikinya, itu untuk anak kecil" chanyeol meminum susu yang telah dibelinya dengan santai, baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, ia melihat perahu perahu kayuh itu, sungguh menyenangkan pikirnya jika ia bisa menaiki itu

"menyebalkan jelek pelit raksasa bodoh" baekhyun menggerutu dalam diamnya, ia berbicara dengan pelan namun chnayeol masih bisa mendengarnya, senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah chanyeol, lucu sekali pikirnya.

"berhentilah memaki ku, kita aka menaikinya, hanya sekali setelah itu pulang" baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol,

"benarkahh?" mata nya berbinar sekarang, ia sangat senang karena akhirnya keinginan nya untuk menaiki perahu kayuh itu tercapai

"kau baik sekali chanyeol, aku janji hanya sekali, kajjaaa" baekhyun berteriak senang, ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan chanyeol untuk segera berdiri, baekhyun memeluk lengan chanyeol dan berjalan dengan penuh semangat dan chanyeol hanya mengulum senyumannya mendapati perlakuan manja baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

"kayuh lebih keras baek, kau tidak membuat perahu ini bergerak"

"aku.. mengayuh nyahh, akhh ini sungguh berathh"

"berat karna kau salah mengayuhnya bodoh, benarkan posisi tubuhmu" chanyeol geram karena sudah sedari tadi mereka menaiki perahu ini namun perahu yang mereka tumpangi tidak banyak bergerak, baekhyun tidak bisa mengayuhnya bersamaan dengan chnayeol mengakibatkan perahu yang mereka tumpangi hanya mengambang di tempat

"seperti apa? Kau ini cerewet sekali, aku sedang berusaha mengerakanh perahunyahh" baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menggerakan perahunya, namun kaki nya tidak kuat menggoes kayuhnya

"duduklah seperti ini" chanyeol yang sudah kesal akhirnya turun tangan. Ia menyandarkan tubuh baekhyun pada sandaran kursi yang tertempel pada perahu itu

"luruskan kaki mu" chanyeol meluruskan kaki baekhyun, menempatkan kaki baekhyun pada pedal untuk di kayuh

"tunggu jangan megayuhnya sendirian, kita lakukan bersama" chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya seperti baekhyun, meluruskan kaki nya dan meletakannya pada pedal kayuh

"nah sekarang kayuh bersama, gerakan kaki mu mengayuh pedalnya baek" chanyeol menggerakan kaki nya perlahan, ia mengayuh pedal yang diinjak nya, begitu pun dengan baekhyun. Ia melakukan sesuai yang di perintahkan chnayeol.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan perahu yang ditumpanginya bersama chanyeol perlahan lahan bergerak, ia melihat kesekitarnya dan benar saja perahu yang mereka tumpangi melewati perahu perahu yang lain

"waaaaa perahu nya bergerak! Ommo ini menyenangkan, lebih cepat lagi chanyeol, kayuh lebih cepat lagi~~"

Baekhyun berteriak senang saat perahunya dapat menyusul perahu lain, meraka mengayuh perahu yang mereka tumpangi mengelilingi pinggir sungai han, tak jarang baekhyun meremas paha chanyeol saat dirinya terciprat air sungai karena perahu yang lain menyusul perahu mereka

"eyyy mereka membuat wajahku basah! Ini tidak adil aku ingin menyusul mereka, chanyeol ayo susul merekaa!" baekhyun kembali merengek ia tidak rela wajah nya terciprat air sungai gara gara perahu lain yang menyusul perahu milliknya menimbulkan cipratan air dan megenai wajahnya

"tapi wajah mu memang sudah basah sebelumnya baek"

"tidak mau tau pokonya aku ingin menyusul mereka, mereka harus di beri pelajaran"

Chnayeol memmutar bola matanya malas, oh ayolah ini bukan balapan perahu kayuh, kenapa chanyeol harus menyusul perahu itu?

 _Tingg.._

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran chanyeol, ia menatap baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap nya juga,

"baiklah, ayo kita susul mereka" baekhyun sumringah, ia mengangguk semangat namun saat baekhyun akan kembali mengayuh pedalnya, chanyeol mendahuluinya dengan mengayuh pedal mereka dengan kencang membuat kaki baekhyun mengikuti gerakan kaki chanyeol karena pedal itu berhubungan, perahu yang mereka tumpagi bergerak dengan cepat dan hampir menabrak perahu perahu yang ada di samping mereka, baekhyun kaget dan reflex tangannya menggenggam tangan chanyeol erat

"chanyeol kubilang hanya menyusul mereka bukan menabrakan perahu kita pada perahu mereka, pelankan perahunya!" baekhyun berteriak panik, ia takut jika perahu yang ia tumpangi menabrak perahu lain atau mungkin bisa saja perahu mereka oleng dan terjatuh itu mungkin saja bukan?

Baekhyun dapat melihat perahu yang membuatnya terciprat air sungai, perahu mereka semakin mendekati perahu itu, tidak lupa dengan perahu baekhyun yang bergerak cepat akibat kayuhan yang chanyeol ciptakan

"chanyeol pelankan perahunya kau akan menabrak!" baekhyun memekik dalam perkataannya, tanagn nya makin mengerat memegang tangan chanyeol

"chanyeol kau gilaa! Pelankan perahunya, KYAAAAAAA"

SYUITSSS

Perahu yang ditumpangi chanyeol dan baekhyun berhasil menyalip perahu yang ada di depan mereka, terdengar suara teriakan dari perahu yang berhasil di salip chanyeol

"HAHAHAHA kau lihat itu baek? Perahu mereka oleng dan hampir terjatuh, HAHAHAHAHA menyenangkan sekali, ayo lakukan sekali lagi"

"SEKALI LAGI PANTAT MU! KAU MEMBUATKU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG BODOH, BAGAIMANA JIKA KITA TERJATUH TADI? KAU INI SUDAH GILA? AKU INGIN PULANG SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun memukuli bahu chanyeol dengan tak sabaran, chanyeol benar benar sudah gila pikirnya, untung bukan perahu meraka yang oleng dan jatuh, lalu bagaimana jika perahu yang disalip chnaeyol tadi jatuh? Itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar!

Sementara itu sebuah smirk terukir di wajah chanyeol, ia berhasil mengerjai baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya dan jangan lupa tangan baekhyun yang masih dengan setia menggenggam erat tangan chanyeol

 _Got you baek..._

-I dont know-

"baek antar aku" dio menghampiri baekhyun yang baru selesai dari mandi sorenya

"kemana?" tanya baekhyun, ia memakai baju tidur pikachu nya

"membeli kado"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya "kado? Untuk siapa?"

"temanku"

"teman yang mana?"

"kau ini banyak bertanya sekali, antar aku sekarang"

"yakk aku kan cuma bertanya apa itu salah" baekhyun menyisir rambutnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kasur, dio mengikuti baekhyun dan berdiri di depannya

"temanku ulang tahun besok, aku ingin memberinya hadiah"

"yasudah kalo begitu belikan saja ia kado"

"MEMANG ITU YANG AKAN AKU LAKUKAN! CEPATLAH GANTI BAJU MU!"

Dio dan baekhyun kini tengah berada di supermarket, mereka akan membeli kado untuk teman dio, tunggu teman? Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu bukanya tadi pagi temannya datang ke rumah? Baekhyun belum sempat menanyakan itu pada dio

"dio ya, tadi pagi kau bilang teman mu datang ke rumah, siapa dia? Apa sekarang kau membeli kado untuk teman mu yang tadi pagi ke rumah?"

"dia teman sekelasku, hmm dia kerumah ku dan memberiku kado ulangtahun"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "bukanya ulang tahun mu kemarin? Kenapa teman mu memberimu kado hari ini bukan kemarin?"

"entahlah dia hanya bilang dia bingung ingin memberiku apa"

"lalu dia memberi mu apa? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Dio segera memberi baekhyun deathglare "jangan bodoh, itu tidak mungkin, kami hanya berteman"

"eyyy mengerikan sekali, aku tau, aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau serius sekali" baekhyun akhirnya memilih sebuah baju yang ada di depan mereka

"jadi kau akan membeli apa? Belikan saja dia baju"

"entah lah aku bingung"

"kalau begitu belikan saja apapun itu asal kau telah memberinya kado"

 _Tapi aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang spesial_ dio berucap dalam hati

-I dont know-

Seoul, Monday 14 january 2015

"wahhhhh jadi ini sekolah baru ku? Sekolah nya bagus sekalii" baekhyun dan dio memasuki gerbang sekolah, hari ini hari pertama baekhyun pindah ke sekolah dio, meskipun hari ini bukan tahun ajaran baru, dio bilang setiap tahunnya sekolah nya selalu mengadakan kegitan untuk liburan makanya baekhyun datang ke sekolah

"aku kan mengantar mu sampai ruang guru, bilang saja kau murid baru pindahan dari sekolah..."

"aku tau aku tau" dio memutarkan bola matanya malas, mereka memasuki sekolah dan berjalan di koridor

"waaaa sekolah ini benar benar bagus, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku sekolah disini"

"karna kau keras kepala dan selalu ingin sama dengan chanyeol"

"sudah kubilang itu bukan karena chanyeol" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

Saat mereka berjalan melewati lapang sekolah, baekhyun melihat disana ada seorang perempuan yang dikerubuni beberapa lelaki

"yakk dio, itu siapa? Kenapa dia kerubuni seperti itu?"

Dio mengikuti arah pandang baekhyun dan mendapati kegiatan yang sudah biasa di sekolah ini

"itu xi luhan, kaka kelas paling cantik disekolah ini, setiap pagi memang seperti itu, banyak adik kelas yang selalu memberinya hadiah"

"ahh begitukah?" baekhyun terus memperhatikan perempuan itu dari kejauhan, wajah nya tidak terlalu terlihat jelas namun baekhyun bisa melihatnya, "kurasa setelah aku datang disini posisi luhan akan digantikna olehku" ucap baekhyun dengan bangga

"percaya diri sekali" dio hanya menjawabnya dengan malas

"oo apa itu pacarnya?" baekhyun lagilagi berbicara soal luhan yang tengah di perhatikannya dari tadi, baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki datang menghampiri luhan, dan luhan memeluk tangan si lelaki itu dan lelaki itu membawa luhan berjalan melewati gerombolan orang yang memberi luhan hadiah. Dio ikut melihat apa yang baekhyun perhatikan

"dia bukan pacarnya, lelaki itu anak kelas 11 sama seperti mu, tidak ada yang bilang mereka berpacaran tapi mereka selalu terlihat bersama, entah lah mungkin mereka hanya dekat"

"oo begitu, tapi kurasa mereka terlihat serasi jika bersama"

"ya terserah kau saja, dengarkan aku, sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggu mu di gerang depan, baik baiklah di hari pertama mu dan jangan membuat masalah dan jangan menyusahkan ku"

"eyy aku itu bukan anak kecil, aku tau kau tenang saja"

"baiklah aku akan ke kelas ku sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti"

"arraso dadah eonnii" baekhyun berteriak dan dio hanya melewati bakhyun dan berjalan malas ke kelas nya

"kkkk" baekhyun hanya terkikik melihat nya

"baiklah, mari kita mulai ini" baekhyun membenarkan seragamnya, ia mengambil nafas dalam dalam kemudian baekhyun membuka pintu ruang guru dan memasukinya.

-I dont know-

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, kuharap kalian akan bersikap baik padanya, dan jangan lupakan kegiatan yang aku tugaskan untuk masa libur kalian"

"neeee" ucap murid di kelas itu serempak

"masuklah" guru itu mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk memasuki kelas, baekhyun pun memasuki kelas, ia menatap kelas barunya, lumayan menurut nya

"perkenalkan dirimu"

"ahh ne"

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku byun baekhyun, aku murid pindahan dari sma sam myeon, mohon bantuannya" baekhyun membungkuk diakhir perkenalannya

"hai baekkhyun"

"hallo"

Beberapa orang di kelas itu menyapa baekhyun dan bakehyun hanya tersenyum

"baiklah baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di samping sehun" guru itu menunjuk meja kosong ketiga disebelah kiri ruangan. Baekhyun mengikuti arah sang guru dan ia bisa melihat orang yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya itu.

"eo bukanya orang itu.." orang itu lelaki yang baekhyun lihat bersama luhan tadi pagi di lapang, jadi namanya sehun dan sehun sekelas bersama nya

"baiklah kalian bisa mendiskusikan tugas kalian, lakukan bersama teman mu maksimal 4orang, baekhyun kau bisa duduk sekarang" dan setelah nya guru itu keluar dari kelas dan baekhyun pun menghampiri mejanya kemudian ia duduk di mejanya

"hai aku baekhyun"

"oh sehun, kau bisa memanggilku sehun" orang itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menundukan kepalanya membaca komik yang berada di tangannya

"senang mengenalmu sehun kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucap baekhyun namun diabaikan oleh sehun, orang itu hanya sibuk dengan komik yang sedang di bacanya

"apa apaan dia ini" ucap baekhyun pelan karena merasa diabaikan

"hai, kau baekhyun kan? Namaku kim jongdae, aku bisa memanggilku chen" seseorang di depan mejanya membalikan badannya ke belakang, ke meja baekhyun, ia mengajak baekhyun bersalaman dan baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum manis nya,

"hai chen aku baekhyun senang bisa mengenalmu" baekhyun pun melirik seseorang yang menjadi teman sebangku chen, meliahat apa yang dilirik baekhyun chen pun berucap

"dia pacarku, namanya xiumin" orang yang di bicarakan pun menengokan kepalanya kebelakang menatap baekhyun kemudian menjitak chen/?

"dia bohong, aku bukan pacarnya, jangan di dengarkan, namaku xiumin ku harap kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ia senang dapat memiliki teman baru di hari pertamanya sekolah

"jadi bagaimana jika kita membentuk kelompok untuk tugas liburan kita? Kim seosangnim bilang 4 orang bukan? Kurasa kita sudah memiliki kelompok dengan jumlah yang pas" ucap chen

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus, aku belum mengenal siapa siapa lagi selain kalian di kelas ini" baekhyun nyengir polos

"yak sehun kau mendengarkan ku tidak? Kau masuk kelompok ku untuk tugas liburan kita"

"hmm lakukan sesuka mu saja aku akan mengikut"

"eyy anak itu benar benar, maafkan sehun baekhyun ah sehun memang seperti itu" ucap xiumin pada baekyun

"tidak apa apa" baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mereka pun mengobrol untuk bisa mnegenal satu sama lain

-I dont know-

Pukul 4 sore akhirnya dio keluar dari kelasnya, ia berjalan ke gerbang bersama kai untuk menunggu baekhyun, bersama kai?

"kau tidak langsung pulang kyung?"

"tidak aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"benarkah? Siapa?"

"adik ku"

"kau memiliki adik? Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Dan kenapa aku belum melihat kalian bersama sama selama dua tahun ini?"

"emm bisa dibilang dia itu adiku, maksud ku, dia pindah dari sekolah nya tadi pagi makanya kau tidak pernah melihat kami bersama sama sebelumnya"

"ahh aku mengerti sekarang, baiklah aku akan menemani mu sampai adikmu tiba"

"emm baiklah... emm kai"

"ya?"

Dio menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tasnya

"aku membelikan ini untukmu, terimalah, selamat ulang tahun" dio tersenyum dan memberikan kado yang di belinya kemarin kepada kai, kai terlihat kaget namun akhirnya mengambil kado itu

"wahh kau mengingat ulang tahunku? Terimakasih kyungsoo, kau tidak usah repot repot membeli ini untuku" kai mengusak pelan rambut dio dan dio hanya menahan nafasnya

"tidak apa apa, kuharap kau menyukai nya kai" dio berusaha terlihat biasa saja namun ia tidak bisa membohongi jantungnya yang terus berdetak cepat saat di dekat kai

"hufft kenapa baekhyun lama sekali" dio mengembungkan pipinya

 _Tunggu siapa? Baekhyun?_ Kai mendengar dio menggumamkan nama yang tak asing baginya

"kau bilang apa tadi kyungsoo?" tanya kai berharap ia salah dengar dengan apa yang diucapkan dio

"baekhyun, adik ku, kenapa dia lama sekali"

Kai semakin bertanya tanya, baekhyun? Baekhyun yang mana? Apa itu baekhyun yang selama ini ia cari? Ah itu tidak mungkin, baekhyun yang ia kenal tidak mempunyai kakak, benar itu tidak mungkin baekhyun yang selama ini ia cari

"yakk byun baekhyun cepatlahh kanapa kau lama sekali"

Teriakan dio menyadarkan kai dari lamunan nya ia melihat dio sedang melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, kai mengikuti arah pandang dio

 _DEG_

Ia sedang salah lihat saat ini kan?

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Kai melihat orang itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya orang itu telah ada di depannya dan orang itu berbicara pada dio

"maafkan aku, aku lupa jalan ke gerbang sebelah mana"

Senyum itu.. kai masih mengingat nya dengan sangat jelas, orang itu

 _Tidak mungkin..._ matanya membulat tubuhnya terasa kaku dan bergetar

 _Ini tidak mungkin..._

Baekhyun melihat kai, ia merasa canggung karna sedari tadi kai memperhatikannya, baekhyun pun menyenggol lengan dio, dio yang lupa disana ada kai akhirnya dio mengenalkan baekhyun

"ahh iya aku lupa, kai ini adik yang kuceritakan pada mu tadi, baekhyun perkenalkan dirimu"

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku byun baekhyun, senang mengenalmu" baekhyun tersenyum, kai melihatnya lagi, senyuman nya, wajah itu

 _Tidak mungkin.._

 _Orang ini.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Yahaaaaa hayoloooo:v bagaimana man teman/? Ini chap terpanjang kedua yang biku bikin buat ff ini *peduli amat*oke lupakan:v biku ko gabisa edit disini ya? jelek iih itu enternya ada yang kurang:(

Ada yang bingung? Biku udah memasukan beberapa cast/? Yang penting untuk jalannya cerita ini/? Ada yang udah bisa nebak dengan apa yang terjadi disini? Hayo biku tunggu review na neee, review yang banyak tar biku lanjutin:p annyeong:*

-Biku-


	7. Chapter 6

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeonghaseyo, namaku byun baekhyun, senang mengenalmu" baekhyun tersenyum, kai melihatnya lagi, senyuman nya, wajah itu

 _Tidak mungkin.._

 _Orang ini.._

Chap6 start!

"kai kau tidak apa apa?" dio khawatir karena kai sedari tadi hanya terdiam, lebih tepatnya kai hanya memandangi baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya seolah olah kai melihat seseorang yang kembali hidup dari kematian

"kau yakin dia ini teman mu? Kenapa dia seperti itu?" baekhyun berbisik ia sendiri merasa risih karena sedari tadi kai hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... aneh menurutnya.

"baek.. baekkie" kai berucap lirih, baekhyun yang merasa dirinya terpanggil mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap kai,

"apa kau memanggil ku?" baekhyun berucap bingung, kai kembali terdiam dan baekhyun semakin bingung, ada apa sebenarnya dengan teman dio ini?

"kai kau kenapa? Kau baik baik saja?" sekali lagi dio mengintrupsi kai karena dio sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada kai, sebelumnya kai bersikap seperti biasa, ia juga mengobrol dengan kai seperti biasa, semua berjalan sepert biasa sebelum baekhyun datang dan kai menjadi seperti ini, seperti orang yang sedang melihat hantu

 _Grep_

"astaga baekkie! apa ini benar dirimu? Yatuhan baekhyun.. ini benar benar dirimu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku bahkan tidak tau kabaramu setelah hari itu, yatuhan baekkie.. tidak kah kau memikirkan ku? Selama ini aku mencari mu kemana mana, yatuhan, yatuhan baekhyun.." tanpa diduga kai memeluk baekhyun erat, sangat erat, dia terus berkata hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh baekhyun ataupun dio, ucapannya terdengar penuh penekanan dan juga khawatir, lega ataupun marah, sesekali juga terdengar bahwa kai berucap dengan nada yang bergetar, apa kai menangis?

"h heyhh kau ini kenapa, le lepaskan akuu" baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, apa yang orang ini bicarakan? Dan kenapa orang ini memeluk baekhyun dengan cara seperti ini?

"hey lepaskan aku" baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan kai berusaha melepaskan dirinya, sementara kai hanya terus mengucapkan suatu hal yang sama,

"dio tolong aku" baekhyun akhir nya menyerah, orang ini tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, dio yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya akhirnya tersadar dari keterpakuannya, ia pun akhirnya berusaha untuk melepaskan kai dari baekhyun

 _ **Seoul, Saturday 13 January 1997**_

" _jongiee, baekkie juga ingin bermain bersama"_

" _tidak bisa karena baekkie tidak mempunyai robot seperti jongie, baekkie tidak bisa main bersama jongie"_

" _tapi baekkie punya inii" baekhyun memamerkan boneka barbienya_

" _itu bukan robot robotan, robot jongie tidak memiliki rambut panjang seperti punya baekkie,baekkiie tidak bisa main sama jongie"_

" _kalau begitu baekkkie akan memotong rambutnya agar bisa main bersama jongie!"_

" _tidak bisaa"_

 _Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia pun pergi berlari mengahmpiri eomma nya_

" _eommaa..." baekhyun kecil memeluk kaki eommnya yang tengah berbincang bersama seseorang_

" _ada apa sayang?" eomma baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian membawa baekhyun pada pangkuannnya_

" _jongie tidak mau bermain sama baekkie eomma.. jongie bilang baekkie tidak boleh main sama jongie karena baekkie tidak punya robot yang sama seperti jongie" baekhyun merengek sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya_

" _aigooo jadi putri emma tidak diajak bermain hmm?" eomma baekhyun gemas dengan tingkah anaknya yang sedang merengek padanya_

" _jonginn, sudah eomma bilang jangan mengerjai baekhyun bermain lah bersama" seseorang yang sebelumnya sedang berbincang dengan eomma baekhyun berteriak memberi tau anaknya agar tidak mengerjai baekhyun,_

" _sudahlah, tidak apa apa eonni" eomma bekhyun hanya tersenyum pada eonni nya, ia kemudian kembali memandangi putri satunya satunya yang tengah mengurcutkan bibirnya kesal, lucu sekali ucapnya dalam hati_

" _baekkie tidak usah khawatir, eomma sudah memberi tau jongie agar ia mau bermain bersama baekkie"_

" _banarkah eomma?" wajah baekhyun kini terlihat senang, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya_

" _tentu saja, jjaa bagaimana jika putri eomma bermain lagi bersama jongie hmm?"_

" _eungg, baekkie akan bermain bersama jongie lagi" baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya semangat, ia meronta dalam pangkuan eommnya berharap eommnya menurunkannya, setelah eomma baekhyun menurunkan baekhyun, dengan cepat baekhyun berlari mengahmpiri jongin dengan langkah lucunya, eomma bekhyun hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah anak kesayangannya itu_

 _Baekhyun kembali menghampiri jongin yang sedang bermain dengan robotnya, baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di depan jongin kemudian ia memainkan barbienya, jongin yang sadar dengan kehadiran baekhyun kemudian mentap baekhyun_

" _kenapa baekkie melapor ke eomma baekkie? Jongie jadi dimarahin sama eomma jongie, padahal kan jongie tidak membuat baekkie menangis"_

 _Baekhyun yang sibuk bermain dengan boneka barbie nya melirik kearah jongin kemudian ia kembali memainkan barbienya_

" _karena jongie menyebalkan tidak mau bermain bersama baekkie"_

" _baekkie memang tidak boleh main bersama jongie"_

 _Dengan segera baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap jongin dengan tatapan kesal,_

" _kenapa?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia akan segera menangis jika jongin kembali mengatakan baekhyun tidak bisa bermain dengannya_

" _karena barbie tidak bisa bermain dengan robot, dan robot tidak bisa bermain bersama barbie"_

" _kenapa bisa seperti itu? Buktinya boneka baekkie bisa bermain bersama robot jongie"_

" _tidak bisa, robot jongie tidak bisa dimainkan bersamaan dengan boneka barbie karena robot akan bermain bersama robot, dan baerbie akan bermain bersama barbie"_

 _Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya.._

" _baiklah kalau begitu baekkie akan membeli robot agar bisa bermain dengan robotnya jongiee" jongin memamerkan cengiran lebarnya_

" _nah kalau sudah begitu baru baekkie bisa bermain bersama jongie" jongin mengusak pelan rambut baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya, matanya yang seperti bulan sabit saat tesenyum tidak akan jongin lupakan sampai kapanpun.._

" _oh iya baekkie.. jongie ingin memberikan baekkie ini" jongin memberikan secarik kertas kepada baekhyun, baekhyun mengambilnya dan mengamati kertas itu, terlihat sampul kertas itu penuh dengan gambar balon, kado dan juga kue ulang tahun, apa ini kartu undangan?_

" _ini apa?" baekhyun bertanya dengan polos_

" _itu kartu undangan ulangtahu n jongie, jongie akan berulang tahun besok"_

 _Mata baekhyun membulat seketika_

" _waaaa benarkah? Besok jongie ulang tahun?"_

" _ndee, baekkie harus datang ke ulang tahun jongie nee, nanti akan ada banyak balon dan juga ada kue ulang tahun yang besarr sekali" jongin membuat lingakaran besar diudara dengan tangannya, menceritakan apa yang eommanya bilang apa saja yang akan ada saat ulang tahun jongin nanti_

" _benarkahh? Baekkie ingin balonn" mata bekhyun berbinar senang saat mendengar kata balon dari jongin, baekhyun sangat menyukai balon._

" _iyaa makanya baekkie harus datang, baekkie nanti bisa mengambil banyak balon karena di ulang tahun jongie akan ada banyak balon"_

" _eunn baekkie janji" baekhyun mengangukan kepalanya cepat, ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok agar bisa datang ke ulang tahun jongin dan melihat banyak balon._

" _jangan lupa untuk membeli kado buat jungie juga ndee" jongin lagi lagi memamerkan cengirannya. Inilah yang paling jongin harapkan saat ulang tahunnnya tiba. Ia akan mendapat banyak kado dari teman temannya dan juga orang tuanya._

" _tentu saja baekkie akan memberikan jongie kado, apa yang jongie inginkan?'_

" _jongie ingin robot bar.., ahh bagamana jika baekkie juga membeli robot saat membeli kado buat jongie nanti? Dengan begitu kita bisa bermain robot bersama sama"_

" _ahh iyaa, jongie benar, baekkie akan minta dibelikan robot saat membeli kado buat jongin nanti, dengan begitu baekkie bisa bermain robot bersama jongiee" ucap baekhyun senang_

" _kalau begitu kenapa baekkie tidak memberi kadonya sekarang sajaa? Dengan begitu kita bisa menunggu malam dengan cepat dan besoknya kita akan bermain robot bersama"_

" _jongie benarr, baekkie akan pergi membeli robot sekarang lalu baekkie akan menunggu sampai malam dan besoknya kita akan bermain robot bersama di ulang tahun jongiee"_

 _Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, bukankah pemikiran anak anak sungguh sederhana? Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri eommanya_

" _eommaaaaa" baekhyun berteriak saat berlari menuju eomma nya yang terlihat kembali eomma baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan eomma jongin_

" _aigoo, kenapa berteriak hmm? Ada apa sayang?" eomma baekhyun memangku baekhyun dan mendudukan baekhyun di pangkuannya_

" _eomma ayo membeli kadoo"_

" _kado? Untuk siapa sayang?"_

" _untuk jongie eommaa, jongie berulangtahun besok" baekhyun memamerkan kartu undangan ulang tahun jongin pada eommanya,_

" _jongie bilang besok akan ada balon yang banyak eomma,dan kue yang besar, ayo membeli kado eommaa" baekhyun kembali merengek, ia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok setelah menceritakan ini pada eommanya, ia menggoyang goyangkan lengan eommanya berharap eommanya segara mengabulkan permintaanya_

" _baiklah kita akan membelinya setelah pulang dari sini oke?" eomma baekhyun mencubit pipi anaknya itu gemas_

" _tapi baekkie ingin membeli sekrang eomma, ayo beli kado sekarangg" baekhyun semakin merengek dan menggoyang goyang kan lengan eomma nya merajuk._

" _aigoo kenapa buru buru sekali hmm? Ini masih sore sayang, kau masih bisa bermain bersama jongie" eomma baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan keinginan baekhyun, ia tau bahwa baekhyun sangat senang saat bermain bersama jongin_

" _tidak mau eomma, baekkie dan jongie sudah merencanakannya, kalo baekkie membelinya sekarang, baekkie tinggal menunggu malam dan saat paginya baekkie akan ke ulang tahun jongie dan bermain bersama, ayolah eomma baekkie ingin beli kado sekarangg"_

 _Eomma baekhyun dan eomma jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan baekhyun, menggemaskan sekali pikirnya_

" _aigoo begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu, kenapa putri eomma tidak pamitan dulu sebelum pulang hmm?"_

 _Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya sgera turun dari pangkuan eommanya, ia menghampiri eomma jongin yang tengah duduk bersebelahan di sofa dimana eomma nya berbincang_

" _ahjumma, baekkie pulang dulu, beakkie akan membeli kado untuk ulang tahun jongie besok, terimakasih untuk hari ini, annyeonghasyo" baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya, kemudian ia berlari mneghampiri jongin dan melakukan hal yang sama, ia pamit sebelum pulang_

" _aigoo arra-ya kenapa anak mu sungguh menggemaskan? Aku jadi berharap, seandainya mempunyai anak perempuan seperti baekhyun pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" eomma baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, benar itu sangat menyenangkan, ia bahagia karena memiliki baekhyun dalam hidupnya, ia memandangi baekhyun yang tenagh berpamitan pada jongin, lucu sekali.. sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya, baekhyun sungguh berharga baginya.._

" _kalau begitu buatlah adik perempuan untuk jongin" dan kemudian mereka hanya tertawa ringan sampai akhirnya ia dan baekhyun pamit pulang untuk membeli kado karena jika itu tidak di laksanakan bisa dijamin baekhyun akan merengek seharian._

 **Seoul, Sunday 14 January 1997 08:00PM**

" _eomma kita akan menemui jongie kan? Iya kan?"_

" _iya sayangku, kita akan segera menemui jongie mu sekarang"_

" _asikkk ketemu jongieee~"_

" _kau senang hmm?"_

" _sangat senang senang sekaliiii~~"_

" _aigoo, anak eomma sungguh menggemaskan"_

 _TEET TEET TEEETTT... CKITTTTT_

 _ZUUAAARRRRRR_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _eomma kenapa baekkie tidak datang? Apa ia lupa ulangtahun jongie? Padahal kemarin baekkie janji akan datang..."_

 **Seoul Hospital, Sunday 14 January 1997 14:00AM**

" _b... baek... ba.. baekkie ah..."_

-I dont know-

"jadi kau teman kecil baekhyun?" dio membulatkan matanya, mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di kursi taman sekolah mereka. Dio tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian mendadak ini, sedangkan baekhyun? Baekhyun hanya diam tidak percaya, ia tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa, senang, marah atau mungkin terharu karena ia bisa bertemu dengan teman lamanya, namun sayangnya baekhyun tidak bisa meningat semua itu, ia tidak bisa mengingat jongin, jadi baekhyun hanya terdiam saat jongin mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"kau tau baek, selama ini aku mencarimu kemana mana, kau menghilang seperti di telan bumi, saat itu kau berjanji akan datang ke ulang tahunku, namun sampai saat ini kau menghilang entah kemana, dan itu membuatku gila, rumah mu bahkan kosong bertahun tahun dan semua orang tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada keluarga mu. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Dan bagaimana keadaan bibi? Apa bibi baik baik saja? Kalian tinggal dimana sekarang? Eomma ku pasti tidak percaya jika aku mengatakan kalau aku sudah bertemu dengan mu sekarang"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, ahh iya lupa, kai tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun selama ini, dan itu pula yang menyebabkan baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat kai saat ini. Dio melirik baekhyun sesaat, ia tidak menyangka jika kai akan menanyakan hal seperti ini sekarang

"baek?" dio merasa khawatir karena baekhyun sedari tadi hanya terdiam, ia juga bingung harus mengatakan apa pada kai tentang keadaan baekhyun saat ini

"tidak apa apa dio" baekhyun tersenyum kemudian ia menatap kai yang kini tenagh menanti jawaban baekhyun, terlihat sekali bahwa kai bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, teman yang ia cari selama ini.

"eung begini kai.. sebelumnya maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mengingat mu.."

"tidak apa apa itu hal yang wajar, kita tidak bertemu selama kurang lebih delapan tahun, tidak aneh jika kau tidak bisa mengingatku" kai memotong penjelasan baekhyun, senyuman itu tidak lepas dari wajah kai, ia benar benar senang bisa bertemu baekhyun setelah delapan tahun ia mencarinya kemana mana

"bukan seperti itu, aku.. benar benar tidak mengingat mu kai, aku tidak mengenalmu"

Kai mengernyitkan halisnya, tunggu apa yang baekhyun bicarakan ini? Tidak mengenal nya bagaimana?

"dulu aku mengalami kecelakaan, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh eomma dan aku jatuh kesungai, eomma ku tidak terselamatkan dan setelah kejadian itu aku mengalami koma selama empat bulan dan saat aku sadarkan diri aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, dan dokter bilang aku mengalami demensia disertai alzheimer, aku tidak akan bisa mengingat masa lalu ku sampai kapanpun, dan itu berlaku padamu kai, aku tidak bisa mengingat mu.."

Seketika raut wajah kai berubah, apa yang barusan dikatakan baekhyun? Apa itu benar? Bukan ini jawaban yang kai harapkan, kenapa setelah delapan tahun lamanya disaat ia kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ia cari kemana mana kenapa malah ini jawaban yang kai dapatkan? Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan? Ia mengalami alzheimer? Dan sampai kapanpun baekhyun tidak akan bisa mengingat masa lalu nya?

"kai?"

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap baekhyun untuk sesaat, ini tidak mungkin, kai yakin ia tidak salah orang, ia yakin orang yang berada di depannya ini adalah baekkie nya, teman masa lalu nya. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal, maksudnya ia tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini, ahh atau.. apa mungkin baekhyun sedang mengerjai nya sekarang? Ahh benar baekhyun pasti sedang mengerjai nya sekarang

"eyy kau ini lucu sekali, tapi sungguh itu tidak lucu baek, jangan harap aku akan percaya dengan ucapan mu, jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu"

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat nya, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan semua ini?

"kurasa kalian harus membicarakan hal ini secara pribadi baek" dio akhirnya ikut bersuara, ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa, kai sepertinya tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian yang telah baekhyun alami, dan dio pikir ini akan menjadi hal yang sulit.

-I dont know-

Keesokann harinya seperti yang dio katakan, akhirnya baekhyun mengajak kai untuk bertemu, mereka kini sadang berada di sebuah kafe dekat dengan rumah baekhyun, baekhyun menjelaskan semua yang ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu, kai masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan semua ini, jadi semua ini bukan lelucon? Astaga bagaimana mungkin ini semua bisa terjadi?

"jadi selama ini kau tinggal bersama dio?"

"hmm aku tinggal bersama dio selama ini, eomma dio sangat baik, ia memperlakukan ku dengan baik dan dio sudah seperti kakak kandung ku"

"baek aku sungguh tidak tau harus seperti apa, aku benar benar tidak bisa memepercayai semua ini, ini terlalu gila dan aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini"

"aku tau, aku tau ini gila tapi inilah kenyataan nya kai, aku benar benar mengalami semua itu, maafkan aku, aku tau kau pasti marah karena aku tidak bisa mengingat mu"

"tidak, bukan seperti itu baek, ini bukan hal yang aku harapkan saat bisa kembali bertemu dengan mu. setelah bertahun tahun kau mneghilang di hari ulang tahun ku dan setelah delapan tahun berlalu kau kembali datang tepat di hari ulang tahunnku dengan keadaan seperti ini, dengan keadaan kau yang tidak mengenali ku dan aku seperti orang asing bagimu, ini sungguh membuat ku gila baek, apa kau benar benar tidak akan bisa mengingat masa lalu mu bahkan sampai kapanpun itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan,

"dulu aku sempat terpeleset di tangga dan aku tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalaku terbentur, setelah aku pingsan selama beberapa hari dan saat aku tersadar semuanya tidak ada yang berubah, aku tidak mengingat apapun, dan saat aku berusaha untuk mengingat masa lalu ku, itu tidak bekerja, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingatnya dan itu hanya membuat kepala ku sakit"

"baek aku sungguh menyesal, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus seperti apa, bahkan aku tidak tau kau mengalami kecelakaan mematikan itu, aku bahkan tidak ada dirumah sakit saat ku menegalami kecelakaan itu, dan maafkan aku soal eomma mu, aku benar benar tidak tahu baek, sungguh aku menyesal karena tidak berada disana saat kau mengalami hari sulit mu, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, apa benar ia mempunyai teman seperti kai di masa lalu nya? Jika benar, baekhyun akan merasa sangat bahagia karena kai sangat menghawatirkan keadaanya,

"tidak apa apa kai, aku senang dapat bertemu lagi dengan mu meski aku tidak bisa mengingat mu, maafkan aku"

"tidak apa apa tidak usah memaksakannya baek, aku mengerti, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku saat kau mengalami kecelakaan itu baek? Eomma ku bahkan tidak mnegetahuinya, kalian hanya menghilang begitu saja, kalian meninggalkan rumah kalian dan kalian menghilang bertahun tahun tanpa ada kabar sedikit pun"

"aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi.. dimana rumah ku?"

"kau tinggal di busan baek, sebenarnya kalian pindah kebusan 5bulan sebelum kau mengalami kecelakaan itu dan eomma ku bilang sebelumnya kalian tinggal di seoul dan karena sesuatu terjadi kalian akhirnya pindah ke busan"

"hm busan, busan cukup jauh dari seoul, dan dio bilang saat aku mangalami kecelakaan aku dan eomma ku dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang ada di seoul, dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa kau tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pdaku, karena eomma ku tidak terselamatkan dan saat aku sadarkan diri aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun dan kurasa polisi tidak mempunyai keterangan lebih tentang identitasku dan eomma ku"

"ahh kau benar, ya tuhan baek apa selama ini kau baik baik saja? Aku sungguh menghawatirkanmu"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, entahlah meskipun ia tidak mengenal kai namun ia merasa ia tengah mengenal kai dengan waktu yang lama, seperti ia sedang bertemu dengan teman lama nya sekarang, tapi bukankah memang seperti itu kenyataanya? Baekhyun sedang bertemu dengan teman lamanya sekarang. Yeah memang begitulah, dengan kenyataan baekhyun yang tidak bisa mengingat kai.

"tidak apa apa kai, aku baik baik saja selama ini, kau tidak usah menghawatirkanku" baekhyun tersenyum tulus, ia memperlihatkan mata sabitnya yang terlihat sangat manis dimata kai, dan kai tidak bisa memungkirinya, ia sungguh merindukan senyuman itu, senyuman yang selamam ini ia nantikan, seseorang yang selama ini cari dan sekarang semuanya menjadi nyata, orang itu, senyum itu, ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, orang itu sudah ada di depannya sekarang

"baek, aku membawa ini untukmu, sebenarnya tidak banyak yang bisa aku ambil saat rumah mu akhirnya di lelang oleh pihak bank, aku hanya menyisakan ini untuk mu" kai mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam tas nya, baerbie? Bukankan kah itu boneka berbie?

"itu milik mu, ambilah" kai menyerahkan sebuah boneka barbie dan baekhyun mengambilnya ragu

"ini.. milikku?" baekhyun menatap boneka barbie yang kini tengah berada di tangannya, boneka barbie dengan konstum peri dengan rambut blonde panjang yang terkepang disisi rambutnya, lucu sekali

"itu milikmu baek, kau selalu membawanya kemana mana bahkan saat bermain denganku, kau bahkan memaksa bermain robot robotan dengan ku padahal aku sudah bilang kalau boneka barbie tidak bisa bermain bersama robot, dan akhirnya kau merengek pada eomma mu untuk di dibelikan robot mainan agar bisa bermain dengan ku" kai terlihat terkekeh saat menceritakan kejadian masa lalu nya, ia teringat saat dimana ia bermain bersama baekhyun dulu

"benarkah? Apa aku seperti itu?" baekhyun ikut terkekeh ia merasa aneh mendengar semua itu, apa baekhyun benar benar seperti itu? Sangat lucu saat baekhyun mendengar itu semua dari kai karena baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bukan kah itu sungguh miris?

"ahh dan ini, kurasa ini penting bagimu, maafkan aku, aku ada di foto itu, kau bisa mengguntingnya jika tidak ingin melihat ku di foto itu" kai kembali tersenyum, ia memberikan selembar foto pada baekhyun, baekhyun melihat sekilas foto itu, dengan ragu baekhyun mengambil foto itu, ia memegang foto itu dan menagamati orang orang yang ada di foto itu, dalam foto itu ada tiga orang, seorang perempuan yang sedang menggendong anak kecil dan seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri disamping seorang yang tenagh menggendong anak kecil itu

"itu eomma mu, itu kau dan yang berdiri disamping eomma mu itu aku, bukankah kau terlihat lucu di foto itu baek?" kai memberi tahu baekhyun siapa saja yang ada di foto itu, lagi lagi kai tersenyum mengingat masa lalu nya saat baekhyun selalu bermain dengan nya.

"baek.. kau tidak apa apa?" kai hanya melihat baekhyun yang terus menatap foto itu dalam diam, baekhyun terus menatap foto itu dan sedetik kemudian

 _TESS_

Sebuah air mata menetes dari mata baekhyun, kai panik melihatnya apa baekhyun menangis?

"b baek..?"

 _TESS_

 _TESS_

 _TESS_

"Kau bilang.. ini eomma ku?" matanya memanas, air mata itu terus menetes membasahi foto yang baekhyun genggam

"kau bilang ini eomma ku?" suara baekhyun terdengar bergetar, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat, hatinya terasa diremas saat melihat foto yang ada di tangannya, kenapa ia merasakan sakit dihatinya? apa ini eomma nya yang selama ini baekhyun ingin lihat?

"eomma.." senyuman menyakitkan terukir diwajah cantik baekhyun, ia mengusap foto eomma nya, eomma nya sungguh cantik, ia sedang menggendong baekhyun dan tersenyum ceria menghadap kamera

"eomma hiks.. eommaa" tangisan baekhyun pecah, bekhyun tersedu sedu dan terus memanggil eommanya,

"eomma hiks, eomma..kembalikan eomma ku hiks, kembalikan eommaku!" baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia ingin bertemu dengan eomma nya, ia ingin bertemu dengan eomma nya yang selama ini ia rindukan, eomma yang selalu ia inginkan, eomma yang selalu menemaninya disaat malam di penghujung harinya, disaat ia menceritakan hari hari yang sudah baekhyun lewatkan tanpa eommnya, ia ingin bertemu dengan eomma nya, dan saat baekhyun melihat foto eommanya, ia sadar, semuanya sia sia, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan eommanya, selamanya.

"eomma.. eomma.. kumohon.. kumohon kembalikan eommaku, kai kumohon kembalikan eomma ku,aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma ku, bawa aku ke eomma ku kai, kumohon, aku ingin melihatnya, hiks, aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma ku hiks, kumohon aku ingin bertemu dengan eomma ku"

Kai ikut manangis melihatnya, ia bisa merasakan itu semua, ia tahu ini sangat berat bagi baekhyun, dan kai tau baekhyun tidak bisa menghadapi ini seorang diri, dengan tenang kai membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, hanya ini yang bisa kai berikan pada baekhyun, menenangkannnya dalam pelukannya,

"tenanglah baek, tenanglah.." kai mengusap punggung baekhyun lembut, ia menenangkan baekhyun walau dalam kenyataannya kai ikut menangis melihat baekhyunn yang seperti ini

"eomma.. hiks eomma" baekhyun membalas pelukan kai, ia memeluk kai dengan erat, hanya kai yang mengerti dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang

"tidak apa apa baek, aku mengerti, keluarkanlah" kai mengeratkan pelukannya, ia mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun, kai bisa merasakan tubuh baekhyun bergetar dalam tangisannya, dan baekhyun menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukan kai

-I dont know-

Siang itu kai mengantar kan baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, kai dapat melihat mata baekhyun sembab dan berair, baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia menggengam boneka barbie dan sebuah foto di tangannya

"terimakasih telah mengantarku kai" baekhyun akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, ia berusaha tersenyum walau terlihat jelas kesedihan itu masih tercetak di wajahnya

"tentu saja baek, kau yakin kau tidak apa apa?" kai khawatir dengan baekhyun, meihat keaadaannya yang seperti ini, ini pasti sangat berat untuk baekhyun,

"aku tidak apa apa, kau tidak usah memikirkanku" baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum meskipun kai bisa melihat dengan jelas baekhyun sedang tidak baik baik saja sekarang

"tidak usah memikirkannya baek, istirahat lah, aku akan pulang sekarang" kai tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus rambut baekhyun pelan

"hmm aku mengerti, pulang lah, hati hati di jalan, terimakasih untuk hari ini" lagi lagi baekhyun memamerkan senyumannya meski terlihat aneh dengan mata sembab dan hidung merahnya

Kai pun akhirnya pulang dan baekhyun memasuki rumahnya, rumah dio lebih tepatnya

"aku pulang" baekhyun berucap lemah sembari melangkahkan kainya masuk kedalam rumah, dio yang mendengar suara baekhyun segera menghampirinya

"kau sudah pulang baek? Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan.. astaga! Baek kau tidak apa apa?" dio kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat saat baekhyun tiba di rumah, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas mata baekhyun yang sembab, apa bekhyun menangis? Apa kai melakukan sesuatu pada baekhyun?

 _Grep_

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun baekhyun langsung memeluk dio dengan erat, dio yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun hanya terdiam saat baekhyun memeluk dirinya

"ada apa baek? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Apa kai melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun, baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin berbicara sekarang ia hanya membutuhkan pelukan untuk dirinya, dio merasakan baekhyun menggelengkan kepala di pundaknya, baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesaat kemudian dio mendengar sebuah isakan dipundaknya. Dio yang sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan baekhyun, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan punggung baekhyun

"tenanglah" sebenarnya dio tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun namun ia yakin baekhyun sedang tidak baik baik saja saat ini dan dio tidak ingin memaksa baekhyun untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan pada saat itu ia dapat merasakan baekhyun yang manangis tersedu sedu di dalam pelukannya.

-I dont know-

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak baekhyun dan kai bertemu, pada hari itu baekhyun menceritakan kejadian saat baekhyun dan kai bertemu di kafe dan dio menjadi pendengar setia yang terus mendengarkan cerita baekhyun tak lupa dio mengelus punggung baekhyun dan berusaha menenangkannya, dan sejak saaat itu pula kai dan baekhyun semakin dekat, disekolah kai dan baekhyun selalu makan siang bersama di kantin, dan dio juga selalu ikut bergabung, tapi entahlah dio sepertinya selalu dalam keadaan mood yang buruk jika melihat kai dan baekhyun yang selalu bersama, dio hanya seperti orang yang menunggu mereka yang sibuk berdua dan dio hanya sebagai hiasan disana. Sebenarnya itu hanya perkiraan dio saja karena selama ini baekhyun dan kai selalu mengajak dio untuk bergabung bersama mereka, namun entahlah dio hanya tidak suka jika mereka pergi makan siang bertiga sperti ini, dio juga tidak tau kenapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini

"mana baekhyun?" pagi ini chanyeol berkunjung kerumah dio, ia bilang ia bosan dirumah dan memilih untuk pergi main kerumahnya

"apa hanya baekhyun yang kau tanyakan?" dio memakan sarapannya dengan malas, ia menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dengan ketus karna itu mengingatkan dio kalau baekhyun tengah diajak kai untuk menemui eommanya, kai bilang eomma kai ingin bertemu baekhyun, ia merindukan baekhyun, oh ayolah mengingat hal itu membuat dio semakin kesal

"kau ini kenapa? Aku hanya bertanya" chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa akhir akhir ini dio sensitif sekali, dan kenapa akhir akhir ini chanyeol jarang melihat baekhyun di rumah?

"baekhyun pergi bersama kai"

"kai siapa? Pacarnya?

Cukup sudah, pacar darimana? Kai itu bukan pacar baekhyun ingat itu mereka hanya berteman!

"dia temannya, bisakah kau tidak membicarakan baekhyun? Aku sedang sarappan sekarang dan kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" dio kesal, sangat kesal membicarakan baekhyun mengingatkan nya pada kai, kenapa kai? Entahlah tapi itu sungguh membuat dio kesal

"apa makan membutuhkan konsentrasi yang banyak? Kau hanya perlu mengunyahnya dan berhentilah marah marah padaku, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan baekhyum? Kenapa aku jarang bertemu dengan bakhyun akhir akhir ini?"

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang jika diganggu oleh orang lain akan meledak, dio lebih memilih diam, benar benar diam dan dio hanya diam dan mengabaikan chanyeol.

"ada apa dengan anak ini" chanyeol hanya menggridik ngeri melihat dio yang hanya diam dan memakan sarapannya dengan raut wajah yang kesal, chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya keruang tengah, ia menyalakan tv kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa, ia sudah menganggap ini rumah nya sendiri, toh hampir setiap hari chanyeol kesini dan jangan lupa chanyeol dan dio bersepupu jadi tidak masalah jika chanyeol berperilaku seenaknya di rumah dio, itulah pikiran sngkat chanyeol

-I dont know-

"aku pulanggg" pukul dua siang baekhyun pulang kerumahnya, ya dia telah menemui eomma kai, mereka berbincang bersama, eomma kai sempat menangis ketika mngetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada baekhyun dan eomma baekhyun, eomma baekhyun adalah tetangga kai watu itu, mereka sangat dekat dan eomma kai sudah menganggap eomma baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, baekhyun senang karena eomma kai memperilakukan baekhyun dengan sangat baik, seperti pada anak nya sendiri, taklupa ia menyuruh baekhyun agar sering sering main kerumah kai, dan baekhyun hanya tersenyum setelah itu ia pamit dan diantar pulang oleh kai.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah,

"sepi sekali kemana semua orang?" pikirnya. Tidak biasanya siang siang seperti ini rumah nya sepi, baekhyun melewati ruang tengah dan baekhyun menangkap sosok seseorang tertidur di sofa, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa, siapa itu?

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan langkah kakinya sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya lega karena itu bukan orang asing yang sedang tertidur di sofa rumahnya.

"chanyeol?" baekhyun menggoyangkan pelan tangan chanyeol berusaha membangunkan lelaki itu, namun chanyeol tidak bergeming

"chanyeol?" baekhyun menjongkok kan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sofa itu, ia menatap wajah chanyeol yang sedang terlelap, cukup lama hingga akhirnya baekhyun terkekeh

"lihat lah, kau jelek sekali saat tertidur, kau bahkan meliur, menjijikan" baekhyun terkikik kemudian ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di tas kecilnya,

 _Cklik_

Satu jepretan foto berhasil baekhyun dapatkan

"kau akan kalah dengan ini huehehe" baekhyun tersenyum menang saat melihat hasil jepretan ponselnya, ia melihat foto chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan mulut yang menganga dan liur yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya,

"bagaimana istrimu akan menciummu saat kau tidur jika kau meliur seperti ini, benar benar menjijikan" beaekhyun terkekeh kemudian ia menarik hidung chnayeol

"YAK CHANYEOL, BANGUNLAH"

Chanyeol kaget, ia segera terbangun dari tidur nya dan mendudukan dirinya

"huh? Ya? Ada apa?" chanyeol bertanya seperti orang bodoh lengkap dengan ekspresi bangun tidur nya

"hahahahaha kau jelek sekali" baekhyun tertawa terbahak bahak melihat ekspresi chanyeol yang kaget dari bangun tidurnya, chanyeol mengusap bibir dengan jaket yang dikenakannya, ia menjitak baekhyun karna anak itu telah mengagetkannya dan menggangu tidur siangnya

"yakk kenapa kau memukulku, sakit tauu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ia juga mengusap kepalanya

"apa kau tidak bisa membedakan memukul dan menjitak? Aku hanya menjitak mu baek, itu bukan memukul" chanyeol menjawabnya malas, kepalanya terasa pusing karena ia langsung terbangun secara tiba tiba/?

"ish iya iya, kemana semua orang? Mana dio? Eomma?" baekhyun pun mendudukan dirinya disofa tepat disamping chanyeol

"dio mengantar bibi pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam, bibi menyuruhku menunggu rumah dan menyuruhku untuk ikut makan malam nanti" chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya kesenderan sofa dan kembali memejamkan matanya

"waaa benarkah? Akan ada makan malam spesial berarti" mata baekhyun terlihat berbinar sekarang, ia tahu jika eommanya pergi berbelanja dan chanyeol yang ikut makan malam disini, eommanya akan memasak menu yang spesial, baekhyun menjilat bibirnya membanyangkan makan malam yang pasti akan sangat menggiurkan

"baek?"

"hnn? Apa?"

"aku haus"

"ish kau ini, kau ingin minum apa?"

"buatkan aku jus"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar" baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, ia pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan jus untuk chanyeol dan juga dirinya.

-I dont know-

"baek kau mau kemana?" dio terlihat memperhatikan baekhyun yang pagi pagi sudah sibuk dengan menyisir rambutnya dengan rapih tak lupa baju yang dikenakannya menandakan ia akan pergi kesuatu tempat, tapi kemana? Kenapa pagi pagi sekali?

"aku akan mengantar kai kesuatu tempat, kau ingin ikut? Kita bisa pergi bersama, ayolah kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakan ku jika aku akan pergi bersama kai?" baekhyun bertanya sambil merapihkan rambutnya, ia melihat dio dari pantulan cermin di depannya

"tidak usah, aku akan menunggu saja dirumah" dio menjawabnya ketus, sebenarnya jika baekhyun teliti akhir akhir ini dio seperti dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk, dia juga terlihat sensitif jika bekhyun bilang ia akan pergi bersama kai, perasaannya saja atau dio memang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk?

Baekhyun membalikan badannya kini ia sudah siap dengan rok sepaha dan juga sweater polosnya, taklupa tas gendong yang ia kenakan di punggungnya, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai lurus dan ia menjepit poninya dengan pin pita agar tidak menghalangi matanya, hari ini baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu dan juga manis.

"kau ini kenapa? Apa perasaan ku saja atau memang akhir akhir ini kau sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk? Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Dan kenapa kau terlihat kesal jika aku bilang kalau aku akan pergi bersama..." baekhyun segera menghentikan bicaranya, kenapa ia bodoh sekali?

"astaga dio jangan bilang kalau kau..." baekhyun lagi lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya, dio bingung dengan apa yang baekhyun ucapkan,

"apa?" jawab dio singkat

"kau menyukai kaii!"

Seketika dio membulatkan matanya

"i tu.. itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin aku mneyukai kai, berhentilah mananyakan hal yang bodoh baek"

"pipimu memerah"

Dengan cepat dio memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangannya

"hahahahaha lihatlah, aku hanya menggodamu tapi sekarang pipi mu benar benar merah, hahahaha kau tertangkap basah dio, kau menyukai kaiiiii!" baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda dio, dio tidak bisa menahannya hatinya kini berdegup cepat saat baekhyu mengatakan hal itu, ia menggigit bibirnya dan pipinya terasa panas semoga saja tidak merah ucapnya dalam hati.

"hahahaha kau menyukai kaii, kau menyukai kaiii~~" baekhyun menggoda dio dan dio hanya diam dengan pipinya yang semakin memanas

"hentikan baek, aku tidak menyukai kai, jangan konyol"

"kau menyukai kai dan kau tidak bisa menyangkal itu, akan ku bilang pada kai kalau selama ini kau cemburu karna aku selalu bermain dengan kai wleee" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya setelah itu ia berlari keluar kamar nya

"yakk baekhyun jangan lakukan itu, itu tidak benaar! Yak baekhyun kemari kauuu" dio takut bukan main, anak itu terkadang serius dengan yang diucapkannya, bagaimana jika bekhyun benar benar mengatakan hal itu pada kai? Tidak! Kai tidak boleh mnegetahuinya, dio bisa malu kalau hal itu terjadi

"masa bodo aku tetap akan memberi tahunya hahahaha" baekhyun berlalri menuruni tangga tempat tidur nya, ia berlari kedepan rumah dan saat ia membuka pintu rumah

"eo.."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KEMARI KAUUUU!"

Dio belari menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru, baekhyun harus diberi pelajaran agar ia tidak memberi tahu kai kalau dio menyukai nya, namun tepat saat ia akan menangkap baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah..

"selamat pagi kyungsoo" pipi dio memerah lagi sekarang, kai tengah berada di depan rumahnya untuk menjemput baekhyun

"pa.. pagi kai" dio menundukan kepalanya, ia malu bertemu kai dalam keadaan seperti ini, belum mandi dan masih mengenakan baju tidur dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan

"kau tidak akan ikut bersama kami?"

"a huh? Sepertinya tidak, aku bangun terlambat hari ini, kau pergi bersama baekhyun saja" dio tesenyum canggung dan memberikan death glare pada baekhyun seolah tatapan dio akan membuat baekhyun tersambar petir, sedangkan baekhyun? Ia hanya terkikik melihat dio, oh lihat lah dia.. pipinya merona lagi bagaimana bisa dio masih menyangkal kalau ia tidak menyukai kai?

"dio benar lagi pula akan sangat lama sekali jika kita harus menunggu dio untuk mandi dan bersiap siap, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang saja bagaimana?" baekhyun melangkahkan kainya keluar rumah ia mendekati kai kemudian baekhyun memeluk lengan kai manja, baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi dio saat bakhyun memeluk lengan kai, dio me melototi nya dan bibirnya terlihat menggerutu kesal,baekhyun tertawa senang melihat itu

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan berangkat sekarang, kuharap kau bisa bergabung dengan kita lain waktu kyungsoo ya" kai tersenyum kemudian berbalik keluar dari pagar rumah, baekhyun membalikan kepalnya kebelakang sebentar ia melirik dio kemudian ia seperti membisikan sesuatu

" _kau akan mati sekarang, aku akan memberitahu kai yang sebenarnya"_ baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kemudian baekhyun dan kai pergi menjauhi rumah dio, meninggalkan dio yang masih mematung di tempatnya

"argghhhhh awas kau byun baekhyunnnnn" dio berteriak frustasi, ia meremas rambutnya kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki nya menaiki tangga dan kembali memasuki kamarnya:v

-i dont know-

Kai dan baekhyun kini sedang berada di sebuah kafe, baekhyun tengah menikmati ommlet dan susu coklat nya, sementara kai, ia tengah sibuk dengan moccachino nya, baekhyun menatap kai untuk beberapa waktu, ia benar benar penasaran, apa kai tau kalau dio menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaaan kai pada dio?

"apa?" kai yang merasa di perhatikan oleh baekhyun akhirnya bersuara, ia risih jika dipandangi seperti itu oleh seseorang, seperti sedang di introgasi, menurutnya

"yak, apa kau menyukai ku?" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun, kai mengerutkan halisnya namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerti dengan apa yang baekhyun maksud

"tentu saja aku menyukaimu" jawab kai enteng

"kau tidak bisa menyukai ku, kau tidak boleh menykaiku"

"kenapa tidak boleh? Kau lucu dan menggemaskan, kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukai mu"

"pokonya tidak boleh! Kau akan menyakiti seseorang jika kau menyukai ku, dan aku tidak ingin melukai orang itu" kai terkekeh mendengar itu semua, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, walaupun baekhyun tidak memberitahu nya secara jelas, kai bisa menebak siapa seseorang yang akan tersakiti hatinya jika ia menyukai baekhyun, dan kai mendapatkan jawabannya pagi tadi saat ia menjemput baekhyun, dan saat itu ia melihat orang itu sedang merona degan pipi merah di wajahnya

"hahaha, aku mengerti, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" kai dengan santai meminum moccahino nya, baekhyun membulat kan matanya

"jadi kau sudah menegtahuinya?"

"tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, jadi menurut mu bagaimana dengan respon yang ia berikan selama ini?"

Respon?

"tunggu, jadi kau memanfaatkan ku?!"

"tentu saja tidak, tapi secara tidak langsung iya, hahaha"

"heol, kau ini benar benar, tapi... kurasa rencana mu berhasil, dio terlihat kesal akhir akhir ini, dan tadi pagi aku baru saja mengetahuinya, kau harus melihatnya, aku yakin dio sekarang sedang menggerutu di rumah"

"benarkah? Aku yakin ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang memerah"

"bagaimana jika kita merahasiakan ini dari dio, dan berpura pura kau tidak tahu apa apa dan tidak memliki rasa apapun?"

"ide yang bagus"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" keduanya pun tertawa bersama dengan rencana yang telah meraka buat. #poordio :v

 _Malamnya_

Chanyeol merasa bosan di rumahnya, sedari tadi ia hanya berguling guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya

"membosankan sekali, haruskah aku kerumah dio sekarang?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

 _Kakao_

Ponselnya bergetar ada pesan masuk, dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel nya dan membuka pesannya

From: Byun B

 _chanyeol kau sedang apa? Bisakah kau mengantarku?'^' Ada buku yang harus aku beli sekarang:3_

sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah chanyeol sekarang, akhirnya ada juga sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakannya, dan mengantar baekhyun? Itu bonus yang sangat menguntungkan bagi chanyeol. Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia menyambar jaket yang menggantung di lemari nya, ia mengambil kunci motornya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, langkahnya terhenti diruang tengah,

"chanyeol kau mau kemana?" itu suho. Ia sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah bersama eommnya

"aku akan kerumah dio ayah"

"kau lupa dengan acara makan malam mu? Kau harus menghadirinya sekarang,tidak ada alasan seperti minggu kemarin atau ayah akan marah"

Chanyeol lupa dengan acara makan malamnya, makan malam sialan umpatnya dalam hati.

"baiklah" chanyeol menjawabnya singkat, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dengan malas

 _Kakao_

Baekhyun segara mebuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, ia yakin itu pasti dari chanyeol

From: Park C

 _Maafkan aku baek, sepertinya ku tidak bisa mengantarmu, sesuatu terjadi dirumahku, aku janji besok aku akan mengantarmu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Dah beresss huuft /senderan di pundak kai/?:v panjang banget kann:v itu udah biku panjangin, semoga memuaskan/?:v makasih buat kalian yang udah nyimak ff biku/?:v biku seneng lhoo baca review kalian biku seneng ternyata ada juga yang nungguin ff nya biku gumawo nee awowkwowk:3 woiyaa hari senin biku mau uts dulu, doain yaa:3 tapi tenang aja, abis uts biku kebut apdet deh:3 gajanji tapi:v itu pasti banyak typo, udah biku edit ko tapi gatau deng kalo masih ada typo mohon maafkan:3 udah deh segitu doang, jangan lupa review lagi neee annyeongg:*

Ini balesan review^^ caranya bls disini gimana dah biku gatau caranya:v

Baekkiechuu hhhuuwwaaa apa si kai suka gitu sama si baekhyun dari kecil, aduh bisa jadi konflik nih, bisa bisa kyungsoo jadi iri sama baek, trus baeksoo jadi jarang bercanda lagi, (oke, ini hanya imajinasi aku aja thorr)

FAST UPDATE THORR

 _gatau itu suka apa engga, biku juga bingung/? mhhaha, udh update yaa, gumawo, jnagan lupa review lagi mwa:*_

asdf

greget bgt asdfghjkl jadi kai masih inget baekhyun heol keren nih ga sabar lanjutannya

 _inget doong kan sahabat sejati/?:v itu udah di lanjut huehehe:3_

yousee

Next chapter y

 _udah y:3_

Baby niz 137

Updet kilat,panjangin

 _sekilat chen/? segitu udah panjang belom/?:3_

istiqomahpark01

Kenapa kai bisa kenal sama baekhyun?

 _kenapa ya:3 karena mereka udah kenal dari kecil/?:v_

ChanHunBaekchapter 6 . Oct 17

chanbaek dibikin cepet jadiannn yaaa! WKWKWK biar si kai ga ngerusakkkk wkwkwk fast update xD

 _chanbaek gaakan jadian mereka mau langsung nikah katanya/? wkkwkw xD udah apdet yaa:3_

soojungah chapter 6 . Oct 17

GUA BANGGA AMA LU HYUNG! erlelelele~

 _gua tunggu punya luu olololoolololo~ /rotfl/rotfl/?_

ABC-HS chapter 6 . Oct 17

TBC penyakit akut sialaaan kampr*t sotoyy pantat panci gosong hitam!  
Eh ? au ah.. gue kobam udah liat tulisan TBC nya elaaahh... Berasa di PHPin gue ngeeek  
Kenapa ? Kebapa di ff ini gue sreg nya ama KaiBaek ya ? Haha padahal gue CBHS loh ya..  
Btw, salam kenal chingg, gue baru nemu nih ff luh, so maklum aja kalo gue komennya disini doang.  
dulu pernah liat emang, tapi gue ga mau buka ni ff karena belum completed ceritanya, ketauan kebiasaan gueee, tapi skarang karena gk ada kerjaan, gue iseng baca nih ff, eh, ternyata asik juga cielaah ga penting banget siih omongan gueee  
Oke, gue penasaran sama klanjutannya, tau kan apa yg harus lo lakuin chinggu, FAST APDET! FAST APDET! FAST APDET! LALALA YEYEYE..  
oke sekian dari saya, NEEEEEEEXT.. KIP WRITING BHAYY :* MUAHH

 _tbc mah penyakit yang susah di sembuhkan belum ada obatnya kecuali mati/? biku ga php ko tenang aja/?:v wwkwkwk biku juga CBHHS /? salam kenal jugaa /bow/:3UDAH APDETT YEYEE LALA YEYEYE *ikut kobam*:3_

akaindhe chapter 6 . Oct 17

huwaaaaa... suka suka... fast update ya...

 _yee makasih:3 udah apdet yaa:3_

neli amelia chapter 6 . Oct 17

Ditunggu chap selanjutnyaaaa

 _asikk, udah di lanjut dongg:3_

dwiihae chapter 6 . Oct 17

Type your review here.  
Lanjut lanjut  
Ceritanya bagus author-ssi

 _udah di lanjut, gumawoo mwa:3_

Eka Yoon chapter 2 . Oct 15

lanjut thor aku chanbaek shipper...  
gak sabar nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya...  
ditunggu karyanya thor..?

 _biku juga cb shipperr udah biku lanjut yaa:3_

yousee chapter 2 . Oct 15

Next chapter

 _donee:3_

soojungah chapter 2 . Oct 15

dikit2 end gimana sih authornya -_-

 _itu belum end ay-3-_

arisachan182 chapter 2 . Oct 15

lanjut ya thor jangan lama2. Oh iya alat yg pendeteksi detak jantung itu namanya elektrokardiograf

 _biku udah bls yg ini nee/?:3_


	8. Chapter 7

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kakao_

Ponselnya bergetar ada pesan masuk, dengan malas ia mengambil ponsel nya dan membuka pesannya

From: Byun B

 _chanyeol kau sedang apa? Bisakah kau mengantarku?'^' Ada buku yang harus aku beli sekarang:3_

 _Kakao_

Baekhyun segara mebuka pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, ia yakin itu pasti dari chanyeol

From: Park C

 _Maafkan aku baek, sepertinya ku tidak bisa mengantarmu, sesuatu terjadi dirumahku, aku janji besok aku akan mengantarmu_

Chap7 start!

"wae? Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu menjadi lebih jelek?" dio memperhatikan wajah baekhyun yang cemberut, baekhyun yang tengah memegang ponselnya akhirnya menghampiri dio dan duduk disampingnya

"chanyeol tidak bisa mengantarku" ucapnya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya

"benarkah? Senang sekali bisa mendengarnya" dio tersenyum puas mengetahui penyebab baekhyun yang terlihat kesal

"ish kau ini, kenapa chanyeol tidak bisa mengantarku? Tumben sekali, biasa nya juga chanyeol akan segera kemari jika aku menyuruhnya" baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau pikir ia peliharaan mu saat kau panggil ia akan segara berlari menghampiri mu? Mungkin chanyeol sedang mempunyai urusan, atau mungkin ia sedang berkencan" dio senang akhirnya ia bisa mengerjai baekhyun, karna satu satu nya hal yang bisa membuat baekhyun kesal dan jengkel adalah sesuatu tentang chanyeol.

"ishh itu tidak mungkin, chanyeol tidak mempunyai pacar" baekhyun memukul pelan tangan dio dan bibir nya terlihat melengkung ke bawah

"kau hanya belum mengetahuinya baek, chanyeol itu tampan, dia juga terkenal di kampusnya, mana mungkin ia tidak memiliki kekasih" dio tertawa dalam hati, senang sekali rasanya, ia dapat melihat baekhyun semakin cemberut saat mendengar perkataan dio.

"aku tidak akan mempercayaimu, aku tau kau berbohong" baekhyun pun melihat kembali layar ponsel nya, ia kembali melihat isi pesan chanyeol, tidak ada balasan, ahhh baekhyun lupa, ia kan belum membalas pesan chnayeol:v

"hufftttt lalu bagaimana ini?" baekhyun menghembusakan nafas beratnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak dio

"apanya yang bagaimana?" dio mendorong jidat baekhyun agar menjauh dari pundaknya

"aku harus membeli buku itu sekarang" bukanya menjauhkan kepalanya, baekhyun malah memeluk lengan dio dan kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak dio

"kau hanaya perlu membeli nya, apa susahnya?" dio kembali mendorong kepala baekhyun agar menjauh dari pundaknya

"tapi aku takut..." oh tidak, baekhyun mulai merengekan suara nya, ia menengokan kepalanya ke arah dio dan... mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"antarkan aku..." dan juga pout nya

"itu menggelikan baek, tidak akan mempan padaku, menjauhlah dariku -_-" dio yang melihatnya hanya menggidikan bahunya dan mendorong kepala baekhyun pelan

"ayolahhh, dio yaa~~ hanya kau yang bisa ku andalkan disini, jika aku tidak membeli buku itu, park saem akan menghukum ku besok, antarkan akuuu~~" baekhyun semakin merengek, ia menggoyang goyangkan tangan dio dan berusaha membujuknya agar dio mau mengantar dirinya

"tidak mau! Ini sudah malam, aku tidak mau keluar, lagi pula itukan urusanmu, kenapa kau tidak membelinya tadi siang? Lalu kenapa harus aku yang mengantarmu? Minta bantuan orang lain saja sana-_-" dio melepaskan tangan baekhyun dari tangannya

"aku tidak ingat, aku baru saja mengingatnya saat aku mempersiapkan jadwal pelajaran ku untuk besok, ohh ayolahh aku harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi? Eonniii tolong akuuu, antarkan akuu~" baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan membulatkan matanya yang merupakan jurus andalan nya

"itu menggelikan baek, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu" dio membaringkan tubuh nya pada kasur baekhyun dan meringkuk memeluk sebuah guling

"aku ngantuk, kau beli saja besok, selamat tidurr" sebelum ia kembali mendengar rengekan baekhyun, dio memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya...

"apa aku harus menghubungi kai dan memintanya mengantarku?" baekhyun melirik kearah dio, ia bisa melihat dio kembali membuka kan matanya perlahan

 _Haaa, gotcha_

Sebuah senyum jail tercetak di wajah baekhyun, ia segera menyalakan ponselnya dan hendak menuliskan sesuatu

"huhhh bagaimana ini, apa aku harus menyuruh kai untuk datang kesini dan mengantar ku? Apa itu tidak merepotkan? Lagipula kai pasti bingung, mengapa aku malah meminta antar padanya, disini kan ada dio" baekhyun kembali melirik kebelakang dimana dio yang sedang berbaring di kasur nya, baekhyun bisa melihat dio mulai mendumel/? Baekhyun rasa senjata nya menggunakan kai akan selalu berhasil untuk menaklukan dio/?

 _Huehehe..._

"hufft bagaimana ini? Apa aku bilang saja yang sebenar nya pada kai? Ahh kai pasti akan sangat terkejut dan aku yakin dio akan merasa sangat malu dan tidak akan sanggup lagi jika harus bertemu dengan kai" lagi lagi baekhyun menengokan kepala nya kebelakang, ia melirik dio dan...

"cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah terlalu malam" dengan malas dio bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan memasang tampang malas nya, oh ayolah kenapa harus kai yang baekhyun gunakan untuk mengancam nya? Menyebalkan sekali

"awww kau baik sekali, baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan mengganti pakaian, kau tau? Kau yang terbaik dio mwaa" baekhyun dengan girang memeluk dio dan mencium pipi dio singkat sebelum akhirnya ia mengganti pakaian nya dan memberi tau eomma nya ia akan keluar untuk membeli buku untuk tugas sekolah nya

"kau pasti sudah tau aku melakukan ini dengan tidak ikhlas kan? -_- "

"aku tau, karna itu aku akan mentlaktirmu ice cream, kau suka?" baekhyun dengan mata berbinarnya menawarkan ice cream gratis agar dio bisa mengantar nya dengan ikhlas/?:v

"baek ini sudah malam, kau ingin membelikan ku sesuatu yang dingin? Aku tidak mau! aku ingin ramen saja"

"ish kau ini banyak nawar sekali, sudah untung aku menawarkan ice cream gratis untukmu"

"sudah untung aku mengantar mu"

"sudah untung aku tidak membocorkan rahasia mu pada kai:p"

Dio segera menghentikan langkahnya

"-_-"

"ahahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja semua rahasia mu aman padaku dan aku akan membelikan ramen untukmu, kau senang?"

"tidak sama sekali, sampai kapan kau akan mengancamku dengan hal itu eoh? Kenapa kau selalu membawa nama kai saat aku tidak mau menuruti keinginan mu?"

"sampai kau menuruti keiinginanku dan sampai kai menegtahui kenyataanya" baekhyun dengan cengiran bodohnya merangkul pundak dio dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke toko buku

"dan pada akhirnya kau tetap akan membocorkan hal itu pada kai kan -_-"

"tentu saja tidak, kau bisa percaya padaku, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada kai, jadi kau tenang saja arra?" baekhyun berjalan dengan perasaan senang dihatinya

 _Kai malah sudah mengetahui nya sejak awal, maafkan aku eonni ku sayang, huehehehe:v_

-I dont know-

"huhhhh melahkan sekali, apa nanti kita akan pulang seperti tadi? Kaki ku sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi" baekhyun dan dio kini sudah sampai di toko buku, baekhyun meminta dio untuk berhenti sejenak karna baekhyun merasa kaki nya akan terlepas karena perjalan ke toko buku

"kau berlebihan baek, ini tidak sejauh berjalan ke sekolah kita, cepatlah, ini sudah malam, aku takut jika harus pulang terlalu larut"

"arraso arrasoo" baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, ia memukul mukul pelan pahanya yang terasa sedikit pegal karena terus berjalan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati buku buku yang ada di depan matanya dan mengamati beberapa orang yang sedang berada di dalam toko buku tersebut

"hmmm dimana aku harus mencari buku itu" baekhyun bergumam, ia tidak yakin jika buku yang ia cari ada disini, masalahnya adalah..

Baekhyun lupa buku apa yang harus ia beli sekarang

"ahh kenapa aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku melupakannya, bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika dio mengetahui nya.. argh aku akan mati" baekhyun menggerutu merutuki kebodohannya, dio yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping baekhyun merasa bingung, kenapa baekhyun belum mencari buku yang akan di belinya?

"baek? Kenapa kau masi diam? Cepatlah aku ingin segera pulang"

"a aku tau, sebentar aku hanya ingin meluruskan kaki ku, kaki ku pegal sekali"

 _Berpikir berpikirr... akh aku benar benar melupakannya T^T_

Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya berharap ia akan teringat sesuatu tentang buku yang harus dibelinya, matanya berhenti pada seseorang yang tegah berdiri tidak jauh dari nya, orang itu terlihat sedang melihat lihat buku yang ada didepannya

"eo... bukannya itu... luhan eonni?"

 _Meanwhile, at chanyeol house_

Suara benturan sendok dan garpu terdengar dimeja makan itu, disana terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang namun tidak dengan satu pria disana yang terlihat tidak bernafsu dengan makan malamnya

"ekhmm, sayang dimana luhan?"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk dan memainkan makan malamnya, menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengaduk ngadukkan makan malamnya, ia menajamkan pendengarannya kurasa ini mengenai nasib masa depannya

"aku juga tidak tau, luhan bilang tadi ia akan kemari duluan dan aku hanya meng iyakannya, tapi kurasa ia pulang lagi"

"eyyy anak itu"

"te tenang lah hyung.. mungkin luhan tidak tau jalan kesini dan mungkin ia sudah kembali ke rumah"

"telfon dia"

Wanita yang duduk disamping pria yang chanyeol ketahui mereka akan menjadi calon mertuanya kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang, tak lama kemudian chanyeol bisa melihat wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"tidak diangkat"

"aishh benar benar, harus ku apakan anak nakal itu"

"tidak apa apa kris hyung, mungkin luhan hanya lelah, kurasa luhan sudah berada di rumah sekarang"

"iya sayang luhan memang seperti itu, mungkin ia memang tidak tau jalan kesini sebelum akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah"

"tapi tao, luhan tidak boleh seperti ini, sampai kapan ia akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil?"

Chanyeol kembali menundukan kepalanya, sebuah smirk terukir di wajah tampan nya

 _Hah kau pintar juga xi luhan, kerja bagus.. kuharap kau bisa membatalkan perjodohan sialan ini_

"sudahlah hyung, tidak apa apa lagi pula kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan kapan, kajja kita lanjutkan makan malamnya"

Suho akhirnya menengahi perdebatan kris dan istrinya tao, suho tau kris ini memang sedikit pemarah dan tidak sabaran dalam hal tertentu, contoh nya saja dalam hal perjodohan ini

"jadi chanyeol, kapan kau akan sidang skripsi mu?" itu kris, ia bertanya kepada chanyeol mengenai kuliahnya, ahh chanyeol sudah bisa menebaknya, pasti mengenai rencana pernikahan bodoh itu

"dua semester lagi paman"

Chanyeol dengan malas menjawab pertanyaan kris, jika kris bukan sahabat dekat ayah nya dan jika kris bukan rekan kerja ayahnya chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak akan menerima perjodohan ini, namun ayah nya selalu bilang bahwa cepat atau lambat chanyeol pasti akan menikah dan akan lebih baik jika chanyeol memiliki calon istri yang baik dan baik juga untuk masa depan bisinis ayahnya, chanyeol bukan anak bodoh yang tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu, ia tahu pasti alasan sebenar nya perjodohan ini, inilah yang dinamakan dengan tak tik dalam dunia bisinis, dan apa yang bisa chanyeol lakukan? Menolaknya? Ia sudah melakukannya berkali kali namun menghasilkan hasil yang sama, dan apa pembelaan yang bisa chanyeol ajukan? Mengatakan pada ayahnya ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Lalu dimana kekasihnya? Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah melakukan kebohongan itu, namun ia tahu dengan hasil yang akan ia dapat jika melakukan kebohongan itu

Ada dua kemungkinan,pertama, ayah chanyeol akan membantahnya dan perjodohan akan tetap berlanjut atau yang kedua ayah chanyeol akan mengijinkann chanyeol menikah dengan kekasih palsu nya. Dan keduanya adalah hasil yang sangat memuakkan.

"benarkah? Hmm kurasa pada saat itu luhan sudah memulai kuliahnya, itu tidak masalah lagi pula menikah sambil kuliah tidak ada yang melarang kan? Hahahahaha" kris menyenggol pelan lengan suho dan mereka tertawa bersama. Satu lagi yang chanyeol tidak suka dari perjodohan ini, apa kris akan menjadi mertuanya? Kau tidak salah? Kris? Ayolah chanyeol tidak bisa menerimanya, chanyeol rasa kris masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang menantu, umur kris dan ayah nya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun, dan chanyeol rasa kris itu sering bertingkah konyol dan ia pikir itu sangat memalukan! Dan satu lagi, saat chanyeol mengetahui ia dijodohkakn dengan luhan, chanyeol sempat menanyakan dimana sekolah luhan, dan jawaban yang paling mengerikan yang pernah chanyeol dengar adalah luhan satu sekolah dengan dio dan sialnya lagi, baekhyun pindah kesekolah yang sama dengan dio, dan chanyeol bersumpah ia menyerah dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Chanyeol bilang pada luhan agar ia merahasiakan ini dari dio, chanyeol ingin dio tidak mengetahui tentang ini dan yang lebih penting adalah, chanyeol berpesan pada luhan agar baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui tentang perjodohan ia dan luhan.

 _Back to bookstore_

"kau ini bicara pada siapa baek?" dio bingung karena ia seperti mendengar baekhyun mengucapkan nama seseorang

"bukanya itu luhan eonni?" baekhyun menunjuk seseorang, dio mengikuti arah yang baekhyun tunjukan, ia diam sejenak memperhatikan orang yang baekhyun sebut itu adalah luhan

"ohh kau benar, sedang apa luhan disini?" dio kini yakin bahwa itu adalah luhan, tapi apa yang ia lakukan disini? Apa ia mencari sebuah buku juga?

"ayo kita kesana" tanpa persetejuan dio baekhyun menarik lengan dio dan berjalan menghampiri luhan

"yakk kau ini mau apa? Jangan berbuat hal yang memalukan! Memangnya kau menegenal luhan?-_-" belum sempat dio melayang kan sebuah protes untuk yang kedua kalinya, baekhyun dan dio kini sudah berada di depan luhan

"annyeonghaseyo eonni^^" baehkyun dengan percaya dirinya menyapa luhan, ia menundukan sedikit kepalanya saat menyapa luhan. Luhan yang merasa namanya di sebut menolehkan kepalanya dan ia kaget mendapati dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya, luhan mengenali salah satu dari orang yang ada di depannya, itu dio teman seangkatan nya disekolah namun berbeda kelas dengannya dan satu lagi...

"namaku byun baekhyun, aku sekelas dengan sehun, aku bahkan sebangku dengannya" baekhyun memamerkan senyum manis nya dan dio hanya menunduk dan memukul pelan jidatnya, kenapa baekhyun selalu berbuat hal yang memalukan?

"ahh halo baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu" sebenarnya luhan sedikit bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, luhan bahkan tidak mengenal baekhyun, tapi baekhyun bilang ia teman sekelas sehun dan baekhyun sebnagku dengan sehun, tunggu... baekhyun? Luhan seperti teringat seseorang saat mendengar nama baekhyun

" _jangan sampai dio mengetahui tentang perjodohan ini, kau satu sekolah dengan dio kan? Dan yang paling penting adalah, jangan sampai baekhyun mengetahui ini atau kau dalam masalah"_

Ahh benar, chanyeol. Ia teringat chanyeol saat mendengar nama baekhyun, jadi ini baekhyun yang dimakasud chanyeol? Kenapa chanyeol tidak ingin baekhyun mengetahui tentang perjodohannya?

"eonni sedang apa disini? Apa eonni akan membeli buku juga?" luhan tersadar dari lamunan nya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya

"aniyo, aku hanya mengantar sehun kesini, ia bilang ia harus membeli buku pelajaran untuk besok, ahh bukannya baekhyun sekelas dengan sehun? Apa baekhyun juga akan membeli buku yang sama seperti sehun?"

"ndeee!" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya cepat,

"jadi eonni kesini bersama sehun? Dimana sehun?" baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias ia merasa lega karena bertemu dengan luhan disini, ditambah lagi luhan ternyata kemari untuk mengantar sehun yang akan membeli buku yang sama dengan nya, dengan begitu bakhyun dapat menanyakan buku nya dan dio tidak akan membunuh nya/?:v

"kurasa sehun tadi pergi kearah sa.."

"noona?" luhan membalikan badannya, dibelakangnya tengah berdiri sehun dengan sebuah keresek di tangannya, kelihatannya sehun sudah menemukan buku yang dicarinya

"ahh ini dia" luhan kemudian menarik lengan sehun dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri disebelah dirinya, sehun bisa melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya sekarang

"haiii" baekhyun menyapa sehun dengan cengiran lebarnya:v

"sedang apa kau disini?" seperti biasa, sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi/?

"membeli buku yang sama denganmu" baekhyun menjwabnya dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajahnya

"kalau begitu kau tinggal membelinya dan pulang"

"eyy kenapa kau dingin sekali? Bantu aku menemukannya" baekhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya lucu, ia meraih pergelangan tangan sehun dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana,

"eonni aku pinjam sehun sebentar, aku janji tidak aka lama, dan dio, tunggu sebentar jangan meninggalkan kuu" baekhyun memamerkan cengirannya pada luhan sebelum akhirnya ia pergi bersama sehun untuk membeli buku yang ia cari

"ehmm, maafkan aku, baekhyun memang seperti itu, ia sedikit tidak sopan, hehe" dio memulai obrolannya bersama luhan, agak canggung juga sebebnar nya mengingat dio dan luhan tidak terlalu dekat, mereka bahkan jarang bertemu di sekolah

"tidak apa apa, kurasa baekhyun orang yang menyenangkan, kau kesini untuk membeli buku juga dio?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengantar baekhyun, anak itu memang menyusahkan jika tidak karna besok ia harus membawa bukunya aku tidak mau mengantarnya"

"ahaha kau ini baik sekali, apa kalian tinggal berdekatan?"

"aniyo, kami tinggal serumah, ia adik ku"

"m mwoo? Baekhyun adikmu?" luhan terlihat tidak percaya saat dio mengatakan bahwa baekhyun adalah adiknya

"ya begitulah hehe aku tau pasti kau tidak akan mempercayai nya" luhan berpikir sejenak, ia tidak tahu jika dio mempunyai adik dana adik nya adalah baekhyun, chanyeol pun tidak pernah mengatakannya, chanyeol hanaya bilang kalau dio itu adalah sepupunya maka dari itu chanyeol ingin merahasiakan perjodohan ini dari dio, tapi saat luhan mengetahui bahwa baekhyun adalah adik dio maka, baekhyun adalah.. sepupu chanyeol?

"aku kembaliii" baekhyun dan sehun akhirnya kembali, terlihat sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah baekhyun

"kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau sudah menemukan bukunya?"

"ngg" baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, aku tidak ingin eomma menghawatirkan kita"

"arrasoo cerewet sekali u,u eonni kami akan pulang duluan sekarang, senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan mu disini dan senang sekali bisa mengenalmu hehe, ohh sampai jumpa besok disekolah sehun ah"

"lu akan pulang duluan, hati hati lah kalian dijalan, kami permisi" dio kemudian menundukan sedikit kepalanya dan akan bergegas untuk pulang

"kalian benar benar terlihat serasi*-*" baekhyun mengangkat jempolnya dan dio dengan malas menarik lengan baekhyun agar mereka segera keluar dai sana dan segera pulang

"ahahaha terimakasih baekhyun ah, hati hati di jalan~" luhan melambai lambai kan tangannya hingga akhirnya baekhyun dan dio keluar dari toko buku dan mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi

"dasar bocah" luhan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, ia menatap sehun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sedari tadi

"siapa yang mangatakan bocah dan dirinya adalah bocah?" luhan menyenggol pelan lengan sehun dan sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"jangan seperti itu pada teman mu sendiri, kurasa baekhyun seorang yang menyenangkan, aigoo ku kira kau tidak memiliki teman di kelas kkk" luhan menggoda sehun dan sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saaat mendengarnya

"kajja kita juga harus pulang, ini sudah malam" luhan pun berjalan mendahului sehun dan sehun menyusul luhan dari belakang dan merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak luhan

"hey tunggu aku lu" luhan pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sehun dan mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari toko buku dan bergegas untuk pulang sebelum larut malam.

-I dont know-

"selamat pagi~" baekhyun meletakkan tas nya dan duduk di kursinya

"pagi" jawaban singkat lah yang baekhyun dapat saat menyapa teman sebangku nya itu

"eyy u,u ekhmm jadi siapa yang semalam berkencan?" baekhyun bertanya sembari menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda sehun

"hmm, kau dan dio noona"

"-_- bukan aku, tapi kauu u,u"

"semalam aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa siapa"

"jangan berbohong atau luhan eonni akan menghilang/? Jelas jelas semalam kau berkencan dengan nya, apa kalian pacaran?"

"luhan noona bukan kekasihku"

"lalu kalian hanya berkencan?"

"kami tidak berkencan"

"kalian benar benar terlihat serasi jika bersama sama"

"terserah kau saja"

"ishh menyebalkan u,u"

 **Sorenya..**

Pukul tiga tepat baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya, ia berjalan menuju ke gerbang dan bergegas pulang, hahh menyebalkan sekali saat harus pulang sendiri seperti sekarang pikir baekhyun, namun langkahny terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah motor terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah nya dengan seseorang yang sedang menumpanginya dan orang itu terlihat sedang memainkan ponsel nya

"chanyeol?" baekhyun tidak yakin dengan yang dilihatnya, ia kemudian menghampiri orang itu

"chanyeol" ternyata benar orang ini adalah chanyeol

"astaga baek.. kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu mu selama setengah jam disini, dan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?"

"eo, kau sengaja datang kesini? Ponsel ku mati" baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah innocent nya

"kau pikir untuk apa aku kesini? Aku menunggu mu sedari tadi"

"aku tauu, kau tidak usah mengulangnya u,u ada apa kau kemari? Kau mencari dio?"

"tidak, kau bilang akan membeli buku? Aku kesini untuk mengantar mu"

"ahh buku itu..."

Chanyeol menanti jawaban baekhyun, ia menatap baekhyun serius

"aku sudah membelinya kemarin, kau tidak usah mengantarku, pulanglah"

"apa? Kau sudah membelinya? Dengan siapa? Heyy kau mengusirku?"

"sudah kubilang kemarin aku harus segera membelinya, makanya aku meminta dio untuk mengantarku, dan ya aku memang mengusirmu, pulang sana hush hushhh u,u" baekhyun mengibas ngibaskan tangan nya berlaku seperti mengusir anak ayam/?:v

"heyy aku kan tidak tau, lagi pula aku sudah memberitau mu sesuatu terjadi di rumah ku dan ayah mu melarangku keluar rumah"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau marah?"

"tidak"

"mana dio?"

"dio ada kelas tambahan, katanya sebentar lagi ujian negara"

"jadi kau pulang sendiri?"

"hmm"

"mau ku antar?"

"shireo" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"bagaimana dengan ice cream gratis?" chanyeol segera mengambil helm dan memakai kan nya pada baekhyun

"dua ice cream gratis" baekhyun hanya diam dan masih mempoutkan bibirnya

"satu ice cream dan semangkuk spagetthi?" chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil, kenapa baekhyun sangat menggemaskan?

"setuju dan sebotol susu coklat" baekhyun kini mengembungkan pipi nya, chanyeol tau baekhyun sedang merajuk dan chanyeol tau alasan kenapa baekhyun merajuk seperti ini

"tidak ada tambahan nyonya byun, satu ice cream gratis dan semangkuk spaghetti, kajja naiklah" chanyeol menarik pelan hidung baekhyun, sungguh baekhyun sangat menggemaskan di mata chanyeol meski terkadang baekhyun bersikap ke kanakan chanyeol tetap menyukai nya dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya semakin gemas pada baekhyun

"ishh kau menghancurkan hidungku" baekhyun mengusap ngusap hidungnya kemudian ia menaiki motor chanyeol dan memeluk perut chanyeol

"hahaha aku tidak mematahkan hidung mu baek, kau berlebihan" chanyeol menghidupkan motornya kemudian ia melajukan motor nya ke sebuah tempat makan yang sudah menjadi langganan nya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini tengah berada di cafe tempat biasa chanyeol, baekhyun telah menghabiskan spaghetti nya dan ia kini sedang menjilati ice cream cone nya, ia memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedang memakan spaghetti nya

" _kau hanya belum mengetahuinya baek, chanyeol itu tampan, dia juga terkenal di kampusnya, mana mungkin ia tidak memiliki kekasih"_

Perkataan dio mengenai chanyeol tiba tiba terlintas di pikirannya, baekhyun menjadi penasaran tentang itu, apa chanyeol benar benar memiliki kekasih? Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati ice cream, ia terus memperhatikan chanyeol hingga akhirnya..

"chanyeol?" baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya, ia sangat penasaran tentang hal itu

"ada apa baek?" chanyeol menelan spaghetti nya dan menatap baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya

"emm tidak jadi, lanjutkan saja makan nya" baekhyun tiba tiba gugup saat chanyeol menatapnya, baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menjilati ice cream nya, sedangkan chanyeol tidak memikir kan nya dan kembali memakan spaghetti nya.

"ahh aku kenyangg" chanyeol menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi, spaghetti nya telah habis dan baekhyun masih dengan kegiatan sebelumnya, memperhatikan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan tatapan baekhyun akhir nya segera mengintrupsi baekhyun

"baek? Kau ini sedang melamun atau memandangi ku?"

"hah? Aniyo tidak keduanya" baekhyun salah tingkah karenanya, kali ini baekhyun benar benar penasaran dengan perkataan dio mengenai chanyeol mempunyai kekasih atau tidak

"apa ada sesuatu? Katakan padaku baek" chanyeol menjadi penasaran dengan tingah laku baekhyun, chanyeol mencondongkan badannya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja,

"hmm aku hanya penasaran"

"tentang?"

"mmm semalam dio bilang padaku kau tidak bisa mengantarku membeli buku karna kau sibuk atau karna kau mempunyai urusan dengan kekasihmu" chanyeol mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar itu

"ahh jadi karna itu? Lalu dimana letak masalahnya? Kau penasaran aku memiliki kekasih atau tidak, itu maksud mu?"

"nggg" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya

"apa kau cemburu?" chanyeol malah menaikan sebelah halisnya

"cemburu? Hahaha untuk apa aku cemburu? Lagipula itu kan urusan mu, sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran" baekhyun berusaha membuat dirinya terlihat biasa saja namun nyatanya baekhyun kini s edang menahan nafas nya mati matian, ia merasa was was dengan apa yang akan chanyeol katakan sebagi jawaban atas pertanyaan nya.

"hahaha, kau terlihat gugup baek" chanyeol kembali menyandarkan punggung nya pada senderan kursi, ia melipatkan kedua tagannya di dada

"aku tidak mempunyai nya, aku tidak tertarik dengan hal hal seperti itu" chanyeol menjawab nya dengan santai. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya

 _Hufftttt chanyeol tidak memiliki pacar tapi tunggu.. tidak tertarik dengan hal hal seperti itu? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu maksudnya tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku? Tunggu... apa?_

-I dont know-

"kencan mu menyenangkan?"

"ish kau ini, kencan apa nya" baekhyun menjawab nya dengan mengulum sebuah senyuman di wajah nya

"tsk tsk tsk, lihatlah wajah mu, kau bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan nya"

"apa itu terlihat jelas?" baekhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir

"sangat jelas karena kau bodoh dan tidak dapat menutupinya" dio menjawabnya ketus, ia merapihkan buku nya untuk pelajaran sekolah nya besok

"ahh lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol? Apa dia dapat melihatnya juga?" baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangan ke pipinya, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas tiap membahas sesuatu mengenai chanyeol

"kurasa chanyeol tidak menyadari nya, karna kalian sama sama bodoh"

"ishh berhentilah mengatakan itu, aku ini pintar tauu, lagipula darimana kau tau aku pulang bersama chanyeol?"

"karna saat disekolah tadi chanyeol mengirim ku pesan, ia menanyakan mu dan menanyakan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesannya"

"jadi chanyeol menghubungi mu? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi ia menanyakan mu jika sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahui nya lebih awal -_-" baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan diri ke kasurnya, ia merentangkan tangannya dan memandang langit langit kamarnya

"hahhhh bagaimana jika eomma tau tentang ini?"

"apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memberitahu eomma kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai chanyeol? Kau ini gila? Tentu saja eomma akan memarahi mu, kalian ini bersepupu... yah maksudku begitulah"

"hnn kau benar, kita bersepupu..." baekhyun memandang kosong langit langit kamarnya,

Apa benar seperti ini? Baekhyun memang sepupu chanyeol, tapi baekhyun juga bukan sepupu chanyeol, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia pilih?

Keluarga nya atau, cinta nya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Beressss:vv lama kah/? Mian lama apdet nya u,u biku agak sibuk sekarang/? Mian ne u,u

Jadiiiii... gimana? Masih ada yang mantengin kah? Hmm biku jadi bingung:v pada ngerti ga? Apaya:v biku mau ngomong tapi lupa *rotfl*rotfl*rotfl*

Oh iya biku mau bilang gini, pasti itu banyak typo, biku udah edit ko tapi pasti masih banyak typo yg bergentayangan/? Biku paling males sebenernya kalo mesti edit2 /? Terus biku paling gakuat kalo disuruh buat ngetik banyak/? Ini aja chap7 word nya Cuma 4k an banyak ga sih segitu/? *rotfl* jadi kalo ada yang minta panjangin ceritanya, insyaalloh ya kalo biku kuat/? Awokoko nahh dan ini juga berpengaruh sama yang minta di banyakin chanbaek moment nya, biku disini itu sambil mulai masuk masuk in konflik nya jadi otomatis moment chanbaek nya itu cuman kebagian dikit/? Tambah biku nya yang gakuat ngetik banyak banyak, perih mata wkwkwkwwk kecuali ada yang bersedia ngetikin wkwkwkw gadeng:v tapi ntar insyaalloh biku panjangin sama biku banyakin moment chanbek nya tapi harus dalam waktu luang/? Wkwkwk makasih yang masih suka mantengin ini ff yang udah nungguin ff ini sama yang udah baca ff ini, biku terhura:") mian gabisa cepet2 apdet tapi biku janjiin ff ini bakalan end kok dan biku gaakan nganggurin ff ini sambil berbulan bulan, paling diangguran setaun:v /dibacok/ mhahahahaha xD okedee itu doang,

Biku pengen kalian ngasih feedback buat ff ini, biku seneng banget baca review kalian, jujur dengan baca review itu semangat buat ngetik itu langsung menggebu gebu/? Wkwkwkwkw jadi yaa makasih buat yg udah review jeongmal gumawooo:** yang belom ayok di review biku tunggu neee, salanghaeee~~ 3

Dan ini blsan review nya, jangan lupa review lagi nee muahh:*

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Iya nohh si kai suka sama dio, dio nya juga suka cuman dio masih jaga imej sam masih gengsian padahal mah pen buru buru itu teh *buru buru apaan* wkwkwkw dio lucu kaya biku yaa chanyeol mah sukanya sama biku bukan sama baekhyun/? *di gorok baekhyun* wkwk iya mereka sama sama saling suka disini huehehe udah apdet ya sayy:*_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Chan dijodohin sama biku:") wkwkw iya tuh ketauan chan dijodohinnya sama siapa wkwkw udah apdet ayy, makasih udah suka_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Asikk biku dibilang keren/? Wkwkwk makasih yang:* tar biku banyakin deh yaa, ini masih belibet sama konflik yang akan datang/? Makasih udah nyimak, udah apdet neee_

 **Yousee**

 _Okeee tar biku banyakin sebanyak air laut/? Wkwkw makasuh chingu hwaitinggg'3')9_

 **ABC-HS**

 _Wkwwk ketauan malu maluin/no:v huehehe udah telat chan udah mau ditarik kawin sama biku /apaan wkwkwwk, iya dong kaibaek kan cuma bestprend doang gaada anu anu nya/? Mhahaha karna konflik nya bukan disana, just wait/smirk/:v_

 _Udah kelar kak, hasil nya gituu, karna tiap sesuatu itu ada yang baik dan ada yang buruk jadi yhaaa begitulah/?:') gapapa ay udah review juga seneng banget ko_

 _Boleh boleh jadi ginii, biku itu line 97, masih muda ko masih muda:" taun ini biku baru masuk kuliah jadi masih tingkat1, kalo unniv nya mah ada lah di sekitaran kota *teetttt* wkwkwkw okelah biku juga mau bobo udah jam 2lebih:v bhayyyy:3_

Jangan lupa review lagi neee mumumumu:3

-Biku-


	9. Chapter 8

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _hahhhh bagaimana jika eomma tau tentang ini?"_

" _apa maksudmu? Kau ingin memberitahu eomma kalau sebenarnya kau menyukai chanyeol? Kau ini gila? Tentu saja eomma akan memarahi mu, kalian ini bersepupu... yah maksudku begitulah"_

" _hnn kau benar, kita bersepupu..." baekhyun memandang kosong langit langit kamarnya,_

 _Apa benar seperti ini? Baekhyun memang sepupu chanyeol, tapi baekhyun juga bukan sepupu chanyeol, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia pilih?_

 _Keluarga nya atau, cinta nya?_

Chap8 start!

"aku pulangggg~" baekhyun memasuki rumah nya dan melepaskan sepatunya, ia segera menuju ke dapur tempat dimana seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi yang baekhyun ketahui sedang memasak.

Cup

"eomma, aku pulang" baekhyun mengecup pipi sang eomma dan memeluknya dari belakang, baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuh eomma nya sedikit terhentak karena perbuatan baekhyun yang tiba tiba

"aigoo kau mengagetkan ku sayang, kenapa pulang sore sekali hmm?" eomma baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut

"tadi aku ingin menunggu dio eomma, awalnya aku ingin pulang bersamanya, tapi pelajaran tambahannya sungguh lama dan disana aku tidak ada teman dan bosan yaudah aku pulang duluan u,u" baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya saat menceritakan cerita pulang sekolahnya pada eommanya:v

"aigoo, jadi anak eomma pulang sendiri hmm?" eomma baekhyun masih dengan setia mengelus pipi baekhyun sambil mengaduk soup nya

"nnn u,u" baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menatap soup yang sedang dipasak oleh eomma nya.

"kenapa tidak meminta chanyeol untuk menjemput mu hmm?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat...

"aniyo.. kurasa itu terlalu merepotkan, lagipula kurasa chanyeol sedang sibuk aku tidak ingin merepotkannya" baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan pada eommanya "mmmm harum sekali, kurasa aku akan makan banyak malam ini~" baekhyun kembali mengecup pipi eommanya

"kkk aigoo, apa kau lapar sekali hmm?"

"neee! Sangat lapar lapar sekaliiii~~" baekhyun menjawab nya dengan semangat sembari menggerakan badan eommanya ke kiri dan ke kanan

"kkk kau sangat menggemaskan sekali" eomma baekhyun melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi memeluknya, kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap baekhyun

"jjaa, kalau begitu anak eomma harus mandi dulu kemudian kita akan malam bersama, arra?" eomma baekhyun mencubit hidung baekhyun gemas

"siap bosss" baekhyun menghormatkan tangannya kemudian ia segara berlari ke kamar nya dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya

-I dont know-

Kini baekhyun, dio, chanyeol dan juga eomma nya sedang berada di meja makan, mereka sedang makan malam bersama, dio pulang bersama chanyeol saat baekhyun sedang mandi tadi dan eomma dio menyuruh chanyeol agar tidak langsung pulang dan agar ikut makan malam bersama di rumah nya.

Tunggu.. kenapa dio pulang bersama chanyeol?

"kenapa kau pulang bersama chanyeol sayang?" eomma dio menanyakannya saat mereka sedang memakan makan malam mereka

"karna kupikir baekhyun masih menunggu ku, tapi saat aku keluar kelas anak ini sudah tidak ada, dia pulang tanpa memberitahuku dan saat itu sudah gelap eomma, yasudah aku menelpon chanyeol agar menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang" dio menunjukan sendoknya kedepan wajah baekhyun dan menatapnya kesal, ia kesal, kenapa baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Baekhyun menepis sendok yang berada di depan wajahnya dengan sendok yang dipegangnya

"ishh, ponsel ku mati tauu, lagipula yang mengajar dikelas mu tadi itu choi saem, aku belum mengerjakan pr ku, dan aku takut jika aku harus meminta ijin padanya untuk memanggilmu agar keluar kelas, bagaimana jika choi saem menagih pr ku dan bagaimana jika aku mendapat hukuman karna aku belum mengerjakannya? Kau akan bertanggung jawab eoo?" baekhyun memberikan pembelaan dirinya agar tidak kena sebrot dari dio

"huhh alasan, lagipula itu salah mu sendiri, jangan menggunakan alasan itu sebagai pembelaan diri baek, karna itu bukan urusanku"

"sudahlah, tidak perlu bertengkar, eomma rasa baekhyun juga mendapatkan balasannya, ia pulang sendiri tadi"

"kau pulang sendiri baek?" chanyeol segera menanyakannya saat mendengar pernyataan dari bibi nya

"hmm, aku pulang naik bus tadi" baekhyun menatap chanyeol sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya

"kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Aku bisa menjemputmu jika kau memintaku"

"baekhyun bilang tidak ingin merepotkan mu sayang, lagi pula baekhyun pikir kau mempunyai urusan lain saat itu" kini eomma baekhyun yang menjawabnya

"pftttt... hahahahaha merepotkan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kapan seorang byun baekhyun peduli terhadap sesuatu seperti itu?" dio tertawa saat mendengar penjelasan eomma nya,dan baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalnya dan mengercutkan bibirnya, mana mungkin baekhyun memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, baekhyun akan tetap meminta seseorang untuk memenuhi keinginannya takpeduli meski orang yang dimimtai tolong oleh nya menolaknya karena sibuk atau apapun itu

"ishh diam kauu u,u" baekhyun menganggkat sendok nya hendak memukul dio, ia melirik ke arah chanyeol sebentar kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali fokus dengan makan malamnya, sementara chanyeol hanya memperhatikan baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, kenapa baekhyun aneh sekali hari ini?

Setelah makan malam, chanyeol segera berpamitan untuk pulang, kini baekhyun berada di kamar dio, ia memperhatikan dio yang sedang serius membaca buku pelajaranya

"sampai kapan kau akan mengikuti kelas tambahan mu itu?" baekhyun menaiki kasur dio, ia menengkurapkan badannya dan menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagu nya

"hmm kurasa sampai tiga bulan kedepan, wae?" dio menjawab tanpa melihat wajah baekhyun, ia masih sibuk dengan buku pelajaran yang ada di atas meja belajarnya

"JINJJJAAA?" baekhyun menegakkan badannya, ia tidak percaya dengan hal yang dio ucapkan tadi

"ahhh kenapa lama sekaliii? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau akan membiarkan ku pulang sendirian di sore hari eoo?"

Dio hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli

"ishhh" baekhyun menggulingkan badannya, kini ia telentang dan memandangi langit langit kamar dio. Dio membalikan kusri nya dan memandang baekhyun

"bukanya sebelum kau pindah ke sekolah ku kau sering pulang sendiri?"

"tapi kan sekolah lama ku tidak pernah pulang sampai sore, hanya sampai jam2 siang"

"kalau begitu kau bisa saja meminta chanyeol untuk menjemputmu setiap hari, kurasa chanyeol tidak akan keberatan dengan itu"

Hening... baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menatap langit langit kamar dio, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"baek?"

"aku.. tidak mau"

"apa? Apa yang kau katakan baek?" dio tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baekhyun katakan tadi

"aku tidak mau dijemput chanyeol saat pulang sekolah"

"kenapa? Apa kau takut merepotkannya?" dio bertanya disertai nada yang mengejek, ia benar benar tidak percaya jika baekhyun mengatakan alasan seperti itu

"ishh aku serius tauu, aku tidak mau jika setiap hari harus dijemput oleh chanyeol"

"kenapa?"

 _Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya setiap hari, aku tidak ingin semakin dekat dengannya.._

"aku tidak tau" jawabnya pada akhir

"yaa kau ini kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau tiba tiba menjadi aneh? Jangan bertingkah aneh baek, kau akan semakin terlihat aneh"

"-3- kau lanjutkan belajar mu saja sanaaa, aku mau tidur!" baekhyun kemudian memeluk guling dio dan meringkuk kan badannya, ia pun segera memejamkan matanya

"yakk, tidur dikamar mu saja sanaa!" dio melempari kepala baekhyun dengan penghapus/?:v

"shireoo" baekhyun tetap pada posisi nya dan segera menuju alam mimpinya

"dasar menyebalkan -_-" dio kembali membalikkan kursinya kembali menghadap meja belajarnya dan melanjutkan acara membacanya dan membiarkan baekhyun yang tidur di kasur nya dan menghabiskan tempat tidurnya/?:v

-I dont know-

Sore ini baekhyun tengah fokus dengan tugas bahasa inggris yang diberikan choi seosangnim tempo hari lalu, ia tengah serius duduk di meja belajarnya dengan sebuah kamus di tangannya

 _Kakao_

Ponsel nya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk, baekhyun segera mencari ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Baekhyun membaca pesannya, itu dari chanyeol

From: Park C

 _Baek!_

"mwoya, apaan apaan anak ini, apa dia membentakku?-3- mwoo mwoooo?" baekhyun menggerutu saat membalas pesan chanyeol

 _Apa!_

 _Kakao_

Baekhyun kembali membuka pesannya

 _Temani aku!_

"jinjja orang ini benar benar-3-"

 _Kemana!_

Belum lama setelah baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan saat ia akan kembali mengerjakan tugas nya, ponsel nya kembali berbunyi

 _Kakao_

From: Park C

Baekhyun kembali membaca pesan dari chanyeol,

 _Kesuatu tempat!_

"tskk kenapa harus meminta bantuan ku? Apa ia tidak mempunyai teman disekolahnya eo? Menggangu sekali u,u" baekhyun kemudian membalas pesan chanyeol

 _Tidak mau! jangan mengganggu ku!_

 _Send_

Bakhyun kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel nya,

Hening...

Ponselnya tidak berbunyi lagi, baekhyun akhirnya melanjutkan mengerjakan pr nya

 _Tok tok tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"ahhh susu coklatt~" baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduk nya ia rasa itu adalah eomma nya, karena sebelumnya baekhyun meminta eomma nya untuk membuatkan susu coklat untuknya. Baekhyun membuka kan pintu kamar nya dan

...

"yakkk kenapa kau ada disini!?" baekhyun kaget karena yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah chanyeol bukan eommanya. Dan sejak kapan chanyeol ada dirumah nya? Tanpa dipersilah kan masuk, chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun dan menyerahkan nampan yang sedari tadi chanyeol pegang di tangannya

Susu coklat..

"yakk siapa suruh kau masuk ke kamar ku eo?" baekhyun mengekori chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya memasuki kamar nya dan menaiki kasurnya kemudian besandar pada sandaran kasur miliknya

"kau tidak lihat apa? Bibi menyuruhku mengantar kan itu padamu" chanyeol dengan santai menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun sambil menunjuk segelas susu yang berada di atas nampan di tangan baekhyun

"tapi aku tidak memintamu untuk memasuki kamarku, keluar sana-3-"

"tidak mau, kau harus mengantar ku ke suatu tempat baek" chanyeol menselonjorkan kakinya di kasur baekhyun dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"aku tidak mau, aku sedang mengerjakan pr ku dan aku tidak ingin kau menggangu ku!"

"aku bisa menunggu nya, ku beri waktu kau 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan pr mu lalu kau harus mengantarku"

"shireo-3-"

Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan headset nya, ia kemudian mengenakan headset nya dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu.

"yakkk-3-" baekhyun menyenggol lengan chanyeol agar ia menatapnya, namun chanyeol tidak bergeming dan memejamkan matanya

"30 menit baek"

"arghhh kau menyebalkan sekali!" baekhyun menggerutu kesal, ia kemudian kembali ke meja belajarnya, ia meminum susu coklat nya kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan pr nya

20 menit berlalu, baekhyun masih dengan pr nya dan chanyeol masih dengan headset dan juga lagu nya, chanyeol memang sudah biasa saat bermain ke rumah dio, ia bisa saja ikut tidur siang di kamar dio atau ikut mengobrol dengan dio dan baekhyun di kamar baekhyun, bukan ikut mengobrol, lebih tepatnya chanyeol hanya menyimpan tubuh nya disana, ia hanya akan mendengarkan saat baekhyun dan dio bergosip tanpa ada niat bergabung sedikitpun/? Eomma dio juga sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan chanyeol dirumah nya, ia juga sudah tau jika mereka sering bermain bersama di kamar, eomma dio tidak pernah memikirkan apapun karena ia tau mereka semua bersepupu.

 _Tik tok tik tok tik tok_

Hanya detikan jam yang terdengar dikamar baekhyun saat ini, baekhyun terlihat masih sibuk dengan pr nya, sedangkan chanyeol, ia mulai bosan sekarang. Ia juga merasakan pantat nya mulai panas karena sedari tadi ia hanya duduk dan menunggu baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat jam di ponselnya 14:20

"here we go, danger

Wiheomhae eodume bicci bakhin moyangsaen

Deo seodulleo meondong teungi jeon

Nugudo mot boge neoreul deryeowa nae yeope

Gogael sugyeo hayahge teneun naui geurimjareul ttaraomyeon dwae

Gwedohaneun sigong sogeseo

Jogeumssik seonmyeonghaejineun chalna nuneul gama jamsi"

"hmm 10 menit lagi.." chanyeol bergumam pelan ia bingung harus apa lagi bahkan sekarang ia mulai bosan sekedar untuk mendengarkan lagu yang masih berputar di telinganya. Ia melirik punggung baekhyun yang sedang membelakangi nya, apa yang harus chanyeol lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol sengaja menyanyikan bagian rapp dari lagu yang sedang ia dengar dengan suara keras, berharap baekhyun akan menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sudah bosan karena menunggu nya sedari tadi. Chanyeol melirik punggung baekhyun namun ia masih bisa melihat baekhyun yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pr nya, oh ayolah, apa lagi yang harus chanyeol lakukan sekarang?

 _Meanwhile, baekhyun side.._

" _here we go, danger_

 _Wiheomhae eodume bicci bakhin moyangsaen_

 _Deo seodulleo meondong teungi jeon_

 _Nugudo mot boge neoreul deryeowa nae yeope_

 _Gogael sugyeo hayahge teneun naui geurimjareul ttaraomyeon dwae_

 _Gwedohaneun sigong sogeseo_

 _Jogeumssik seonmyeonghaejineun chalna nuneul gama jamsi"_

Baekhyun menggenggam pensil nya dengan erat saat mendengar chanyeol yang tiba tiba ngerapp dengan suara bass nya dengan sangat keras/? Baekhyun jelas mengetahui nya, ia yakin saat ini chanyeol pasti bosan, dan tentu saja baekhyun sengaja menganggurkan chanyeol, ini sudah hampir 30 menit dan baekhyun masih belum menyelesaikan tugas nya, ia sengaja dan baekhyun ingin mengerjakan nya bahkan jika itu sudah lebih dari 30 menit baekhyun tidak akan memperdulikannya, pr nya saat ini saat penting bagi hidupnya, pasalnya ia masih beruntung karna choi saem memberinya waktu tambahan untuk mengerjakan pr nya dan mengumpulkannya pada besok pagi, jika baekhyun tidak mengerjakan dan tidak mengumpulkannya, baekhyun bisa menjamin ia akan dibebani dengan tugas yang lebih banyak dan lebih susah, dan baekhyun tidak mau itu! Jadi untuk saat ini baekhyun hanya bisa bersabar dan menghembuskan nafas berat nya saat chanyeol melakukan hal itu untuk mengganggu nya.

"4 soal lagi" baekhyun melirik jam yang ada di meja belajarnya

14:40

Sudah 10 menit berlalu dari 30 menit yang chanyeol berikan untuk baekhyun, baekhyun sudah tidak mendengar chanyeol membuat keributan lagi, baekhyun memijat tengkuk nya perlahan,

"huftt pegal sekali"

"3 soal lagi"

 _Light light light light light woo oh woo oh_

 _Light light light light Lightsaber_

 _Pak pak pak pak pak... pak pak pak pak..._

Chanyeol kini menepuk nepuk pahanya seperti menabuh drum seiring dengan lagu lightsaber yang ia dengar dari headset nya/? Dan baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghembusakan nafas kesal nya dan menggit bibirnya geram/?:v

"1 soal lagi"

 _Light light light light light woo oh woo oh_

 _Lightsaber lightsaber_

" hmm hmm hm hmmmm pak pak pak... pak pak pak...hm hm hmm"

Kini chanyeol bersenandung dengan tetap menepuk nepuk pahanya, ia juga mengangguk ngangguk kan kepalanya menikmati lagu lightsaber yang terus bermain di telinganya:vv

 _Pakkk_ baekhyun menghentakkan pensil yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke meja belajar

"selesai" ia segara mendorong kursi nya kebelakang dan segera berdiri dari duduknya, baekhyun dengan kesal segera berjalan menuju tempat tidur nya dimana chanyeol masih berada disana dengan kegiatannya memukul mukul pahanya dan juga senandung nya/? Baekhyun segera meraih pergelangan tangan chanyeol dan menariknya agar chanyeol segera bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur nya. Chanyeol yang kaget dengan perlakuan baekhyun hanya membulatkan matanya dan mentap baekhyun bingung

"heh apa apaan kau ini? Lepaskan tanganku" chanyeol sedikit menarik lagi tangannya agar dilepaskan oleh baekhyun, namun baekhyun masih menahannya dan kembali menarik pergelangan tangan chanyeol agar lelaki itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur nya

"kau tau? Kau sangat mengganggu ku, bangun dan keluar dari kamar ku sekarang!" baekhyun kembali menarik narik lengan chanyeol, namun lelaki itu masih tetap diam di tempat tidur nya

"kau sudah meyelesaikan pr mu?"

"itu bukan urusanmu, keluar dari kamar kuu" chanyeol menahan tangannya dan tetap diam dalam posisinya

"ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit baek" chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun serius, ia benar benar tidak akan sanggup lagi jika harus menunggu baekhyun lebih lama lagi, masalahnya ia menunggu baekhyun tanpa melakukan apapun, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika baekhyun mengajak nya mengobrol saat mengerjakan pr nya, tapi itu tidak terjadi, baekhyun justru mengangurkannya dan chanyeol akan mati jika dianggurkan seperti itu tanpa melakukan apapun

"aku tau dan aku tidak pedulii" baekhyun kembali menarik lengan chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat raksasa itu berdiri dari tempat tidur nya dan mengusir lelaki itu dari kamarnya

"kau memang sudah menyelesaikan pr mu kan baek?" bahkan tubuh chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi nya saat ini, kekuatan baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan dirinya/? Ini bukan hal apa apa bagi chanyeol, tarikan baekhyun pada lengannya tidak akan bisa membuatnya beranjak dari ranjang baekhyun

"aku belum menyelesaikannya, keluar dari kamarkuuu, kau sangat mengganggu, hngggg" kini baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik lengan chanyeol

"kau berbohong, aku tau kau sudah menyelesaikan pr mu, ayo antar aku" chanyeol terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang terus bersusah payah menarik lengan chanyeol, chanyeol memperhatikan wajah baekhyun, lucu sekali ucapnya dalam hati

"sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengantarmu! Aku tidak mau! apa pantat mu terpaku di kasur ku eo? Cepat keluar dari kamarkuhhh" baekhyun menggunakan seluruh tenaganya, ia bahkan mencondongkan badannya kebelakang agar dapat menarik lengan chanyeol dengan kuat, namun ia rasa itu sia sia, apa pantat chanyeol benar benar terpaku dan menempel di kasur nya? Mengapa susah sekali membangunkan anak ini

"tidak sebelum kau mengantar ku baek" chanyeol menyinggungkan smirk nya, ia tetap terkekeh dan itu membuat baekhyun semakin kesal

"apa kau tidak mempunyai teman lain eo? Kenapa kau selalu memintaku menemanimu kesana kemari? Minta saja bantuan teman mu yang lain sanahh!"

"aku memang tidak mempunyai teman lain"

"lalu siapa yang kau punya selama ini eo?"

"kau"

Diam..

Baekhyun seketika terdiam saat mendengar pekataan chanyeol, ia berhenti menarik narik tangan chanyeol dan terhanyut dalam tatapan mata chanyeol

Tunggu, tatapan mata chanyeol?

 _DEG_

Chanyeol kini menatap mata baekhyun dengan dalam, dan bakhyun tidak bisa menghindari nya..

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Tatapan matanya.. onyx coklat yang terlihat tajam itu..

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Apa itu? Baekhyun bisa melihat didalam nya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlarut semakin dalam dalam tatapannya, sesuatu itu.. mengapa baekhyun sangat menyukai mata itu? Mata yang menatapnya tajam seperti saat ini, mata yang dapat membuatnya masuk dalam tatapan itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu, apa arti tatapan itu?

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, ia segera menghempaskan tangan chanyeol yang saelama ini digengggam nya, ia mengalihakan pandangannya, kemanapun asal bukan mata itu, dengan pergerakan yang canggung baekhyun membalikan badannya membelakangi chanyeol

"ekhmm, ji.. jika kau tidak segera keluar dari kamar ku, a.. aku tidak akan mengantarmu! K keluar sana!" baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong, ia gugup sekarang, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya memanas, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dan kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia minta, lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengantar chanyeol dengan keadaan seperti ini? Baekhyun dapat merasakan chanyeol yang berjalan melewati dirinya, ia kemudian segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera memegang dada nya yang masih berdegup kencang

 _Meanwhle, chanyeol side..._

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggung nya pada pintu kamar baekhyun, ia memukul mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak karena jantungnya terus berdegup kencang

"hahhhh bodohh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu" chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya, bahkan chanyeol mulai kesulitan bernafas sekarang, ia memegang dadanya dan merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat

"arhhhh kenpa aku bodoh sekali, baagaimana jika baekhyun menganggap ku sebagai sepupu yang aneh dan bagaiana jika ia berpikir macam macam? Arhh kau sungguh bodoh park chanyeol!" chanyeol terus merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia tiba tiba mengatakan hal itu? Tapi chanyeol tidak berbohong, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, saat ia mengatakannya, saat ia melihat mata itu, mata yang sungguh indah, dan saat ia merasakan jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang saat mengingat kejadian yang ia alami beberapa waktu lalu

"arhhh aku tidak peduli! Lupakan lupakann!" chanyeol mengacak rambutnya prustasi, ia kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan menunggu baekhyun di ruang tengah

-I dont know-

"kyungsoo!" dio menghentikan langkah kakinya saat dirinya tengah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia membalikkan badannya melihat siapa yang telah memanggil nama nya

"oh kai, ada apa?" ternyata itu kai, kai berlari menghampiri dio, kini ia berdiri disamping dio

"kau akan pulang sekarang?"

"hmm ini sudah hampir malam, aku akan pulang sekarang"

"naik bus?" kai sedikit mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar dio akan pulang sekarang, pasalnya kemarin kemarin kai melihat dio pulang bersama seseorang, namun kai rasa orang itu tidak datang kali ini

"kurasa begitu, sepupu ku tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini, kurasa ia sedang bersama baekhyun sekarang" kai dapat melihat raut wajah dio yang berubah menjadi sedikit keruh, apa ia sedang kesal sekarang?

"oh sepupu mu, tunggu, darimana kau tau jika sepupumu bersama baekhyun sekarang?"

"karna memang selalu seperti itu, sepupu ku tidak akan pergi bersama orang lain selain bersama baekhyun atau bersama ku" dio terlihat semakin kesal, kai tidak begitu mengerti sebenarnya namun..

"kau ingin aku temani?"

"a apa?" dio terlihat sedikit kaget saat mendengar ajakan kai, apa mungkin dio salah dengar?

"apa kau ingin aku temani? Kau pulang sendiri bukan? Aku bisa naik bis yang sama dengan mu" kai tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu pada dio, sedangkan dio sedikit salah tingkah saat mendengar ajakan kai

"b bukannya kita berlawanan arah?"

"aku tau, tak apa aku akan naik bus pada pemberhentian selanjutnya dekat rumah mu" senyuman itu masih mengembang di wajah kai, ia menanti jawaban dio

"a apa benar tidak apa apa? A aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu kai" dio merasa gugup sekarang, ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat kai yang tersenyum saat berbicara dengannya, ditambah lagi, dio tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa itu saat ia berada disampingnya, ia hanya berharap agar wajahnya tidak berubah menjadi merah, karna itu sangat memalukan

"tentu saja, lagi pula apa kau berani jika pulang sendiri? Ini sudah gelap dan kurasa akan menyenangkan jika kau mempunyai teman mengobrol sebelum pulang kerumah"

"h hmm baiklah" dio akhirnya menerima ajakan kai dan ia mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan

Kai gemas melihat nya, ia tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengusak poni dio pelan,

"baiklah kalau begitu, kajja" dan tanpa persetujuan dio kai meraih tangan dio dan menggenggam nya mengajaknya berjalan ke halte bus didepan sekolahnya. Sebenarnya kai memang sudah tertarik pada dio sejak dulu namun ia tidak terlalu yakin pada dirinya sendiri mengingat sikap dio yang menurut kai sedikit tertutup pada laki laki, namun terimakasih pada baekhyun, baekhyun bilang dio tidak seperti yang ia lihat, baekhyun bilang dio itu orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan sikapnya sungguh mengesalkan, kai tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang baekhyun ucapkan, menyebalkan? Mengesalkan? Kenapa di mata kai dio jauh dari kata seperti itu? Dio seperti perempuan manis yang tidak banyak bicara jika bersamanya, dan hal itu membuatnya penasaran, ia ingin mengetahui seperti apa sikap dio yang sebenarnya?

Kai dan dio kini sudah menaiki bus, mereka duduk di baris kedua dari belakang, dio duduk disamping jendela bus dan kai duduk di sebelahnya

"jadi.. apa selama pelajaran tambahan ini kau aka pulang sendiri?" kai memulai obrolannya, karena ia tahu pasti dio tidak akan memulai obrolan, bahkan kai yakin jika kai tidak berbicara padanya, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengobrol satu sama lain sampai mereka sampai di rumah dio

"hmm kurasa begitu, baekhyun akan pulang lebih dahulu, ia bilang jika menunggu ku itu terlalu lama, dan ia bilang ia bosan jika harus menunggu ku seorang diri"

"benarkah? Lalu kau akan pulang setiap hari dengan bus?"

"mm kurasa iya"

"dimalam hari?"

"aku tidak begitu yakin dengan itu"

"kalau begitu kita bisa pulang bersama setiap harinya"

"m mwoo?" dio membulatkan matanya tak percaya, apa yang barusan kai katakan?

"kita bisa pulang bersama setiap hari, bagaimana?"

"tapi kai.. apa itu tidak berlebihan? Maksudku bagaimana dengan mu? Kurasa itu akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mu untuk sampai kerumah"

"wahh, apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" kai membenarkan duduknya dan menatap dio dengan serius

"a apa? B bukan begitu, m maksudku.." dio kehabisan kata katanya apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"sudah kubilang itu bukan masalah untuku, lagipula kurasa ini ide yang bagus mungkin dengan begini kita akan lebih dekat dan mungkin aku bisa menanyakan beberapa pr yang tidak aku mengerti padamu"

Heoll, apa yang kai katakan tadi? Lebih dekat? Apa maksudnya? Dio terdiam dan kai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dio

"kyungsoo?"

Dio akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya, ia kembali menatap wajah kai

"bagaimana?" tanya kai lagi

"hmm terserah kau saja"

"baiklah, kuanggap kau setuju dengan penawaran ku, dan kurasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan" lagi lagi kai tersenyum dan dio melihatnya

 _Sial.._ dio menundukan wajahnya karna ia merasakan pipinya yang mulai memanas saat melihat wajah itu tersenyum padanya

-I dont know-

"kau menemukan nya?"

"hmm, ada di loker ku"

"ishh sudah kubilang lain kali periksa lagi barang barang mu sebelum pulang, aku jadi harus mengantarmu kesini sekarang, ini menyeramkan tauu"

"arraso, maafkan aku sayang" chen mencubit pipi xiumin gemas, mereka sedang berada di sekolah sekarang, chen bilang buku catatan matematika nya tidak ada dimana mana, chen rasa bukunya tertinggal di kelas, maka dari itu chen meminta xiumin mengantarnya untuk mengambil kembali buku catatannya ke sekolah

"sayang sayang -_- , aku ingin pulang sekarang ayoo" xiumin menarik narik lengan chen agar segera pulang dan meninggalkan sekolah karena xiumin rasa sekolahnya sangat menyeramkan pada malam hari

"baiklah ayo kita pulang sekarang" chen menggandeng tangan xiumin dan mereka segera berjalan keluar sekolah namun saat melewati lorong kelas 12, xiumin melihat siluet seserang dan xiumin rasa ia tidak asing dengan bayangan orang itu, saat mereka berjalan semakin dekat dengan bayangan orang itu...

"ohh bukanya itu sehun?"

"hah? Sehun? Mana?" chen sedikit tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan xiumin barusan, mana mungkin itu sehun, apa yang anak iu lakukan di sekolah sampai semalam ini?

"ituuu" xiumin kemudian menunjukan tangannya menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tepat disamping kelas12

"sehun?" chen akhirnya memanggil orang itu, orang yang sedari tadi menunduk memainkan ponsel nya kemudian mendongakan kepalanya karena merasa namanya dipanggil

"ohh kau benar benar sehun, yakk apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam dan kenapa kau belum pulang?" itu xiumin yang bertanya mengapa sehun masih disekolah padahal ini sudah malam

"ohh itu, ada kumpulan futsal tadi"

"bukanya itu hari rabu? Sekarang kan hari senin"

"pelatih yang menyuruhku, ia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan" sehun menjawab nya dengan santai seperti tidak terjadi apa apa

"a ahh begitukah? Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"ya, aku menunggu teman ku"

Chen melirik kelas yang berada di belakan sehun

"kelas 12?"

"bukan, teman ku sedang ke toilet tadi"

Chen dan xiumin kini terdiam, anak ini memang irit dalam berbicara, namun itu membuat sehun terkesan dingin dimata orang, atau memang seperti itulah kenyataannya/?:v

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan pulang sekarang, aku kesini karena chen melupakan catatan matematikanya"

"hmm"

"baiklah kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang, kau bahkan belum mengganti seragam mu, kami pulang sekarang"

"baiklah hati hati"

Selepas kepergian chen dan xiumin, seseorang yang sehun tunggu sedari tadi akhirnya keluar dari kelas

"eoh, sehunna"

Sehun bediri dari kursinya, ia tau pasti siapa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu

"kenapa lama sekali lu?"

"maafkan aku, kim saem memberi kami tugas tambahan, apa kau menunggu lama?" luhan mengelus pipi sehun lembut

"kau pikir bagaimana hm? Aku bahkan belum mengganti pakaianku"

"aigoo kenapa kau seperti ini hm? Sudah ku bilang kau tidak usah menyusahkan dirimu sendiri sehunna, lainkali kau tidak usah menunggu ku nee? Kau langsung pulang saja arra?" luhan masih menempelkan tangannya pada pipi sehun dan mentap wajah sehun lembut

"tidak apa lu, aku akan menunggu mu, lagipula aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan dirumah, jadi kurasa menunggu mu akan lebih baik" sehun tersenyum, ia meraih tangan luhan lalu meggenggam nya lembut, sehun dapat melihat wajah luhan yang begitu lelah, ia yakin luhan pasti lelah sekali sekarang, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang menunggu nya sedari tadi

"ingin makan sesuatu?"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"perutku lapar sekali, dan kepalaku pusing"

"baiklah kita makan dulu setelah itu kita pulang dan kau harus istirahat, setuju?" sehun merapikan poni luhan yang sedikit berantakan, luhan tersenyum meperlihatkan mata rusa nya yang lucu

"baiklah kalu begitu, ayo" luhan pun menggandeng tangan sehun dan mereka berjalan bersama keluar sekolah

Sehun tentu saja berbohong pada chen dan xiumin tadi, mereka benar kumpulan futsal setiap hari rabu, dan sehun hampir setiap hari menunggu luhan agar bisa pulang bersama setelah pelajaran tambahannya, luhan sudah beberapa kali memberitahu sehun agar tidak menunggu nya, namun sehun keras kepala dan tetap menunggu luhan, sampai saat sekarang teman teman sekelas nya tidak ada yang mengetahui jika ia sering pulang malam karna menunggu luhan, dan mungkin chen dan xiumin memergokinya secara kebetulan.

Sehun tidak ingin teman teman sekelasnya mengetahui jika ia sering menunggu luhan dan pulang bersama, sehun hanya tidak ingin ada gosip yang menyebar tentang dirinya dan juga luhan, sehun tidak ingin membuat luhan tidak nyaman jika ada gosip menyebar mengenai dirinya dan juga luhan mengingat hubungan mereka yang bukan sepasang kekasih, dan mungkin luhan hanya menganggap sehun sebagai adiknya, namun sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama sehun masih bisa bersama luhan, ia rasa itu tidak masalah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Woahhhhh udah panjang kannnn/? Gimana man teman? Disini biku ga masukin dulu konflik nya, biku disini cuman pengen ngasih tau semuanya tentang status pairing couple yang ada di ff ini, nohh disana juga ada chenmin/? Maaf nee mereka jarang muncul di ff ini:3 untuk lagu yang chanyeol rapp dan yng senandungkan, itu lagunya **exo lightsaber** yaaa biar semakin enak aja imajine nya wkwkwkwk xD soo ada yang bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana hubugan masing masing couple yang ada disini? NOOO! *tereak bareng baekhyun/?* wkwkwkw disini emang setiap couple itu memiliki status yang tidak jelas atau lebih dikenal dengan HTS *atid* wkkwk tapi semuanya bisa nyimpulin kan perasaan mereka masing masing?:3

Okedee minggu depan mulai masuk konflik nee:3 biar cepet selese/? Eunnn biku juga mau bilang insyaalloh biku bakalan fast update kalo ga sibuk, kalo lama berarti biku nya sibuk atau meles ngetik neee boong deng wkwkwk, biku beneran sibuk ko, mian nee tapi biku bakalan apdet koo tenang ajaa:3

Makasih yang masih mantengin dan yang udah review, ayok di review lagi, salanghaeee:*

Ini balasan buat yang udah review:*

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Iya bekhyun bingung sama perasaannya noh/? Ini sekarang kai udah nongol lagi, muhehehehe:3 hunhan ada apa hayooo/?:v ini udah apdet ay:*_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Chan mah boleh nya Cuma sama biku tapi:v *digorok baekhyun* awww unyu kaya biku neee *digorok lagi*:vv ini udah di next ko sayy:*_

 **Guest**

 _Wkwkwkw nahh itu yang jadi masalah nya itu eomma nya bekhyun dan juga takdir/?:vv iya kalo jodo mah gak kemana ini, ujung2nya juga chanbaek bakalan bersatu/? Wkwkwk sama sama yang, makasih juga udah mantengin, udah di next yaa, segini udah panjang belom/?'^'_

 **Guest**

 _Waaa lu juga line 97? O.O ihh gamau gua jodohan sama lu/? Wkwkwk iya nih capek juga yah kuliah:{ mana tugas segunung/? Huhuhuhu TT /pelukan/?:vv wkwk iya tapi seneng juga sih bisa ngetik itung2 ngisi waktu yg nyempil/? Nongol lagi sisni barengan/? Wkwwk makasih nee, lu juga, semangattt'3')9_

 **Guest**

 _Sttt jan di bilang bilanggg *rotfl*rotfl* /?_

 **Littlesoo**

 _Njirr gua mah tau ini siapa mhaahaaah ada juga aku yang manggil eonni, panjangin sepanjang jidat ceye nya/? Balaga lah geus bisa bikin akun mhahahahahahahah *rotfl*rotfl*rotfl*_

Udah deh sekian dari biku, annyeonggg:*

-Biku


	10. Chapter 9

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Sehun tidak ingin teman teman sekelasnya mengetahui jika ia sering menunggu luhan dan pulang bersama, sehun hanya tidak ingin ada gosip yang menyebar tentang dirinya dan juga luhan, sehun tidak ingin membuat luhan tidak nyaman jika ada gosip menyebar mengenai dirinya dan juga luhan mengingat hubungan mereka yang bukan sepasang kekasih, dan mungkin luhan hanya menganggap sehun sebagai adiknya, namun sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama sehun masih bisa bersama luhan, ia rasa itu tidak masalah_

 **PS, READ THIS FIRST!**

Di chap ini biku mau ngasih backsound buat moment chanbaek nya, dianjurkan kalian baca nya sambil dengerin lagu nya nee:3 biar nghh gitu/? Judul lagunya **Beast Will You Be Allright** tar biku kasih tau dimana moment nya/? Oke, happy readingg:3

Chap9 start!

 _Flashback.._

" _chanyeol, kemarilah.." suho tengah duduk di sofa di ruang tengah, ia sengaja memanggil chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan dengan nya dan suho tau, chanyeol menyumbunyikan hal itu darinya_

" _ada apa ayah?" chanyeol duduk di sofa panjang tepat di sebelah ayahnya yang duduk di single sofa_

" _unversitas mu menelepon ke rumah tadi" dengan seketika suho dapat melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang berubah menjadi gugupsaat ia mengatakan tentang universitas_

 _Chanyeol terdiam.._

" _kenapa kau tidak menandatanganinya hm? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari ayah?" suho tetap menatap anak nya yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya_

" _kenapa kau tidak menandatangani surat untuk ujian sidang mu hm? Kenapa ayah barutahu kalau anak ayah ini pintar sekali?" suho berusaha mengajak chanyeol untuk berbicara, suho tahu chanyeol merahasiakan ini karena sesuatu dan suho ingin chanyeol menceritakan nya._

" _kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ayah tentang masa kuliah mu hm? bukankah kau mendapatkan program akselerasi dan kau dapat menyelesaikan program study mu lebih awal?"_

 _Chanyeol masih terdiam dan tetap menundukan kepalanya_

" _universitasmu yang memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayah, mereka bilang agar kau segera menandatangan ni berkas yang mereka berikan padamu untuk persiapan sidang mu nanti"_

 _Suho menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kenapa chanyeol menjadi seperti ini?_

" _apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau ingin menceritakannya pada ayah?"_

" _ayah.."_

 _Satu kata keluar dari mulut chanyeol,tapi ia masih menundukan kepala nya, suho sepertinya mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol_

" _apa ini mengenai pejodohan itu?"_

 _Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat kepala nya, kemudian ia menganggukan kepala nya pelan_

" _kenapa dengan hal itu hm?_

" _aku tidak bisa melakukannya ayah, aku tidak ingin perjodohan itu"_

 _Chanyeol menatap wajah ayah nya serius, dan suho dapat melihat raut wajah anaknya yang terlihat begitu putus asa_

" _dengar, chanyeol bukankah ayah sudah menjelaskan ini padamu.."_

" _aku tidak mau ayah! Aku tidak bisa!" chanyeol memotong penjelasan suho dan ia sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya_

" _chanyeol dengarkan aku, aku tau ini berat bagimu, aku mengerti, tapi kau juga harus tahu chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau tidak akan selamanya menjadi anak muda chanyeol, kau pasti akan menikah dan selama ini aku belum melihat mu kemari bersama seorang perempuan sebagai kekasihmu, dan mungkin luhan adalah jawabannya, mungkin perjodohan ini adalah jalan keluarnya"_

" _tapi aku mencintai orang lain ayah, luhan bukanlah jawabannya" chanyeol mengatakan hal itu dengan serius, sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa gadis yang ia cintailah jawaban dari semua ini_

" _lalu siapa dia? Bukankah ayah sudah memberi tahu mu bahwa ayah memberikan kebebasan padamu dalam memlih seorang kekasih? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membawanya kemari hm? kau bisa mengenalkannya pada ayah"_

' _bagaimana jika aku mengenalkannya sebagai sepupu kita ayah?' ucapnya dalam hati, suho dapat melihat chanyeol kembali terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya_

" _jadi itu satu semester lagi, bukan dua semester lagi kan? 7 minggu lagi?"_

 _Suho tetap menatap anak satu satunya itu, sebeneranya suho tidak begitu yakin jika chanyeol benar benar memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, jika memang benar kenapa chanyeol tidak pernah membawanya kerumah dan mengenalkan perempuan itu padanya? Jadi suho hanya beranggapan itu sebagai alasan chanyeol agar bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini seperti sebelumnya_

" _kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang perjodohan ini, aku akan bilang pada kris agar pernikahan mu dilaksanakan sesuai yang kita rencanakan, lagi pula jika kau menyelesaikan kuliah mu lebih awal, luhan masih bersekolah pada saat itu dan pernikahan mu tidak akan dilaksanakan karna luhan belum lulus sekolah"_

 _Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya_

" _mulai lah kerjakan skripsi mu, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain lagi"_

 _Chanyeol bejalan meliwati suho yang masih duduk di sofa nya_

" _kau mau kemana chanyeol?"_

" _kerumah dio"_

 _Chanyeol keluar dari rumah nya dan mengeluarkan motor nya, ia menjalankan motornya kerumah dio, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? 7 minggu lagi.._

" _baek.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucapnya lirih_

 _Chanyeol tiba di rumah dio sekarang, ia memasukinya dan ia dapat melihat bibinya berjalan melewati dirinya hendak menaiki tangga_

" _bibi?"_

" _oh chanyeol, kapan kau datang?" eomma dio yang baru menyadari kehadiran chanyeol membalikan badannya, chanyeol melihat susu coklat yang berada di atas nampan yang tengah di pegang oleh bibi nya_

" _apa itu buat baekhyun?" chanyeol menujuk susu coklat yang berada di atas nampan, ia tau pasti jika susu itu pasti untuk baekhyun dan eomma dio hanya menganggukan kepalanya_

" _apa dio ada di rumah bi?" tanya chanyeol_

" _dio belum pulang sayang, dia masih ada pelajaran tambahan"_

" _ahh begitukah? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membawakannya" chanyeol nyengir dan mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh eomma dio kemudian chanyeol segara menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar baekhyun_

" _baekhyun sedang belajar sayang, jagan mengganggu nya atau kau akan kena amukannya" eomma dio sedikit berteriak saat melihat chanyeol sudah berada di depan pintu kamar baekhyun_

" _aku tau bi, tenang saja" chanyeol memberikan wink kepada bibi nya dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya_

" _amukannya.. pfftt, aku ingin tau bagaimana kau mengamuk baek" chanyeol menyinggung kan smirk nya dan kemudian ia mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya_

 _Kakao_

 _Ponsel baekhyun berbunyi, ada pesan masuk, baekhyun segera mencari ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk di ponselnya. Baekhyun membaca pesannya, itu dari chanyeol_

 _From: Park C_

 _Baek!_

 _Flashback end.._

-I dont know-

Chanyeol menuruni tangga kamar baekhyun dan segera menuju ke ruang tengah, ia terlihat terengah engah dan sesekali chanyeol memukuli dadanya perlahan

"kau kenapa chanyeol?" eomma dio datang dan menyimpan segelas jus jeruk di meja ruang tamu dan dengan cepat chanyeol meminumnya dengan terburu buru, eomma dio memperhatikan chanyeol dengan heran, kenapa chanyeol berkeringat? Apa terjadi sesuatu di kamar baekhyun tadi?

"sayang, kau berkeringat, ada apa?" eomma dio penasaran degan apa yan sebenarnya terjadi pada chanyeol

"tidak apa apa bi, kamar baekhyun panas sekali, makanya aku bereringat, huuuhhhh" chanyeol juga mengehembuskan nafas beratnya, kenapa chanyeol terlihat gugup? Eomma dio juga melihat chanyeol mengibas ngibaskan baju nya, apa kamar baekhyun sepanas itu? Pikirnya dalam hati

Sedangkan chanyeol mengusap ngusap dadanya, ia masih merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang

' _berhentilah berdegup kencang bodoh'_ umpatnya dalam hati:v

"e ekhmm" baekhyun kini sudah ada di ruang tengah, ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan jacket berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans yang sedikit ketat membentuk kaki rampingnya, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan ia mengikat poninya membuat baekhyun terlihat sangat lucu, tapi.. kenapa pipi baekhyun merona?

"ohh kalian akan keluar berasama?" tanya eomma dio, ia heran kenapa baekhyun mengganti pakaian nya

"u uhmm n ne eomma, aku akan mengantar chanyeol" baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah chanyeol dan dengan tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya chanyeol yang mengalihkan pandangannya dan baekhyun yang kembali menatap eommanya

"kau sudah menyelesaikan pr mu sayang?"

"ngg, sudah eomma'-' " baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"kalau begitu jangan pulang terlalu malam arra? Chanyeol jaga baekhyun baik baik" eomma dio menepuk paha chanyeol, ia kemudian bediri dan menghapiri baekhyun

"aku hanya pergi sebentar eomma, cup" baekhyun kemudian memeluk eommanya dan mengecup pipi eommanya

"baiklah kalau begitu, hati hati ne"

"arraseo~" baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar rumah mendahului chanyeol, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu chanyeol memintanya mengantar kemana namun yang lebih penting adalah, baekhyun rasa ia akan sedikit salah tingkah sekarang

Kini baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol, mereka kini tengah sampai di toko baju, lebih tepatnya di sebuah distro, chanyeol memasuki distro itu dan baekhyun mengekori nya dari belakang

"kau akan membeli baju?" tanya baekhyun pada akhirnya, ia melihat chanyeol yang sedang memilih milih sebuah baju

"hmm" chanyeol bergumam saat menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"ish ish, jadi kau kerumah ku dan mengajak ku keluar hanya untuk mengantar mu membeli baju?-3-" gerutu baekhyun, ia pun ikut melihat lihat baju yang ada di sana

"wahhh kenapa banyak sekali kaos dengan gambar satu huruf? Apa ini sedang menjadi tren?" baekhyun mengambil salah satu baju, baju itu hanya tersablon sebuah huruf besar yang hampir menutupi bagian depan kaos itu

"B artinya baekhyun:3"

Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kaos itu, ia melihat chanyeol membawa salah satu kaos yang ada disebrang tempat baekhyun melihat lihat baju dan tanpa di coba terlebih dahulu chanyeol langsung membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya

"y yaa, kau tidak mencobanya dulu?" baekhyun segera menghampiri chanyeol dan berdiri di sampingnya, ia bingung kenapa ia tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana jika baju itu tidak muat di tubuh nya?

"tidak usah, aku yakin itu sudah cocok dengan ukuranku" jawab chanyeol santai sembari mengeluarkan kartu atm nya dan membayar baju nya

"keras kepala sekali u,u" baekhyun menggerutu dan keluar dari toko baju itu meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih membayar baju nya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun, setelah ia yakin baekhyun telah di luar toko..

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan membeli satu lagi"

Chanyeol berlari ke tempat dimana ia mengambil baju yang telah di bayar nya, chanyeol mengambil sebuah baju lagi dan kembali ke kasir

"tolong satukan dengan yang tadi" chanyeol memberikan baju yang ia ambil tadi, dan setelah ia membayar belanjaan nya ia segera keluar toko dan menghampiri baekhyun

"oyy" ucapnya dan berdiri di sebelah baekhyun

"kenapa lama sekali?"

Dan chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya

"jadi kita akan pulang sekarang?" tanya baekhyun pada akhirnya

"hmm kurasa iya, kau ingin makan di luar?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku ingin pulang saja"

"baiklah kalo begitu"

Chanyeol kemudian menaiki motor nya dan memasangkan helm pada baekhyun

"baek, apa besok kau libur?" chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun setelah memasangkan helm padanya, baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak

"aniyo, besok aku harus sekolah" jawab nya singkat

"mwo? Besok kau sekolah? Kenapa? Bukannya besok minggu? Kenapa kau sekolah?"

 _Pukk_

Baekhyun memukul helm chanyeol pelan

"yakk! kenapa kau melakukan itu?" protes chanyeol sembari membenarkan helm nya

"jika kau tahu besok itu minggu dan libur kenapa kau masih menanyakannya? -_-"

"aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula aku kan tidak tahu mungkin saja kau ada kegiatan lain besok" chanyeol kini menatap baekhyun dan baekhyun pun menatap chanyeol

Tik

Tik

Tik

Dan baekhyun pun memalingkan wajah nya

"a aku tidak punya kegiatan laiin besok, wae?" baekhyun menjawab dan masih memalingkan wajahnya

Sebuah cengiran terukir di wajah chanyeol, ia kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada helm yang di kenakan baekhyun kemudian chanyeol menghadapkan wajah baekhyun sehingga baekhyun kembali menatap wajah chanyeol

"hmm benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus mengantarku lagi besok" chanyeol tersenyum,

Manis..

Baekhyun terdiam dan masih dengan setia menatap wajah chanyeol

"baek?" chanyeol berucap dan membuyarkan pandangan baekhyun, dengan segera baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol yang menangkupkan tangannya pada helm yang ia kenakan

"m mwoo? Lagi? Yakk kau ini kenapa eo? Kenapa kau selalu memintaku untuk mengantarmu kesana kemari? Kenpa kau tidak meminta dio untuk mengantar mu? Kenapa harus selalu aku?"

Baekhyun akhirnya kesal, jika di pikir pikir memang benar, kenapa selalu dia yang diminta untuk mengantar chanyeol kesana kemari? Kenapa dio tidak pernah melakukan itu? Lagipula chanyeol selalu meminta antar ke tempat yang menurut baekhyun tidak penting, seperti sekarang, chanyeol hanya membeli baju, apa ia harus diantar hanya untuk membeli sebuah baju?

"karna dio pasti tidak mau jika ku ajak keluar untuk mengantar ku, lagi pula kau juga selalu memintaku untuk mengantarmu kesana kemari, memintaku untuk menjemputmu, mengatarmu, menemani mu membeli sesuatu, mengantarkan buku pelajaran saat kau lupa membawanya"

Baekhyun bungkam saat mendengarnya

"tapi.."

"jika kau bandingkan, kurasa kau lebih untung saat aku memintamu mengantarku ke suatu tempat, kau akan mendapatkan makanan gratis dariku, aku ini selalu mentlaktir mu tau"

"tapi kan.."

"kau bahkan memperlakukan ku seperti tukang antar dan juga ojeg gratis, dan kau tidak pernah membayarku, atau bahkan tidak pernah mentlaktirku"

"BAIKLAH BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MENGANTAR MU, KAU PUAS?-3-"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat itu dan chanyeol kembali menyengirkan bibirnya lebar/?

"kau benar benar menyebalkan-3-"

"kau tidak akan menyesal baek" chanyeol masih menyengirkan bibir nya, kenapa ia terlihat senang sekali?

"kajja, naiklah"

Chanyeol menyalakan motor nya dan baekhyun pun menaiki motor chanyeol

"naik naik-3-"

Dan baekhyun pun terus menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang dan chanyeol hanya nyengir bahagia/?:v

 _Malamnya..._

"dio yaaaa~~"

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dio, ia bisa melihat dio yang sedang mengenakan headset dan membaca sebuah buku di kasur nya

"hmmm" dio hanya bergumam saat mendengar suara baekhyun yang memasuki kamarnya

"kapan kau pulang? Kau pulang dengan siapa eo? Apa setiap malam kau pulang sendiri? Kau berani pulang sendiri?"

Baekhyun menaiki kasur dio dan duduk berselonjor di samping dio

"aku pulang bersama temanku" dio masih fokus dengan buku yang ada di tangannya

"eo teman? Teman yang mana?'^' " baekhyun kembali bertanya

"ya teman sekelas ku bodoh -_-"

"ahhhh, maksud mu kai?" baekhyun bersmirk dan menaik naikan halis nya

Dio menolehkan wajahnya, ia menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis nya kemudian ia kembali mengalihakan pandangan nya pada buku yang sedang di bacanya

"waa kurasa kalian semakin dekat sekarang" baekhyun kini menyenggol bahu dio pelan

 _Sabar.._

Dio tidak bergeming, beginilah kebiasaan baekhyun, ia selalu mencari gara gara padanya namun untuk kali ini dio sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan baekhyun jadi ia hanya akan diam dan berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi baekhyun

"yakk aku berbicara padamuuu" baekhyun kini menutupi buku yang sedang dio baca dengan meletakan tangan baekhyun diatasnya

"yakkk! Berhentilah mengganggu ku! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini sedang belajar, keluar sana!"

Dan akhirnya dio tidak bisa menahan rasa sabarnya:v

"galak sekali u,u oh ya besok aku akan mengantar chanyeol, kau ingin ikut?"

Baekyun menghiraukan bentakan dio dan malah mananyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting menurut dio

"tidak mau, aku ada kerja kelompok besok"

Dio kembali fokus pada bukunya

"ahh kenapa kau sibuk sekali? Apa tidak cukup dengan pelajaran tambhan mu itu? Kenapa kau juga harus kerja kelompok?"

"kau tidak mengerti, tugas ku banyak sekali akhir akhir ini, berhentilah mengajak ku bermain, aku tidak punya waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu"

"tidak penting-3- sekali kali kau juga harus bermain, kau tidak kasihan pada otakmu eo? Otakmu juga perlu istirahat, tidak baik jika menggunakan nya terus menerus/?"

"kau juga akan mengalami hal seperti ini saat kau naik kelas nanti, kau bahkan tidak akan punya waktu untuk bermain, pikirkan tentang ujian negara dan yang paling penting adalah, pikiran mengenai ujian masuk pergguruan tinggi, kau kira itu gampang? Sudahlah jangan mengganggu ku" dio masih tetap fokus pada buku yang ada di tangannya dan baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"tapi aku tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan chanyeol.." ucap baekhyun pelan dan masih mempoutkan bibirnya

Dio menyerah, ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi di pegangnya dan mentap baekhyun

"wae?"

"aku ingin di temani olehmu, aku tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan chanyeol.." baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibir nya

"memang apa yang salah dengan itu? Bukannya kau sudah biasa pergi berdua dengan chanyeol? Kenapa kau tiba tiba tidak ingin pergi berduaan denganya? Seharusnya kau senang, bukannya itu kemauan mu? Menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama chanyeol?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau ini kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"hnn, sebenarnya.. akhir akhir ini aku ingin menjauhi chanyeol, maksud ku.. aku tidak terlalu ingin dekat dengan chanyeol"

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak tau.."

"-_-"

"aku hanya... tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam.."

-I dont know-

"chanyeol kau dari mana?" suho bertanya saat melihat chanyeol yang baru pulang entah darimana

"rumah dio ayah, bukanya aku sudah bilang padamu?"

"kenapa kau selalu pegi kerumah dio? Kau bermain dengan dio?"

"hmm begitulah" chanyeol melangkah kan kakiinya melewati suho dan hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya

"berhentilah bermain main dan segera kerjakan skripsimu"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah nya tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan menatap suho yang berada di bawah tangga

"aku akan menyelesaikan nya ayah, tapi dengan satu syarat"

Suho menaikan sebelah halisnya, heran saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol

"tidak ada makan malam besama luhan selama 7 minggu ini"

Suho kini mengerutkan halisnya

"apa yang ayah dapatkan jika ayah menyetujui hal itu?"

"aku berjanji pada ayah akan mengerjakan skripsi ku dan menyelesaikan nya tepat waktu"

"baiklah, deal.."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan smirk nya kemudian memasuki kamarnya

 _Paginya..._

Baekhyun menuruni tangga kamarnya, ia pergi ke dapur dan mendapati dio sedang menikmati sarapan paginya lengkap dengan baju nya yang rapih

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di depan dio, ia mengambil sebuah roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry kesukaannya

"kau akan berangkat sekarang?" baekhyun memakan roti nya

"hmm, teman ku akan menjemputku sbentar lagi"

"kenapa pagi sekali? Ini baru jam delapan" baekhyun melirik jam dan kembali menikmati sarapan paginya

"banyak yang harus kami kerjakan" dio selesai dengan rotinya, ia kemudian mengambil susu dan meminum nya

"ahh begitu.."

 _Teng nong.. teng nong.. /?_

"biar aku saja!" dengan cepat dan tanpa dio sadari baekhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlari ke depan rumah bermaksud membukakan pintu

"yakk biar aku saja yang membukanyaaa!" dio ikut berlari mengejar baekhyun namun ia terlambat...

"selamat pagi kai~ dio sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi, masuklah~"dan dengan tidak tau malu baekhyun menarik lengan kai dan mempersilahkan kai untuk masuk kedalam rumah

Baekhyun mempersilahkan kai untuk duduk di sofa,

"kau sudah sarapan? Ingin ku buatkan sesuatu?" baekhyun bertanya sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya

"wahh kau pengertian juga, jika itu boleh aku tidak keberatan" kai mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas

"baiklah tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkan roti untukmu" baekhyun nyengir dan segera berdiri dari duduk nya, ia kemudian berjalan melewati dio yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat sofa/?

"kurasa kau harus menemani kai selagi aku membuatkan roti untuknya, huehehe:3" baekhyun berbisik saat mengucapkan hal itu

"kenapa kau menyuruhnya masuk!?" dio bertanya geram dengan suara yang nyaris seperti berbisik

"apa itu salah? Tidak baik jika membiarkan tamu diluar rumah" baekhyun meberi dio wink dan segera berlalu ke dapur

"arghhh baekhyun sialan" dio menggeram dalam hatinya kemudian ia menghampiri kai dan duduk di sebelahnya

"kupikir kau belum siap" kai akhirnya memulai pembicaraan

"tentu saja aku sudah siap, aku bukan orang yang akan membuatmu menunggu ku mandi" kai pun terkekeh

"jadi.. kenapa rumah mu sepi sekali?''

"kami hanya tinggal bertiga disini, eomma ku pergi belanja tadi pagi dan baekhyun baru saja bangun"

"lalu appa mu?"

Dio menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"appa dan eomma sudah berpisah sejak dulu" jawab dio sembari tersenyum

"ahh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"tidak apa apa" dio masih menyunggingkan senyum nya

"sarapan sudah siapp~~"

Baekhyun datang dengan sebuah nampan dengan roti dan susu diatasnya

"waw, kau benar benar membuatkan ku sarapan? Terimakasih baekkie" kai tersenyum kemudian mengambil roti yang berada di atas nampan

"eyy kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Kenapa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan baekkie?" baekhyun ikut duduk besebrangan dengan sofa yang di duduki oleh kai dan dio

"karna itu namamu baek, eomma mu selalu memanggil mu dengan nama itu, bukankah itu manis?" kai menjawab nya sembari mengunyah roti ditangannya

"jinjja? Eomma memanggilku seperti itu?*-* baekkie? Ahh aku menyukai nya "

"tapi kurasa bacon lebih tepat untuk panggilan mu baek" dio menambahkan dan baekhyun hanya mendelik saat mendengar itu

"jadiii... hari ini kalian pergi berkencan?"

"yaaaak!" itu dio

"hahaha.. kurasa bisa dibilang seperti itu" itu kai

"waaaa aku tahu kalian berhubungan di belakang ku, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari ku dio?"

"-_-"

"karna aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberi tahumu dulu"

"m mwo? I itu tidak benar, kau ini bicara apa kai?"dio membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan dari kai dan lagi lagi ia bisa merasakan pipi nya yang mulai memanas

"pfttttt" baekhyun menahan tawanya, kenapa dio gampang sekali blushing hanya dengan pernyataan seperti itu? Benar benar payah ucapnya dalam hati

"ekhm, jadi kalian akan berpacaran disini? Aku harus mandi sekarang"

"kkk kau benar, kau sudah siap dio? Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya kai

"h hmm, ayo berangkat" dio pun memakai tas nya dan kai pun berdiri dari duduknya

"baiklahh, mari ku antar sampai depan" baekhyun nyengir dan mereka berjalan ke depan rumah

"bilang pada eomma aku berangkat sekarang"

"hmmmm"

"bilang juga pada eomma aku sudah membuat nasi seperti yang diperintahkan nya"

"arraso arrasoo, kenapa kau cerewet sekali-3- sudah sanaa kalian pergi saja"

"hati hati dirumah jangan lupa kunci pintu jika kau akan mandi"

"hmmmmmmm-3-"

"baiklah kami pergi sekarang" dio pun berjalan keluar gerbang menghampiri kai yang sudah menaiki motornya

"semoga kencan kalian menyenangkannnn" baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mendadahi dio dan kai/?

Dio memelototi baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya..

"weeeee:p" memeletkan lidahnya dan kembali memasuki rumah untuk mandi/?:v

 _ **2 hour letter..**_

"eomma aku akan mengantar chanyeol lagi sekarang"

"benarkah? Kalian akan pergi kemana hm?" eomma dio sudah pulang, dan sekarang ia sedang membereskan belanjaan yang ia beli dan memasukan nya kedalam kulkas

"mmm tidak tau'-' chanyeol tidak mengatakan akan pergi kemana" baekhyun mengunyah apel yang ada di tangannya dan memperhatikan eomma nya yang sedang membereskan belanjaan nya

"eomma rasa akhir akhir ini kalian sering pergi bersama, jangan pulang terlalu larut arra?" eomma dio memandang baekhyun sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya

"ngg karna chanyeol selalu menyuruhku mengantar nya eomma:3 arraso, aku akan pulang sebelum malam, ahh iya dio tadi sudah berangkat kerja kelompok, dio juga bilang dio sudah memasak nasi yang eomma minta"

"begitukah? Dio pergi sendiri?"

"aniyo eomma, teman dio kemari tadi"

Eomma dio hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

 _Teng nong.. teng nong.._

"ahh kurasa itu chanyeol:3" baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan ke pintu depan dan membuka kan pintu

"kau sudah siap?"

"eyy-3- masuklah dulu kau tidak ingin menyapa eomma ku?"

"baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama, dan ahh ganti baju mu dengan ini" chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kantong kertas kepada baekhyun

"apa ini?" baekhyun membukanya dan melihat isi yang ada di dalam nya

"itu baju, ganti baju mu dengan itu baek"

"kenapa aku harus menggantinya?"

"aku salah beli, ukuran baju itu kekecilan, aku tidak bisa memakainya"

"apa ini baju yang kemarin kau beli?"

"hmm"

"sudah kubilang coba dulu bajunya, kau ini keras kepala sekali-3-"

"cepatlah ganti baju mu.." chanyeol pun berjalan memasuki rumah baekhyun dan pergi ke dapur untuk menemui bibi nya

"ishh cerewet sekali-3-"

Baekhyun pun pergi ke kamar nya dan mengganti baju nya..

"C" baekhyun menatap baju yang tengah dikenakan nya di depan cermin, baju kaos berwarna biru tua dengan panjang seperempat lengan, dan juga huruf C yang tersablon di bagian depan kaos itu

"woah.. bukan kah baju ini seperti baju yang ada di toko itu? Apa benar chanyeol salah membeli baju? Kenapa cocok sekali dengan ukuran ku-3-"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu nya tak peduli, kemudian ia pergi menuruni tangga dan menghampiri chanyeol dan eomma nya di dapur

"aku sudah siap" perkataan baekhyun membuat chanyeol menolehkan badannya dan menatap baekhyun

Baju yang dikenakannya terlihat pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, baekhyun juga mengepang rambutnya ke samping membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu ditambah dengan tulisan yang ada di baju nya "C"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"bibi kami akan berangkat sekarang"

"hati hatilah dijalan, chanyeol jangan ajak baekhyun main sampai malam, pulang lah sebelum malam, arra?"

"baiklah bi aku mengerti" chanyeol pun berpamitan dan berjalan kedepan rumah mendahului baekhyun

"eomma aku berangkat sekarang, aku janji tidak akan pulang larut:3" seperti kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan, baekhyun mengecup pipi eomma nya kemudian menyusul chanyeol kedepan rumah

"jadi kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya baekhyun

"kesuatu tempat" chanyeol dengan santai nya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dan seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya chanyeol memakai kan helm kepada baekhyun

"ishh aku bosan mendengarnya, saat kau memintaku mengantar mu kau selalu bilang ke suatu tempat, dan saat aku tanya kemana itu, kau akan menjawab ke suatu tempat, apa semua tempat di seoul tidak memiliki nama?-3-" baekhyun membenarkan helm nya

"itu rahasia baek, kau akan mengetahui nya saat sampai di sana"

"tentu saja saat sampai disana aku akan mengetahui nya bodoh-3-"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit pipi baekhyun pelan

"baju mu bagus baek, kurasa itu sangat cocok dengan ukuran mu"

"benarkah? Apa kau benar benar salah membeli nya? Ini benar benar muat di tubuh ku dan kurasa ini memang ukuran baju ku, apa kau tidak memeriksa ukuran nya sebelum membeli nya?" baekhyun menundukan kepalanya menatap kaos yang dikenakannya

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya "entahlah, kurasa aku membeli ukuran yang benar tapi saat aku sampai dirumah dan saat aku akan mencobanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa memasuk kan kepalaku"

"lalu kau tidak menukarkan dengan ukuran baju mu?"

"kemarin aku kembali ke toko itu, namun pelayan disana bilang baju yang sudah dibeli tidak bisa ditukar, lagi pula aku sudah membeli baju yang lain"

"jinjja? Kau membeli baju yang lain?"

"hmm, kau ingin melihatnya?" chanyeol menunjukan smirk nya

"mana? Mana? -3-"

Chanyeol pun menurunkan resleting jaket yang di kenakan nya

"eo.." baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menunjuk kaos yang tengah di kenakan oleh chanyeol

'B'

Kaos dengan warna yang sama dengan yang di kenakan baekhyun namun dalam kaos yang chanyeol kenakan tersablon huruf 'B'

"keren kan?"

"yaakk, harusnya aku yang memakai itu... B itu baekhyun, dan C itu chanyeol"

"lalu kau ingin memakai yang ini dan aku memakai yang itu? Itu bahkan tidak muat di kepala ku baek-_- lagipula disana tidak ada lagi huruf C yang sesuai dengan ukuran baju ku, hanya ini yang tersisa"

Tentu saja itu bohong, semua yang chanyeol katakan itu bohong, mengenai ia yang salah membeli ukuran baju dan juga mengenai kaos dengan huruf C yang tidak sesuai dengan ukuran bajunya. Chanyeol sengaja melakukan nya, ia sengaja merencanakan ini semua, membeli baju couple untuk baekhyun, mengajak baekhyun ke suatu tempat yang akan menjadi kejutan untuk baekhyun, chanyeol sudah merencanakanya, semua nya.. tapi untuk apa? Untuk pertanyaan yang satu itu

Chanyeol juga tidak tahu jawabannya..

"lagipula siapa suruh kau tidak mencobanya terlebih dahulu u,u"

"kau ini cerewet sekali, harus nya kau berterimakasih padaku berkat kesalahan itu kau mendapatkan baju baru, gratis pula-_-"

"aku kan tidak memintanya, lagi pula ini kan salahmu weee:p"

"tapi bukan kah ini keren? Baekhyun, chanyeol" chanyeol menunjuk wajah baekhyun kemudian menunjuk wajah nya sendiri

"baekhyun, chanyeol" lalu chanyeol menunjuk huruf di baju nya dan menunjuk huruf di baju baekhyun

Baekhyun mengikuti arah jari chanyeol kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala nya

"nggg suatu kebetulan yang bagus sekali"

' _bukan kebetulan baek, because B always beside C, and C is always for B'_

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menghidupkan motornya

"jja.. naiklah" baekhyun pun menaiki motor chanyeol dan mereka pun pergi ketempat yang chanyeol rahasiakan

-I dont know-

Chanyeol kini memarkirkan motornya, mereka kini tengah sampai di suatu tempat. Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol dan melepaskan helm nya

"LOTTE WORLD *-* "

"kau senang?" chanyeol ikut turun dari motornya dan berdiri di samping baekhyun

"tentu sajaa*-* kenapa dari awal kau tidak memberitahu ku akan kemari eo?" baekhyun menjerit senang saat mengetahui ternyata chanyeol mengajak nya kamari, baekhyun sungguh ingin mengunjungi tempat ini

"sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menyesal baek" chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang terus menggumamkan kata 'woah' saat mereka sampai disini

"jjaa, harus kah kita masuk sekrang?"

"nggg ayo kita masuk sekarang*-* " baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat, ia memeluk tangan chanyeol kemudian mengajak lelaki itu memasuki tempat yang selama ini ingin di datanginya

"woahhhh ini benar benar luar biasa *-* aku ingin menaiki semuanya"

"kau yakin bisa menaiki itu semua?" chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celanya nya

"tentu saja aku bisa, jadi aku harus memulai nya dari mana?"

"entahlah, kau tidak ingin melihat lihat terlebih dahulu?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan baekhyun pun menatap chanyeol

"kurasa itu ide yang bagus, kita jalan jalan dulu, lalu kita menaiiki itu semua *-*"

"baiklah tuan putri, aku tau tempat yang bagus, kajja"

Tanpa baekhyun sadari chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mengajak nya ke sebuah toko yang ada di sana, senyuman teukir di wajah tampan chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya sibuk dengan semua yang ia lihat

"baek coba ini"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah bando dengan bentuk telinga kelinci berwarna pink dan berbulu lembut, chanyeol memasangkan bando itu kemudian baekhyun membenarkan rambut nya

"eotte? Yeoppo?"

Baekhyun membenarkan poninya dan berdiri dihadapan chanyeol

"neomu yeoppo"

 _Damn!_

Kenapa baekhyun terlihat seratus kali lebih cantik dengan hanya memakai bando itu? Ya Tuhan baekhyun sungguh manis, baekhyun terus mengaca membenarkan letak bando dan juga rambut nya

"fotokan aku" baekhyun kemudian memberikan ponsel nya pada chanyeol, chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku melihat baekhyun

"cheseeee " baekhyun menangakupkan kedua tangan pada pipi nya dan sedikit membuka bibir nya

 _Ceklek_

"gumawoo" baekhyun nyengir dan mengambil ponsel nya dari tangan chanyeol

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun, ia menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang fokus melihat ponselnya

' _kenapa kau manis sekali baek?'_

"baek.."

Baekhyun yang sedang asik melihat hasil jepretan di ponsel nya hanya bergumam saat menjawab panggilan chanyeol

"baek.."

"mwoo? Waeyo?"

Baekhyun akhir nya mendongak kan kepala nya dan menatap chanyeol

"jadilah kekasihku untuk hari ini"

 _DEG_

"a apa? Kau bilang apa? Pftt yaa jangan becanda, kau ini gila?"

"aku tidak becanda, jadilah kekasihku hanya untuk hari ini"

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap chanyeol, ia kembali menatap mata itu, dan disana.. sesuatu itu.. ia masih bisa melihat nya.. apa itu?

Dengan segera baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"jangan konyol, kau kira aku ini apa? Shireo-3-"

Sebenarnya baekhyun tengah gugup saat ini, ia juga tidak menyangka chanyeol akan mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi apa maksudnya? Kenapa chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu? Menjadi kekasih nya? Untuk hari ini? Wahhh anak itu benar benar sudah gila ucapnya dalam hati kemudian berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terpaku di tempat

Sadar bahwa baekhyun telah meninggalkan nya chanyeol kemuadian belari menghampiri baekhyun dan merangkul nya dari belakang

"kalau begituberpura pura lah menjadi kekasihku untuk hari ini"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikan dengan apa yang chanyeol ucapkan, baekhyun malah memilih milih sebuah bando dan ia mengambil sebuah bando dengan bentuk sebuah telinga rilakuma berwarna coklat muda dengan bulu lembut seperti yang di kenakannya

"berhentilah membuat lelucon chnayeol, hanya untuk hari ini? Kau kira aku ini apa?-3- pakai ini untuk ku*-*" baekhyun kemudian menunjukan bando yang telah di pilih nya kepada chanyeol

Jujur jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, namun baekhyun hanya ingin bersikap seperti biasa dan baekhyun tidak ingin membuat keadaan menjadi canggung seperti waktu itu

"jadi kau ingin menjadi kekasih ku untuk seterusnya? Ide bagus" chanyeol menghiraukan permintaan baekhyun, ia menatap baekhyun dengan serius menanti sebuah jawaban dari baekhyun

 _Pletak_

Baekhyun menjitak kepala chanyeol pelan

"awww, sakit baek -_-"

"kalau begitu berhentilah berbicara tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal, kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal seperti itu?-3-" baekhyun akhir nya memasangkan bando yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke kepala chanyeol

"kyeoptaa~ *-*belikan ini untuku dan pastikan kau juga memakai itu arra"

baekhyun kemudian mengusak poni chanyeol perlahan kemudian berjalan keluar toko meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya saat ia telah keluar dari toko itu, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang

"bernafas.. bernafas... huffffff" baekhyun mnegatur nafasnya berusaha menstabilkan deru nafasnya

"dia hanya bercanda byun baekhyun, tidak usah memikirkan nya, kau tidak boleh melakukannya, ingat dia itu sepupu mu" baekhyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengibas ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya yang terasa panas

"ahhh kenapa disini panas sekali / "

 _Meanwhile.._

"arhhhh kau melakukannya lagi, kenapa kau mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?" chanyeol mengacak ngacak rambutnya prustasi

"kenapa kau bodoh sekali, kau harus bisa kendalikan perasaan mu chanyeol, tentu saja dia akan menolkamu jika memintanya seperti itu, arghhhh bodoh, kau benar benar sepupu yang aneh, aku yakin baekhyun pasti akan menjauhi ku sekarang, arhh bodoh, bodoh" kini chanyeol memukuli kepalanya dan kembali merutuki perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu, kenapa bisa bisanya ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?

 _Karna baekhyun terlihat manis sekali.._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kuat

"sadarlah! Hufff... hufff.." chanyeol membenarkan nafasnya, ia kembali membenarkan rambut nya dan mengenakan bando yang di pilihkan oleh baekhyun, setelah ia membayar bando itu ia pun berjalan keluar toko

" _bersikaplah biasa.. bersikap biasa.. kendalikan perasaan mu.."_

Chanyeol terus menasehati dirinya agar bersikap seperti biasa dan juga mengendalikan detak jantungnya agar tidak berdegup kencang terus menerus

 _ **Chungbunhi saenggakhaebwanni jigeum nega baeteun mareun**_

 _ **Swipge doedollil su eopdan geotdo algo inni**_

Dengan perasaan yang gugup, chanyeol akhir nya menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah menunggu nya diluar toko, chanyeol bisa melihat baekhyun sedangberdiri membelakanginya

"baek.." baekhyun pun memabalikan badannya mengahadap chanyeol

 _ **Mianhaehaneun ne pyojeong geureon seulpeun eolgul sirheo eojjeomyeon**_

 _ **Majimagiljido moreuneunde jom useojwo**_

"eo kau sudah membayar nya? Waaa itu benar benar cocok dipakai oleh mu*-*"

"aku tau" chanyeol tersenyum bangga

Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat chanyeol yang memakai bando itu, dan chanyeol yang melihat nya hanya menahan dirinya agar tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi

 _ **Neo eomneun naboda na eomneun nega honjaseon amugeotdo jal motaneun**_

 _ **Nega nan neomuna geokjeongdwae**_

"jadi sekarang kau ingin mencoba apa?" chanyeol berusaha membuat keadaan agar tidak canggung meski jantungnya terus berdegup kencang

"mmmm" baekhyun melihat ke sekitar nya, dan matanya menangkap salah satu permainan yang dianggap nya menarik

"aku ingin naik ituuu*-*" baekhyun menunjuk komedi putar dengan kuda kuda berwarna putih yang bergerak berputar

"baiklah, kajja" chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan baekhyun menyadari apa yang chanyeol lakukan pada tangannya

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni.. naega ne yeope eobseodo,**_

 _ **Oeroum manhi taneun nega honjaga dwae beoryeodo neon..**_

Kini mereka menaiki komedi putar sesuai yang diinginkan baekhyun, chanyeol dan baekhyun masing masing duduk di sebuah kuda yang bedampingan

"uwaaaa, bukankah ini meyenangkann? "

"ini membosankan baek-_-"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menghidupkan kamera ponsel nya

"chanyeoll" baekhyun memanggil chanyeol agar lelaki itu menghadap kamera kemudian kedua nya mebuat V sign

 _Ceklek_

"kyeoptaa*-*"

Baekhyun melihat hasil jepretan pada ponsel nya, foto pertama nya bersama chanyeol..

Chanyeol hanya tesenyum melihat baekhyun yang kini tengah menatap ponsel nya melihat fotonya dan juga dirinya

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni... gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul**_

 _ **Sil eomneun nongdameuro neowa useojul, saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchantamyeon..**_

' _kenapa kau seperti ini baek? Kenapa kau membuat ku seperti ini?'_

Komedi putarpun berhenti dan mereka turun dari sana

"sekarang giliranku, aku ingin menaiki itu"

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah perahu besar yang berayun secara horizontal

 _ **Think of it twice dasi jal saenggakhae bwa**_

 _ **(If you leave me) naega eobseodo jeongmal gwaenchanheulkka nega**_

 _ **Neon na eobsin modeun ge neomu seotunikka**_

 _ **Naega algo inneun neon eorinae gateunikka**_

"MWOOO? Kau ingin membunuh ku? Aku tidak mau manaiki ituuu!" baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat chanyeol ingin menaiki wahana itu

"kau bilang ingin menaiki semuanya, kau juga harus menaiki itu baek" chanyeol mulai memegang pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan mulai mengajak nya mendekati wahana itu

"tapi tidak dengan itu, shireoo, aku tidak mau menaikinyaaa" baekhyun menahan kaki nya agar chanyeol tidak bisa mengajak nya kesana

 _ **Where are you going? Why you wanna go?**_

 _ **Eodil garyeogo oh, oh wae garyeogo**_

 _ **Geureoda kkeutnae ureumi teojin neo ireon neo bogo eotteoke neol**_

 _ **Bonael su itgesseo manhi heuteureojil tende neo**_

"tidak apa apa baek, lagi pula itu tidak semenakutkan yang kau pikirkan, ayolah"

Dengan perlahan chanyeol terus menarik lengan baekhyun agar mau menaiki wahana itu,chanyeol terus memberitahu baekhyun bahwa itu akan sangat menyenangkan dan akhirnya baekhyun mau menaiki permainan itu dan ia memegang lengan chanyeol dengan erat

 _ **Neo eomneun naboda na eomneun nega honjaseon amugeotdo jal motaneun**_

 _ **Nega nan neomuna geokjeongdwae...**_

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni naega ne yeope eobseodo**_

 _ **Oeroum manhi taneun nega honjaga dwae beoryeodo neon**_

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul**_

 _ **Sil eomneun nongdameuro neowa useojul saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchantamyeon**_

"AAAAA EOMMAAAAA TT"

Baekhyun meremas baju chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajah nya di pundak chanyeol

"WOOHHHH LEBIH TINGGI LAGI"

Sementara chanyeol terlihat menikmati permainan yang mereka tumpangi sekarang

"AHHH JANTUNGKUUU TT"

Saat perahu itu bergerak semakin tinggi baekhyun merasa dirinya melayang terbang dan saat perahu itu berayun ke bawah jantung baekhyun serasa naik keatas kerongkongan nya dan ia rasa jantung nya akan lepas

"WOOOO ANGKAT TANGAN MU BAEK, INI MENYENANGKAN SEKALI"

Berbeda dengan chanyeol, anak ini malah mengankat tangannya saat dirasa perahu yang mereka tumpangi beryun semakin tinggi dan semakin kencang

"EOMMAAA TT"

Pegangan baekhyun terlepas saat chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan dengan reflex baekhyun memeluk pinggang chanyeol dan menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada chanyeol

"SELAMATKAN AKUUU T^T"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya erat dan berharap perahu sialan ini segera berhenti

 _ **Jogeum igijeogieodo dwae**_

 _ **Nega nareul tteonaseodo himdeulji anheul su isseul ttaekkaji**_

 _ **Deo meomulleodo dwae**_

Baekhyun tidak henti henti nya memukuli lengan chanyeol dan terus berucap bahwa sedikit lagi jantung nya akan lepas akibat ulah chanyeol, dan pukulan di lengan nya terhenti ketika baekhyun melihat sebuah kereta melintas diatasnya

Kini baekhyun dan chanyeol berada di dalam sebuah kereta yang bergerak mengelilingi lotte world, lintasan kereta ini berada diatas sehingga baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat wahana wahana yang ada di bawah sana

 _ **Stay with me baby. Stay with me baby**_

 _ **Don't go. Don't leave me baby. Take ma hand**_

 _ **Stay with me baby, stay with me baby**_

 _ **Don't go. Don't leave me baby**_

"woahhh ini indah sekali... *-* chanyeol setelah ini ayo naik ituu" baekhyun menempelkan tangannya pada jendela melihat seluruh wahana yang dilewati oleh kereta yang kini dinaiki nya

"wahh akujuga ingin naik ituu, dan juga ituu" baekhyun menunjuk nunjuk wahana yang ingin dinaikinya, sedangkan chanyeol.. pandangannya terfokus pada baekhyun, senyuman itu terus terukir di wajahnya

" _kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali baek"_

" _mungkin luhan adalah jawabannya, mungkin perjodohan ini adalah jalan keluarnya"_

Seketika senyuman itu hilang..

" _jadi itu satu semester lagi, bukan dua semester lagi kan? 7 minggu lagi?"_

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni naega ne yeope eobseodo**_

 _ **Oeroum manhi taneun nega honjaga dwae beoryeodo neon**_

Chanyeol terdiam sekarang, ia menatap baekhyun dan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, tanpa berpikir chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun, baekhyun menundukan kepalanya nya dan melihat tangan chanyeol yang memegang tangannya,

Apa yang chanyeol lakukan?

baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya dan mentap chanyeol

"chanyeol?"

Tanpa kendali otak nya, chanyeol menelusupkan jemarinya ke tengkuk bekhyun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan

 _Cup.._

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mencium baekhyun tepat di bibirnya.

Tidak ada lumatan disana, chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir baekhyun

 _ **Jeongmal gwaenchankenni gakkeumeun neowa datwo jul**_

 _ **Sil eomneun nongdameuro neowa useojul saram eobseodo neoman gwaenchantamyeon**_

Mata baekhyun membulat, ia meremas baju nya sendiri saat chanyeol melakukan hal ini pada nya

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Jantungnya berdebar, ia merasakan bibir nya lembab oleh bibir seseorang, chanyeol mencium nya! Baekhyun terdiam seperti batu, chanyeol tetap menempelkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya, sedangkan baekhyun tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hanya bibir chanyeol lah yang dapat ia rasakan sekarang, hingga ia merasakan kereta yang titumpangi nya berhenti dan chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya

' _aku mencintai mu, byun baekhyun..'_

"jjaa kita sudah sampai, ayo turun" chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya ia segera menarik lengan baekhyun agar segera berdiri dan turun dari kereta api

"sekarang kau ingin mencoba apa baek?" tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun

"baek?" chanyeol yang heran akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan memandang baekhyun

"baek kau tidak apa apa?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan pandangannya kosong

"baek?" chanyeol takut sekarang, kenapa baekhyun tiba tiba menjadi seperti ini? Chanyeol meletak kan kedua tangannya pada bahu baekhyun dan menggoyangkan bahu baekhyun pelan

"kau... menciumku.." baekhyun berucap pelan hampir tidak terdengar oleh chanyeol

"apa? Kau bilang apa baek? Apa kau sakit?"

"kau menciumku..."

"yakk jangan menakutiku, ku kira kau sakit baek-_-"

"yakk kenapa kau mencium mppttt-3-" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataan nya, chanyeol dengan cepat membekap mulut baekhyun dengan tangannya dan dengan cepat pula baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol

"pelankan suara mu baek" chanyeol melihat sekitar dan beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh

"YAK KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU!"

"melakukan apa? Bukan kah hal itu wajar? Kau ini kan kekasih ku baek"

"KEKASIH JIDAT MU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYETUJUI TENTANG HAL ITU!"

"kalau begitu kau kekasih palsu ku?"

"YAKKKK!"

"jangan berteriak baek, lagipula itu sudah terjadi, kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?" chanyeol kini berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"KAU GILA, MENJAUH DARIKU!"

"baekhyun?"

"chanyeol?"

TBC

BOONG DENG BOONG:V YOK LANJUT:3

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menolehkan wajah nya

"eo.. sehun?"baekhyun menunjuk sehun

"eo.. luhan eonni?" baekhyun melirik seseorang yang berdiri di samping sehun,

"waaa apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

"kkk aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini baek" luhan tersenyum pada baekhyun kemudian ia melirik ke arah chanyeol

"apa kalian sedang berkencan juga?" kekeh luhan

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah chanyeol dan mengibas ngibas kan tangannya

"a.. aniyoo.. aku sedang tidak berkencan, c chanyeol.. dia sepupu ku" baekhyun menjawabnya gugup

Luhan kembali terkekeh

"kkk kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, kalian terlihat cocok^^"

"apa kau mengejek ku?" chanyeol akhirnya bersuara

"kalian juga terlihat serasi, kalian berkencan?" tanya chanyeol dingin

"kkk ani, kami hanya jalan jalan disini" luhan menjawabnya dengan tenang

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dan luhan bergantian, ia bingung

"kalian saling mengenal?'-'a "

"aku cukup dekat dengan chanyeol" luhan kembali tersenyum saat mengatakan itu dan chanyeol menatap luhan dengan tatapan dingin

"kalau begitu kami akan pergi duluan, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan, kajja sehunna"

Luhan tersenyum pada baekhyun dan sehun hanya berdiam sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi, mereka kemudian berjalan melewati baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya berdecih dan memalingkan wajahnya

"chanyeol, kau mengenal luhan? Darimana kau mengenal nya? Yakk kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu ku kalau kau mengenal luhan?" tanya baekhyun pada akhirnya, baekhyun penasaran bagaimana chanyeol dan luhan bisa saling mengenal dan kenapa chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahu nya?

"aku juga tidak tahu, lagi pula itu tidak penting baek" chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan ia melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati baekhyun, dan saat baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang berjalan mendekatinya, ia sadarkegiatannya meneriaki chanyeol terhenti karna kehadiran luhan tadi

"KAU GILA JANGAN MENDEKATI KUU!" :vv

-I dont know-

Sudah dua minggu semenjak insiden chanyeol yang mencium baekhyun di lotte world/? Dan sudah dua minggu juga semenjak kejadian itu baekhyun rasa ia semakin dekat dengan chanyeol, entahlah ia juga tidak mengerti. Setiap baekhyun pulang sekolah, chanyeol pasti sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah nya maenunggu ia pulang padahal baekhyun tidak pernah menyuruh nya atau pun menelpon chanyeol supaya menjemputnya, dan saat baekhyun bertaya kenapa chanyeol melakukan hal itu, chanyeol hanya menjawab

"aku hanya ingin melakukannya"

Dan baekhyun tidak tau harus menanggapi nya seperti apa, menyuruhnya pulang dan jangan menjemputnya lagi? Tidak sopan jika mengusir nya seperti itu/? Lagi pula tidak ada salah nya kan menerima ojeg gratis/? Dan akhirnya baekhyun hanya menerima tumpangan chanyeol saat ia menjemputnya

"kenapa lama sekali baek? Tidak seperti biasanya, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Sore itu seperti biasa chanyeol menjemput baekhyun ke sekolah nya, namun ia heran kenapa baekhyun terlambat keluar, tidak seperti biasanya, chanyeol menunggu sedikit agak lama pada saat itu

"hmm, choi saem memberi kami tugas tambahan karena kelas ku mendapat nilai yang paling buruk, dan aku harus menerjemahkan sebuah buku cerita anak anak u,u "

"salah mu sendiri karena tidak belajar baek"

"kenapa itu salahku? Aku sudah belajar, choi saem nya saja yeng memberikan soal yang susah u,u"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat nya,

"sudahlah, ini sudah terlalu sore, kajja pulang"

Baekhyun menaiki motor chanyeol dan chanyeol pun mengantar baekhyun pulang

"aku pulang" dio memasuki rumah nya

"selamat datanggg~" dengan semangat baekhyun menyambut kepulangan dio dan membawakan tas nya/?

"ahh aku lapar sekali~"

"kau lapar? Eomma membuatkan makan malam yang sangat enak malam ini, kajja kau harus segera mencobanya" baekhyun menyampingkan tas dio di sebelah bahu nya dan memeluk lengan dio kemudian mengajak nya ke dapur

Dio berpikir sejenak, kenapa baekhyun baik sekali padanya?

"duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan nasi untuk mu" baekhyun mendudukan dio di kursi meja makan dan ia pun mengambilkan nasi untuk dio

Benar.. ada yang aneh disini batin dio

"oh sayang, kau sudah pulang hm?" eomma dio mengelus rambut dio dari belakang kemudian ia duduk di sebelah dio

"nee eomma, aku baru pulang tadi"

"jjannnn~ selamat makan~" baekhyun menghidangkan makanan yang sudah diambil nya ke meja makan

"waah uri baekhyun baik sekali" eomma dio tesenyum saat melihat baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam untuk dio, baekhyun menarik kursi dan mendudukinya bersebrangan dari tempat duduk dio

"apa yang kau inginkan?" dio akhir nya tau maksud dari sikap baekhyun yang baik padanya

"hiiii" baekhyun nyengir:v

"eung.. itu.. choi saem.. ia memberiku tugas untuk menterjemahkan cerita anak anak"

"lalu?"

"aku tidak mengerti pelajaran bahasa inggis" baekhyun mempout kan bibirya

"kalau begitu belajar lah bahasa inggris" dio mulai memakan makan malamnya

"ishh u,u bantu aku nee, aku janji akan mentlaktirmu" baekhyun mencondongkan badannya dan mengedip ngedipkan matanya lucu berusaha merayu dio

"tidak mau, minta bantuan chanyeol saja sana"

"apa hubungannya dengan chanyeol-3-"

"kau kan selalu bersama sama dengannya sekalian saja minta bantuan chanyeol mengerjakan pr mu, kudengar chanyeol pintar berbahasa inggris"

"shireo-3-"

"kkk kenapa tidak kau saja yang membantu baekhyun hm?" eomma dio tekekeh saat mendengar perdebatan kecil anak anak nya

"aku tidak mau eomma, biarkan dia meminta bantuan chanyeol saja, dia bahkan kencan setiap hari bersama chanyeol kenapa giliran ada pr dia malah meminta bantuanku?"

"yakk aku tidak kencan dengan chanyeol" baekhyun sedikit melirik eomma nya

Eomma dio kembali terkekeh dan mengelus rambut dio pelan

"kalian tidak boleh mengganggu chanyeol dulu, oppa suho bilang chanyeol sedang megerjakan skripsi nya"

"mwo skripsi?"

"skripsi?"

"hmm, kalian tidak mengetahuinya? Chanyeol mendapatkan program akselerasi, ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliah nya lebih awal"

"jinjjaa?" ucap baekhyun dan dio bersamaan

 _Ahh pantas saja chanyeol bisa menjemputku setiap hari_ , batin baekhyun

"lagipula chanyeol kan akan segera menikah"

"MWO? MENIKAH?" baekhyun dan dio terkejut saat mendengar ucapan eomma nya

"kalian tidak mengetahui nya?"

Baekyhun dan dio menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan

"aneh sekali, eomma kira chanyeol memberi tahu kalian soal ini"

"eomma, apa chanyeol dijodohkan?" tanya dio penasaran

Sedangkan baekhyun..

 _Apa apaan ini? Apa maksudnya? Menikah? Di jodohkan? Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun terlihat was was menunggu jawaban dari eomma nya, omong kosong apa ini? Apa eomma nya sedang membuat lelucon?

"chanyeol memang sudah dijodohkan dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, apa kalian benar benar tidak mengetahui nya?"

 _DEG_

Jantung baekhyun berdenyut sakit, beberapa bulan yang lalu? Jadi selama ini chanyeol menyembunyikannya?

Jadi semua ini bukan lelucon?

"d dengan siapa?" baekhyun akhir nya mengluarkan suara nya, kenapa ini tiba tiba sekali?

Kenapa chanyeol menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?

Lalu.. apa tatapan itu?

Ciuman.. itu..

"hmm eomma sedikit lupa nama nya, siapa ya.. han.. xi..."

Eomma dio terlihat sedang mengingat ngingat sebuah nama

"ahh iya.. namanya Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YANG INI ASLIAN YAA:V /kabur/

Tadaaaaa~~ eottee?:3AAAAAK CEYE CIUM CIUM BAEKHYUN

Suka suka? Ini khusus buat kalian yang demen panjang/?:v biku udah panjangin ceritanya neee:3 gimana? Sesuai keinginan nda?:v mian kalo chanbaek moment nya tidak memuaskan

Jujur biku takut kalian bosen baca nya kalo kepanjangan, makanya biku sedang sedang aja bikinnya/?

Gimana konflik nyaaa? Ini belum inti nya oke, ini baru pembukaan /di gampar/:v

Nn apa ya:v woiyaaa untuk laguu, suka nda lagunya? Kenapa bukan lagu EXO? Karena menurut biku lagu ini menggambarkan banget perasaan chanyeol, baca gih translate nya, bikin baper:")

Terus pa lagi ya:v udah aja deh:v

Seperti biasa makasih buat kalian yang udah nge review, biku seneng pake banget, kalian itu penyemangat bikuu / biku seneng kalian udah mantengin terus nih ff, ngasih feedback baik ke biku, lope deh mwaa:*

Buat yang ghoib/? Gapapa biku juga seneng kalian udah mau tertarik baca ff ini, kalo bisa sih kalian juga nge review biar biku banyak temen/? *modus* ga deng boong:3

Sebenernya biku mau apdet kemaren cuman belom selese ceritanya, insyalloh jadwal apdet biku itu tiap hari rabu kalo gaada halangan itu juga/? Okelah cape ngomong mulu:v see you in the next chap, dont forget to leave a review pleaseee3 *love sign*

Balesan review:*

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Cute kaya biku neeee / udah di next nihh, cepet ga next nya/? Mau sebanyak apa dulu/?:v_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Hunhan gitu gimana hayoo/? Wwkw iyalah hatinya mah itu teh kek di gedor gedor/? Wkwwkkw mereka kan emang sodara, gaboleh pacaran/?:v mau biku bikin berat ah konfliknya biar ada yng mati /apaan:v huehehe udah di update ya, gumawo udah bacaaa:*_

 **Littlesoo**

 _Ucul nya degdegan na *rotfl*rotfl* enggeus panjang ayeuna mah yang:vv_

 **ABC-HS**

 _Iyatuh kemaren guest_ _:vv gaada yang pacaran disini mah belom pada muhrim awowkwokwok xD aww makasih udah suka padahalkan bisa tindihan tindihan ye /no:v tar ada waktunya kok, dibelakang layar/?:vv wkwkwk see you in next time thoo, ofcourse, fighting'3')9_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Udah biku panjangin ko chanbaek moment nyaa'3')/ kalo difokusin ke mereka aja tar mereka khilaf/?:v wkwwk biku usahin nee'3')/ gumawo udah review:*_

 **Yousee**

 _Iya tuh udah anu anuan/?:v huehehe hilangkanlah rasa ragu itu/?:v udah di lanjut yaa, makasih udah review:*_

 **Littlesoo**

 _Ma aing B) eh astaghfirulloh_

-Biku-


	11. Chapter 10

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _chanyeol memang sudah dijodohkan dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, apa kalian benar benar tidak mengetahui nya?"_

 _DEG_

 _Jantung baekhyun berdenyut sakit, beberapa bulan yang lalu? Jadi selama ini chanyeol menyembunyikannya?_

 _Jadi semua ini bukan lelucon?_

" _d dengan siapa?" baekhyun akhir nya mengluarkan suara nya, kenapa ini tiba tiba sekali?_

 _Kenapa chanyeol menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?_

 _Lalu.. apa tatapan itu?_

 _Ciuman.. itu.._

" _hmm eomma sedikit lupa nama nya, siapa ya.. han.. xi..."_

 _Eomma dio terlihat sedang mengingat ngingat sebuah nama_

" _ahh iya.. namanya Xi Luhan"_

Chap 10 start!

"A APAA!? XI LUHAN?" dio terkejut setelah mendengar nama itu dari mulut eomma nya

Baekhyun merasa badannya lemas seketika

 _Lucu sekali_

Baekhyun tersenyum miris saat mendengar nya, apa mereka sedang mempermainkannya? Apa apaan ini? Xi Luhan? Luhan senior di sekolah nya maksud mu?

Baekhyun menatap kosong meja makan tempat dimana ia baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang sampai sekarang baekhyun masih menganggap nya sebagai lelucon. Apa harus baekhyun mempercayai hal ini?

 _Jebal.._

Lagi lagi baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong meja yang ada di depannya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar apa apa sekarang, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, semuanya seperti berjalan diluar kendali otakya

 _Chanyeol, luhan, skripsi, perjodohan.._

" _lalu siapa yang kau punya selama ini eo?"_

" _kau"_

" _jadilah kekasihku untuk hari ini"_

" _a apa? Kau bilang apa? Pftt yaa jangan becanda, kau ini gila?"_

" _aku tidak becanda, jadilah kekasihku hanya untuk hari ini"_

" _jangan konyol, kau kira aku ini apa? Shireo-3-"_

" _kalau begituberpura pura lah menjadi kekasihku untuk hari ini"_

" _jadi kau ingin menjadi kekasih ku untuk seterusnya? Ide bagus"_

 _Hah benar benar lucu.._

Senyuman menyakitkan itu terukir di wajah baekhyun, apa ini benar benar nyata?

" _melakukan apa? Bukan kah hal itu wajar? Kau ini kan kekasih ku baek"_

" _jangan berteriak baek, lagipula itu sudah terjadi, kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?"_

Baekhyun kembali teringat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, saat dimana chanyeol menciumnya, mencium tepat di bibir nya, ciuman pertamanya, saat jantungnya berdebar..

Ia bisa merasakan kembali jantungnya berdebar kencang sekarang..

 _Appo.._

" _waaa apa kalian sedang berkencan?"_

" _kkk kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, kalian terlihat cocok^^"_

 _Kau bilang cocok.._

" _kalian saling mengenal?'-'a "_

" _aku cukup dekat dengan chanyeol"_

Jantungnya berdenyut sakit, senyuman itu kembali terukir di wajah cantik baekhyun, senyuman yang menggambarkan betapa bodohnya dia, ia menggigit bibir bawah nya, kenapa semuanya begitu jelas?

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahunya yang mulai bergetar, baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sendiri berusaha membuat dirinya kuat, berusaha agar air matanya tidak mengalir keluar, ia tidak bisa menahannya..

kenyataan ini, semuanya..

"b baek?" dio tau keadaan baekhyun sekarang, dio bahkan bisa melihat betapa terpukul nya baekhyun saat mengetahui hal ini,

 _Kumohon baek.. jangan seperti itu.._

Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar saat dio terus memanggil nya, dan dio tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, terlebih eomma nya ada diantara mereka

"baekhyun!"

Baekhyun masih dengan keadaan yang sama hanya menatap kosong meja yang ada di depannya, apa yang harus dio lakukan?

Eomma dio menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada baekhyun, mengapa baekhyun melamun seperti itu? Bahkan baekhyun menghiraukan dio yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, apa sesuatu terjadi pada baekhyun? Bahkan eomma dio bisa melihat bahu baekhyun yang bergetar

"sayang?" tangan eomma dio terjulur untuk mengusap tangan baekhyun yang mengepal di atas meja, ia bisa merasakan tubuh baekhyun yang tersentak kaget atas perlakuan yang ia lakukan, sontak baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat ke arah dio dan eomma nya secara bergantian, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi dio dan eomma nya yang menatapanya aneh dan juga tatapan menyedihkan dari dio untuk dirinya

"a ah n, ne eomma? Ahh mataku perih sekali hehe" baekhyun dengan gugup mengusap matanya yang memerah dan sedikit basah akibat air matanya yang ditahan agar tidak keluar dengan tangannya yang gemetar, baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol nada bicaranya, ia kembali mengusap matanya dan saat ia melakukan itu air matanya malah semakin memaksa untuk keluar

Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya yang mulai bergetar, ia kemudian berdiri dari duduk nya

"e ehm, kurasa.. kurasa aku sangat ngantuk sekarang, aku.. aku.. aku akan tidur duluan" baekhyun berusaha terlihat seperti biasa meski kenyataanya terlihat jelas sekali baekhyun tengah menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis di depan eomma nya

"kau tidak apa apa sayang? Ini bahkan belum terlalu malam, apa kau tidak enak badan?" eomma baekhyun khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada baekhyun, tidak biasa nya baekhyun akan tidur pada jam sekarang

"a.. aniyo eomma.." baekhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum

"aku hanya... hanya.. ahh aku lelah sekali hari ini, aku akan tidur sekarang"

Baekhyun menatap eomma nya meyakinkan agar ia tidak menghawatirkannya, baekhyun akhirnya melihat eomma nya tersenyum dan mengaggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian menatap dio, jelas sekali dio terlihat khawatir padanya

"aku duluan" baekhyun tersenyum meski bibirnya bergetar, ia menatap dio seolah meminta tolong karna hatinya benar benar sakit sekarang,

Dio bisa melihat dengan jelas mata baekhyun kembali memerah dan berair, ia juga bisa melihat baekhyun menggigit bibirnya saat berlalu dari dapur menuju kamarnya, dan dio tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"eoh, kau akan tidur juga?" eomma dio tidak mengerti saat melihat anaknya yang tiba tiba bediri dari duduk nya

"ne eomma, hari ini sangat melelahkan, aku ingin tidur sekarang"

"kau tidak akan mengabiskan makan malam mu hmm?" eomma dio yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya menatap anak nya yang terlihat sedikit panik, ia bingung, ada apa dengan bekhyun dan dio? Kenapa mereka tiba tiba menjadi aneh?

"aniyo eomma, aku sudah kenyang, aku keatas sekarang ne, selamat malam"

 _Cup.._

Dio mengecup pipi eomma nya dan segera berlalu dari dapur

"bersihkan dulu dirimu sebelum tidur"

"arrasoo.."

Eomma dio berteriak mengingatkan anak nya supaya membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur dan dio segera pergi menuju kamar baekhyun

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan jantung nya yang terus berdebar kencang,

 _Kenapa rasa nya sakit?_

Ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit

 _Tes.._

Akhirnya air mata itu keluar, baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia memasuki kamarnya dan segera menutup pintunya, baekhyun bersandar pada pintu kamar yang berada di belakangnya,

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat nya, dan air mata itu terus mangalir ia mengigit tangannya berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir, namun air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa perintah otaknya

 _Hkk_

 _Hkk_

 _Hkk_

Baekhyun tersedu ditengah tengah tangisannya yang kian menjadi, ia berkali kali menghembuskan nafas nya dan jantungnya kembali berdenyut sakit

"baek"

"baekhyun?"

Dio mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun, namun tidak ada tanda tanda baekhyun akan membukakan pintu untuknya

 _Hkk hkk_

 _Hkk_

 _Hkk_

Baekhyun semakin tesedu sedu, kaki nya lemas, seluruh badannya lemas..

"baek kumohon, buka pintu nya"

Dio masih dengan kegiatannya mengetuk pintu baekhyun, dio dapat mendengar baekhyun yang terisak di dalam sana

"baek, kumohon.."

"tidak.. hkk, tidak apa apa dio ya, hkk, biarkan dulu.. hkk, aku tidak apa apa"

Badannya merosot, baekhyun teduduk di lantai, ia memeluk lututnya, membenamkan kepalanya disana

 _Gwenchana.._

"tapi.. baek.. biarkan aku masuk" kini tangan dio beralih ke knop pintu kamar baekhyun, ia menggerak gerakan knop pintu itu berharap pintu itu terbuka

Terkunci..

"tidak apa apa, tidurlah.." baekhyun menggigit bibir nya kuat, ia tidak peduli jika bibir nya berdarah akibat perlakuannya

"aku tidak apa apa dio, tidurlah" air mata baekhyun tidak berhenti mengalir, baekhyun berusaha menormalkan suaranya agar dio tidak menunggu nya di luar kamar nya

Hening..

Baekhyun tidak mendengar lagi suara dio, atau dio yang mengetuk pintu nya

 _Hiks.._

 _Hiks.._

 _Eomma.._

Baekhyun kembali terisak dalam diam, sungguh, hatinya sakit sekarang, kenapa ini semua terjadi? Kenapa ia harus mengetahui kenyataan ini?

"eomma.. hkk apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hkk" baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya, celana nya mungkin sudah basah karena air matanya namun baekhyun tidak peduli akan hal itu, baekhyun diam terisak memeluk lutut nya,

 _Eomma.. kenapa sakit sekali?_

-I dont know-

"selamat pagi sayang, duduklah eomma buatkan sarapan yang enak untuk kalian"

"hmm, gumawo eomma"

Baekhyun dengan lemas duduk di meja makan, ia sungguh tidak mempunyai selera apapun bahkan untunk sarapan

"aigoo, kau tidak apa apa hmm? Kenapa kau menggunakan kaca mata?"

Eomma dio sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya, ia berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri baekhyun

"sayang kau sakit?" eomma dio meletakan telapak tangannya pada kening baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya diam

"tubuh mu hangat sayang, kau yakin ingin sekolah?" eomma dio mulai khawatir karna suhu tubuh baekhyun yang hangat

"mm tidak apa apa eomma, aku hanya sedikit pusing, aku akan sekolah, aku tidak ingin tertinggal pelajaran eomma" baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kepalanya terasa berputar, ia pusing sekali sekarang, ditambah matanya yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman

"kau yakin tidak apa apa hm? ingin eomma antar?"

"aniyoo.. eomma tidak usah mengantarku, aku yakin dio akan menjagaku" baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum kepada eomma nya dan mengusap lengan eomma nya pelan

"aigoo kenapa matamu bengkak sekali? Kau menangis?" eomma dio kaget melihat mata anak nya bengkak seperti habis menangis, ia kemudian mengambil kaca mata baekhyun dan melepaskan nya perlahan

"astaga baekhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu sayang? Ya Tuhan, lihat lah matamu" eomma dio kaget bukan main saat melihat dengan jelas mata baekhyun yang benar benar bengkak, ia mengelus kelopak mata baekhyun pelan dan sontak baekhyun memejamkan matanya

"tidak apa apa eomma, semalam mataku terus berair aku juga tidak tau kenapa, dan kurasa aku menggosok mataku terlalu keras" baekhyun beralasan, alasan yang tidak masuk akal

"tapi kenapa sampai seperti ini?" dan eomma dio mempercayai nya

Eomma dio kemudian melangkakhkan kaki nya menuju lemari pendingin, ia membuka nya dan mengambil beberapa es batu kemudian membungkus nya dengan plastik

"ini, kompres matamu sayang, kau yakin akan kesekolah dengan mata seperti itu?"

"mmm" baekhyun hanya bergumam dan mengambil es batu yang telah di buatkan eomma nya, baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan es batu itu pada matanya yang membengkak

Dingin..

Baekhyun dapat merasakan matanya yang dingin terkena es batu

Jika eomma dio perhatikan baekhyun sedikit berubah pagi ini, tidak ada baekhyun yang berisik, tidak ada baekhyun yang berdebat dengan dio dan tidak ada baekhyun yang memberi kecupan selamat pagi pada eomma nya

Namun eomma dio tidak terlalu memperhatikan itu semua, ia hanya berpikir baekhyun sedikit tidak enak badan, namun kenyataan nya lebih buruk dari itu

"selamat pagi"

Dio duduk di meja makan, dan perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada baekhyun yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya, dan baekhyun terlihat sedang mengompres matanya

"pagi sayang, tunggu lah sebentar lagi sarapannya akan segera siap"

"hmm, nee eomma.." dio melirik ke arah eomma nya, kemudian ia kembali menatap baekhyun, dio memperhatikan baekhyun dan..

Dio merasa ada yang aneh saat ini

Baekhyun tidak mengganggu nya?

"baek.."

"mmm" baekhyun hanya bergumam dan tetap mengompres matanya

"baekhyun sedikit tidak enak badan hari ini, kau harus menjaga nya baik baik arra?" eomma dio menghampiri meja makan dan menyajikan sarapan yang baru saja ia masak

"kau sakit?"

"sedikit"

"sebaiknya kau tidak sekolah dulu baek"

Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap dio

"aku akan sekolah"

"astaga baekhyun, kenapa dengan matamu?" tidak jauh dengan eomma nya, dio kaget saat melihat mata baekhyun yang bengkak, dan baekhyun kembali memakai kaca mata nya

"tidak apa apa" baekhyun mengambil nasi kemudian memakan sarapannya

"yakk jawab pertanyaan ku"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menikmati sarapannya

"baekhyun!"

"apa?"

Dan sekarang dio lah yang terdiam

Baekhyun menatap dio untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya dan kembali memakan sarapannya

Kenapa baekhyun menjadi seperti ini?

Kini dio dan baekhyun berada di dalam bus menuju ke sekolah mereka, sejak sarapan tadi dio dan baekhyun tidak saling berbicara, baekhyun seperti menghindari dio, bahkan sekarang dio merasa canggung duduk bersama baekhyun jika baekhyun diam terus seperti ini

"baek.."

Tidak bisa seperti ini terus, dio tidak pernah melihat baekhyun seperti ini sebelumnya, baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan bisa diam berlama lama, meskipun baekhyun marah pada dio baekhyun tidak akan diam seperti ini, terlebih lagi, dio tidak pernah melihat baekhyun menangis hingga matanya bengkak seperti sekarang

"baek jawab aku.."

Dio menatap baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, sikap baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat dio sedikit tidak nyaman, dio mengakui baekhyun yang diam lebih menyebalkan daripada baekhyun yang cerewet yang selalu mengganggu nya dan mencari gara gara padanya

Baekhyun tetap terdiam, ia lebih memilih melihat jendela bus dan memperhatikan jalanan

"baek kumohon, kau bisa cerita padaku, kau membuatku khawatir baek, jangan seperti ini" dio memegang pundak baekhyun berharap baekhyun akan menatapnya dan menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan padanya

Namun baekhyun tetap terdiam pada duduknya dan tanpa dio ketahui baekhyun kembali menggigit bibirnya dan air matanya kembali menetes

Dio menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dio tidak menyangka baekhyun akan menjadi seperti ini, dio tau pasti apa penyebab nya, namun dio tidak ingin membicarakannya sebelum baekhyun yang memulai nya, mungkin baekhyun memang belum menerima tentang berita perjodohan chanyeol, dio juga kaget saat mengetahui yang dijodohkan dengan chanyeol adalah luhan ia tahu luhan cukup dekat degan baekhyun dan dio hanya ingin memberi baekhyun waktu, sebelum baekhyun sendiri yang membahasnya dio tidak akan membicarakannya.

"dengar, jangan seperti ini baek, jangan menyiksa dirimu, kau masih mempunyai aku, eomma, kai, kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku, tidak usah menahannya baek, aku mengerti.. dan aku akan selalu bersama mu, kau tau itu kan?"

Tangan dio berlalih pada punggung baekhyun dan mengusap nya pelan, dio tahu pasti baekhyun sangat membutuhkan seseorang sekarang namun baekhyun hanya belum siap untuk menceritakannya dan dio berusaha mengerti tentang hal itu

Bus yang mereka tumpangi kini telah berhenti tepat di depan sekolah mereka, baekhyun dan dio pun turun dari bus dan segera memasuki sekolah, dio menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di depan kelas baekhyun, ya, dio mengantar baekhyun sampai ke kelas nya, dio benar benar khawatir pada baekhyun jadi ia akan memastikan jika baekhyun benar benar sampai ke kelas nya.

"kau benar benar tidak apa apa? Kau yakin akan mengikuti pelajaran? Kita bisa pulang lagi jika kau ingin baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya

"aku tidak apa apa, pergilah, kau harus ke kelasmu"

"jika terjadi apa apa kau harus menelponku"

"mmm"

"ingat baek, telpon aku"

"arraso.."

Dio tersenyum dan mengusap lengan baekhyun,

"aku akan kesini lagi saat istirahat nanti"

"aku mengerti"

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dan dio akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kelas nya

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan baekhyun tidak memiliki selera untuk belajar bahkan sekedar mendengarkan penjelasan guru pun baekhyun benar benar tidak semangat

Baekhyun larut dalam lamunan nya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana, entahlah baekhyun tidak memiliki sesuatu yang lain selain berita perjodohan itu yang terus berputar di kepala baekhyun

"baekk"

"baekhyunn" seseorang mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah baekhyun dan baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya

"eo ada apa xiumin?" baekhyun membenarkan badannya dan mentap xiumin yang duduk di depan meja nya

"kau yang pegang tugas selama liburan waktu itu kan? Kau yang akan melakukannya kan?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan yang dikatakan xiumin

"melakukan apa?"

"aish apa kau tidak mendengarkan yang dikatakan park saem? Hari jumat kita harus mengumpulkannya, tugas itu ada pada dirimu kan baek? Jadi.. kau bisa mengumpulkannya kan?"

"ahh tugas itu, mm baiklah"

"tapi masih ada yang harus di perbaiki, sekalian kau perbaiki nee, aku akan mengirimkan jawaban yang benar nya pada mu nanti" xiumin nyengir setelah mengatakan hal itu

"mm aku mengerti"

Xiumin mengerutkan alis nya saat mendengar jawaban baekhyun, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"hanya itu? Kau tidak menolaknya saat aku meminta mu yang mengumpulkan dan memperbaiki nya? Kau tidak akan mengomel? Kau tidak akan protes padaku? Atau meneriaki ku? Atau apapun itu?"

"hmm" baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"aigooo apa yang terjadi pada mu baek? Kenapa kau aneh sekali? Tidak biasanya kau akan mlakukannya jika aku menyuruh mu mengumpulkan tugas"

"aku hanya ingin melakukannya"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, kalimat itu.. ahh baekhyun kembali teringat pada seseorang..

Seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini

"baekk!"

"mm wae?"

"kau melamun lagi!"

-I dont know-

Chanyeol kembali menjauhakan ponsel dari telinganya, ia menatap ponsel nya kesal

"apa ponsel nya mati lagi? Arghh sialan apa aku harus membelikannya power bank?" dengan kesal chanyeol mendial sebuah nomor di ponsel nya dan kembali meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya

"dio? Mana baekhyun?

...

"sudah setengah jam aku disini, baekhyun belum juga keluar, bisakah kau melihat ke kelas nya?"

...

"arghh sudahlah lupakan"

Chanyeol memutus panggilan telponnya dengan dio, sudah setengah jam chanyeol menunggu baekhyun di depan sekolah nya, dan sudah setengah jam pula chanyeol tidak melihat baekhyun yang keluar dari sekolah nya

Chanyeol melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya

"aku tidak terlambat kan? Perasaan aku sampai disini sebelum bel pulang"

Chanyeol kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam sekolah, sekolah nya mulai sepi dan chanyeol benar benar tidak melihat kedatangan baekhyun

"kemana anak itu"

.

.

.

.

"tumben sekali kau ikut kami baek" chen menyedot milkshake yang ada di tangannya

"kau tidak ingin aku menganggu kencan mu?" baekhyun melipatkan kedua tangannya dimeja dan menidurkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya

"tidak usah menganggapku, anggap saja aku tidak ada" dan baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya

Baekhyun, chen dan xiumin kini berada di sebuah cafe tidak jauh dari sekolah nya, baekhyun memaksa ingin ikut saat mereka berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah nya tadi

"aku memang tidak akan menganggapmu ada-_-"

Xiumin memukul pelan lengan chen kemudian ia menatap baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya

Baekhyun benar benar aneh hari ini

"mm baek? Kau tidak apa apa?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya dan teatap memejamkan matanya

"jika kau hanya akan tidur disini, lebih baik kau pulang saja sana-_-"

Xiumin kembali memukul lengan chen

"diamlah chen-_-" xiumin kembali memperhatikan baekhyun, benar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada baekhyun, baekhyun benar benar aneh hari ini

"baek, kau benar benar tidak apa apa?"

Baekhyun kini menegak kan badan nya dan menyandarkan punggung nya pada senderan kursi yang diduduki nya, baekhyun melirik jam yang ada di dinding cafe

"aku akan pulang sekarang" baekhyun berdiri dari duduk nya dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari cafe menghiraukan xiumin yang terus memanggil nya

"baekk, yakk byun baekhyunnnn"

"ada apa dengan anak itu, kenapa dia aneh sekali" xiumin terlihat frustasi saat melihat baekhyun yang berlalu begitu saja keluar dari cafe, tidak biasa nya baekhyun seperti itu, baekhyun benar benar diam hari ini

"chen kau tau? Baekhyun bahkan bersedia mengumpulkan tugas dan memperbaiki jawaban yang salah, bukankah itu aneh?"

Chen nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan xiumin

"woah, apa anak itu sudah mendapatkan hidayah?":v

"-_-"

Xiumin menjitak kepala chen pelan,

"apapun itu, kurasa baekhyun terlihat menyeramkan jika seperti itu, baekhyun benar benar tidak membuat onar hari ini, bukan kah itu sangat aneh?"

Chen hanya mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli dan kembali menyedot milkshake nya

"mungkin baekhyun benar benar mendapat sebuah hidayah":v

.

.

.

.

"aku pulang"

Baekhyun memasuki rumah nya yang langsung di sambut oleh dio

"yakk, kau ini dari mana saja? Kenapa kau pulang malam? Dan yakkk, kau tidak membawa ponsel mu? Aku menelpon mu berkali kali"

"aku kerja kelompok tadi"

Baekhyun berjalan melewati dio, ia berjalan manaiki tangga menuju kamar nya

"yakkk!"

"apa itu baekhyun?"

"hmm nee eomma, itu baekhyun"

"aigoo apa dia baik baik saja? Suruh dia turun dan makan malam arra?" eomma dio kembali kedapur dan menyiapkan makan malam

"arraso eomma, aku akan memberi tahu baekhyun sekarang" dio menghembuskan nafas berat nya kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar baekhyun

Dio mengetuk pintu kamar baekhyun dan memasuki kamar nya

"baek?"

Dio melihat baekhyun yang melepas jas sekolah nya, dio rasa baekhyun akan mandi

"baek kau tidak apa apa?"

Dio duduk di pingir kasur baekhyun, dio memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang mengeluarkan buku buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya

"mmm"

Lagi lagi baekhyun hanya meresponnya seperti itu

"chanyeol tadi kesini, dia menunggu mu"

Baekhyun sibuk dengan merapihkan buku nya dan memindahkan nya ke meja belajar nya

"chanyeol bilang dia menunggu mu di sekolah tadi, kau kemana saja? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"aku kerja kelompok, aku lupa membawa ponsel ku"

"jangan beralasan seperti itu, itu tidak masuk akal baek, setahuku kau bukan orang yang akan melupakan ponsel mu"

Baekhyun terdiam

"baek kumohon.. sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Bukan kah aku sudah bilang padamu, kau bisa.."

"aku akan mandi, turunlah duluan, aku akan menyusulmu" baekhyun memotong pembicaraan dio, ia membelakangi dio karena sibuk dengan membereskan buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya

Dio menghela nafas nya kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya

"baikalh, segera turun saat kau selesai mandi, aku dan eomma menunggu mu di meja makan" dio akhir nya keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan berjalan menuju dapur menunggu baekhyun yang akan makan malam bersama nya

Sementara baekhyun..

Ia meremas rok seragamnya, matanya kembali memanas, kenapa chanyeol harus kesekolah nya dan menunggu nya?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya, bahkan bernafas pun terasa sulit untuk nya. Kenapa ia sering merasa sesak di dada nya?

 _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku chanyeol?_

-I dont know-

Sudah lewat dari dua hari baekhyun bersikap seperti ini, lebih tepatnya seperti mayat hidup, baekhyun tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya, baekhyun menjadi jarang berbicara, suasana rumah pun menjadi lebih tenang karna tidak ada baekhyun yang membuat gara gara atau tidak ada baekhyun yang selalu berteriak saat bertengkar dengan dio, dan dio benar benar tidak menyukai keadaan sepert ini! Dio memang menyukai keadaan rumah yang tenang, namun keadaan tenang ini sungguh membuat dio tidak nyaman terlebih ini dikarenakan baekhyun yang tidak mau berbicara padanya, merespon setiap pertayaan nya hanya dengan sebuah gumaman dan yang paling dio benci adalah chanyeol yang selalu mengganggu nya! Dia terus menanyakan baekhyun setiap saat chanyeol bahkan kerumah nya setiap hari agar bisa melihat baekhyun, menunggu baekhyun namun baekhyun selalu pulang malam dengan alasan ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakannya di rumah temannya

Baekhyun secara sengaja tidak membawa ponsel nya kemana mana selama dua hari ini, ia juga sengaja membiarkna ponselnya mati, setidaknya jika ponselnya mati baekhyun tidak akan tahu jika chanyeol menghubungi nya kan? Baekhyun juga sengaja mneghindari chanyeol, setiap ia pulang sekolah ia pasti melihat chanyeol yang selalu menunggu nya dan baekhyun selalu mencari cara agar chanyeol tidak melihat nya saat sekolah nya bubar, baekhyun selalu ikut dengan xiumin dan chen entah itu ke cafe, ke rumah chen atau ikut bersama mereka saat chen dan xiumin pergi kencan, kemanapun itu asal tidak diantar pulang oleh chanyeol atau pun yang bisa memnbuatnya bertemu dengan chanyeol

"baek boleh aku masuk?"

Dio memasukkan kepalanya saat ia membuka pintu kamar baekhyun, ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang berselonjor di kasurnya dengan laptop yang berada di atas pahanya

"mm masuklah" baekhyun sibuk dengan laptop nya, apa baekhyun sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?

Dio melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki kamar baekhyun, ia pun menaiki kasur baekhyun dan ikut berselonjor disampingnya

"kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

"hmm begitulah"

"ingin ku bantu?"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" baekhyun menjawab dio tanpa menatap dio dan ia tetap fokus pada laptop nya

"mm baiklah" dio akhir nya diam, ia memperhaikan layar laptop baekhyun, baekhyun benar benar terlihat serius mengerjakan tugas nya

Hening untuk beberapa saat karena baekhyun terus mengerjakan tugas nya dan dio yang tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, hanya suara ketikan yang di timbulkan baekhyun lah yang menghiasi kamar baekhyun yang sunyi

"mm baek?"

Dio akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya, bagaimana pun dio harus mengakhiri ini, sampai kapan baekhyun akan terus bersikap seperti ni? Dan sampai kapan baekhyun akan menghindari chanyeol? Dio tahu baekhyun belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan chanyeol, tapi sungguh, menghindari chanyeol tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, ditambah dio juga merasa kasihan pada chanyeol karena setiap hari chanyeol terus menjemput baekhyun dan juga menunggu baekhyun di rumah namun semua itu berakhir dengan baekhyun yang pulang malam dan chanyeol yang tidak bertemu dengan baekhyun

"mm ada apa?" baekhyun masih fokus dengan pekerjaan nya, dengan tugas nya

"baek aku serius, dengarkan aku"

Baekhyun pun menghentikan ketikan tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap dio yang tengah menatap nya serius

"baiklah aku akan mendengarkan mu"

Dio menghembuskan nafasnya..

"begini, kau pasti sudah tahu kan apa yang akan aku bicarakan padamu?"

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalnya terlihat berfikir

"apa itu?"

"ini tentang mu baek, dan juga.."

Dio sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan baekhyun terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dio katakan

"dan juga chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tediam saat mendengar nama itu, namun setelah nya baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat nya kemudian kembali menatap dio yang ada di sampingnya

"baiklah, katakan saja"

"baek aku tau.. sangat tau, aku juga sama seperti mu, aku juga kaget saat mengetahui tentang ini semua, tentang perjodohan chanyeol dan juga luhan, dan yang lebih penting adalah chanyeol yang merahasiakan ini dari kita, aku tahu perasaan mu baek, tapi jujur saja, aku khawatir jika kau terus seperti ini baek, dan juga aku tidak nyaman dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang, kau bisa menceritakannya pada ku baek, jangan seperti ini, kau bahkan sudah seperti zombie, dan itu sangat menakutkan"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat dio mengatakan hal ini padanya, sebenarnya baekhyun juga tidak tahu kenpa ia menjadi seperti ini, entahlah saat baekhyun mengetahui semua ini ia seperti di bohongi.. bahkan ia seperti dipermainkan, entah lah, setiap hari baekhyun selalu memikirkan ini sebenarnya kenapa chanyeol merahasiakan hal ini darinya? Dan kenapa chanyeol harus dijodohkan dengan luhan senior di sekolah nya?

"selain itu, aku juga sudah memberitahu mu kan? Chanyeol.. ia selalu menunggu mu baek, ia selalu menjemputmu, menunggu mu bahkan saat ia tahu bahwa ia tidak melihatmu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, chanyeol menunggu mu di rumah hingga malam, chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu kau sengaja mematikan ponsel mu dan sengaja tidak membawanya, aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol, tapi apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat chanyeol terus menanyakanmu setiap saat, haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa kau sedang menghindarinya karena kau tahu tentang perjodohan itu? Dan kau sengaja mematikan ponsel mu dan sengaja tidak membawanya?"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, pernyataan dio benar benar membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, dan tiba tiba perasaan bersalah itu mulai mendatangi dirinya

" _aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol, tapi apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?"_

Perkataan itu kini mengganggu pikirannya

"kau tahu baek? Menghindari chanyeol bukan lah jalan yang benar, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dan juga chanyeol, dan sampai kapan kau akan menghindari chanyeol hm? suatu saat chanyeol juga akan tahu kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini baek, dan apa sampai saat itu kau akan tetap menghindari nya? Kau hanya menyiksa dirimu sendiri baek, bukan hanya kau, chanyeol juga tersiksa karena sikap mu yang seperti ini"

 _Skak_

Baekhyun benar benar bungkam, semuanya benar, semua yang dio katakan benar, baekhyun tersiksa, ia teriksa jika harus terus menghindari chanyeol seperti ini, dan juga.. sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini?

Dio menggenggam lengan baekhyun dan meremas nya pelan

"semua akan lebih baik jika kau membicarakan ini dengan chanyeol baekhyun, jangan hanya diam seperti ini, kau mengerti maksud ku kan?"

Baekhyun akhir nya mengangkat wajah nya, matanya kini berair

Dio tersenyum, ia menepuk pipi baekhyun pelan

"kau tau baek? Kurasa aku mulai merindukan baekhun yang selalu mengganggu ku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan air matanya menetes, ia segera mengusap air matanya

"kau benar benar seperti nenek nenek yang terus mengomeli cucu nya"

"aigoo apa baekhyun yang menyebalkan telah kembali?"

"ishh diam kau" baehyun memukul pelan lengan dio dan kembali mengusap pipi nya yang basah akibat air matanya yang kembali menetes

"temuilah chanyeol, kau bisa membicarakan ini dengannya, kau tau kan? Aku benar benar tidak tahan jika chanyeol terus menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan dirimu"

"arrasoo, aku akan bicara padanya, aku janji, tapi selama aku belum berbicara padanya, aku ingin kau tidak mengatakan apapun jika chanyeol menanyakan ku, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada chanyeol, kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

"hmm tergantung, kau akan membayarku dengan ice cream atau ramen?"

"ishh, bagaimana dengan sebuah pelukan?" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan merentangkan tangannya

"kkk bisa ku perhitungkan" dio tersenyum dan dengan segera dio memeluk baekhyun

"senang kau kembali baek"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ia rasa sesak dalam dadanya sedikit berkurang sekarang

"gumawo.." mata baekhyun kembali berair, apa ini yang dinamakan keluarga? Saat kau sedang mengalami suatu masalah, keluarga lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mu dan juga memelukmu

"tidak masalah baek, mulai sekarang ceritakan padaku, jangan menjadi seperti ini, kau benar benar menyebalkan jika terus bersikap seperti tadi" dio mengelus ngelus pelan punggung baekhyun, sepertinya baekhyun yang dulu akan kembali sekarang

.

.

.

"selamat pagiiii" baekhyun memasuki kelas nya dan duduk di meja nya, senyum cerah mengembang di wajah imut nya

Chen dan juga xiumin yang sedang duduk di kursi nya melihat aneh ka arah baekhyun yang duduk tepat di belakang meja nya

"wahh sepertinya langit cerah kembali pada diri baekhyun"

"hiiii" baekhyun nyengir chen dan xiumin hanya bergidik ngeri saat melihat itu

"kurasa masa hidayah nya sudah habis, dia kembali jadi seseorang yang aneh lagi sekarang"

"tapi bukankah baekhyun sudah aneh dari dulu?"

"kau benar":vv

"selamat pagi sehun ahh~" baekhyun kembali memamerkan senyum cerah nya dan menyapa sehun yang baru tiba di kelasnya

"pagi"

"aigoo kau membutuhkan teman cerita? Aku siap mendengar ceritamu" baekhyun mencondongkan mukanya dan mengedip ngedipkan matanya lucu, ia hanya teringat kejadian kemarin saat dio berbicara padanya, sebelumnya baekhyun telah bersikap dingin karna suatu hal dan saat dio berbicara padanya pagi ini ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya

Ia membutuhkan seorang pendengar yang akan mendengarkan semua ceritanya

Dan saat baekhyun melihat sehun yang bersikap seperti itu, mungkin sehun memang memiliki sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya jadi baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menawarkan dirinya jika ia membutuhkan teman untuk bercerita baekhyun akan menjadi sukarela, ditambah.. apa sehun sudah tahu jika luhan sudah dijodohkan, dengan chanyeol? Dengan sepupu nya?

Sebaliknya sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah halis nya heran dengan perlakuan baekhyun yang tidak masuk akal menurutnya, apa apaan ini? Sehun kemudian meletakkan telunjuk nya pada kening baekhyun dan mendorong kening baekhyun pelan menjauhkan kepala baekhyun dari nya

"menjauh dari ku, dan jangan mengganggu ku" sehun pun menidurkan kepala nya pada meja dan memejamkan matanya

"-3- ishh orang ini benar benar harus melakukan konsultasi u,u"

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore baekhyun keluar dari kelas nya, ia segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju gerbang sekolah, langkah nya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah motor yang sangat dikenal nya terparkir disana,

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya,

Untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun kembali melihat orang itu setelah tiga hari ia menghindari nya

"huftt.. tenanglah, semuanya akan baik baik saja, bersikaplah biasa, kau bisa melakukannya byun baekhyun, hufff"

Baekhyun mengatur nafas nya, ia merapihkan seragam sekolah nya, menyisir rambut dengan tangannya, setelah ia rasa penampilan nya kembali rapih, ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati orang itu

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

Jantung nya berdebar seiring langkah nya yang semakin dekat dengan orang itu, entahlah, baekhyun juga tidak tahu, kenapa jantung nya berdebar seperti ini.

"chanyeol.."

Dan untuk pertama kali pula nama itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun

Chanyeol mendongak kan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggil nama nya

Dan untuk pertama kali nya, chanyeol kembali melihat sosok ini, sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan, sosok byun baekhyun yang entah kenapa chanyeol khawatirkan setelah tiga hari lamanya ia tidak bertemu dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol terdiam dan terus menatap baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya

"yak, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah saat chanyeol yang hanya menatap nya seperti saat ini, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya?

 _Pletak_

Dengan cepat chanyeol menjitak baekhyun dengan cukup keras, dan sontak baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit

"ahhh appooo"

"yakk kenapa kau melakukan itu? TT " baekhyun memanyunkan bibir nya dan mengelus ngelus kepalanya

"yak kemana saja kau selama ini ha? Itu adalah hukuman untukmu, kau sudah membiarkan ku menunggu mu disini dan selama tiga hari aku juga menunggu mu di rumah mu, kau ini membuatku khawatir baek, ponsel mu mati berhari hari dan aku tidak bisa menemui mu di sekolah bahkan di rumah, kau ini kemana saja?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap chanyeol, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ada sorot khwatir dari mata chanyeol

 _Apa dia benar benar melakukan itu semua? Chanyeol menunggu ku? Tapi untuk apa?_

"bukan kah aku sudah bilang kalau aku kerja kelompok? Apa dio tidak memberi tahu mu?" baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibir nya, kenapa chanyeol begitu marah padanya?

"dio memang memberitahuku, tapi aku tidak mempercayai nya"

"jadi kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"hm"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam

Apa ini?

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, dan juga chanyeol yang serius menatap matanya, terkadang baekhyun bingung dengan arti tatapan chanyeol, tatapan matanya seolah olah memberitahu nya segala sesuatu entah itu khawatir, marah, semuanya..

Tapi..

Ada satu tatapan chanyeol yang sampai sekarang baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan apa arti dari tatapan matanya

Sesuatu itu..

"baek?"

"a huh? A apa?"

"kau melamun?"

"a aniyo.." baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat ke sekitarnya, baekhyun meremas rok seragam nya

Jangan berpikiran bodoh baekhyun, ingat, dia ini sepupu mu

Dan dia akan segera menikah..

"aku lapar" baekhyun kini memalingkan kembali wajah nya menatap chanyeol

"apa itu artinya kau minta agar aku membelikan makan untuk mu?"

"mmm'^' "baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

"tidak ada makan gratis untuk mu baek, aku masih marah padamu dan aku tidak akan membelikan mu makan untuk saat ini"

"m mwoo? Ahh mwoyaa, bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Yakk lagi pula aku tidak pernah menyuruh mu untuk menjemputku juga menunggu ku pulang, itu kan kemuan mu sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau menyambungkannya dengan hal ini?-3-"

Baekhyun melayangkan protes nya, ia tidak terima jika chanyeol tidak akan membelikannya makan gratis akibat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu

"kau benar, ini kemauan ku sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan menjemputmu lagi atau mentlaktir mu lagi -_-" chanyeol kemudian mengenakan helm nya dan menutup kaca helm nya, chanyeol terlihat seperti akan pulang dan meninggalkan baekhyun sekarang

Baekhyun yang melihat itu sedikit panik dan dengan cepat ia menahan tangan chanyeol,

"aku tau, aku tauu, ini salah ku, maafkan aku:((" baekhyun memajukan bibir bawah nya, ia menatap chanyeol dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya

"maafkan aku chanyeol:(("

 _Shit!_

"cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Dan baekhyun hanya mengembangkan senyumannya kemudian manaiki motor chanyeol

 _Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu ku bersama mu chanyeol, apa ini akan segera berakhir?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini sudah sampai di depan rumah nya, chanyeol mengantar baekhyun setelah chanyeol membelikan makanan gratis untuk baekhyun karena puppy eyes nya tadi

"uhm, chanyeol?"

"kenapa baek?" chanyeol membenarkan rambut baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit acak acakan karena helm yang digunakannya

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dulu,

"hmm begini.." baekhyun menatap chanyeol, ia bisa melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit kebingungan

"ada apa baek?"

"aku.. aku.. ekhm, aku sudah mengetahui tentang kau yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi mu"

Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat mendengar hal itu, dari mana baekhyun mengetahui tentang ia yang sedang mengerjakan skripsi nya?

"kau tahu dari siapa baek?"

"uhm, eomma ku yang memberitahu nya"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya, ia bernafas lega karena bukan perjodohan itu yang baekhyun ketahui

"dan juga.."

Chanyeol mengerutkan halis nya, kenapa tiba tiba perasaanya tidak enak?

"aku sudah mengetahui tentang mu, dan juga luhan.."

 _Deg_

Chanyeol kaget mendengar yang baekhyun ucapkan, bagaimana baekhyun mengetahui tentang ini? Apa luhan yang memberitahukannya?

"b baek.." chanyeol gugup, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang

"eomma juga yang mengatakan itu padaku"

"b baek, a aku"

Chanyeol benar benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku chanyeol?"

Baekhyun sedikit menggigit bibirya, ia bisa merasakan bibir nya sedikit bergetar sekarang

Chanyeol melihatnya,

"baek aku.."

"maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman bahagia yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya

"kenapa kau harus meminta maaf? Bukan kah itu kabar gembira?" lagi lagi baekhyun menyinggungkan senyum nya

Kenapa chanyeol merasa sakit saat melihat nya?

"baek maafkan aku.." hanya kata itu yang terus keluar dari mulut chanyeol

Ia benar benar tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, kenapa baekhyun mengetahui hal ini?

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, matanya mulai memanas dan jantungnya kini berdenyut sakit saat melihat sosok yang ada di depannya

"tidak usah meminta maaf chanyeol, apa yang harus disesali? Aku ini bukan kekasihmu, dan kau bukan kekasihku yang akan meninggalkan ku karna sebuah perjodohan"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris

"b baek.."

"bukankah luhan eonni sangat cantik?"

Dada baekhyun berdenyut sakit saat mengatakan hal itu

"wahh kalian pasti terlihat sempurna jika bersama sama"

"jangan membuatku berpikiran yang macam macam chanyeol, lagi pula aku akan menganggap semua yang terjadi selama ini hanya sebuah kejadian yang tidak di sengaja,dan saat di lotte world.. tenang saja aku tidak akan memikirkannya" baekhyun menggigit bibir nya kuat, jantungnya terus berdenyut sakit, ini jauh lebih sakit jika berbicara langsung dihadapan chanyeol

Chanyeol benar benar bingung sekarang, semuanya tidak seperti yang baekhyun pikirkan, chanyeol tidak pernah menginginkan perjodohan ini, tapi bagaimana ia mengatakan ini pada baekhyun? Bagaimana ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan itu dan yang paling ia inginkan adalah baekhyun yang akan terus berada di sampingnya, bagaimana chanyeol mengatakan itu semua?

"baek aku bisa.."

"aku akan mengatakan iya"

Baekhyun memotong kalimat chanyeol, entahlah baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar suara chanyeol, mendengarnya hanya akan membuat baekhyun menangis

"aku akan mengatakan iya, saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mu di lotte pada waku itu"

 _Deg_

Jantung chanyeol terasa berhenti berdetak sesaat, matanya membulat saat mendengar perkataan baekhyun

 _Apa.. apa baekhyun menerima perasaannya?_

"ahh apa aku terlambat menjawab nya? Apa itu tidak berlaku untuk sekarang?" baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya, tangannya bergetar sekarang, sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalnya pelan, dadanya bergerumuh sekarang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada baekhyun, dan satu lagi, chanyeol benar benar tidak tahan melihat baekhyun yang berbicara seperti ini? Kenapa dadanya terasa sakit?

"baek.. kumohon, aku.."

"pulanglah.."

Chanyeol seketika terdiam

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafs beratnya, dadanya sungguh terasa sesak saat ini

"aku tidak ingin paman suho memarahi ku karna kau terus bermain dengan ku dan tidak mengerjakan skripsi mu"

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya, hati chanyeol serasa diremas saat melihat ini semua,

Kenapa baekhyun harus mengetahui hal ini

Baek kenapa kau harus mengetahui nya?

"kau tidak usah menjemputku, cepatlah selesaikan skripsi mu dan pada saat itu kau bisa kembali menjemputku"

"baek.."

Cchanyeol benar benar prustasi sekarang, kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Ingin sekali chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak pernah menginginkan perjodohan itu, tapi bagaimana ia menjelaskannya?

Baekhyun menundukan kepalnya, sungguh ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, air matanya menetes dan dalam diam ia mengusapnya kemudian ia kembali mendongak kan kepalanya

"pulang lah.. ini sudah malam chanyeol, tenang saja aku tidak akan memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh, lagipula kau masih bisa bermain kerumah ku jika kau merasa bosan"

Dan air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa baekhyun bisa menahannya, dengan segera baekhyun megusap pipi nya, memalukan sekali, apa ia baru saja menangis dihadapan chanyeol?

Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat itu

 _Deg_

Dadanya benar benar sakit saat melihat baekhyun yang menangis di depannya

 _Baekhyun.. menangis?_

"ekhmm kalau begitu trimakasih kau sudah menjemputku dan juga membelikan ku makan, dan uhm, maafkan aku jika aku sudah membuatmu menunggu ku tiga hari yang lalu, kau ingat kan? Kau tidak usah menjemputku besok, fokuslah pada skripsi mu arra?"

Chanyeol benar benar diam sekarang

 _Jangan seperti ini baek, kumohon.._

"dan uhm, lupakan saja semua yang aku katakan beberapa menit yang lalu, aku benar benar tidak akan memikirkan hal yang aneh, sungguh"

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun chanyeol merasa sakit saat melihatnya

"aku akan kedalam sekarang, hati hatilah di jalan, selamat malam"

 _Tidak.. baek.._

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa menunggu chanyeol mengucapkan sebuah kata, baekhyun pergi memasuki rumah nya

 _ARGHHH_

Chanyeol membanting helm nya ke aspal,

Jantungnya bedenyut sakit sekarang, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah baekhyun tadi, wajah itu, chanyeol bisa merasakannya, rasa sakit itu

 _ARGHHH SIALAN_

Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi?

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dio, setelah membersihlan dirinya ia segera pergi ke kamar dio, ia bisa melihat dio yang sedang bebaring membelakanginya, baekhyun menaiki kasur dan memeluk dio dari belakang, ia memeluk dio erat dan seketika baekhyun terisak dipunggung dio

 _Hkk_

 _Hkk_

Dio sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran seseorang di tempat tidur nya, dan saat ia menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya sontak dio akan membalikan badannya namun baekhyun menahannya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di perut dio

"baekhyun?"

 _Hikss_

 _Hkkk_

Sebuah isakan tedengar oleh dio, baekhyun menangis?

Dengan lembut dio mengelus punggung tangan baekhyun yang sedang memeluk perut nya dan isakan itu semakin terdengar jelas oleh dio

 _Hikss_

 _Hikss_

"tidak apa apa baek, keluarkan saja"

 _Hkkk_

 _Hkkk_

"gwenchana.."

Dan baekhyun terus terisak dalam tangisnya, dio rasa ia tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, baekhyun telah mengatakannya pada chanyeol...

-I dont know-

Satu hal yang masih mengganjal pada diri baekhyun adalah.. sosok yang menjadi teman sebangku nya sekarang..

Sehun..

"sehun ah"

"hmm?"

"mmm tidak apa apa"

Baekhyun sungguh penasaran, apa sehun juga mengetahui tentang perjodohan luhan dan chanyeol? Bukankah sehun sangat dekat dengan luhan? Baekhyun bahkan mengira jika sehun dan luhan berpacaran

"sehun"

"ada apa?"

"nn begini, aku tau ini kurang sopan tapi.. bagaimana hubunganmu dengan luhan sekarang?"

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"mm itu, maksud ku, apa kalian berpacaran?"

"bukan kah aku sudah bilang? Aku dan luhan tidak berpacaran, kami hanya dekat"

"hmm begitu, lalu.."

Apa baekhyun boleh menanyakan hal ini? Apa dia akan mencampuri masalah orang? Tapi sungguh baekhyun sangat penasaran

"lalu?"

"mm apa kau tau jika luhan mm.."

"aku tau"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"b benarkah? K kau mengetahui nya?"

"hmm"

"y yakk bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nya? Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"luhan sendiri yang menceritakan nya padaku, apa yang kau harapkan? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa"

Luhan yang menceritakannya? Pada sehun?

"t tapi, kurasa kau menyukai luhan, kau hanya akan berdiam begitu saja saat mengetahui hal itu?"

Sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, dan lee saem yang melihat sehun yang tiba tiba berdiri dari duduknya bertanya

"ada apa oh sehun?"

"saem aku ingin ijin ke toilet"

Lee saem hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan sehun pun segera berjalan keluar kelas. Sebenarnya baekhyun sedang ada pelajaran sekarang namun pikirannya mengenai sehun dan luhan terus memenuhi otak nya dan kenapa sehun tiba tiba ijin keluar saat baekhyun menanyakan hal tadi? Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkannya, ia harus tahu, karna baekhyun

Tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi..

"saem.." baekhyun mengangkat tangannya

"aku juga ingin ijin ke toilet"

Setelah baekhyun mendapat ijin, ia segera berlari mengajar sehun sebelum anak itu memasuki toilet dan akhirnya baekhyun bisa mencegah sehun memasuki toilet, mereka berada di koridor toilet yang jauh dari kelas, koridor dan toilet pun sangat sepi, mungkin yang lain sedang belajar jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"ada apa lagi?"

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku"

"pertanyaan apa?"

"kau.. menyukai luhan eonni kan?"

"kau tau apa? Aku tidak menyukai nya"

"yak jangan berbohong padaku"

"lalu apa masalah mu?"

"kau hanya akan berdiam diri saja saat mengetahui luhan akan dijodohkan dengan orang lain?"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku membatalkan perjodohan itu?"

"b bukan seperti itu maksud ku.."

"kau ingin aku bilang pada luhan bahwa aku mencintai nya?"

"sehun!"

"bagaimana jika luhan tidak mencintai ku? Bagaimana kau tahu jika luhan sama sama mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun terdiam

"apa kau tau jika luhan mencintaiku juga?"

Baekhyun tetap terdiam

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?"

Baekhyun kini menatap sehun tajam

"kau menyukai chanyeol kan?"

"apa kau bilang padanya jika kau mencintai nya?"

"atau apa kau pernah mendengar chanyeol menyatakan perasaan nya padamu?"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu? Bukan kah kau juga hanya diam tidak melakukan apa apa sama seperti ku?"

"cukup sehun!"

"katakan padaku baek! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, baekhyun memang tidak tahu tentang perasaan chanyeol padanya, tapi ia bisa merasakannya, chanyeol berbeda.. dan setiap perlakuan yang chanyeol berikan padanya, semua perhatiannya.. dan setiap baekhyun menatap mata itu

Baekhyun tau, ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana..

"kau tidak tahu apa apa"

"lalu apa bedanya dengan ku? Kau juga tidak tahu apa apa tentang ku dan juga luhan"

"setidaknya aku tahu dengan perasaan ku sendiri"

"lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan chanyeol padamu? Kau mengetahui nya? Kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu padanya?"

"aku.."

"kau tidak tahu kan?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam

 _Apa chanyeol mencintai nya?_

"terimalah baek, ini sudah berakhir"

"ini belum berakhir"

"bahkan kurasa nasib ku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan luhan, mungkin ayahku juga sudah merencanakan sebuah perjodohan untuk ku kelak, semuanya sudah diatur baekhyun"

"menyerah saja baekhyun, semuanya sudah terlambat"

"tidak kau salah.." baekhyun meremas rok nya

"kau tidak mengerti apa apa baek"

Dan dengan itu sehun berlalu melewati baekhyun yang masih membatu di tempatnya, baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia meremas rok seragam nya

"tidak sehun.. ini belum terlambat, ini belum berakhir"

Dan tanpa baekhyun dan sehun sadari seseorang sedang berada di dalam toilet sedari tadi dan mendengar semua percakapan antara baekhyun dan sehun, orang itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menelpon seseorang

"yaa, apa baekhyun bertengkar dengan pacarnya?"

...

"aku mendengar baekhyun berdebat dengan seseorang tadi kyungsoo"

...

"aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, tapi kurasa baekhyun membutuhkan kita, bagaimana jika kita temui baekhyun saat istirahat nanti?"

...

"baiklah, ah dan iya, chanyeol itu apa?":v

 _Flashback.._

" _wah jadi itu yang bernama chanyeol?"_

 _Luhan tekekeh saat mendengar nya_

" _hmm bagaimana menurutmu sehunna? Dia tampan kan?"_

" _tsk, tampan dari mana, lumayan"_

" _aigoo kau cemburu eoh?"_

" _untuk apa aku cemburu?"_

" _eyy aku bisa melihatnya, sungguh jelas:p"_

 _Sehun memutar bola matanya malas_

" _tapi lu.. apa kau benar benar akan menikah dengannya?"_

" _hmm aku tidak tahu, mungkin.."_

" _tapi bukan kah kau bilang bahwa chanyeol dekat dengan baekhyun? Apa kau pikir chanyeol menyukai baekhyun?"_

" _hmm begitulah, kurasa itu hanya dugaan ku, lagipula jika aku perhatikan chanyeol selalu menolak jika ayah ku mengajak nya makan malam bersama, dan kurasa kau juga bisa melihatnya sendiri, chanyeol terlihat nyaman bersama baekhyun, ia juga terlihat tidak suka saat ku melihatnya"_

" _lu, apa kau menyukai chanyeol?"_

" _menurutmu?"_

 _Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat_

" _entahlah, aku tidak tahu"_

" _mm aku pun tidak tahu"_

" _lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _lalukan apa?"_

" _perjodohan itu, kau benar benar akan menerimanya?"_

" _aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku tidak begitu peduli dengan cinta, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa yanga kan di jodohkan denganku, lagipula aku tidak memiliki perasaan cinta yang khusus"_

' _lalu baegaimana dengan perasaan ku lu?' sehun bergumam di hatinya_

' _apa kau akan mengabaikan perasaan cinta ku?'_

-I dont know-

 **Jam istirahat**

Baekhyun kini duduk di sebuah meja kantin bersama kai dan juga dio, benar, selama di toilet tadi kai dengan tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara baekhyun dan sehun, sebenar nya kai tidak terlalu mengerti dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan, dan saat kai menelpon dio dan memberitahu nya, dio menyebutkan sebuah nama dan nama itu juga ada dalam pembicaraan antara baekhyun dan sehun selama di toilet tadi

 _Siapa chanyeol itu?_

Baekhyun terlihat melamun dengan sedotan milkshake yang ada di dalam mulutnya, pembicaraan nya dengan sehun tadi benar benar menyita pikirannya

" _kau menyukai chanyeol kan?"_

" _apa kau bilang padanya jika kau mencintai nya?"_

" _atau apa kau pernah mendengar chanyeol menyatakan perasaan nya padamu?"_

" _apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu? Bukan kah kau juga hanya diam tidak melakukan apa apa sama seperti ku?"_

" _katakan padaku baek! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _kau tidak tahu apa apa"_

Baekhyun meremas botol plastik ditangannya, milkshake nya telah ia habiskan dan kata kata sehun terus berputar di kepalanya

" _terimalah baek, ini sudah berakhir"_

" _menyerah saja baekhyun, semuanya sudah terlambat"_

Baekhyun semakin meremas botol plastik yang ada di tangannya, bagaimana ia membuktikan ini? Bagaimana baekhyun membatalkan perjodohan ini?

" _bahkan kurasa nasib ku tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan luhan, mungkin ayahku juga sudah merencanakan sebuah perjodohan untuk ku kelak, semuanya sudah diatur baekhyun"_

 _Ayah.._

Kai dan dio memperhatikan tingkah baekhyun, ada apa lagi dengan anak ini pikir dio

 _PRAK_

Baekhyun tiba tiba menghentakkan botol plastik itu pada meja dan sontak kai dan dio kaget atas perlakuan baekhyun

"yakk! Kau ini kenapa, jangan mengagetkan ku-_-" dio akhirnya mengomeli baekhyun ia benar benar kaget

"kai! Aku membutuhkan bantuan mu"

Baekhyun mengabaikan omelan dio dan malah mengajak kai mengobrol

"ada apa baek? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" kai nampak bingung dengan yang diucapkan baekhyun, bantuan? Apa yang dibutuhkan baekhyun dengan meminta batuan padanya?

"kau bilang eomma ku dan eomma mu itu teman dekat kan? Eomma ku pasti sering bercerita pada eomma mu kan?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius

"hmm, mereka dekat sekali, bahkan kurasa eomma ku sudah menganggap eomma mu sebagai adiknya, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini baek?" kai rasa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sedikit serius jika sudah menyangkut eomma nya

"benarkah?" mata baekhyun terlihat berbinar saat mendengar jawaban kai

"bagus sekali, aku benar benar membutuhkan baentuan eomma mu"

"untuk apa?"

"aku ingin mencari ayah ku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Howahhhh otteee? Huhhh beres juga:v gimana gimana nihhh, nahloo baek nya pundung/? Jujur biku ampe susah ngetik kalo baekhyun nya kaya gitu awokokok ga pantes ya/? Maaf nih biku rasa chap ini kurang memuaskan dan agak sedikit garing cerita nya:v mian nee:3 /bows/

Anywayyy, ada yang tau kenapa baek pengen cari ayah nya? Hayooo baek mau ngapain nohh/?:v

Maaf juga di chap ini moment chanbaek dan otp yang lain dikit banget maaf ya:v

Oiyaa buat chapter selanjutnya minggu depan biku bakalan rada ngaret nee update nya soalnya mau berjuang dulu minta tanda tangan kaka tingkat:") doain biku nee:"

Okelah tangan biku udah pegel:v makasih yang udah mau baca udah reviews pula:* yokk reviews lagi, karena kalian biku semangat buat ngetik lagiii, mwa3 *pada jauhin* wwkwkwkwkw

Balasan review:*

 **Littlesoo**

 _Daebak daebak we *rotfl*rotfl* nggs panjang hihh, ek sepanjang naon deui:vv wkkwkwkwk_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Yeeee gregetttt chan udah bilang cinta ko, di dalem hati tapi:vv hunhan dibikin jadian ga yaaa:vv penasaran? Pantengin terus/apaan:v udah update yaa3_

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Sini nyesek bareng:") wkwk untung nemu ya/?:v hehe gumawo, udah di lanjut ko ay3_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Hehehehe sama sama mian ya kalo kurang memuaskan:( biku juga bingung, biku bikin mereka mati semua aja kek nya/? Wkwkwkwkw boong deng:v aduh biku ditungguin makasih ya udah mantengin dari awal, udah mau baca juga, pasti end koo, tenang aja B)_

 **Oohsehun12**

 _Tbc adalah penyakit yang tak terduga yang datang secara tiba tiba/apaan wkwkw, makasih udah mau mampir wkwkw, unyu kek biku ya?:3 /digorok baekhyun/:v udah lanjut yapssss_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Iya baekhyun jauhin chan, dia kan kitati/?:v karena holkay ama bule kanada ada samting, makanya ngebet pen jodohin/?:v biku gatau nih luhannya masih labil sama perasaan nya sama sehun nya yang gamau maju jadinya susah/? Wkwkwkw udah apdet ya say, gumawo udah baca3_

 **Baeks06**

 _Oh iya yaa:v dohh jadi maluu:vv makasih loh udah ngasih tau wkkwkwkwkw, good job lah/?'3')/_

 **Yeollo**

 _Udah lanjut ko ayy3_

 **Yousee**

 _Hehe makasih udah suka iya nohh baekhyun terkejut ampe pundung:v untung baek ga berantem ama luhan ne/no:vv kkk udah di next yaa, makasih udah baca3_

Mind to reviews?

-Biku-


	12. Chapter 11

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _kau bilang eomma ku dan eomma mu itu teman dekat kan? Eomma ku pasti sering bercerita pada eomma mu kan?"_

" _hmm, mereka dekat sekali, bahkan kurasa eomma ku sudah menganggap eomma mu sebagai adiknya, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini baek?"_

" _benarkah?"_

" _bagus sekali, aku benar benar membutuhkan bantuan eomma mu"_

" _untuk apa?"_

" _aku ingin mencari ayah ku"_

 **Chap11 start!**

 **Seoul, March, 21 1994**

" _yak berhenti mengganggu nya, kau tidak lihat? Dia sedang tidur"_

 _Wanita itu menjauhkan lengan suami nya yang sedari tadi memainkan pipi anak kesayangannya_

" _ahh aku tidak bisa, kau tidak lihat? Aku gemas padanya, biarkan aku melakukannya sekali lagi"_

 _Tangan itu kini memainkan kembali pipi sang anak yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai nya_

" _kriss, jauhkan tanganmuu"_

 _Sang istri geram karna sang suami –kris tetap mengganggu anak mereka yang sedang tertidur_

" _baiklah baiklah.. aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"_

 _Akhir nya sang suami menuruti sang istri dan memilih untuk memperhatikan anak nya,_

" _kau ingin aku menyusuinya lagi? Biarkan ia istirahat, setelah itu kau bisa bermain lagi dengannya"_

 _Sang istri mencium kening sang anak dan menglelus pipi nya lembut, ia tersenyum menatap anak nya yang baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu, anak pertama mereka, hadiah terindah hidup mereka_

 _Kris ikut tersenyum melihat nya, rasa bahagia menjalar dihatinya, ia menatap istrinya yang sedang mengelus pipi anak mereka, kemudian pandangan kris beralih pada anak mereka, anak perempuan mereka, malaikat mereka,_

 _Tuhan.. bukankah dia sempurna? Terimakasih telah memberikan malaikatmu dalam hidupku_

" _arra –ya.."_

 _Kris kini menggenggam tangan sang istri yang ada disamping nya, sontak sang istri menatap sang suami, ia tersenyum,_

" _hmm waeyo?"_

 _Sang istri mengelus pipi sang suami dengan lembut,senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah tampan nya_

" _aku sangat bahagia.."_

" _kenapa hmm?"_

 _Kris kembali tersenyum, ia mengusap punggung tangan sang istri dan menggenggam nya erat_

" _aku bahagia karna kau disini dan aku bahagia karna tuhan telah memberikan kita seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik"_

 _Sang istri terkekeh mendengar perkataan suami nya, kenapa tiba tiba suami nya menjadi seperti ini?_

" _kkk aku juga bahagia, sangat.. jadilah ayah yang baik untuk anak kita arra?"_

 _Senyum manis itu tidak lepas dari wajah sang istri, kris mengangguk dan mengecup singkat bibir sang istri, betapa bahagia nya ia saat ini.._

" _aku berjanji, aku mencintai mu wu arra.. dan juga anak kita.."_

" _baekkie.."_

" _mm?"_

 _Kris mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar istri nya mengucapkan sebuah nama_

" _anak kita.. baekkie, bukankah itu nama yang bagus?"_

 _Kini kris tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian memeluk istri nya lembut_

" _wu baekkie.."_

" _kkk, wu baekkie.."_

 _Sang istri membalas pelukan sang suami, ia menyandarkan kepala nya pada dada bidang sang suami, ia tersenyum.. dan jantungnya berdegup kencang_

" _aku mencintaimu.."_

" _aku lebih mencintaimu.."_

 _Kris kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala sang istri dengan lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya_

-I dont know-

 _Uhuk uhukk_

Dio tersedak minuman nya, dengan cepat ia menepuk nepuk dada nya pelan, kai yang duduk di sebelah nya ikut membantunya dengan mengelus pelan punggung dio

"kau tidak apa apa?"

Dan dio hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"y yaak, apa kau tidak salah bicara? Kau ingin mencari ayah mu?"

"eungg"

Baekhyun mengangguk saat menjawab pertanyaan dio

"tapi kan, baek.."

"aku tahu, tapi kan sekarang ada kai yang bisa membantuku, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan informasi lebih dari kai"

Dio kini menatap baekhyun,

Ini bukan yang pertama kali nya baekhyun ingin mencari ayah nya, tentu saja dulu baekhyun juga sempat mencari ayah nya, lebih tepat nya dua tahun yang lalu baekhyun mencari ayah nya, baekhyun dan dio juga sudah membuat laporan ke kantor polisi

Tapi semua nya sia sia..

Semua nya sia sia karna baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun mengenai ayah nya, dan itu semua membuat pencarian polisi tertunda karena baekhyun yang tidak bisa di tanyai mengenai ciri ciri ayah nya, bahkan baekhyun juga tidak tahu siapa nama ayah nya

Dan sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar dari polisi mengenai laporan baekhyun yang mencari ayah nya

"biarkan aku mencoba nya sekali lagi.."

Baekhyun kini menatap dio,

Hati dio sedih saat melihat nya, dio ingin membantu baekhyun, sangat.. tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia juga tidak tahu mengenai ayah baekhyun

"aku akan mencoba mengingat nya.."

Dio kini memalingkan pandangannya, entahlah, ia rasa ia ingin menangis jika melihat baekhyun yang seperti ini

"baiklah, lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan, aku akan membantu mu sebisaku"

Kini baekhyun tersenyum, ia kemudian menatap kai

"besok temui aku di cafe dekat sekolah, kau bisa menanyakan tentang ayah ku pada eomma mu kan? Dan setelah itu kau akan memberitahukan nya pada ku dan aku akan mencoba mengingat nya"

Mata baekhyun berbinar sekarang, ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah harapan baru

 _Aku akan menemukan mu ayah.. aku janji.._

 _Dan aku akan membuktikan padamu ini belum berakhir.._

Baekhyun benar benar harus menemukan ayah nya sekarang, baekhyun juga tidak mengerti, tapi ia benar benar harus menemukan ayah nya, dengan begitu baekhyun bisa bersama chanyeol atau mungkin baekhyun bisa meminta pada ayah nya agar dijodohkan dengan chanyeol, itulah pemikiran singkat baekhyun

"aku mengerti baek, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu tentang hal ini, eomma ku mungkin tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ayah mu jika eomma mu tidak meceritakannya pada eomma ku"

"aku tau, tapi setidak nya kita harus mencoba nya bukan?"

"tentu saja"

"gumawo jongiee, aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan*-*"

"apapun untuk baekkie ku"

Kai pun tersenyum

"hihihihi"

Baekhyun pun nyengir, dan ia melirik sekilas ke arah dio

"eyyy, tidak usah cemburu seperti ituu"

Baekhyun memukul pelan legan dio karna sedari tadi dio hanya memperhatikan baekhyun dan kai yang saling tersenyum satu sama lain, dio yang melamun kaget karna perlakuan baekhyun, ia pun melirik kai kemudian melirik baekhyun

"M MWOO?"

"ahahahaha, kau ketauann:p"

Baekhyun teratawa puas karna ia melihat ekspresi dio yang kaget seperti seseorang yang tertangkap mencuri sesuatu lengkap dengan pipi nya yang memerah

"y yakk diam kau!"

Dio pun memalingkan wajah nya dan memukul lengan baekhyun pelan

"hahahahaha aku melihat nya~ aku melihatnyaa~"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN DIAMMM!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya, ia memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelan matanya, ia menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi, ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melemaskan jari jari nya yang pegal

"dua bab lagi"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia menatap laptop yang berada di depannya, dan ia menghembuskan nafas berat nya,

"aku akan segera menyelesaikannya, dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan mu baek"

Chanyeol kini menatap ponsel yang berada di sebelah laptop nya, jika ia ingat ingat ponsel nya tidak berdering sejak dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada pesan masuk ke ponsel nya. Chanyeol pun mengambil ponsel nya dan menghidupkannya, ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper ponsel nya,

Fotonya bersama seseorang yang sangat ia cintai..

Yang sangat ia cintai?

Ya, chanyeol sudah menyadari nya, ia mencintai baekhyun, entah sejak kapan, ia mencintai baekhyun sebagai seorang wanita, bukan sebagai sepupu

Chanyeol kembali menatap layar ponsel nya,foto baekhyun yang mengenakan bando kelinci dan dirinya yang memakai bando rilakuma,

" _aku sudah mengetahui tentang mu, dan juga luhan.."_

Chanyeol menghembuskan kembali nafas beratnya, bagaimana ia menyelesaikan masalah ini?

" _aku akan mengatakan iya, saat kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih mu di lotte pada waku itu"_

"arghh kenapa aku bodoh sekali"

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya,

"kenapa kau hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh, harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu, arghh chanyeol kau benar benar bodoh"

Chanyeol terus menerus merutuki dirinya, jika saja waktu itu chanyeol mengatakan semua nya, jika saja saat itu chanyeol menahan baekhyun, jika saja saat itu chanyeol menjelaskan semuanya..

Ini semua tidak akan terjadi

Ini semua tidak akan menjadi serumit ini

" _kau tidak usah menjemputku, cepatlah selesaikan skripsi mu dan pada saat itu kau bisa kembali menjemputku_ "

Perkataan baekhyun terus berputar di kepalanya, sejak saat itu baekhyun benar benar tidak menghubungi nya, biasa nya baekhyun akan menghubungi nya saat baekhyun merasa bosan dan mereka akan berbicara melalui chat

Namun kini chanyeol menatap ponsel nya,

Tidak ada pesan dari baekhyun..

Selama dua hari ini chanyeol mengerjakan skripsi nya, ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tetap mengunjungi baekhyun dan mengabaikan skripsi nya atau menyelesaikan skripsi nya lalu mengunjungi baekhyun?

Bagaimana jika baekhyun berpikiran yang tidak tidak? Baekhyun bisa saja mengira chanyeol tidak mengunjungi nya lagi karena baekhyun menganggap dirinya menyukai luhan, tapi bagaimana jika chanyeol tetap mengunjungi baekhyun? Bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini semua dari awal? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib skripsi nya?

"ARGHH SKRIPSI SIALAN"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya prustasi

" _pulang lah.. ini sudah malam chanyeol, tenang saja aku tidak akan memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh, lagipula kau masih bisa bermain kerumah ku jika kau merasa bosan_ "

Chanyeol terdiam

"hmm aku bosan.."

Chanyeol kembali menghidupkan ponsel nya, ia mencari kontak baekhyun

' _baek!'_

Chanyeol mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel nya

"tidak tidak, bukan seperti ini"

Chanyeol kembali menghapus teks nya

' _baek apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'_

Chanyeol menatap layar ponsel nya

"hh ini terlalu aneh"

Lagi lagi chanyeol menghapus teks nya

"apa yang harus aku katakan?"

Chanyeol kembali terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus di katakan nya pertama tama? Masalah nya mereka tidak saling menghubungi setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa,

"mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku menelponnya"

Chanyeol kini menatap nomor baekhyun

" _huuh, kau bisa chanyeol, kau ini laki laki, kau tidak boleh diam seperti ini, telpon dia!_ "

Chanyeol berdebat dengan hati nya, benar, chanyeol tidak boleh diam seperti ini, ia harus mengatakannya pada baekhyun, ia harus menjelaskan semuanya

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, ia menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponsel nya dan menempelkan ponsel pada telinga nya

 _Tut.._

 _Tuut.._

 _Tuuut.._

Chanyeol menahan nafas nya, jantung nya berdebar kencang, ia menunggu telponnya di angkat di sebrang sana, namun sepertinya telponnya tidak mendapat jawaban

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap layar ponsel nya

"aneh sekali, kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Chanyeol kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya

 _Tut.._

 _Tuut.._

Chanyeol akhirnya memutus panggilannya

"kemana anak itu"

.

.

.

"baiklah, eomma ku bilang bahwa terakhir kali kau bertemu dengan ayah mu saat kau berumur satu tahun"

"mmm satu tahun.."

Baekhyun mencatat nya pada buku kecil nya

Kini baekhyun, kai dan juga dio sedang berada di sebuah kafe seperti yang baekhyun bicarakan kemarin, kai telah menanyakan mengenai ayah baekhyun pada eomma nya dan baekhyun rasa ini akan membantu nya untuk menemukan ayah nya

"eomma ku bilang setelah itu ayah mu pindah ke kanada, dan itulah yang membuat eomma mu pidah ke sebelah rumah ku"

Baekhyun meletakkan pensil pada dagu nya

"hmm, kenapa ayah ku pindah ke kanada? Dan kenapa eomma ku juga pindah rumah?"

"apa kau mengingat sesatu?"

Kai bertanya pada baekhyun, dan baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aniyo.. tapi kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, jika ayah ku pindah ke kanada kenapa eomma ku tidak ikut dengannya? Kenapa eomma ku malah pindah ke busan?"

Kai dan dio kini ikut befikir, itu benar, kenapa eomma baekhyun tidak ikut ke kanada dan malah pindah ke busan?

"apa eomma mu mengatakan hal lain lagi?"

"eomma ku bilang, eomma mu bercerai dengan ayah mu karna suatu hal, tapi eomma mu tidak menceritakannya pada eomma ku waktu itu"

"ahh, mungkin karna ituu, mungkin jawabannya karna perceraian itu"

"apa maksud mu baek?"

Dio kini mengeluarkan suaranya, ia tertarik dengan ini, apa yang sebenarya terjadi antara ayah baekhyun dan eomma baekhyun?

"kau bilang ayah ku pindah ke kanada, dan terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat usia ku satu tahun, dan setelah ayah ku pindah ke kanada, eomma ku pindah ke busan, dan disanalah eomma ku bertemu dengan eomma mu, lalu kau bilang aku menghilang delapan tahun karna kecelakaan itu, berarti itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu?"

"lalu apa hubungannya? -_-"

"eung.. tidak tau'^' "

Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah innocent nya

"astaga baek-_-"

Kai mengusap wajah nya dan dio hanya memutar bola matanya

"jika ini berhbungan dengan perceraian antara ayah mu dan eomma mu, kau harus mencari tahu penyebab ayah mu pindah ke kanada dan alasan eomma mu pindah ke busan, dan salah satu jalannya kau bisa saja mengunjungi rumah lamamu di seoul, kau bisa menanyakannya ke tetangga rumah mu yang dulu"

"ide bagus, kau pintar dio!"

Baekhyun menjentikan jari nya dan dio kembali memutar bola matanya malas

"lalu kau tau dimana rumah mu yang dulu?"

Kai kini kembali bertanya, dan baekhyun terdiam

"hhhh ini semakin sulit saja"

Dio menggaruk kepalanya, dan raut wajah baekhyun berubah suram

"maafkan aku.. aku... tidak mengingat nya"

Baekhyun terlihat murung sekarang, dio dan kai panik saat melihat nya

"ti.. tidak apa apa baek, t tenang saja kita akan mencari tahu jawabannya bersama sama"

Dio berusaha memberi semangat pada baekhyun, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu

 _Arghh kau menghancurkan semuanya_

Dio merutuki perkataan nya, ia tahu ini berat bagi baekhyun dan ia tahu baekhyun sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayah nya, jadi dio akan berusaha demi baekhyun, setidaknya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk baekhyun

"mungkin kita bisa melaporkan ini pada polisi"

Kai akhirnya bersuara, ia juga tidak ingin melihat baekhyun yang murung seperti itu

"tapi bagaimana?"

Baekhyn bersuara, ia terlihat tidak semangat sekarang

"kita bisa mengatakan semua nya, mengenai informasi tentang ayahmu, polisi mungkin bisa mencari data ayah mu yang pindah ke kanada 10 tahun yang lalu"

"apa polisi bisa melakukannya? Bukankah itu sudah lama sekali?"

"mereka mungkin bisa melakukannya, lagipula bukankah warga yang pindah itu dokumen negara? Selama mereka memiliki datanya itu akan mudah baek"

"hmm kurasa begitu"

"kau tinggal menyebutkan siapa nama ayah mu dan mereka akan mencari nya"

Lalu dio dan baekhyun terdiam, kai kembali melihat wajah baekhyun yang kembali suram, bahkan lebih suram dari sebelumnya

"wae? Kenapa kalian diam seperti itu? Bukan kah ini ide yang bagus?"

"aku bahkan tidak tahu nama ayah ku"

Baekhyun berucap lirih, ia menundukan kepalanya dan entah kenapa baekhyun merasa sedih saat mengatakan hal itu, kenapa baekhyun tidak mengingat sama sekali mengenai masa lalu nya? Mengenai ayah nya? Bahkan eomma nya?

 _Ya Tuhan.._

Kai menghembuskan nafas nya, kenapa kau mengalami waktu yang sangat berat baek? Ia menatap baekhyun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, kenapa teman nya mengalami hal yang sulit? Kai lupa saat ia memberitahu baekhyun mengenai eomma nya, saat itu baekhyun tidak mengingat dirinya dan juga masa lalu nya, kenapa kai bisa melupakan tentang hal ini? Apa selamanya baekhyun tidak aka bisa mengingat masa lalu nya?

"hey tidak apa apa, kita bisa mencoba ide kai, kita bisa menanyakannya baek, kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak mencobanya, benar kan?"

Dio meraih tangan baekhyun dan mengusap nya pelan, baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan dio bisa melihat pipi baekhyun yang basah

Baekhyun menangis?

"tidak apa apa baek, kita akan menemukan ayah mu, aku janji"

Dan baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia lalu mengusap pipi dan mata nya yang basah

"kau bisa mengandalkan ku"

Kini kai mengusap punggung baekhyun, ia tidak mau melihat baekhyun yang menangis seperti ini,

"gumawo.."

Baekhyun berucap dengan suara nya yang bergetar, apa ia tidak akan mengingat nya?

 _Apa aku tidak bisa mengingat nya eomma?_

"baiklah besok kita akan ke kantor polisi, kita akan mencoba menanyakannya, kau tidak usah bersedih baek, kau ini bukan anak tk"

Kai mengacak rambut baekhyun, ia berusha menghibur baekhyun agar ia tidak bersedih

"ish aku tau, lagi pula siapa yang bersedih? Aku tidak sedih"

Kai dan dio kemudian terkekeh dan mereka pun memesan makanan di kafe itu

 **Malamnya..**

Baekhyun membereskan buku pelajaran untuk besok, ia memasuk kan buku catatan nya pada tas sekolah nya

"tunggu.. dimana buku matematika ku?"

Baekhyun sadar bahwa buku catatan matematikanya tidak ada di dalam tas nya, baekhyun terdiam dan ia mencoba mengingat diamana buku catatan matematika nya

"ahhh jongdaeee"

Baekhyun ingat kemarin chen meminjam buku catatan nya,

"aku harus memberitahu nya besok ia harus membawa buku matematika ku"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya, dan menyakakan ponsel nya

"eo.."

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel nya

 **One missed call**

"siapa yang menelpon ku?"

Baekhyun membuka nya dan matanya membulat saat ia tahu siapa yang menelpon nya tadi

"ch.. chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya, kenapa chanyeol menelponnya?

Baekhyun kembali melihat layar ponselnya

10:30

"ahh chanyeol menelpon ku tadi pagi, kenapa aku tidak menyadari nya?":v

Baekhyun terdiam

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Haruskah aku menelponnya? Atau aku mengirim nya pesan? Aigoo kenapa anak ini menelponku?":v

Baekhyun kembali menggigit bibir nya, ia mengetik kan sesuatu di ponsel nya

' _ada apa?'_

 _Send_

Baekhyun meletak kan ponsel nya, ia mengirim pesan pada chanyeol, dan tidak lama setelah nya ponsel baekhyun bergetar

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya

 **Park C incoming call**

"m mwoyaa" baekhyun membulatkan matanya, apa chanyeol menelpon nya? Chanyeol benar benar menelpon nya? Mungkin ia tidak sengaja memencet nomor nya:v

Tapi ponsel nya masih bergetar

"ahh otokhaeee, apa aku harus mengangkat nya? Ahh bagaimana inii":v

Dan akhir nya ponsel baekhyun berhenti bergetar

"huffttt" baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya,

 _Drrt drrt_

 _Drrt drrt_

Baekhyun kembali menatap ponsel nya yang bergetar,

 **Park C incoming call**

"ahh mwoyaa, ada apa dengan anak inii /"

Baekhyun lagi lagi menggigit bibir nya

"huffff, apa dia gila, bagaimana ini? Apa aku matikan saja?":v

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, menghembuskan nafas nya kemudian ia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga nya:v

"yeo.. yeoboseyo?"

' _yak kau ini dari mana saja? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku? Aku menelponmu tadi pagi baek'_

"ya yakk, tidak usah berteriak padakuu, aku tauu, a aku sedang bermain tadi, aku tidak mendengar panggilan mu.."

Suara baekhyun memelan saat megucapka kalimat terakhirnya

' _bermain dengan siapa?_ '

"i itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula ada apa? Kenapa kau menelponku?"

' _aku bosan..'_

"lalu?"

' _apa nya yang lalu? Temani aku'_

"temani apa? Aku sibuk, tidak mau, lagi pula apa kau lupa? Kau harus menyelesaikan skripsi mu chanyeol"

' _kau pikir aku ini robot? Aku juga perlu istirahat baek, aku perlu hiburan'_

"jadi kau pikir aku ini hiburan mu?"

' _maksudku aku ingin mencari hiburan dengan mu'_

"..."

' _baek?'_

' _baekhyun?'_

"h hnn, apa?"

' _temani aku'_

"yakk sudah kubilang aku ini sibuk, aku tidak mau!"

' _sibuk apa? Katakan padaku'_

"sibuk.. sibuk... pokonya aku sibuk, aku tidak mau menemanimu"

' _kau bohong baek besok aku akan ke rumah mu dan kau harus menemaniku'_

"ta tapi.. tapi besok aku tidak bisa"

' _kenapa?'_

"pokonya tidak bisaa, kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali u,u"

' _kalau begitu besok nya lagi aku akan kerumah mu'_

"tapikan.."

' _tidak ada penolakan baek, atau aku akan menyeret mu'_

 _Piip_

"yaakk! ! yakkkkk!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel nya

"ahh jinjja, kenapa anak itu benar benar menyebalkannn-3-"

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, pangilannya dengan chanyeol telah selesai dan itu diakhiri oleh chanyeol yang menutup telponnya secara sepihak/?

Sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajah cantik baekhyun

"..."

"aaaaa chanyeol menelponkuuu /"

"aaakkk chanyeol menelpon ku, chanyeol menelponkuuuu aaaaaaa /"

Baekyun menjatuhkan diri pada kasurnya dan mengguling gulingkan badannya:vvv

.

.

.

" _hahahaha ayo sayang datang pada appa"_

 _Kris tengah berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar, di depannya seorang balita sedang berusaha berjalan menghampiri appa nya_

" _ppaa pa paa.."_

" _benar sayang sedikit lagi, kemarilah"_

 _Senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah tampan kris yang sedang melihat anak nya –baekkie yang sedang belajar berjalan tersebut_

" _ppa paa.. a.. ppaa"_

 _Langkah mungil yang terlihat tidak seimbang itu terus bergerak menghampiri appa nya yang tengah menunggu nya beberapa langkah lagi di depannya, wajah nya imut dan sungguh menggemaskan_

" _baekkie kau pintar sayang, sedikit lagi ayo, appa ingin memelukmu"_

 _Kris menepuk nepuk kan tangannya dan baekkie hanya tersenyum girang, sambil berusaha menggerakan kaki nya menghampiri appa nya_

" _ahhh anak apa~"_

 _Baekie pun sampai di depan appa nya dan kris segera memeluk nya sayang_

" _ppa paa paaa"_

 _Baekki menepuk nepuk pundak appa nya dan kris pun berdiri dan menggendong anak kesayangannya_

" _apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hm?"_

 _Sebuah suara membuat kris berhenti menciumi pipi anak nya dan segera menolehkan kepala nya, itu adalah seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, itu adalah istri nya_

" _sayang baekkie sudah bisa berjalan, ia bahkan sudah bisa memanggil ku appa"_

 _Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah cantik istri nya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat di cintai nya_

" _benarkah? Wahh baekkie sekarang sudah bisa berjalan eum?"_

 _Sang istri mengusap kepala sang anak dengan sayang dan sang anak tersenyum menampilkan mata bulan sabit nya yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan_

" _baekkie juga sudah bisa memanggilku appa"_

 _Kris kini memamerkan senyum bangga nya dan istri nya –arra menatap nya malas_

" _ammaa.. ammmaaa.."_

 _Kris mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar suara mungil anak nya, ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengar nya_

" _yaa.. baekkie.. kau bisa.."_

" _kau lihat? Baekkie sudah lebih dulu bisa memanggil ku amma, kurasa baekkie lebih menyangiku, wlee:P"_

 _Baekkie kini menjulur kan kedua tangannya pada amma nya, dan sang amma yang mengerti segera mengambil alih anak nya dari pangkuan suami nya_

" _heyy itu tidak adil, kenapa bekkie bisa lebih dulu memanggilmu, baekkie kau tidak sayang pada appa eo?"_

 _Kris memajukan bibir nya dan sang istri hanya tertawa saat melihat nya,_

" _kkk salah mu sendiri, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang hn? Kau tidak merindukan baekkie? Kau tidak merindukan aku? Baekkie lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ku maka dari itu baekkie bisa memanggilku lebih dulu:p"_

" _tetap saja itu tidak adil -_- "_

" _arra-ya.."_

 _Kris kini menggenggam tangan istri nya dan menatap nya serius_

" _hmm wae?"_

 _Arra menatap suami nya, ia tidak tahu tapi sepertinya suaminya akan mengatakan hal yang serius_

" _ikutlah bersama ku ke kanada"_

 _Arra mengerutkan halis nya_

" _kanada?"_

" _aku tidak bisa jika harus meninggalkan kalian terus menerus seperti sekarang, aku tidak bisa jauh dari kalian, kumohon, ikutlah dengan ku"_

" _tapi.. kenapa kanada? Bukankah kau tidak bertugas disana? Kau bilang saat kau ke jepang dua minggu yang lalu itu hanya untuk mengurus perusahaan ayah mu yang disana, kenapa sekarang kau akan ke kanada?"_

 _Arra terlihat bingung sekarang, kenapa suami nya tiba tiba mengajak nya ke kanada?_

" _aku.. ayah ku.."_

 _Arra mengerutkan halis nya, ada apa ini? Kenapa suami nya terlihat bingung?_

" _kris ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Katakan padaku"_

 _Kris kini menatap istrinya serius, bagaimana ia mengatakan ini semua pada istri nya?_

" _arra.."_

 _Kris menggenggam erat tangan istri nya, ia menatap serius manik mata istri nya_

" _ayahku memindahkan tugas ku ke kanada"_

 _Arra terlihat membulatkan mata nya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan suami nya_

" _k kris, a apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, kenapa kau harus pindah ke kanada? Kenapa kau baru memberitahu hal ini sekarang?"_

" _aku.. kau tidak mengerti sayang, tapi aku harus melakukannya"_

 _Arra semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, kenapa suami nya tiba tiba mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini?_

" _tapi kenapa kau di pindahkan ke kanada? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada perusahaan mu? Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mu ke kanada kris, bagaimana dengan ayah..."_

 _Ucapan arra tiba tiba terhenti, ia terdiam, dan kris mulai terlihat gusar saat melihat reaksi istri nya_

" _ayah.. ayahku bukan?"_

 _Arra kini menatap tajam kris, dan kris menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menundukan kepalanya_

" _ini semua karna ayah ku bukan?"_

 _Arra mengerti sekarang, semua ini, kenapa ia tidak menyadari nya_

" _kurasa bukan hanya ayah mu sayang"_

 _Arra kini menhembuskan nafas berat nya dan memalingkan wajah nya_

" _kenapa mereka terus melakukan ini? Bukan kah mereka setuju untuk membiarkan kita hidup bersama? Kenapa mereka terus merencanakan rencana bodoh mereka?"_

 _Kris berusaha menenagkan istri nya, ia mengelus lembut lengan istri nya_

" _sayang tenanglah.."_

" _sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan ini pada kita kris? Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat? Kita sudah menikah, kita bahkan sudah memiliki anak, kenapa mereka belum menyerah?"_

" _sttt, tenanglah sayang, baekkie mendengarkan kita.."_

 _Kini kris mendekatkan dirinya dan mengelus lembut rambut istri nya, arra melirik baekkie yang berada di pangkuan nya, ia melengkungkan senyum manis nya dan baekkie pun ikut tersenyum menatap wajah eomma nya_

" _aku.. aku tidak mau seperti ini terus kris.. aku mencintaimu.."_

 _Kris melihat istri nya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya menatap anak mereka, kris dapat mendengar suara istri nya yang sedikit bergetar_

" _aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, percayalah.."_

 _Kris tau.. arra akan selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut tentang dirinya,_

" _jangan menangis, kau ingin membuat baekkie kita sedih hm?"_

 _Kris mengangkat wajah istri nya, dan benar saja, mata istrinya tengah memerah dengan sebuah genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja_

" _aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua, aku berjanji.."_

 _Kris mengusap pelan mata istri tercintanya dan mencium lembut kening sang istri_

" _kita bisa membicarakan ini baik baik, bukankah mereka telah menyetujui pernikahan kita? Mereka tidak akan bisa memisahkan kita hanya karna sebuah perjodohan yang telah mereka rencanakan sejak dulu"_

 _Kris kini menciumi mata istri nya, berusaha meyakinkan istri nya yang kini mulai terisak pelan_

" _kau.. hkk, kau janji?"_

 _Arra kembali menundukan wajah nya, ia tidak berani jika harus menatap kris dalam keadaan seperti ini_

" _aku janji.."_

 _Kris kini memeluk istri dan juga anak nya,_

" _kau tidak usah khwatir, jika memang aku harus ke kanada, aku berjanji tidak akan lama, aku akan segera pulang dan kita bisa bersama lagi, aku, kau, dan juga baekkie kita.."_

 _Arra hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan suami nya, dan baekkie hanya melihat kedua orang tua nya kemudian memeluk leher sang eomma_

 _ **1 bulan kemudian..**_

" _ayah kenpa kris belum juga pulang? Kau bilang tidak akan sampai sebulan, apa ayah juga menyuruh kris untuk mengurus perusahaan kita di kanada?"_

 _Arra kini berada di rumah orang tuanya, ia menanyakan kenapa suami nya belum juga pulang ke korea, padahal ayah nya sendiri mengatakan kris di kanada tidak akan sampai sebulan lamanya_

" _ayah jawab aku!"_

 _Arra mulai kesal karna sedari tadi ayah nya hanya sibuk mengetik kan sesuatu di laptop nya_

" _ayah!"_

 _Kini lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap anak satu satu nya dan melepaskan kacamata nya yang sedari tadi menggantung di hidung nya_

" _arra, dengar.."_

" _kris tidak akan kembali lagi ke korea, ia sudah di tugaskan agar mengurus perusahaan nya disana"_

 _Arra mengerutkan halis nya saat mendengar perkataan ayah nya_

" _apa yang ayah maksud? Kris tidak akan kembali? Kenapa?"_

" _tinggalah disini mulai sekarang arra-ya aku tidak mau jika anak ku tinggal sendirian di rumah itu"_

" _rumah itu apa ayah? Itu rumah ku dan kris, dan apa maksudmu tinggal sendirian? Aku tinggal bersama kris dan juga baekkie ku disana, kenapa aku harus tinggal disini? Aku sudah mempunyai keluarga ku sendiri ayah"_

 _Arra mengepalkan tangannya, sungguh ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini, setiap kali arra menanyakan kris pada ayah nya, ayah nya selalu menjawab dengan jawaban nya menurut nya tidak masuk di akal_

" _lalu sampai kapan kau akan menunggu kris? Dia tidak akan kembali ke korea, kau masih ingin tinggal disana? Kemasi barangmu dan tinggal lah disini, ayah ingin mengenalkan mu pada seseorang yang ayah kenal"_

" _hentikan semua ini ayah! Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sudah menikah ayah, dan aku sudah memiliki anak! Kenapa kau masih melakukan ini padaku!?"_

 _Bahu arra kini mulai bergetar, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan matanya mulai memanas_

" _lalu kau kira kris disana tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Kau pikir orang tua kris disana tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Sadarlah arra ya, kris mungkin sudah di jodohkan dengan wanita lain disana"_

 _Arra menyunggingkan senyum remeh nya, apa apaan ini? Apa yang ayah nya bicarakan?_

" _hah lucu sekali, jika memang seperti itu untuk apa kalian repot repot merestui pernikahan kami? Untuk apa kalian repot repot merayakan pernikahan kami jika akhir nya kalian tetap memisahkan kami dan tetap menjalankan perjodohan bodoh itu? Kenapa ayah? Katakan padaku kenapa?"_

 _Arra kini meninggikan suara nya, sungguh ini semakin tidak masuk di akal, apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan ayah nya ini?_

" _setidak nya kalian bisa bersama, itukan yang kalian inginkan? Sekarang sudah saat nya kalian menjalani apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan"_

 _Arra membuka mulutnya, apa ia salah dengar?_

' _setidak nya kalian bisa bersama, itukan yang kalian inginkan?'_

" _kau paham kan sekarang? Kenapa kris dikirim ke kanada? Kenapa kris dikirim ke jepang? Ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini, perusahaan ku dan perusahaan wu bukanlah partner yang saling menguntungkan seperti yang kau kira"_

" _jadi semua ini hanya karna perusahaan? Hanya karna sebuah bangunan sialan itu? Hanya karna itu kau melakukan ini padaku?"_

" _jaga bicaramu, kau kira semuanya bisa berjalan lancar hanya karna cinta? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana ayah mengurus semua ini? Ini semua untuk mu juga arra"_

" _cukup, sudah cukup ayah, ini gila, ini bahkan terdengar konyol untuk ku, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan meninggalkan kris demi perjodohan bodoh yang ayah inginkan"_

 _Arra membalikkan tubuh nya dan segera berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan ayah nya_

" _lihatlah kenyataan nya arra! Kau kira orang tua kris tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan? Kemasi barang barang mu dan segeralah pindah kemari"_

" _aku tidak akan pindah kemari ayah, bahkan jika kau memaksaku, aku tidak akan melakukannya, tidak akan pernah!"_

" _YOON ARRA!"_

 _BLAM_

 _Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara yang kencang, arra menggenggam erat knop pintu itu, hati nya sakit, dan air mata itu telah jatuh mengalir dari mata indah nya_

" _bodoh, perjodohan bodoh, perusahaan bodoh, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ayah? Hikss.. kris kumohon.. kembalilah.. aku.. aku membutuhkan mu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kanada, Monday 15 January 1997 08:00PM, 2 years later..**

 _Lelaki tampan tengah duduk di meja kerjanya, wajah nya terlihat begitu bahagia setelah ia menandatangani beberapa kertas dan memasukkan nya kedalam map berwarna merah, pandagannya beralih pada sebuah bingkai photo berukuran sedang yang berada dia atas meja kerjanya, hati nya menghangat, dan senyum bahagia itu terus menghiasi wajah nya yang tampan, tangan nya terulur kearah bingkai photo itu, ia mengambil nya dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terus tecetak di wajah nya_

" _baekkie.."_

 _Tangan besar nya mengelus photo yang sedang di pegang nya, photo drinya dan juga orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, keluarga kecil nya.._

" _bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Apa kalian menunggu ku? Kkk tunggulah sebentar lagi, dua hari lagi appa akan pulang dan kita akan pergi bermain bersama sama"_

 _Senyumannya kian melebar saat ia mengetahui bahwa dua hari lagi ia akan kembali ke korea, bertemu lagi dengan keluarga yang sangat ia rindukan_

" _arra.."_

 _Kris kini mengelus wajah seseorang disana, istri yang sangat di cintai nya_

" _aku akan kembali, seperti yang ku janji kan, aku tahu ini terlalu lama, tapi bukankah kita akan bersama lagi setelah ini?"_

 _Lagi lagi hatinya menghangat, ia tidak sabar, ia tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke korea dan menemui keluarga nya_

" _aku sangat merindukan mu.."_

 _Kris mencium gambar yang ada di dalam bingkai photo itu, setelah ini semuanya akan berubah, dua hari lagi.. semua nya akan kembali seperti biasa,_

 _Iya.. kembali seperti biasa_

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

 _Kris mengalihkan pandangan nya pada pintu ruang kerja nya, kris kemudian meletakan kembali bingkai photo itu pada tempatnya, ia marapihkan pakaian nya dan membenarkan posisi duduk nya_

" _masuk"_

 _Dan terlihatlah sekertaris nya memasuki ruang kerja nya_

" _ada apa hyun?"_

" _sajangnim.. aku mendapat berita dari ayah anda di korea"_

 _Kris mengerutkan halis nya, ayah nya? Tapi ada apa? Kenapa ia tidak langsung saja menelponnya?_

" _apa yang ia katakan?"_

 _Akhirnya kris menanyakan nya, tidak biasa nya ayah nya menitipkan kabar pada sekertaris nya, apa ini hal yang penting?_

" _maafkan aku sebelumnya sajangnim, ayah anda bilang bahwa.. istri anda.. meninggal dalam kecelakaan di seoul"_

 _DEG_

Hosh.. hosh.. hoshh...

Kris segera tebangun dari tidurnya, badanya basah karna keringat, nafasnya memburu dan dada nya serasa diremas, ia mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya, mimpi itu.. selalu mimpi itu, mimpi yang sama setiap hari nya, mimpi yang selalu terasa sakit setiap hari nya

"hahhh.. hahhh.. hhhh"

Kris membenarkan nafas nya, ia meremas piama nya dan memejamkan mata nya berusaha menstabilkan nafas nya yang terengah engah

"arra.."

Ucapnya lirih, ia menundukan kepala nya dan sedetik kemudian lelehan bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya

"bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sayang?"

Kris kembali meremas dada nya, rasa sakit itu selalu sama, rasa sakit saat mengetahui istri nya telah meninggal dan saat mengetahui kenyataan anak nya tidak di temukan, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi semua ini seorang diri?

"eunnn... hmmmmm"

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, itu istrinya yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya..

Tao

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa arra, kris kembali lagi ke kanada satu tahun setelah nya, ia tidak bisa menemukan baekkie nya, dan ayah nya semakin gencar menjodohkan nya dengan tao, pilihan ayah nya, rencana perjodohan yang telah ayah nya rencanakan sejak dulu

Dan dua tahun setelahnya kris menikahi tao, tidak lama setelahnya, kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea dan menetap disana, sudah 7tahun semenjak kembali nya kris dari kanada, dan sudah 7tahun juga kris mencari cari anak nya

Wu Baekkie

"aku akan menemukan anak kita arra, aku janji.. aku tahu baekkie kita ada seoul bersama kita, aku akan mencari nya, aku akan mencari anak kita.."

 **Besoknya..**

"maaf pak, tidak ada nama korban yang anda cari pada saat kecelakaan itu"

Kris kini tengah berada di kantor polisi, sudah banyak kantor polisi yang ia datangi dan hasilnya selalu sama, ia tidak bisa menemukan baekkie nya..

"apa kau yakin? Bisakah kau mencari nya sekali lagi? Namanya Wu Baekkie, tahun 1997 terjadi kecelakaan dan anak ku berada dalam kecelakaan itu"

Kris kembali menanyakan mengenai identitas anak nya dan polisi itu kini mengetikan sesuatu pada komputernya

"maafkan aku pak, tetapi tidak ada yang bernama Wu Baekkie pada saat insiden itu"

Kris lagi lagi menghembuskan nafas berat nya, kemana lagi ia harus mencari anak nya?

"apa bapak tahu dimana alamat rumah yang anak bapak tinggali waktu itu?"

"gwanghamyun.. perumahan alaksi, blok K nomor10, seoul"

Kris dapat melihat polisi itu mengetikan kembali sesuatu pada komputernya

"kurasa anak anda pindah rumah, disini tertulis rumah di alamat yang anda maksud telah di lelang pada tahun 1995"

"a apa?"

Kris memajukan badannya, ia tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh polisi yang ada di depannya, ia mengerutkan halis nya saat polisi itu menunjukan sebuah data yang ada di layar komputer nya

"ta tapi.. bagaimana bisa, kenapa aku tidak tahu jika arra pindah"

Kris bergumam pada diri nya sendiri, dan ia tahu arra menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya pada saat itu

"anda bisa membuat laporan tentang ini jika anda memang ingin mengetahui nya"

"laporan?"

"anak anda tidak tinggal sendirian kan pada saat itu?"

"t tidak, anak saya tinggal bersama istri saya pada saat itu"

"baiklah"

Polisi itu kini mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari laci meja kerjanya dan meletakannya di hadapan kris

"anda bisa menuliskan data diri istri anda dan juga anak anda disini, rumah yang di lelang dan seseorang yang pindah adalah dokumen negara, kami bisa mencari tahu berdasarkan data yang anda buat"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian mengambil kertas yang ada di hadapannya

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengisi laporannya dan kuharap aku bisa mendapat alamat rumah baru istriku"

"tentu saja pak, kami akan mengusahakannya"

"terimakasih pak polisi, saya akan kembali kemari secepatnya"

Kris pun berdiri dari duduk nya, ia membungkuk kan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruangan itu, ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi tepat di depan ruangan yang ia masuki beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia memandang selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya

"1995.."

Pikirannya melayang sekarang, bukan kah saat itu saat ia pergi ke kanada? Apa pada saat itu arra pindah rumah? Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberitahukannya sama sekali?

"apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku arra?"

Ucapnya pelan pada diri nya sendiri

 _Duk.._

Dengan segera kris memalingkan kepalanya kesamping tempat duduk nya, seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya

Tunggu..

Bukankah ini seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh luhan anak nya?

Kris memperhatikan gadis yang sedang duduk di sampingnya saat ini, wajah nya sungguh sangat lucu, rambutnya panjang sebahu, dan ia mengikat poni nya dengan jepitan pita berwarna coklat muda, bukankah ia terlihat menggemaskan?

Tapi kenapa raut wajah nya seperti itu? Kenapa dia cemberut seperti itu?

Pandangan kris kemudian beralih pada nametag yang dikenakan oleh gadis lucu yang duduk di sampingnya

 _Byun Baekhyun.._

'Ahh, jadi nama nya baekhyun'

Ucapnya dalam hati, entah kenapa pandangan kris tidak lepas dari sosok gadis yang berada di sampingnya, kris dapat mendengar dengan jelas baekhyun menghela nafas nya berkali kali, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan anak ini? Setelah ia perhatikan cukup lama, kris baru menyadari bahwa gadis bernama baekhyun ini keluar dari ruangan yang sama seperti dirinya,

Apa mugkin anak ini telah melakukan laporan kehilangan? Apa itu yang membuat nya cemberut dan menghela nafas berkali kali?

"kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Entah kenapa ia tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika mulut nya mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa diperintah oleh otak nya,

Sontak gadis itu memalingkan wajah nya dan menatap kris yang bertanya padanya

 _Deg.._

Jantung kris terasa berhenti sejenak saat menatap gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya,

 _Wajah itu.._

Apa kris pernah melihatnya sebelum nya? Jantung kris kini berdetak dengan kencang entah karena apa

Sedangkan baekhyun nampak bingung sekarang, ia memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah duduk disampingnya, kenapa orang ini menatapnya seperti itu? Baekhyun tidak bergeming, seakan badannya terpaku saat melihat wajah orang itu, baekhyun pun tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang ada di depannya menatapnya seperti itu? Tapi kenapa ia juga tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang asing ini?

"baek?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar ada yang memanggil nya

"eo , kaii.. bagaimana?"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampiri kai yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang sempat ia masuki beberapa menit yang lalu

"polisi itu bilang, akan lebih baik jika kau bisa mengisi data mengenai orang yang sedang kau cari, karna itu akan memudahkan mereka untuk mencari nya"

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku tulis? TT "

Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya, wajahnya terlihat semakin muram, bagaimana bisa ia mengisi data mengenai identitas ayah nya? Nama nya saja baekhyun tidak mengetahui nya

"sudahlah tidak perlu di pikirkan, kita akan mencari jalan keluar nya bersama sama, jangan menangis baek"

Kai mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut baekhyun pelan, ia tidak mau jika baekhyun harus menangis di kantor polisi karna ini

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? T^T "

Baekhyun semakin memajukan bibir bawah nya dan baekhyun semakin ingin menangis saat kai memperlakukan nya seperti tadi

"kurasa kita pulang saja, ini sudah sore bukan? Kita bisa melanjutkan ini besok lagi, aku tidak mau eomma mu mengkhawatirkan mu karna ini baek"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kan matanya dengan bibir nya yang melengkung cemberut

"eyy kau jelek sekali, sudahlah, kau sudah melalukan yang terbaik, kajja kita pulang, kau mau eskrim?"

Lagi lagi baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan bibir nya yang masih melengkung cemberut

"dua eskrim:(("

"baiklah-_-"

Kai pun segera merangkul pundak baekhyun, dan saat hendak ia melangkahkan kaki nya, ia baru menyadari jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan juga baekhyun sedari tadi, kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan baekhyun tadi, orang itu masih sama dengan ekspresi nya saat kai keluar dari ruangan polisi tadi, dan ia masih memperhatikan baekhyun hingga sekarang

"baek"

Kai menyenggol lengan baekhyun pelan, baekhyun yang tidak mengerti mengikuti arah pandangan kai, dan pandangan baekhyun berhenti pada seorang pria yang duduk di sebelah nya tadi,

Heyy, apa orang itu memperhatikan ku?

Kali ini baekhyun merasa takut karna orang itu terus menatapnya, baekhyun pun segera membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat pada lelaki itu kemudian dengan cepat ia menarik kai agar segera meninggalkan kantor polisi

"siapa orang itu baek? Apa kau mengenal nya?"

"eun? Aku tidak tahu"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu nya acuh, ia benar benar tidak tahu siapa orang itu, seingatnya tadi orang itu mengatakan sesuatu dan saat baekhyun memastikan dan menatapnya, lelaki itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa baekhyun artikan

"dia tidak mengganggu mu kan baek? Kau tidak digoda oleh nya kan?"

"mwoyaaa-3- apa maksud mu di goda eo? Kau pikir aku ini apa?-3-"

"bisa saja ahjussi tadi akan menghipnotis mu dan menculik mu, bagaimana jika itu terjadi eoh? apa yang harus ku jelaskan pada dio nanti?"

"yakkk-3- berhenti berpikiran konyol seperti itu, dan apa hubungannya dengan dioooo?-3-"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala kai dan kai hanya meringis dan mengusap ngusap keapala nya

"itu bisa saja kan? Lagi pula jika aku ingat ingat lagi, bukan kah wajah ahjussi itu mesum? Ia bahkan terus memperhatikan mu tenpa berkedip baek"

"hentikan kai atau akan menendang bokongmuu!-_-"

-I dont know-

"dio yaaaaa~~~"

Baekhyun menggebrak pintu kamar dio dan segera memasuki kamar dio dan meloncat ke kasur dio/?

"yakk, kau tidak tahu cara mengetuk pintu? Ini bukan di hutan baek, kau tidak usah berteriak teriak, aku tidak tuli dan aku masih bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas-_-"

Dio memukuli lengan baekhyun dengan bantal karna acara membaca nya terganggu karna teriakan baekhyun yang membuat kamar nya menggema/?:v

"iya iyaa maafff, cerwet sekali u,u"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jika tidak ada sesuatu yang penting keluar dari kamarku sana"

"ishh-3- aku membuat sesuatu untuk mu dan juga untukku, tadaaaaaa "

Baekhyun mengagkat selembar kertas berwarna merah muda

"apa itu?"

"ini kertassss "

"-_-"

"maksudnya apa yang dimaksud dengan tulisan yang ada di ketas itu?"

"kau tidak bisa membaca nya eo? Ini sebuah karya ilmiah, judulnya 'does he love you or not'"

Baekhyun nyengir dan dio mengerutkan halisnya:v

"apa maksud mu karya ilmiah? Bagaimana bisa ini disebut karya ilmiah baek"

"ishhh kau ini, yasudah, ini namanya research bukan karya ilmiah u,u"

Dio meneliti kertas yang baekhyun pegang, dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana

"baek kau salah menulis judulnya 'does he love you or not' harusnya kau tambahkan s untuk akhiran love, kau ini lupa? Untuk he she it dan orang ke tiga yang singular, kau harus menambahkan s di belakang nya"

"-_-"

Baekhyun merebut pensil yang dipegang oleh dio dan dengan malas ia menambahkan huruf 's' di akhiran kata 'love' :v

"kau puas?-3-"

"dan bukan kah ini kalimat tanya? Kenapa kau tidak menambahkan question mark di akhir kalimatnya?"

 _Sabar.._

"bagaimana jika kita melupakan judul itu dan kembali pada list yang aku tulis disana?^^"

"baiklah.."

Dio kini kembali membaca tulisan yang tertulis di kertas yang baekhyun maksudkan

"jadi.. apa maksud dari semua ini baek?"

"itu adalah bahan untuk reseach yanga akan kita kerjakannn "

"reseach apa? Dan apa maksud mu kita?"

"RESEARCH MENGENAI DOES HE LOVES YOU OR NOT-3-"

"kau tidak lihat? Aku sudah membuat list nya, itu adalah bahan untuk research kita, kau akan melakukan nya pada kai, dan aku akan melakukannya pada chanyeol, setelah itu kita lihat reaksi apa yang mereka lakukan ketika kita melakukan sesuatu sesuai dengan list yang aku tulis disana, dan setelah itu kau teliti, apa dia mencintai mu atau tidakkk-3-"

"..."

"kenapa aku harus melakukan nya?"

"karna ini adalah sebuah research"

"lalu kenapa aku harus melakukan nya pada kai? Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuai dengan yang kau tulis disini?"

"lalu kau ingin melakukannya pada siapa eo? Kau ingin melakukannya pada chanyeol? Atau kau ingin melakukannya pada paman suho?-3- sudah ku bilang itu research, kau akan melakukan penelitian dengan itu kau akan mengetahui kenyataan yang ada di dalam nya, kau tidak penasaran bagaimana perasaan kai padamu eo?"

Dan dio hanya bungkam:v

"hahhh kau sudah mengerti kann? Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu melakukan yang sesuai dengan yang tertulis disana dan jangan lupa untuk meneliti reaksi dia saat kau melakukan yang aku tulis disana, arrachi?;;))"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dio

"a aku tidak mau melakukannya, ini bodoh dan aku hanya akan mempermalukan diri ku sendiri, aku tidak mauuu"

"yakkkk! Lakukan sajaa, kau ini kenapa eo? Aku juga akan melakukan nya pada chanyeol, dan aku juga akan memberikan ini pada sehun agar di praktekan dengan luhan, dengan begini kita bisa tahu sebenarnya perasaan mereka pada diri kita itu bagaimana"

"tetap saja aku tidak mauu-_-"

"kau harus mencoba nya duluuu!-3- pokonya kau harus mencobanyaaa, awas kalau kau tidak melakukannya-3-"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukannya pada dio, dan setelahnya ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar dio:v

"heunggg / mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya "

Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tempat tidur nya dan membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya

"aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi chanyeol*-*"

Baekhyun mengerubuni badannya dengan selimut dan segera memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpinya...

 **Besoknya..**

"sehunn, tunggu dulu, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu:3"

Baekhyun memegang lengan sehun saat sehun hendak melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kelas untuk pulang

"ada apa?"

"iniii, aku membuatkan ini untukmu, aku juga mempunyai nya satu:3"

Baekhyun memberikan selembar kertas berwarna merah muda pada sehun, dan sehun mengambilnya dan menatapnya malas

"apa ini?"

"eunn, itu research, kau akan melakukannya pada luhan, dan aku akan melakukannya pada chanyeol"

"lalu?"

"lalu kau bisa menyimpulkan reaksi mereka seperti apa saat kau melakukan hal yang sesuai seperti yang tertulis disana"

"lalu?"

"lalu kau bisa menyimpulkan apa luhan mencintai mu atau tidak-3-"

"aku tidak mau melakukannya"

Sehun meletakkan kertas itu di meja nya, dan baekhyun kembali mengambil kertas itu

"kenapa tidak mau? kau tidak penasaran dengan perasaan luhan padamu eo?"

"tidak, lagi pula kau salah menulis judul 'does he loves you or not' kau kira luhan itu laki laki? Kenapa kau mneulisnya 'he'"

"ya tuhann-3- kenapa aku harus berteman dengan orang orang seperti mereka? Kemaren dio sekarang sehun hhhhh-3-"

Baekhyun membuang nafas beratnya dan mengeluarkan pensil dari dalam tas nya, ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas merah muda itu

"s-h-e"

Baekhyun menambahkan kembali huruf 's' di depan kata 'he' dan dia sengaja mengeja nya:v

"'s' sialan-3-"

Baekhyun kembali memberikan selembar kertas itu pada sehun

"kau puas?-3-"

"lalu keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapat jika aku melakukan ini semua?"

"keuntungannya kau akan mendapat kemenangan u,u"

"sebelumnya kau bilang padaku kan? Apa perasaan luhan eonni padamu? Dan apa chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku membuat itu untuk membuktikan hal itu, aku ingin mencari bukti dengan melakukan ini"

Sehun terdiam dan hanya menatap baekhyun

"sudah kubilang ini belum berakhir bukan? Lakukan saja, arrachi?"

Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu sehun, ia kemudian menggendong tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas

"kau akan mengetahui kenyataan nya sehun-ah, ini belum berakhir, belum.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

He ekhmmmm:3 haiii:v inget ini siapa?:3 /ngumpet/

Mianhaeee, biku baru bisa nongol sekarang:(((( biku bisa jelasin kooo/? Jadi giniii:(( pas bulan desember tahun kemaren itu biku sibukkkkkk bangettt TT beneran sibuk lhoooo biku kan abis bikin proposal gitu kan yaa, ehh proposal nya malah di sidang TT biku capek bolak balik benerin proposal, terus pas sidangnya capek bangett udah gitu abis itu biku maen ampe lupa ff/? Nahhh senin kemaren tgl4 biku uas dan sekarang udah beres, jadi biku udah libur dongggg, libur sebulan dongggg:vvv

Curhat ya? Mian:v

Ya jadi gituuu, mian biku telantarin ff ini/? Tapi kan biku udah janji bakalan bikin ff ini end/?

Etapi masi ada yg mantengin ff ini ga sih/?:vv kan garame kalo udah gaada yang mantengin mah, capek ngetik doang/?:v

Yaudah sih yaa:vv happy new yearrrr~~ yeeee:v *telat* /lemparin mercon bareng chanbaek/:v

Selamat tahun baru ya semuanyaa:3

Di chap sekarang banyakin flashback, yang cetak miring itu tandanya flashback yaa:3 pusing ga bacanya? Kalo ada yg gangerti mah tanyain aja nee, tar biku jawab koo:3

Anywayyy, udah ketauan kan gimana jalan cerita ff ini, ayah nya baekhyun udah ketauan, jadi kalian bisa liat sendiri kedepannya bakalan gimana, tinggal nunggu aja kris sama baek menyadari satu sama lain kalau mereka itu anak dan ayah yang terpisah/?:v biku seneng lhooo ada yg bisa nebak kris itu siapa nya baek, pinter dehhh ehehehe:3

Jadii ya gituuu:3 makasih buat yang udah mantengin ff biku ampe sekarang yang udah review, yang ga berwujud:3 yang udah nungguin maafin ff nya dianggurin tapi ini update ko tenang aja:3 ff ini mau biku bikin cepet end aja yaa takutnya kebanyakan chap nya:vv

Udahlah cape curhat mulu/?:vv

Biku tunggu kesan pesan nya buat chap ini di kotak review:3 yang review biku ajakin nonton exo luxion inaa:p *boong deng:v wkwkwkwkwkw

Yaudah dehhh, dadahh see you in next chapter, sorry for typo

Dont forget to review:*

Balasan review:

 **Chanshin08**

 _Aww makasih juga udah mantengin dari awal ampe sekarang mwaaa:3 review aja yang panjang gausah bingung bingung/?:v iiii kamu ko tauu:3 pinter dehh, biku kasih ceye deh buat hadiah nya:3 mhahaha, jan lupa review lagi neee3_

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Iya yahh tenyata mereka ada hubungan di belakang baekhyun *apaan dah:v udah di lanjut neee, mian lama'3')/ jangan lupa review lagii3_

 **Light-B**

 _Chanyeol ya masih grogi takut sama baek/?:v luhan mah sukanya sama biku/nooo:v ga kok tar di demo sama sehun biaar gajadi di jodohin *boong deng:v mhehhehe, makasi udah review nee:* jangan lupa review lagi3_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Asikkk pada baper:3 bhahaha aku juga ngakak pas bikinnya *rotfl*rotfl* udah nextt yaaa, mian lama:3 hehehe makasih udah sukaa:* tapi biku pengennya kan kai dio gamau jongin kyungsooo:v gakdeng boong, abis udah terlanjur banyak ngetiknya gitu, biku males edit lagi:3 ehehehe maafkan u,u jangan lupa review lagii3_

 **Baeks06**

 _Bhahahaha:3 kan biar keliatan keceh jadi ceye banting helm, baeknya di biarin/?:v mhahaha, jangan lupa review lagii3_

 **Yousee**

 _Sedih biku juga TT harusnya kan ceye di jodohin nya sama biku T^T *dibunuh baekhyun:v udah ketemuan ko mereka cuman masih belom tau yang sebenarnya/?:v udah di next yaa, jangan lupa review lagiiii3_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Di chap ini baek udah ga murung lagi ko, udah akur sama dio nya:3 sehun mah gayakin sama dirinya sendiri makanya susah dibilangin /apaan dah:v mhehehe itu bener ko ayy, iamajinasi kamu bener bangett/?:v tar biku kasih tau kisah dibalik holkay sama bule kanada/? Wkwwkw makasih yaa udah nungguin ff nya, maaf lama TT janan lupa review lagiiii3_

 **Guest**

 _Mhahaha baperrr:v chap ieu baper teu? Urang mah curik siah/? Loll *rotfl*rotfl* baca deuih yeuh geus di apdet/? Wwkwkw:3 jangan lupa review lagiii3_

 **Firdha arafah**

 _Cieee yang baverrrr:" kkkk udah next yaaa, mian lama TT jangan lupa review lagii3_

 **Udah beres nee?:3 yaudahhh jangan lupa review lagi, annyeeoonnggg:3**


	13. Chapter 12

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _sebelumnya kau bilang padaku kan? Apa perasaan luhan eonni padamu? Dan apa chanyeol mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku membuat itu untuk membuktikan hal itu, aku ingin mencari bukti dengan melakukan ini"_

 _Sehun terdiam dan hanya menatap baekhyun_

" _sudah kubilang ini belum berakhir bukan? Lakukan saja, arrachi?"_

 _Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu sehun, ia kemudian menggendong tas nya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas_

" _kau akan mengetahui kenyataan nya sehun-ah, ini belum berakhir, belum.."_

 **Chap12 start!**

Minggu pagi yang cerah, pemuda tampan yang berada di kamar nya kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin di hadapannya

"lihatlah dirimu, kau sangat tampan chanyeol"

Senyum bangga terukir di wajah tampan nya, ia membenarkan tataan rambut nya dan ia membenarkan baju yang dikenakannya

"hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukmu"

Chanyeol kembali merapihkan baju yang kini di kenakannya, kaos hitam dan jaket kulit kemudian celana jeans dan sepatu vans nya membuat chanyeol semakin tampan di pagi ini

"aku tidak sabar.."

Senyuman itu tiba tiba tercetak di wajah tampan nya, hari ini ia akan mengajak baekhyun keluar untuk menemani nya dan chanyeol semakin tidak sabar ingin segera menemui baekhyun nya

"baekhyun.."

Lagi lagi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah nya, chanyeol menundukan wajah nya dan tersenyum malu saat bayangan baekhyun terlintas di pikirannya

"huhh, kau bisa chanyeol, perbaiki hubungan mu dengan baekhyun, jangan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini"

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan wajah nya, ia menatap dirinya di cermin, menyemangati dirinya sendiri semoga hari ini kencan nya bersama baekhyun berjalan lancar

Kencan?

Begitulah menurut pemikiran chanyeol:v

"baiklah, satu langkah lagi"

Tangan chanyeol terulur ke meja samping tempat nya berdiri, ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna hitam, membuka tutup nya dan menyemprotkan isi dari botol itu pada pakaian nya

"good"

Ia mengihirup wangi yang mulai bereaksi dengan pakaian nya dan setelah itu, ia segera berjalan keluar dari kamar nya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Senyumannya terus mengembang di wajah nya, entah lah hatinya terus berdegup kencang dan chanyeol menikmati debaran pada hatinya/?:v

Dan tepat saat kaki chanyeol menuruni tangga, senyum nya tiba tiba menghilang, ia mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara di ruang makan, dan cahanyeol merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang di dengar nya

"oh chanyeol kau mau kemana?"

Dengan malas akhirnya chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap ayah nya yang sedang duduk dengan seseorang yang sering chanyeol lihat akhir akhir ini

"aku akan kerumah dio ayah"

Chanyeol menjawab nya dengan malas

"sepagi ini?"

Akhir nya orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayah nya itu bersuara juga

"bukannya paman juga sudah berada di rumah ku sepagi ini?"

Suho mengusap keningnya pelan, kenapa anak nya bersikap seperti ini

"ahaha kau benar, mainlah kerumah ku kapan kapan, aku yakin luhan akan senang jika ia melihatmu"

Chanyeol hanya menatap seseorang itu –kirs dengan tatapan malas, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan nya, chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya keluar rumah

"chanyeol kau tidak akan sarapan dulu?"

Suho akhirnya berteriak karena chanyeol yang tidak menggubris keberadaan mereka, dapat suho lihat dari jendela di dalam rumah nya, chanyeol yang menaiki motornya dan mengenakan helm nya

"aku akan makan di rumah dio"

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir yang chanyeol ucapkan, ia segara menjalankan motor nya menuju rumah dio –untuk menemui baekhyun lebih tepatnya:v

"maafkan kelakuan anak itu, chanyeol memang seperti itu jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu"

"tak apa, aku bisa memakluminya"

"lagipula kris, apa kau yakin mengenai perjodohan ini? Kau tidak lihat? Chanyeol tetap dengan pendiriannya, aku bahkan sudah meminta nya dan menjelaskannya berkali kali tapi ia tetap tidak mau melakukannya, aku tahu dia seperti itu karna terpaksa, lalu bagaimana dengan luhan? Bukan kah dia juga bertindak seperti chanyeol?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kurasa luhan lebih bisa di atur, luhan akan menurut saja jika aku yang memberitahu nya, tapi jika melihat sikap chnayeol yang seperti itu mungkin luhan juga akan mengikuti nya, mengingat yang akan di jodohkan dengannya bersikap seperti itu, ada kemungkinan luhan juga akan meolak nya kelak"

"lalu bagaimana jika kita batalkan saja perjodohan ini?"

"kau ini gila? Jika ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini harus nya dulu aku tidak usah menikah dengan tao, dan kau tidak usah menikah dengan lay"

"ahh kau benar"

"salah mu sendiri kenapa terlahir sebagai pria"

"-_-"

"jadi kau menyalahkan ku? Lagipula aku tetap tidak akan mau jika harus di jodohkan denganmu"

"lalu kau pikir aku mau dijodohkan dengan tao?"

"tapi kau sudah menikah dengan tao kan? Kau juga sudah mempunyai luhan"

"luhan bukanlah anak ku"

"tetap saja dia anak mu"

"-_-"

"aku tidak mau jika chanyeol harus menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak di cintainya"

"itu adalah karma karna dulu kau menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan sekarang chanyeol harus menanggung akibatnya"

"yakk, kau masih dendam padaku ha? Aku kan tidak tau ini akan terus berlangsung seperti ini, lagipula, dulu kan ayah mu yang maenyuruh mu untuk menikah dengan tao dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku"

"ini bukan sepenuh ya salah ayahku! Ayah ku dan ayah mu itu sama saja, salah mereka kenapa mereka berteman"

"-_-"

"mereka membangun perusahaan itu bersama sama dan mereka memulai nya dari nol"

"aku tahu, lalu kemudian mereka berjanji akan menikahkan anak mereka agar tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menguasai perusahaan itu secara seorang diri"

"dan kau lahir sebagai pria"

"lalu kau mau menikahi ku begitu?"

"tentu saja, ayo menikah"

"kau membuatku mual kris -_-"

"kau tahu, kau beruntung bisa menikah dengan lay, ayah mu menyutujui nya, lalu bagaimana dengan ku? Ayahku tidak menyutujui pernikahan ku dengan arra padahal mereka merayakan pernikhan kami, ayahku tetap ingin menjodohkan ku dengan tao karna perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan arra bukanlah klien yang baik, mereka takut jika suatu saat perusahaan arra akan mengambil alih saham perusahaan kita, bukan kah itu alasan bodoh?"

Suho dapat melihat raut wajah kris yang berubah menjadi muram, ia tahu pasti baegaimana perasaan kris saat ini, suho memang mengetahui kris telah menikah dengan seseorang sebelum dirinya dijodohkan dengan tao, tapi ia tdak pernah mengetahui siapa arra yang sebenarnya

"jadi karna itu anak kita yang harus melanjutkan perusahaan ini bukan? Dan semua nya akan berhenti, tidak ada lagi perjodohan dan perusahaan akan tetap menjadi milik kita berdua, seperti yang diinginkan ayah mu dan ayah ku, tidak ada yang mengusai perusahaan itu salah satu dari kita, kita akan menjalankannya bersama sama"

"dan chanyeol?"

"kau benar, chanyeol.. bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua padanya?"

"jangan biarkan chanyeol mengalami hal seperti yang kualami di masa lalu"

"bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk meyakin kannya?"

"kau kira chanyeol akan mendengarkan ku? Menjawab pertanyaan ku saja dia tidak mau-_-"

"kau harus mencoba nya, kita akan membuat chanyeol yakin dengan perjodohan ini"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau yang atur semuanya"

"tunggu, chanyeol pasti akan tahu jika itu akan menyangkut tentang perjodohan ini"

"lalu?"

"ahh iya kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta adikku untuk datang kemari dengan begitu chanyeol tidak akan curiga"

"terserah kau saja, jadi kapan aku harus kemari lagi?"

"bagaimana jika minggu depan?"

"baiklah"

Kris melihat arloji nya dan ia segera berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang ada di atas meja

"kau akan kemana?"

"aku akan ke kantor polisi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus"

"apa mengenai itu?"

Suho menunjuk amplop yang dipegang oleh kris

Kris menundukan kepalanya, menatap amplop di tangannya kemudian beralih menatap suho yang masih terududuk di kursi nya

"wahh uri myunnie penasaran dengan ini hm? kau ingin mengetahui nya?"

Kris menatap suho dengan tatapan yang menggoda/? Dan seketika suho merasakan mual pada perutnya:v

"kau tinggal berjalan lurus dari sini dan kau akan menemukan pintu keluar nya":vv

-I dont know-

Baekhyun tengah menyisir rambutnya sembari melihat bayangannya di cermin, ia kemuadian melirik selembar kertas berwarna merah muda yang tertempel di sisi cerminnya

' _Does he loves you or no'_

 _lihatllah pupil matanya_

 _berpenampilanlah tidak seperti biasanya_

 _beri dia perhatian mu_

 _buat dia nyaman berada disampingmu_

 _mintalah dia untuk mengantarmu_

 _berjalanlah berdampingan dengannya_

 _chat dengannya_

 _buat dia cemburu_

 _selca_

 _katakan padanya!_

Baekhyun mengentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya, ia memperhatikan sejenak tulisan yang ada di selmbar kertas itu

"heun, aku bahkan sudah menjalankan setengah nya dari daftar itu, tapi apa kesimpulannya?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya

"tidak apa apa, kali ini aku akan melakukannya lagi dari awal, dan akan melihat reaksi chanyeol saat aku melakukan itu semua"

 _Teng nong.. teng nong.._

Dengan segera baekhyun membalikan badannya, kenapa cepat sekali? Gumam nya dalam hati, baekhyun melirik jam yang tergantung di kamarnya,

08:00

"mwoyaa bukannya dia akan menjemputku jam sembilan? Kenapa cepat sekali"

 _Teng nong.. teng nong.. teng nong.._

"ahh eotokhaee "

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan terburu buru

"aku datang aku datanggg"

 _Cklek_

"b.."

Bibir chanyeol yang terbuka hendak menceramahi baekhyun tiba tiba tidak mengeluarkan suara saat ia melihat penampilan baekhyun yang ada di depannya

"wae?'^' "

Baekhyun hanya menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan innocent nya

"kenapa lama sekali"

Chanyeol memasuki rumah baekhyun dan tubuh baekhyun sedikit terdorong kebelakang karna chanyeol menyeruduk masuk sebelum diberi ijin/?

"lama apanya eo? Kau tidak menunggu di depan pintu selama barhari hari kan? Lagipula kenapa kau datang jam segini? Bukannya kau bilang akan menjemputku jam9? Ini masih satu jam lagi"

"aku bosan di rumah, eomma ku tidak ada dan aku memutuskan untuk sarapan disini"

Tanpa menatap baekhyun chanyeol terus berjalan menuju ruang makan dan membiarkan baekhyun yang mengekori nya dari belakang

"tapi eomma ku juga belum pulang dan disini tidak ada makanan:3"

"kalau begitu kau yang buatkan aku makanan baek"

Chanyeol kemudian duduk di meja makan, ia akhir nya menatap baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya

"aku tidak bisa memasak"

"masak yang kau bisa"

"tidak ada yang bisa kumasak:3"

"-_-"

"lalu kau akan membiarkan ku kelaparan disini?"

"kau ingin kubuatkan roti panggang?"

"kau bilang tidak ada makanan disini"

"tapikan roti panggang tidak perlu di masak'^' "

"-_-"

"asalkan roti nya tidak gosong"

"siap tuan pesanan mu akan segera datang~"

Baekhyun membalikan badannya, ia segera membuatkan roti panggang untuk chanyeol

"kau ingin ku buatkan susu juga?"

"ide bagus"

Dan akhir nya tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi disana, baekhyun yang sibuk dengan roti panggang nya dan chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikan baekhyun dari belakang

Memperhatikan baekhyun?

Pandangan chanyeol tidak lepas dari baekhyun yang tengah membelakangi nya saat ini, bukankah baekhyun nya hari ini terlihat menggemaskan?

Baekhyun mengenakan sweater berwarna biru muda dengan gambar kelinci di sweater nya, chanyeol juga dapat melihat kerah berwarna pink yang terlihat di bagian atas sweater nya. Kemudian baekhyun mengenakan tennis skirt berwarna hitam diatas lutut, bagian depan sweater nya baekhyun masukkan kedalam rok dan bagian belakang sweater nya ia biarkan sehingga menutupi bagian belakang rok yang dikenakan oleh baekhyun. Taklupa rambut coklat baekhyun yang bergelombang ia biarkan tergerai.

Cantik..

Baru kali ini chanyeol melihat penampilan baekhyun yang seperti ini, tidak biasa nya baekhyun memakai rok saat keluar dengannya

"tadaaa, sarapan mu sudah jadi~"

Baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol dan menyimpan roti yang berwarna kecoklatan di hadapan cahanyeol

"kau tidak makan baek?"

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil roti yang berada di depannya dan mengolesi nya dengan selai kacang

"mm aku tidak lapar"

"kau bisa sakit baek"

Chanyeol kini memakan roti yang telah diolesi selai dan menatap baekhyun yang kini duduk di depannya

"itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak mau makan"

"lalu mana dio?"

"dio sedang kencan'^' "

 _Uhukk hukk_

Chanyeol tersedak roti yang sedang di makannya, ia tidak percaya dengan yang baekhyun katakan barusan

"k kencan?"

Chanyeol segera meminum susu yang baekhyun berikan saat dirinya tesedak

"eunn kencan'^' "

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dengan santai, dan chanyeol mengerutkan halis nya tidak percaya

"tapi dengan siapa?"

"tentu saja dengan manusia u,u"

"maksud ku siapa laki laki itu baek-_-"

"hmm dia temanku, kau ingat waktu itu? Saat kita lari pagi, beberapa bulan yang lalu, dio pulang buru buru kerumah karna laki laki itu datang kemari"

Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya dan menceritakannya pada chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan nyaris seperti berbisik

"benarkah?-_-"

Chanyeol merasa dia sedang bergosip dengan ibu ibu sekarang:v

"tentu saja, dan sejak saat itu dio mulai bekencan dengannya"

 _Pletak_

"akhh yaakk, kenapa kau menjitak ku eo? Kau merusak rambut ku tauu"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kembali badannya, ia mempoutkan bibir nya dan mengusap usap kepalanya, membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantkan akibat chanyeol

"berhentilah bergosip baek, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan-_-"

"jadi kau pikir aku berbohong? Kau saja yang ketinggalan info u,u"

Ketinggalan info-_-

"terserah kau saja baek, jadi kau sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang"

Chanyeol memakan habis rotinya dan menghabiskan susu nya

"kita akan berangkat sekarang? Baiklah aku akan mengambil tasku dulu, tunggulah sebentar"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduk nya hendak melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar nya

"jangan lama, aku menunggu mu diluar baek"

"arrasooo"

Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya dengan cepat dan segera mengambil tas nya kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri chanyeol yang menunggu nya di depan rumah

Chanyeol kini tengah menunggu baekhyun dengan duduk di atas motor nya, pikirannya melayang memikirkan kemana dulu akan pergi bersama baekhyun?

Taman? Namsan tower? Mall?

Chanyeol terdiam

Sungai han?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya prustasi, kenapa ia baru memikirkannya sekarang?

"chanyeol?"

Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baekhyun yang kini berdiri di hadapannya

"oh kau sudah siap?"

Chanyeol segera memasangkan helm pada baekhyun dan merapihkan poni baekhyun yang sedikit menghalangi mata baekhyun

"eun, jadi kita akan kemana?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia bahkan tidak mempunyai tujuan kemana ia akan membawa baekhyun sekarang:v

"bagaimana dengan bibi? Kau sudah bilang padanya?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, mungkin dengan itu ia akan mendapat ide kemana ia akan mengajak baekhyun

"aku sudah bilang aku akan mengantarmu, jadi tidak masalah"

"lalu emm, bagaimana dengan dio?"

Chanyeol lagi lagi mengulur waktu agar dia bisa memikirkan tempat yang tepat

"apa harus aku bilang pada dio?-3- dio sedang kencan lagipula aku kan tidak usah melaporkan hal seperti ini pada dio u,u"

Baekhyun mulai kesal karna chanyeol terlalu bertele tele/?

"baiklah kalau begitu naiklah"

Akhirnya chanyeol menyerah, ia benar benar tidak bisa memikirkan tempat apa yang akan ia kunjungi sekarang, lalu akan kemana mereka sekarang?:v

Baekhyun menaiki motor chanyeol dan tanpa disuruh tangan baekhyun memegang bagian pinggang jaket chanyeol yang ia kenakan

 _Deg_

Entah kenapa tubuh chanyeol terasa tersengat listrik saat merasakan tangan baekhyun yang ada di pinggang nya, tapi bukanya ia sudah biasa dengan ini? Setiap chanyeol membonceng baekhyun, baekhyun pasti akan memegang pinggang nya, itu juga chanyeol sendiri lah yang menyuruh baekhyun untuk memegang pinggang chanyeol

 _Tenanglah chanyeol.. tidak usah gugup, bukan kah kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini_

Kini chanyeol bergumam dengan hati nya, entahlah.. semenjak chanyeol menyadari ia mencintai baekhyun, setiap perbuatan yang baekhyun lakukan selalu membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, seperti saat ini

 _Mungkin karna akhir akhir ini aku tidak membonceng baekhyun.. ya benar, dua hari ini aku tidak membonceng baekhyun, pasti karna itu.._

Dua hari:v

"yakk! Kau ini kenapa chanyeol? Kau akan berdiam seperti ini seharian? Kenapa kau belum menyalakan motor nya?"

Baekhyun yang kesal akhir nya mencubit pinggang chanyeol yang membuat chanyeol mengeliatan tubuh nya

"akh sakit baek, kenapa kau mencubitku!"

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya ke arah belakang sehingga ia dapat melihat baekhyun sang pelaku/?

"salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun! Kau tidak mendengarku eo? Aku bertanya padamu kemana kita akan pergi tapi kau hanya diam saja seperti orang bodoh-3-"

"itu karna aku sedang berpikir!"

"berpikir apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak tau kita akan kemana sekarang"

Dan jawaban yang baekhyun dapat adalah chanyeol yang terdiam

"astagaa, kau benar benar tidak tahu kita akan kemana sekarang?"

"aku.. aku hanya belum memikirkannya"

"sama sajaaaa-3-"

Baekhyun memukul mukul pelan punggung chanyeol karna baekhyun benar benar kesal sekarang

"kalau begitu.. kau ingin kemana baek? Biar aku yang mengantar mu"

"eyy jinjja-3- aku tidak tau! aku tidak mempunyai tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi sekarang"

Hening..

"yaak apa kita akan berdiam seperti ini? Kau membiarkan ku duduk di motor mu di depan rumah ku tanpa melakukan apapun?"

"tidak, aku tau tempat yang bagus"

Chanyeol segera menyalakan motornya dan dengan segera ia menjalankan motor nya menjauhi rumah baekhyun

"benarkah? Kita akan kemana? Apa aku tahu tempat nya?"

Baekhyun pun kembali meletakkan tangannya pada pinggag chanyeol

Sebuah smirk terukir di wajah tampan chanyeol

"kau akan mengetahui nya nanti"

 **Cheonggyecheon Stream, Seoul**

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya dan segera menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang menunggu nya di pinggir jalan

"woahhh *-* aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku kemari"

Mata baekhyun berbinar saat dirinya mengetahui chanyeol mengajak nya kemari, sudah lama sekali baekhyun tidak mengunjungi tempat ini

Sebuah sungai ditengah kota dengan kedua sampingnya dihiasai oleh bangunan mewah di kota seoul, tempat yang lama tidak di kunjungi oleh baekhyun. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah, sebuah sungai yang mengalir di tengah dengan air nya yang jenih ditambah dengan jembatan sebai penghubung antar sisi sungai, sisi sisi sungai di tembok dan dihiasai dengan rerumputan dan pepohonan hijau yang membuat nya semakin indah, taman yang indah di tengah kota seoul

"kurasa tempat ini tidak banyak berubah"

Chanyeol kini berdiri disamping baekhyun dan melihat taman yang berada di bawah tempat mereka berdiri

"kau ingin ke bawah?"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun yang berdiri di samping nya

"eung"

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepala nya dengan semangat

'kalau begitu kajja, sudah lama juga aku tidak kemari, kurasa jalan jalan disini bukan ide yang buruk"

Dan chanyeol pun melangkah kan kaki nya menuju ke taman yang berada di bawah diikuti dengan baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya

"woahhh kenapa mereka memasang banyak sekali lentera? Apa akan ada acara spesial disini?"

Mata baekhyun sibuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya, karena ini baru pertama kalinya baekhyun ketempat ini lagi untuk sekian lama nya

"entahlah, mungkin karena ini musim semi"

"apa itu ada hubungannya?-3-"

Baekhyun kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mulai memfoto pemandangan yang ada disana

"woahh ini benar benar indahh *-* chanyeol ayo kemari lagi nanti malam, aku ingin melihat lentera lentera itu menyala"

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului chanyeol dan sibuk dengan ponsel dan acara memotret nya, sedangkan chanyeol terlarut dengan memperhatikan gerak gerik baekhyun dan senyuman itu kembali mengembang di wajah nya

Kenapa chanyeol menjadi seperti ini?:v

"chanyeol photokan akuu"

Dengan tiba tiba baekhyun membalikan badannya dan menjulurkan tangannya memberikan ponsel nya pada chanyeol, dan chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengembalikan kesadarannya agar baekhyun tidak mencurigai tingkah laku nya

"aku tidak mau"

"oh ayolahh, hanya sekali, photoka akuu"

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan langkah nya mendekati chanyeol, dan chanyeol masih tetap dengan sikap nya yang sok jual mahal:v

"kau bisa melakuknnya sendiri baek, aku tidak mau"

"kumohonn, sekali saja"

Baekhyun memegang ponsel dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakan ponsel nya di bawah dagu nya, ia kemudian mentap chanyeol dan segera mengeluarka jurus andalan nya

"hanya satu kali, aku janji"

Puppy eyes..

 _Damn!_

"kemarikan ponsel mu"

"yeee kau baik sekali"

Baekhyun memberikan wink nya dan segera memberikan ponsel nya pada chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menahan keinginan nya agar tidak memakan baekhyun pada saat itu juga/?:v

"photokan aku disinii"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya dan ia berjalan menuju ke stepping block sebuah batu berbuntuk kubus yang terletak di tengah sungai seperti jembatan yang mengubungkan kedua sisi sungai

Chanyeol segera memposisikan ponsel baekhyun bermaksud akan memphoto baekhyun, baekhyun berpose dengan sebelah kaki kanan nya yang terangkat seperti akan melangkah ke batu yang ada di depannya, tangan kirinya ia rentangkan ke belakang dan tangan kanan nya seolah membenarkan rambutnya yang ia letakan di belakang telinganya

 _Cklek_

 _Ya tuhan kenapa baekhyun mengemaskan sekali?_

Chanyeol bergumam dalam hatinya saat melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri, sedangkan baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya mengahampiri chanyeol bermaksud ingin melihat hasil photonya

"apa itu bagus? Berikan padaku"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya yang masih di pegang oleh tangan chanyeol dan menatap photo nya

"kyeootaa ini lucu sekali bukan?"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dengan senyum bahagia nya, ia kembali menatap photo hasil jepretan chanyeol dan terus menggumamkan kata "kyeopta" dan tanpa disadari oleh nya chanyeol ikut tersenyum sembari memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang menatap ponsel nya

 _Kau memang kyeopta baekhyun_

Dan senyum manis itu terus mengembang di wajah tampan chanyeol

"ayok photokan aku sekali lagii*-*"

"-_-"

Dan dengan cepat pula senyuman itu luntur dari wajah tampannya, dengan malas chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun:v

"aah ayolah chanyeoll, sekali lagi kumohonnn"

Dan diikuti dengan baekyun yang merengek berjalan mengokori chanyeol dengan menarik narik baju belakang chanyeol:v

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, chanyeol dan baekhyun kini berada di **Hongdae Street** pusat jajanan kaki lima di seoul, chanyeol benar benar mewujudkan keinginan nya ingin menghabiskan seharian bersama baekhyun, di tambah baekhyun yang terus merengek di sepanjang jalan agar sebelum pulang mereka akan kembali ke **Cheonggyecheon Stream** karna ingin memfoto lentera pada saat malam hari dan chanyeol menetujui nya dengan syarat tidak menjadikanya seorang photographer dan baekhyun menyetujui nya. Namun karna acaranya nya jalan jalan bersama baekhyun membuat perutnya lapar jadi ia sengaja mengajak baekhyun kemari karena tempat ini sudah lama tidak di datangi oleh chanyeol dan chanyeol merindukan jajanan yang ada disini yang selalu chanyeol beli selama dirinya masih di sekolah menengah atas

"chanyeol ayok kita beli semua nya*-*"

Baekhyun tidak henti henti nya berbicara selama mereka pergi berjalan jalan ditambah saat setiap hal yang mereka lewati baekhyun pasti mengadu pada chanyeol agar membeli nya, chanyeol tidak pernah pergi keluar bersama baekhyun selama ini, ia juga baru tahu ternyata sikap baekhyun seperti ini, menggemaskan seperti anak kecil dan baekhyun juga sangat cerewet, chanyeol dapat memaklumi nya mengingat umur baekhyun yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas, dan chanyeol dengan setia mendengar dan meladeni ocehan baekhyun yang terus terusan berbicara selama perjalan mereka, jujur saja chanyeol tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu, ia malah senang karna dengan begitu ia akan semakin dekat dengan baekhyun dan tidak terjadi keadaan canggung di antara mereka

"chanyeol belikan aku ituu*-*"

Baekhyun kini mengoceh saat mereka berjalan melewati sebuah toko souvenir yang menjual sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk monyet

"untuk apa kau membeli itu baek-_-"

"tentu saja untuk tasku, bukankah itu lucu? Belikan satu untukkuu~"

"aku tidak punya uang, untuk apa kau membeli sesuatu seperti itu"

"heung pelit"

Dan satu hal yang membuat chanyeol semakin gemas pada baekhyun ialah, saat ia menolak keinginan baekhyun, baekhyun akan merajuk dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya seperti anak tk yang tidak di belikan permen oleh ibunya, karna itulah chanyeol selalu meolak keinginan baekhyun, karna menurut dirinya, melihat baekhyun yang merajuk seperti anak kecil membuatnya semakin gemas dan ingin memakan baekhyun/?:v

"aku lapar"

Baekhyun kembali berbicara

"kia akan mencari kedai untuk makan malam, kau ingin makan apa baek?"

"eumm.."

Baekhyun melihat kesekitarnya, banyak jajanan yang ingin ia coba, dan ia bingung harus memulai nya dari mana:v kemudian baekhyun mencium aroma makanan yang membuat perutnya berbunyi

"aku ingin odengg"

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan chanyeol dan mengajak nya kesebuah stand kecil di pinggiran jalan itu. Baekhyun menatap odeng itu dan menjilat bibirnya sepertinya odeng itu akan sangat enak jika dimakan saat panas

"ahjumma tolong odengnya dua"

Dan ahjumma itu pun memberikan dua odeng pada chanyeol dan chanyeol membagi nya satu untuk baekhyun

"apa kalian sedang berkencan?"

Ahjumma itu tiba tiba bertanya yang membuat baekhyun membatalkan niatnya untuk segera memakan odeng yang ada di tangannya

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang ada disebelahnya pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya chanyeol yang berdehem dan kembali menatap ahjumma yang ada di depannya

"a..aniyo ahjumma, kami hanya pergi berjalan jalan bersama"

Dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat

"ahh benarkah? Kenapa kalian tidak berkencan saja? Kalian sangat serasi jika bersama"

Dan pernyataan itu membuat chanyeol dan baekhyun terdiam satu sama lain

"ahahaha, kurasa itu tidak mungkin ahjumma, lelaki ini sepupu ku, kami ini sepupu"

Baekhyun memecahkan suasana canggung disana dan segera menyenggol lengan chanyeol karna lelaki itu masih terdiam di tempatnya

"a.. ahh itu benar, kami bersepupu, mana bisa kami berkencan"

Chanyeol tertawa canggung kemudian mambayar odeng yang telah dibelinya

"benarkah? Sayang sekali, kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih"

Ahjumma itu hanya tertawa menyisakan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang saling berpandangan

"ahahaha kau terlalu berlebihan ahjumma, kami pergi dulu, kamsahamnida"

Baekhyun dengan cepat memutuskan pandangan nya dengan chanyeol dan segera membungkuk memberi hormat pada ahjumma itu dan segera berlalu mendahului chanyeol. Entahlah baekhyun hanya tidak bisa jika harus bertatapan dengan cahanyeol dalam keadaan seperti tadi, maka dari itu baekhyun segera menghentikan pembicaraan agar tidak membuat suasana yang canggung dengan chanyeol nanti

"baek awas!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba tiba tangannya ditarik oleh chanyeol membuat nya tertarik hingga tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan chanyeol

 _Deg_

Jantung nya serasa berhenti berdetak, baekhyun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, ia benar benar kaget dengan apa yang terjad sekarang, kenapa chanyeol menarik nya? Dan kenapa chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya tadi?

"yakk kau ingin tertabrak eo? Kau tidak melihat ada sepeda melintas di depanmu?"

Sepeda..

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali kali dan ia kemudian tersadar dari diam nya

"h.. hn?"

Baekhyun mendongak kan kepalanya dan menatap cahnyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir

"kau hampir tertabrak sepeda baek!"

"b.. benarkah?"

"yakk apa kau melamun? Bagaimana jika kau tertabrak sepeda tadi huh?"

Jujur baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir sekarang, ini terlalu cepat dan tiba tiba, baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap chanyeol yang kini berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya, baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan tangan chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan ia merasakan pipi nya yang mulai menghangat, apa chanyeol dapat merasakan debaran jantung nya?

Sama hal nya dengan baekhyun, kini chanyeol larut dalam pandangan baekhyun, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah baekhyun yanng kini berada di dekapannya, debaran itu kini kembali ia rasakan, jantung nya berdegup kencang dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap baekhyun

"h ekhm kau bilang kau lapar kan? Ayo kita cari kedai ramyun dan makan"

Chanyeol segera memalingkan pandangannya dan segera menagajak baekhyun untuk mencari kedai makan yang menjadi tujuan utamanya kemari, namun yang membuat jantung baekhyun tetap berdegup kencang ialah, tangan chanyeol yang masih melingkar di pundaknya saat mereka kembali berjalan untuk mencari kedai ramyun

"k.. kau tidak memakan odeng mu baek?"

Sebenarnya chanyeol bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi jujur ia tidak suka jika suasana diantara mereka menjadi canggung dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling terdiam tanpa berbicara satu sama lain, maka dari itu chanyeol berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi normal kembali

"a.. ahh iya, aku hampir saja lupa hehe"

Baekhyun bergerak canggung di samping chanyeol, dan memakan odeng yang sedari tadi hanya dipegang oleh nya

 _Dingin.._

Odeng nya sudah dingin, padahal baekhyun sudah membayangkan odeng yang lezat saat dimakan selagi panas:v

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah duduk di dalam sebuah kedai ramyun yag berada di pinggir jalanan Hongdae.

Chanyeol tengah pergi untuk memesan makanan dan baekhyun tengah duduk seorang diri menunggu chanyeol kembali kemeja mereka. Pikiran baekhyun melayang mengingat kejadian kejadian yang ia alami bersama chanyeol hari ini, mulai dari tadi pagi hingga sekarang, dan baekhyun ingat pada sesuatu

List nya!

Baekhyun mengingat misi nya selama bersama chanyeol dan sedetik kemudian ia merutuki otak nya karna baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat semua list yang ia tulis untuk melihat reaksi cahnyeol:v

"ahh ayolahhh, ingatt, aku harus mengingat nya, ingattt"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengerutkan halisnya, ia harus mengingat apa saja yang ia tulis dalam list nya

 _Blank.._

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan semua nya blank:v ia tidak bisa mengingat semua yang ia tulis dalam research nya:v

"ahhh bodoh, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semua itu TT"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia menempelkan kening nya pada pinggiran meja dan meremas remas rambutnya pelan

 _Lihatlah pupil matanya_

Seketika baekhyun mengingat tulisan tangannya pada kertas yang ia letakkan di pinggiran cerminnya, dengan segera baekhyun menegak kan badannya

"hmm pupil matanya.."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat ia mengingat salah satu list research nya

"tapi bagaimana aku melihat pupil mata chanyeol u,u"

"mereka bilang ramyun nya akan datang sebentar lagi"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat tiba tiba chanyeol duduk di hadapannya

"a ahh benarkah? Baguslah karna aku sudah sangat lapar"

Baekhyun mulai mengamati wajah chanyeol, ia bisa melihat chanyeol yang mengangguk anggukan kepala nya kemudian chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya ke sekitar mereka

 _Bagaimana cara aku melihat pupil matanya-3-_

Baekhyun bergumam dengan hatinya dan ia tetap mengamati wajah chanyeol, bagaimana ia bisa melihat pupil matanya?

"chanyeol.."

"hm apa?"

Chanyeol akhirnya menatap baekhyun dan baekhyun menatap tajam wajah chanyeol, namun nihil karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas pupil mata chanyeol:v

Sedangkan chanyeol bingung dengan baekhyun yang duduk didepannya, kenapa baekhyun menatap nya seperti itu?apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya?:v

Baekhyun kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada meja dan ia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mencondongkan badannya pada chanyeol, ia mencondongkan badannya membuat wajahnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajah chanyeol dan pada saat itu baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat pupil mata chanyeol

 _Pupil mata chanyeol membesar_

 _Cup_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, dengan cepat ia menarik lagi tubuhnya dan kembali duduk pada kursinya

"y.. y.. yaa k.. kau.. kau menciumku?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibirnya dikecup oleh bibir chanyeol, dan kini baekhyun masih memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan segera menutupi bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya

"ku kira kau melakukan itu untuk menagih jatahmu"

"HAHH KAU INI, JATAH APAAA!"

Dengan cepat baekhyun kembali menutupi bibirnya, apa apaan orang ini jatah apa?

"aku kan tidak tau, lagipula kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti tadi? Itu kan membuat ku salah paham"

Dan chanyeol hanya menampilkan sebuah cengiran bodoh di wajah nya

Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, chanyeol merutuki perbuatannya, kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu? Chanyeol tidak mengerti namun itu semua terjadi tanpa kendali otak nya, seperti sebuah refleks, ia melakukannya begitu saja secara spontan. Lagi pula ini bukan sepenuh nya salah chanyeol, salahkan baekhyun yang tiba tiba mencodongkan badan ke arahnya, membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja dan insting chanyeol pada saat itu adalah baekhyun yang meminta sebuah kecupan:v dan chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasrat/? Nya sejak tadi pagi, dengan semua kelakuan baekhyun yang selalu membuat nya gemas membuat nya semakin tidak tahan terutama saat baekhyun mencondongkan badannya seperti tadi membuat chanyeol mau tidak mau mewujudkan hasrat nya yang tertunda/?:v

Lagipula itu kan hanya sebuah kecupan

Hanya sebuah kecupan

Dan chanyeol menginginkan sesuatu itu lebih dari sekedar kecupan..

"DASAR MESUM! KAU MESUM TELINGA LEBAR! JANGAN TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU DASAR AJUSSI PEDOFILLL!"

"ajussi -_- siapa yang kau bilang ajussi disini? Sudah kubilang itu hanya sebuah salah paham dan apa maksud mu pedofil? Kau pikir aku telah melecehkan bocah sd? -_-"

"KAU YANG AJUSSI DAN KAU JUGA PEDOFIL! JANGAN DEKAT DEKAT DENGAN KU LAGI!"

Baekhyun meneriaki chanyeol dengan pipinya yang mulai bersemu merah, ia tidak bisa membohongi itu, jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan baekhyun sekarang

Ia merasa jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari dalam dirinya, karna jantungnya terus berdetak begitu cepat, perasaan aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya dan perutnya serasa di kelitik oleh ratusan kupu kupu, apa di dalam perutnya benar benar ada kupu kupu? Kenapa baekhyun merasa bahagia sekali?:v

"yakk aku ini bukan aju.."

"baek?"

Ucapan chanyeol terpotong karna chayeol mendengar seseorang memanggil baekhyun dari arah belakang dan sontak baekhyun dan juga chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

"eo.. kai?"

Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil nya dan yang lebih membuatnya membulatkan bibirnya adalah saat baekhyun melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah kai

"dio?"

"woahh ada apa ini? Kalian berkencan?"

Kai hanya terkekeh dan segera menghampiri meja baekhyun dan juga chanyeol

"kkk lalu kenapa aku bisa bertemu disini dengan mu? Wahhh uri baekkie cantik sekali, apa kau sedang berkencan juga?"

Kai mengusak rambut baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelah baekhyun dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundak baekhyun

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di sebrang meja menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu dan juga panas/?:c

Chanyeol menatap tajam kai dan juga baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya, siapa anak ini? Kenapa chanyeol tidak pernah melihat dia sebelum nya? Kenapa orang ini memperlakukan baekhyun nya seperti itu? Dan apa itu baekkie? Panggilan macam apa itu?:vv

"sudah kubilang kami hanya kesekolah untuk pelajaran tambahan dan pulangnya kami mampir kemari untuk mencari makan"

Dio akhirnya mengambil duduk di sebelah chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran dio segera memalingkan wajah nya, menatap dio kemudian kembali menatap seseorang dihadapannya yang tengah merangkul baekhyun nya:v setelah beberapa kali chanyeol menatap bergantian dio dan orang itu chanyeol akhir nya mengerti, apa orang ini yang baekhyun maksud dengan pacar dio? Baekhyun bilang tadi pagi dio pergi berkencan, apa dio pergi dengan orang ini?

Sebuah smirk tercetak di wajah chanyeol

 _Baiklah bocah, kau harus tau bagaimana cara menjauhi sepupu pacar mu_

"woah dio sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mu, kebetulan sekali bukan kita bisa bertemu disini"

Chanyeol dengan santai merangkul pundak dio yang duduk di sampingnya, ia melirik pada lelaki yang tengah duduk di samping baekhyun dan chanyeol dapat melihat raut wajah orang itu berubah menjadi dingin dan juga kesal

"kau kemana saja huh? Apa kau hanya punya waktu untuk baekhyun? Tiap kau kerumah ku aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apa kau kerumah ku hanya untuk mencari baekhyun?"

Dio hanya melirik sinis chanyeol yang tengah merangkulnya dan sedetik kemudian dio dapat mendengar chanyeol yang tertawa kencang

"hahahaha, kau cemburu? Lagipula bukankah tiap aku kerumah mu kau selalu tidak ada karna sedang belajar bersama?"

Lagi lagi chanyeol melirik lelaki yang kini masih merangkul baekhyun dan smirik di wajah nya terlihat semakin jelas saat ia melihat wajah lelaki itu semakin mengerut kesal

"lagi pula jika kau ikut bersamaku tidak akan cukup, kau ingin dibonceng berdua dengan baekhyun di motorku hm?"

"dasar alasan"

Dio hanya memutar matanya malas, dan pandangannya berakhir pada kai dan baekhyun yang sedang duduk berdampingan dihadapannya

"oh iya, kai ini chanyeol sepupu ku, chanyeol dia kai teman sekelas ku dan juga teman kecil baekhyun"

Dio mengenalkan kai pada chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya dan kedua lelaki itu hanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan dingin dan juga menyeramkan

 _Singkirkan tangan mu darinya bocah_

 _Singkirkan dulu lenganmu dari pundaknya paman_

Begitulah kira kira arti dari tatapan chanyeol dan kai yang terlihat sengit/?:vv

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya baekhyun meminta sehun dan dio agar mereka tidak pulang terlebih dahulu karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus disampaikan

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dikelas baekhyun, baekhyun dan dio duduk di meja baekhyun dan sehun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah kiri meja baekhyun

"jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan baek? Aku ingin ingin cepat pulang"

Dio kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar di lengannya,

15:30

"baiklah baiklahh, ini suatu hal yang penting makanya aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul disini, kalian membawa ini?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna merah muda yang tidak asing bagi mereka

"aku membawa nya, kenapa?"

Sehun akhir nya mengeluarkan suara nya

"bukankah aku menyuruh kalian untuk mencobanya? Apa kalian sudah melakukan sesuai yang aku tulis disana?"

Sehun dan dio terdiam,

"aku bahkan lupa dimana aku menyimpan kertas itu"

"mwooo? Yakk kau ini bagaimana, kenapa kau melupakannya?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan dio karna dio lupa dimana ia meletakkan kertas yang dibuatkan baekhyun

"lagipula aku tidak ingin melakukannya, kurasa itu ide bodoh baek, bagaimana aku melakukan semua hal itu"

"aku melakukannya, dan itu semua terjadi, sudah ku bilang kau harus mencoba nya duluuu"

Baekhyun kembali menggerutu karna dio tetap tidak mau melakukan sesuai yang baekhyun tulis pada kertas research mereka

Akhirnya baekhyun pun mengeluarkan pensil dan menyuruh sehun untuk mengeluarkan kertas merah muda miliknya

"sehun apa kau melakukan sesuai yang aku tulis disini?"

"hmm beberapa"

"baiklah, mari kita periksa hasil nya~"

Baekhyun kemudian menyalakan ponsel nya dan terlihat baekhyun mengutak atik ponsel nya

"nomor satu, lihatlah pupil matanya, apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

Baekhyun membaca list nya kemudian ia menatap sehun yang duduk disisi meja nya

"hm sudah"

"lalu bagaimana hasil nya? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menanti jawaban sehun dengan antusias, sedangkan dio masih melihat kelakuan mereka dan tidak percaya apa lelaki ini benar benar melakukan apa yang baekhyun perintahkan?

"pupil matanya membesar"

 _Pakk_

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya, dan segera menatap ponsel nya

"disini dikatakan, seseorang yang menyukai mu jika ia bertemu dengan mu pupil matanya akan membesar, dan kau melihat sendiri pupil mata luhan eonni kan? Dan kau tau sendiri hasil nya kan? Kyaaaa chanyeol juga seperti ituu /"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat memberi tahu hal ini pada sehun, sehun terlihat terdiam saat mengetahui penjelasan dari baekhyun, dan tanpa sepengetahun baekhyun, sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat kertas merah muda yang berada di tangannya

"kau lihat? Sehun bahkan bisa melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukan nya eo?"

Baekhyun pun menyenggol lengan dio yang masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya nya

"lalu bagaimana kau melakukan itu pada luhan eonni?"

"huh apa? Itu, aku.."

" _lu, kau ingin membeli sesuatu dulu?"_

 _Sore itu seperti biasa sehun menunggu luhan keluar dari kelas nya, mereka pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki,_

" _hmm apa ya"_

 _Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mernarik_

" _aku ingin permen kapas itu"_

 _Luhan kemudian menunjuk pedagang yang sedang membuat permen kapas yang dikerubuni oleh anak anak_

" _tapi itu makanan anak kecil lu"_

" _tapi aku mengingankannya sehun ah, aku sudah lama tidak makan itu"_

 _Luhan sedikit merengek dan akhirnya sehun pun menuruti keinginan luhan dan mereka pergi menghampiri pedagang itu dan memesan permen kapas_

" _woah kelihatannya enak sekali"_

 _Luhan kini memegang permen kapas di kedua tangannya karna sehun tidak ingin memakannya akhirnya luhan berencana akan menghabiskan permen kapas itu seorang diri_

 _Lihatlah pupil matanya.._

 _Seketika sehun teringat akan sesuatu, ia ingat dengan kertas yang diberikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, sehun sempat berpikiran ini merupakan hal yang bodoh, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia mencobanya bukan? Lagipula mumpung ada luhan disampingnya_

" _lu.."_

" _hmm, wae?"_

 _Luhan menjilat bibirnya sembari memakan permen kapas yang berada di kedua tangannya,_

 _Dengan perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan memajukan wajahnya kearah luhan, membuat luhan bingung dan sedikit memundurkan kepalanya_

" _a.. ada apa sehun?"_

 _Luhan gugup sekarang, apa yang akan sehun lakukan padanya?_

 _Mencium nya?_

 _Sehun tetap mendekatkan wajahnya hingga saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja sehun menghentikan pergerakannya_

" _ahh kupikir ada sesuatu di matamu, ternyata tidak ada hehe"_

 _Dan akhirnya sehun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya saat ia berhasil melihat pupil mata luhan yang membesar, sedangkan luhan dengan mati matian menahan debaran jantungnya akibat perbuatan sehun beberapa detik yang lalu_

" _kajja, kita pulang"_

 _Sehun pun merangkul pundak luhan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka karna hari semakin sore_

Dan saat mengingat kejadian itulah sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah sehun

"wahh lihat lah wajah mu, kau senyum senyum seorang diri seperti orang bodoh:3 ceritakan padaku, bagaimana caramu melihat pupil mata luhan eonni"

Baekhyun mneunjuk nunjuk lengan sehun agar dia menceritakan bagaimana cara dia melakukan research yang mereka lakukan sekarang

"kau tidak usah mengetahuinya"

Dan seketika raut wajah sehun kembali seperti semula, dingin dan tidak niat/?

"ishh dasar pelit, lalu apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan dari list yang aku berikan?"

"tidak banyak, kemarin aku hanya mengantar luhan, aku juga sudah terbiasa chat dengannya, lalu saat kami berjalan berdampingan aku selalu merangkul nya"

"b benarkah? Kalian.. kalian sedekat itu?"

Dan sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Baekhyun lagi lagi melihat ponsel nya dan membacakan sesuatu disana

"disini dikatakan jika kalian berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang kalian sukai lelaki itu kemungkinan akan memegang tanganmu atau merangkul pundak mu, itu bertujuan karna lelaki itu merasa nyaman saat berjalan berduaan dengan mu, lalu saat kau memintanya untuk pergi mengantar mu jika lelaki itu menyukai mu, lelaki itu akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu kemana saja dan ia rela mengorbankan waktunya agar bisa mengantarmu"

Dan setelah nya sehun tersenyum bangga

"aku melakukan semuanya dengan benar kan?"

"ishh dasar, lagipula kurasa ini curang, harus nya aku memberikan kertas itu pada luhan eonni saja bukan padamu, karna kau sudah jelas jelas melakukan respon yang sesuai saat seorang lelaki menyukai permepuan u,u"

"tapi bukan kah memang seperti itu? Aku kan memang menyukai nya, maka dari itu aku melakukan itu semua, dan itu semua seuai dengan respon yang diharapkan semua wanita bukan?"

"percaya diri sekali u,u jadi kau sedang menyukai seseorang hmm? Wahh uri sehunnie sudah besar nee?"

Baekhyun mengejek sehun dan mencubit pipi sehun dan menggerakan nya ke kiri dan ke kanan

"hentikan baek-_-"

"tapi.. darimana kau mendapatkan semua ini baek? Bagaimana kau mengetahui nya?"

Dio akhir nya mengeluarkan seuara nya setelah beberapa saat tadi ia terdiam dan terabaikan:v

"eungg dari google ajussi'^'"

Baekhyun menjawab nya dengan santai

"mwooo? Jadikau mendapatkan semua ini dari internet? Kupikir kau sengaja membuat semua ini sendirian-_-"

"lalu kenapa? Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Semua berjalan sesuai prediksi, bahkan kau bisa lihat sendiri sehun melakukan seusai respon yang di tulis disini, berarti secara tidak langsung hal yang dilakukan oleh sehun memang sesuai dengan perilaku seorang lelaki yang menyukai perempuan, makanya kau juga harus mencobanyaa"

"bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak melakukan respon yang sesuai seperti yang ditulis disana?"

"yaa mana kutauu,berarti lelaki itu tidak menyukai mu atau lelaki itu tidak pekaa"

"-_-"

"kau tidak usah berpikir terlalu ajuh, lakukan saja, aku dan sehun sudah membuktikannya, dan sekarang giliran mu untuk membuktikannya, jjaaa rapat sudah selesai"

Baekhyun akhirnya mamasukkan kembali kertas berwarna merah muda itu kedalam tas nya

"kita akan melakukan ini lagi minggu depan, lanjutkan dengan yang kutulis disana dan aku akan memberi tahu respon sesuai yang ada disini"

Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya pada saku rok nya

"kajja kita pulanggg"

Dan seperti itulah akhir dari pertemuan penting yang baekhyun adakan dan setelah itu baekhyun, dio dan sehun pulang kerumah nya masing masing

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiiii:3 dohh biku talat datangnya nee? Harus nya sekarang biku apdet dua chap soalnya minggu kemarin biku ga apdet, mian nee:3

Sooo, gimana nih teman teman? Chap ini biku penuhin sama chanbaek dan otp lain yang nongol nya Cuma bentar:vv gimana chanbaek nya? Suka ga? Garing ga? Tenang aja chap depan masih berlangsung ko, sama kapel yg lain yang belom nongol bakalan nongol di chap depan/?:v

Nah terus disini udah semakin jelas yaa apa yang sebenarya terjadi dibalik kisah perjodohan chanyeol dan luhan masih belum terlalu jelas sih, tapi tenang aja ntar bakalan dijelasin sejelas jelas nya ko:3 biku juga seneng ada yang tau tentang teka teki ff ini/? Makasih udah mnatengin ff biku dari awal hingga sekarang yaa:*

Woiyaa biku mau bikin ini cepat end aja nee, soalnya jujur biku ko tiap ngetik nya kek gadapet feel nya loh, terus bawaan nya itu kek garing gitu, garing gasih? Atau udah pada males ga bacanya?:v makanya sama biku mau dibikin cepet end aja biar ga kebanyakan chap juga:v mungkin ini epek biku lama apdet nya ya jadi hilang feel nya:v

Udah sih gitu aja dan fyi, biku gajadi libur sebulan nya howee TT *curcol

Biku tunggu aja deh ya kritik dan saran buat chap ini, jangan lupa pada review nee biar biku juga tau pendapat kalian dan mungkin biku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan biku buat kedepannya/? Biku bener bener lagi butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian semua buat ff ini~

Yaudah ini balasan review nya:* and sorry for typo'3')/

 **Annabelle park**

 _Ehehe mian:v abis biku kebiasaan sih:v tar biku kurangin deh emotnya buahaha:vv jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **L S622**

 _Udah dilanjut huwaaa mian lama TT jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Iya nihh biar kelar masa lalu nya/?:v mhehe makasih udah suka xD udah dilanjut nee:3 jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Yeeee ada yang nungguin ff nya bikuu maaf ya apdet nya lama mulu u,u iya dongg kan kalo jodo mah gaakan kemana makanya mereka ketemu/?:v asikk pinter:3 iya liat aja ntar nyadar nya begimana /smik/? Biku gajadi libur sebulan nya masa howeee TT jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Light-B**

 _Kapan hayoo?:v secepatnya yeea liat di chapte depan aja'3')/ udah moment chanbaek nya tinggal yg lain menyusul:v jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Yahh gimana dongg udah terlanjur kris nya plesbek *rotfl* kkk chap ini udah full belom chanbaek moment nya?:3 tar mereka kris sama baekhyun bakalan ketemuan lagi ko/?:v miann ne apdet nya lamaa TT makasih udah review nee, biku banyakin lagi moment chanbaek nya di chap depan:* jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Baeks06**

 _Iya nihh panjangg sepanjang jidat ceye u,u chap ini lebih pendek koo:3 jangan lupa review lagi nee'3'_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Aduhhh jadi malu dehh / biku tau ko biku itu imut /digampar bh/:v asekkk untuk ringan nya ga ngambang nee wkwkwkw:v udah apdet yaa jangan lupa review lagii:*_

 **Firdha arafah**

 _Udah di nextttt'3')/ jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Yousee**

 _Iya nih sedikit sedikit kebenaran akan segera terungkap:v makasih ya udah mantengin ff nya:3 jangan lupa review lagi:*_

 **Guest**

 _Jinjjaaa? Asiikk gumawooo:3 yang sekarang greget gaa?:v wkwkw itu moment ayah anak yang telah lama terpisah:v nahh itu kamu pinter dehh sini biku cipok/g ternyata ada juga yang nyadar sama kasus ini:") itu udah di jawab sama kris tapi nanti dijelasin lebih jelas lagi ko sama kris nya jadi tungguin aja nee'3')/ jangan lupa review lagi:*_

 **Guest**

 _Udah lanjut nihhhh, aduhh makasih yeaa, jangan lupa review lagi:*_

 **Dont forget to left a review guys, and dee you in next chapter~**


	14. Chapter 13

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _kau tidak usah berpikir terlalu jauh, lakukan saja, aku dan sehun sudah membuktikannya, dan sekarang giliran mu untuk membuktikannya, jjaaa rapat sudah selesai"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya mamasukkan kembali kertas berwarna merah muda itu kedalam tas nya_

" _kita akan melakukan ini lagi minggu depan, lanjutkan dengan yang kutulis disana dan aku akan memberi tahu respon sesuai yang ada disini"_

 _Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya pada saku rok nya_

" _kajja kita pulanggg"_

 _Dan seperti itulah akhir dari pertemuan penting yang baekhyun adakan dan setelah itu baekhyun, dio dan sehun pulang kerumah nya masing masing_

 **Chap13 start!**

"good morning daddy"

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan pagi hari di pipi sang ayah sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang selalu xi luhan lakukan setiap hari nya

"selamat pagi sayang, tidur mu nyenyak?"

Sang daddy –kris kini tengah duduk di meja makan keluarga nya dengan koran yang berada di tangannya

"hmm lumayan"

Luhan kini ikut duduk di meja makan menunggu sarapan pagi mereka siap sebelum ia pergi ke sekolah diantar daddy nya

"jadi disini hanya aku yang tidak medapat morning kiss hm?"

Tao menyimpan hidangan sarapan untuk mereka di meja makan dan meletak kan segelas susu putih di depan luhan

"tentu saja tidak! Selamat pagi mommy ku sayang"

Luhan kini memeluk pinggang mommy nya –tao dan mengecup pipi sang mommy dengan manja

Kebiasaan di pagi hari keluarga wu memang menyenangkan dan juga terlihat rukun, mereka selalu menikmati sarapan pagi bersama, setelah itu kris yang mengantarkan luhan kesekolah dan ia berangkat kerja, kemudian luhan akan pulang pada sore hari dan disusul oleh kris yang pulang pada malam hari dan mereka pun makan malam bersama, itu semua sudah terjadi semenjak kepindahan mereka dari kanada 7tahun yang lalu

"hari ini kau akan pulang malam atau sore hm?"

Tao membuka pembicaraan ringan di meja makan pagi hari ini, sedikit berbeda dari hari hari biasanya karna akhir akhir ini luhan tengah di sibukkan oleh tugas sekolah nya dan juga ujian negara yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi

"kurasa hari ini aku akan pulang malam mom, aku harus menghadiri kelas malam sebelum aku pulang"

Luhan menjawab nya dengan tenang dan masih menikmati sarapan pagi nya

"apa kau ingin daddy menjemputmu? Jika kau pulang malam mungkin daddy bisa mampir kesekolah mu dan kalian bisa pulang bersama, benar kan kris?"

Tao melirik suami nya yang duduk di sebelah nya, kris nampak sibuk dengan sarapannya tanpa ikut dalam pembicaraan nya dengan luhan anak nya.

"hm?"

Kris menatap tao dengan bingung, ia sedikit melamun tadi

"luhan akan pulang malam, apa tidak apa apa jika kau mampir ke sekolah nya dan menjemput luhan?"

"ahh begitukah? Tentu saja, kau pulang jam berapa sayang? biar aku menjemputmu nanti"

"tapi aku tidak mau mom, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula teman ku selalu menemaniku pulang, atau jika dia punya waktu dia suka mengantarku sampai rumah, daddy tidak usah menjemputku"

Ada sedikit nada merajuk saat luhan mengatakan hal itu, kenapa luhan tidak mau di jemput? Dan siapa teman luhan yang selalu menagantar nya? Kenapa kris maupun tao tidak pernah mengetahui jika luhan sering diantar temannya pulang?

"diantar teman mu yang mana? Kenapa mommy tidak pernah melihat nya?"

Luhan terdiam sekarang, harusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal itu rutuknya dalam hati

"eung.. itu.. teman ku, mommy tidak pernah melihatnya karna aku tidak pernah mengajak nya masuk rumah"

"kalau begitu ajak dia masuk nanti, tidak baik jika teman mu mengantar mu pulang tapi kau tidak mengajak nya masuk"

 _Bingo!_

Apa yang harus luhan lakukan sekarang?

"m mwo?"

"ajak teman mu masuk sayang, ia mengantarmu mu pulang malam malam dan kau tidak mempersilahkan dia masuk, bukan kah itu tidak sopan? Setidak nya kita bisa mengajak dia makan malam bersama kan? Kau juga bisa mengenalkannya pada mommy"

Luhan melongo sekarang, ia lupa jika mommy nya selalu penasaran dengan setiap orang yang dekat dengannya, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Apa ia harus mengajak sehun masuk kerumah nya dan mengajak nya makan malam bersama lalu mengenalkannya kepada orang tua nya?

Heyy ini bukan perjodohan!

"mom itu terlalu berlebihan, tidak usah seperti itu, lagipula jika aku mengajak nya masuk ia akan pulang terlalu malam dan itu malah tidak baik bukan? Lagi pula dia hanya adik kelas ku, tidak ada hal lainnya"

Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa luhan berikan untuk mommy nya, setidak nya untuk menutupi rasa penasaran mommy nya terhadap adik kelas nya –sehun

"oh aku melupakan sesuatu, sayang apa kau mengenal byun baekhyun?"

Kali ini kris yang berbicara, mendengar pembicaraan luhan mengenai teman nya membuat kris teringat akan sesuatu, seorang gadis yang di temui nya beberapa hari yang lalu di kantor polisi, yang ia ketahui bernama byun baekhyun

"ahh baekhyun? Aku mengenal nya, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya tapi aku mengetahui nya karna baekhyun adalah teman sekelas teman ku yang selalu mengantarku pulang.. tapi.. kenapa daddy menanyakan baekhyun? Daddy mengenal baekhyun?"

Luhan sadar karna bagaimana daddy nya mengetahui baekhyun? Ahh apa karna ia bertemu baekhyun di rumah chanyeol?

"hmm tidak apa apa, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu di kantor polisi, kurasa dia kehilangan sesuatu, tapi saat kemarin aku kembali ke kantor polisi aku tidak lagi bertemu dengannya, kurasa dia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari"

Kris kembali mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia kembali ke kantor polisi untuk mnyerahkan berkas mengenai data diri istri dan anak nya, kris menyadari saat itu ia tidak melihat baekhyun di ruang tunggu seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu, dan jujur saja sampai sekarang kris masih memikirkan sosok itu, sosok gadis yang seperti nya kris pernah melihat nya, tapi dimana?

"benarkah? Daddy bertemu baekhyun di kantor polisi? Aneh sekali, aku akan menanyakan nya kepada sehun nanti"

"jika kau menanyakannya, titip pesan daddy pada nya haha, kurasa dia seperti kebingungan saat pertama melihat ku"

"baiklah akan kusampaikan nanti pada baekhyun"

 **07.30 PM**

"sehun ahh~"

Mata luhan melebar ketika ia melihat sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah nya, apa ia menunggu nya? Batinnya seraya berlari menghampiri sehun

"selamat pagi"

Senyum manis segera ia tunjukan untuk sehun yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya

"selamat pagi lu"

Tangan sehun terjulur untuk mengacak poni luhan yang sedikit berantakan karna ulah angin pagi ini

"apa kau menunggu lama?"

Luhan membereskan rambutnya seraya melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki sekolah bersama sehun, luhan dapat melihat beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, pemandangan pagi hari ini sudah biasa luhan lihat setiap hari nya, dan luhan sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua

"lumayan, apa yang membuat mu lama lu?'

"sebenarnya ini bukan salah ku, daddy ku meninggalkan berkas nya di rumah, makanya kami kembali kerumah untuk membawa berkas yang ketinggalan, untung aku tidak terlambat"

Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya saat ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat daddy nya meninggalkan berkas yang katanya penting untuk dibahas saat rapat membuatnya harus kembali lagi ke rumah dan membawanya, dan untung saja gerbang sekolah nya ditutup pukul 08.00 namun bukan itu yang membuat luhan khawatir, bukan masalah gerbang sekolah yang akan di tutup, tapi ia khwatir pada seseorang yang menuggu dirinya di depan gerbang

"hmm sudahlah bersyukurlah karna gerbangnya belum ditutup"

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit bibir luhan yang megurcut lucu, ia tidak tahan melihat sikap luhan yang merajuk kesal saat menceritakan sesuatu

"tetap saja aku membuatmu lama menunggu"

"hahaha, kau mengkhawatirkan ku?"

"bu bukan seperti itu, maksud ku.. tetap saja, aku tau menunggu seseorang itu menyebalkan"

Luhan memalingkan wajah nya saat mengucapkan hal itu, ia tidak mau sehun melihat pipi nya yang sedikit memerah

"kau tidak usah memikirkan hal itu lu, aku lagipula aku tidak menunggu mu berjam jam"

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak luhan dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas masing masing

"ahh iya, daddy ku bilang ia melhat baekhyun di kantor polisi, apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab nya, kenapa luhan tiba tiba menanyakan baekhyun pada nya?

 _Buat dia cemburu_

Seketika tulisan itu terkintas dalam pikirannya, mungkin untuk kali ini sehun benar benar tertarik pada research itu tidak ada salah nya jika ia menjalaninya bukan? Toh sudah terlanjur ini

"benarkah? Aku tidak tau, tumben baekhyun tidak bicara apa apa padaku, biasanya tanpa di minta juga dia suka bercerita padaku"

"baekhyun.. sering bercerita padamu?"

Sehun bersmirk dalam hati nya, kurasa ini memang benar benar menguntungkan untuk nya

"anak itu memang nempel padaku, ia selalu mengganggu ku, bercerita banyak hal padaku, kadang aku merasa terganggu tapi lama lama aku terbiasa dengannya"

"hmm begitukah?"

Sehun dapat mendengar suara luhan yang sedikit melemah, apa luhan cemburu? Sehun melonjak senang dalam hatinya, apa ini benar benar berhasil? Jika benar, sehun harus berterimakasih pada baekhyun untuk ini:v

"hmm seperti itu lah, aku tidak tahu duduk satu meja dengannya bisa menjadi seperti itu"

Dan sehun tidak dapat mendengar luhan yang berbica

 _Kkk apa ini berhasil?_

Sehun bersorak dalam hatinya:v

"jadi.. kau bilang apa tadi? Kau ingin aku menanyakan pada baekhyun kenapa ia ke kantor polisi lu?"

Tidak ada jawaban..

"lu?"

"huh, apa?"

Luhan segera memandang sehun yang mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukanya

"kau ingin aku menanyakan pada baekhyun kenapa ia ke kantor polisi?"

"ahh iya.. itu.. aku ingin kau menanyakan pada baekhyun kenapa ia pergi ke kantor polisi"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk setelah nya

"baiklah akan ku tanyakan nanti padanya"

Dan sehun kembali bersorak dalam hatinya:v

Luhan.. cemburu

-I dont know-

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah nya saat pelajaran sekolah telah usai, kepalanya sedikit pusing karna tadi kim saem mengadakan ulangan matematika dadakan, ayolah matematika itu tidak lucu, dan bakhyun bersyukur karna ia bisa menjawab soal ulangan tersebut meski berakhir dengan kepalanya yang pening.

Kaki baekhyun melambat saat ia melihat sosok yang begitu tidak asing di pengllihatannya, ia kembali melangkahkan kaki nya dan berhenti tepat di depan sosok itu

"chanyeol?"

Sosok itu segara membalik kan tubuh nya yang sedang bersandar pada motornya dan memandang orang yang memanggil namnya beberapa saat yang lalu

"oh, hai baek"

Baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar di wajah nya menyapanya dengan nada suara yang bahagia

Aneh:v

"ada apa? Kau menjemptku?"

"tidak, sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu guru mu keluar, tentu saja aku menjemputmu baek, siapa lagi"

Cengiran itu tetap tecetak jelas di wajah tampan nya yang membuat baekhyun mengerutkan halis nya heran

"tapi kenapa? Yak bukankah aku menyuruh mu untuk tidak menjemputku lagi sebelum skripsi mu selesai?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab nya, ia malah memakaikan helm pada baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya

"aku tahu, makanya aku menjemputmu"

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan halis nya tidak mengerti,

"heung kau ini berbicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"aigoo apa kau ini benar benar bodoh atau bagaimana? Bagaimana kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan baek?"

"yakk-3- aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik sekarang, kepala ku pusing gara gara soal matematika"

"kalau begitu tebak apa yang sudah aku alami hari ini"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggung pada motor di belakangnya

"eumm hari ini kau libur kuliah?"

Baekhyun membenarkan helm di kepala nya dan menatap chanyeol yang berada di depannya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah nya

"kau salah baek, tebak lagi"

"nggg paman suho memberi mu uang jajan lebih?"

"-_- untuk apa ayah ku memberiku uang jajan lebih, kau salah lagi baek"

"lalu apaa? Kau pikir aku ini peramal eo? Katakan padaku ada apa?"

"yak kenapa kau marah padaku-_-"

"baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf, sekarang katakan padaku ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi padamu? Dan berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu chanyeol kau seperti orang bodoh u,u"

"hari ini dosen ku bilang padaku katanya ini revisi terakhir untuk skripsi ku, minggu depan aku tinggal menyusun nya kembali dan semuanya beres"

Cengiran itu semakin melebar di wajah chanyeol dan baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"be.. benarkah?*-* maksudmu.. kau sudah menyelesaikan skripsi mu?"

"yapp! Aku hebat bukan?"

"woahh kau benar benar menyelesaikannya?"

Entah kenapa hati baekhyun menghangat saat mendengar nya, ada rasa bahagia, bersyukur dan juga lega saat ia mendengar berita ini dari chanyeol

"tentu saja! Kau lihat kan aku ini pintar, dan karna hari ini aku sedang bahagia, aku akan mentlaktirmu makan baek, kau ingin apa?"

"jinjjaa? ingin eskimm"

Baekhyun bersorak senang saat chanyeol mengatakan ia akan mentlaktir nya makan, dan itu berarti makan gratis sepuas nya:v

"baiklah tuan putri, ayo naik"

"woahh aku suka chanyeol yang baik seperti ini , kenapa tidak setiap hari kau seperti ini eo?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun menaiki motor chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang nya erat, yang sontak itu memberikan aliran listrik pada chanyeol:v

Kini chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah duduk di sebuah kafe dengan baekhyun yang nampak begitu menikmati waffle yang diatasnya terdapat icecream vanila yang dicampur dengan icecream strawberri kesukaanya

"uhmm ini enak sekali, kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengarahkan sesendok icecream ke arah chanyeol dan dengan hati yang berdebar chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan icecream dari baekhyun:v

"harusnya kita kesini bersama dio, kau itu tidak boleh pilih kasih tauu, kau ingin dio menangis dan mengurung dirinya di kamar eo?"

"kau berlebihan baek-_- dio yang ku kenal tidak berlebihan seperti itu, dan kurasa kau benar, aku merasa tidak enak juga tidak mengajak dio setiap kali kita keluar bersama"

"haruskah aku memintanya agar dia kemari?"

Baekhyun kini mengemut sendok nya dan segera mengeluarkan handphone nya bermaksud untuk menghubungi dio

"tidak usah, kurasa dio masih di sekolah, bukanya hari ini dia ada kelas malam? Aku bisa mentlaktirnya lain waktu"

"ahh iya kau benar, dio ada kelas malam hari ini'

Dan baekhyun pun kembali melanjutkan memakan ice cream nya, mengabaikan chanyeol yang mulai memperhatikan baekhyun

"aku tauu!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat mendengar baekhyun yang tiba tiba berteriak dan mengacungkan sendok nya di tengah acara makan ice cream nya

"astaga baek, kau membuatku kaget, ada apa?"

"bagaimana jika minggu ini kita mengajak dio untuk makan ice cream bersama disini?"

"hm tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dio kemari? Aku tidak bisa memboncengmu dan dio secara bersamaan baek"

"kai bisa membonceng dio, kita makan ice cream bersamaa, ide bagus bukan?*-*"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak saat ia mendengar sebuah nama yang sepertinya tidak begitu asing di telinganya

"kai?"

"eungg, kai~ kau tau kai kan? Kemarin kemarin kau bertemu dengan nya saat kita di kedai ramen"

"oh bocah itu"

Ada nada tidak suka saat chanyeol mengatakan kalimat itu, ia kesal mengingat kelakuan kai yang 'dekat' dengan baekhyun seperti yang ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat di kedai ramen

"waee? Kau tidak suka? Kai itu teman ku tau, dia juga selalu membantuku"

"jadi selama ini aku tidak pernah membantu mu?"

"bukan begitu, maksud ku, selain kau kai juga selalu membantuku saat aku membutuhkan sesuatu"

"jadi selama ini saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau selalu meminta bantuan kai? Bagaimana denganku? Kau selalu meminta bantuan ku juga, kau bahkan memintaku mengantarkan buku mu ke sekolah"

"aku tau, maksud ku.. yakk kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu eo?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada

 _Ada apa dengan anak ini_

Pikir baekhyun dalam hatinya

Ice cream waffle di piring baekhyun kini tengah habis, baekhyun meminum milkshake nya dan menatap chanyeol. chanyeol masih dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, chanyeol hanya terdiam menatap jendela dan baekhyun dapat mendengar helaan nafas beratnya

Hey sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol? Apa ia salah bicara? Chanyeol marah?

 _Srrppp_

Baekhyun menyedot habis milkshake nya, kini gelas itu kosong dan baekhyun kembali meletakkannya di meja

"uhh makanan nya enak sekali~"

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawah nya dan memperhatikan chanyeol, lelaki yang dudukdi hadapannya itu tetap tidak bergeming dan enggan untuk menatap nya

"eung.. chanyeol?"

"hm?"

 _Mwoya apa dia benar benar marah?_

"chanyeoll"

"apa?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap baekhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengannya

"kau marah padaku?"

"tidak"

"lalu? Yakk kenapa kau jadi seperti itu eo? Apa aku salah bicara?"

"tidak juga"

"yak berhenti bersikap seperti itu! Apa aku benar benar melakukan kesalahan eo? Katakan padaku chanyeol? Apa kau marah gara gara ka.."

Baekhyun terdiam

Dan chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun

Sebuah smirik terukir di wajah cantik baekhyun

"kau marah gara gara kai nee? Ahh apa kau cemburu?"

Senyuman jahil tercetak di wajah cantik nya, jika baekhyun pikir pikir chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini saat terakhir kali mereka membicarakan kai, jadi semua ini karena kai? Chanyeol cemburu pada kai?

"aku tidak cemburu"

Chanyeol lagi lagi memalingkan wajah nya

"eyyy kau berbohong, aku tau kau cemburu"

Baekhyun kini tersenyum bangga, jika chanyeol benar benar cemburu karna baekhyun dekat dengan kai bukankah itu berarti chanyeol..

"sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu"

Chanyeol menjawab nya dengan ketus

"lalu kenapa kau mengabaikan ku eo? Lihatlah kau seperti anak kecil yang tidak diajak main rumah rumahan, lagipula aku tidak akan marah jika kau cemburu, ayolah jangan marah seperti itu"

Baekhyun kini makin senang menggoda chanyeol yang merajuk seperti anak kecil

"ohh ayolah, maafkan aku chanyeoll, sudah ku bilang kai itu hanya sahabat ku, kami hanya dekat dan itu tidak lebih, kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu~"

Baekhyun kini menujuk nunjuk pipi chanyeol karna lelaki ini masih tidak ingin menatapnya dan kembali mengabaikannya

"chanyeoll~ maafkan akuu~ yakk sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikan ku eo? Berentilah cemburu pada kai, dia kan hanya sahabatku~"

Kini berbalik baekhyun lah yang merajuk pada chanyeol, ia tidak tahan jika ada seseorang yang tidak menanggapi nya seperti ini, lagipula baekhyun sudah meminta maaf bukan?

"chanyeoll~~"

Baekhyun kini mengembungkan pipi nya dan kembali menunjuk nujuk pipi chanyeol dengan telunjuknya

 _Grep_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat tiba tiba tangannya di genggam erat oleh chanyeol

"chan.. chanyeol.."

Chanyeol kini menatap mata baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tajam sehinga ia bisa melihat bola mata baekhyun yang bergerak gerak seperti mencari hal lain selain menatap balik matanya

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak cemburu dan aku tidak marah baek"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar nya dengan jelas, ucapan itu terdengar penuh dengan penekanan di telinga baekhyun, namun kenapa baekhyun menganggap ucapan chanyeol memliki makna yang berbeda? Kenapa baekhyun malah berpikiran bahwa chanyeol sebenarnya mengatakan

' _aku cemburu dan aku marah baek'_

Dengan cepat baekhyun menarik tanganya dari genggaman chanyeol dan menyenderkan punggung nya di senderan kursi yang diduduki nya

"a.. aku tau, k kau tidak perlu mengatakannya seperti itu, menyeramkan tau"

Baekhyun akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya karna chanyeol yang terus menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurut baekhyun sangat mengerikan

-I dont know-

Dio kini tengah memeriksa buku pelajarannya, saat sebuah kertas terjatuh dari dala buku yang sedang ia periksa sekarang. Dio menundukan tubuh nya dan mengambil kertas yang terjatuh itu, ahh ternyata itu kertas yang baekhyun berikan padanya beberapa pekan yang lalu, dio terdiam untuk sesaat dan memperhatikan kertas yang berada di tangannya, ia membaca tulisan yang tercetak di kertas itu dan ia tersenyum setelah nya

"apa aku akan mencoba hal ini juga? Ayolah ini benar benar konyol"

 _XOXO_

Pandangan dio beralih pada handphone nya yang berdering di atas meja, ia kemudian mengambil handphone nya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk disana

 _From: Kim Jong In_

 _Hai kyung, buku biologi mu ada padaku, tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa, aku akan membawanya besok, kau tidak usah khawatir. Kkk_

Tanpa dio sadari sebuah senyuman tecetak di wajah nya, entah kenapa ia selalu tersenyum jika semua itu menyangkut tentang teman sekelas nya –kai

 _To: Kim Jong In_

 _Arraso pastikan kau memasukkan buku ku pada tasmu, karna aku tidak ingin di hukum lee saem karna buku ku ketinggalan di kamar mu kkk_

Mata dio kini beralih kembali pada kertas yang berada di tangannya, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mengetikan sesuatu di ponsel nya

 _To: Kim Jong In_

 _Arraso pastikan kau memasukkan buku ku pada tasmu, karna aku tidak ingin di hukum lee saem karna buku ku ketinggalan di kamar mu kkk, ngomong ngomong kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas sejarah mu?_

 _Send_

"wahh lihatlah ini, apa aku telah menjilat ludah ku sendiri?"

Mata dio terpaku pada tulisan tangan yang tercetak pada kertas berwarna merah muda itu

 _Chat dengannya_

 _XOXO_

Kini pandangan dio kembali pada ponsel nya yang kembali bergetar, dengan segera ia menghidupkan ponsel nya dan ia dapat melihat sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel nya

From: Kim Jong In

 _Sudah dipastikan buku mu berada dengan aman di dalam tas ku, kkk wahh tumben sekali kau menanyakan tugas padaku, tinggal dua nomor lagi dan aku yakin aku dapat menyelesaikannya dengan bantuan dari mu kyung hahaha_

Lagi lagi senyum itu tercetak dengan indah di wajah dio, mungkin memang benar jika dio telah menjilat ludah nya sendiri, tapi apa harus ia memperdulikan itu sekarang? Bukankah yang terjadi sekarang lebih penting dari itu semua? Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibir nya dio segera membalas pesan dari kai

 _To: Kim Jong In_

 _Apa itu sebuah permintaan pertolongan? Kkk aku bisa membantu mu saat makan siang disekolah nanti, bagaimana dengan bubble tea sebagai bayaran nya? Hahahaha_

 _Send_

Berbeda dengan pesan masuk beberapa menit yang lalu kali ini ponsel dio berbunyi lebih cepat dari sebelum nya, dengan cepat dio membuka pesan masuk di ponsel nya

 _From: Kim Jong In_

 _Setuju! Pastikan jadwal istirahat makan siang mu hanya dengan ku kyung, haha_

Dan dio tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia menggigit bibir bawah nya kuat dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada tempat tidur nya

 _kyaaaaaaaaa_

itulah yang terjadi seterusnya, dio yang mengguling gulingkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan ponsel yang ia tempelkan di dada nya:v

"diooooo"

 _brak_

Dio segera menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar pintu kamar nya di gebrak oleh seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang tidur di sebelah kamar nya –baekhyun

"ada apa? Sudah ku bilang jangan menggebrak pintu kamar ku seperti itu baek kau benar benar akan merusak pintu ku nanti"

"aku sedang terburu buru, bantu aku menjawab inii"

Baekhyun segera menaiki kasur dio dan menunjukan ponsel nya pada dio

"apa ini?"

"kim saem mengadakan ulangan bahasa inggris menggunakan ini, cepatlah aku tidak bisa menjawab nya, hanya lima menit persoal nya"

Baekhyun menggoyang goyangkan pundak dio yang mencoba membaca apa yang ada di ponsel baekhyun

"astaga diam baek, aku tidak bisa membacanya jika kau mengguncangku seperti ini"

"cepatlah, waktu nya tinggal sebentar lagii"

Baekhyun kini menggigit jemari tangannya saat ia melihat dio menekan salah satu opsi jawaban dan beberapa detik detelah nya laman web itu menunjukan baekhyun telah menyelesaikan ulangannya. Dengan cepat baekhyun merebut ponsel nya dan mendekatkan wajah nya pada ponsel nya, melihat score yang ia dapat untuk ulangan bahasa inggris nya

"yeyyy aku berhasill~"

Baekhyun meloncat girang saat mengetahui nilai ulangannya yang seperti nya bagus dan itu membuat badan dio ikut terloncat loncat karna ulah baekhyun

"baek astaga hetikan , YAKK KAU MERUSAK KASUR KUUUU!"

' _kyungsoo?'_

Dengan segera baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan nya 'loncat loncat dikasur dio' saat dirinya dan juga dio mendengar sebuah suara yang asing diantara mereka, bukan kah itu suara lelaki? Tapi siapa?

Mata dio kini beralih pada ponsel yang sedari di genggam di tangannya, matanya yang bulat kini semakin membulat lebar saat ia melihat ponsel nya yang sedang menelpon seseorang dengan nama Kim Jong In disana

"wae? Kenapa diam saja? Kurasa aku mendengar suara kai tadi"

Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya hanya diam melihat dio yang terdiam dan memandang ponsel nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan/?

' _kyung? Kyungsoo?'_

"eo.. apa itu kai yang menelpon?"

Baekhyun dengan santai nya menunjuk ponsel dio dan dio masih dengan dirinya yang terdiam

"pa pasti tidak sengaja terpencet, ini semua karna mu baek, ahh aku harus bagaimana?"

"mwoya, kenapa kau menyalahkan ku eo? Kau tinggal bilang saja tidak sengaja apa susah nya u,u"

"tentu saja salahmu, ini semua karna kau loncat loncat di kasur kuu, ahh tidak itu semudah yang kau katakan baek!"

"yakk yang memegang ponsel mu itu kan kau, yang menekan tombol telpon nya juga kau, kenapa itu bisa menjadi salah ku?"

"ahhh tetep saja ini salahmu!"

 _Meanwhile, disebrang sana..._

" _pa pasti tidak sengaja terpencet, ini semua karna mu baek, ahh aku harus bagaimana?"_

" _mwoya, kenapa kau menyalahkan ku eo? Kau tinggal bilang saja tidak sengaja apa susah nya u,u"_

" _tentu saja salahmu, ini semua karna kau loncat loncat di kasur kuu, ahh tidak itu semudah yang kau katalkan baek!"_

" _yakk yang memegang ponsel mu itu kan kau, yang menekan tombol telpon nya juga kau, kenapa itu bisa menjadi salah ku?"_

" _ahhh tetep saja ini salahmu!"_

" _asdfghjkl_ ":v

Kai segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ia memandang ponsel nya yang masih tersambung antara panggilan nya dengan kyungsoo, kai terdiam karna ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, kyungsoo yang tiba tiba menelponnya dan saat ia mengangkat telponnya, ia tidak bisa mendengar dio yang berbicara padanya, kai malah mendengar percakapan antara dua orang yang kai tidak mengerti sedang membicarakan apa, dan jika kai teliti lagi bukankah itu suara baekhyun?

' _yoboseyo? Kaii? Apa kau disana? Yaa ini aku baekhyun'_

Kai kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya saat samar samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari ponsel nya

"oh baekkie ada apa menelpon?"

' _sebenarnya dio tidak sengaja memencet nomor mu, dan dia terus menyalahkan ku, dia bilang dia malu untuk mengatakan nya padamu'_

' _yakk siapa yang kau bilang malu eoh? aku tidak berbicara seperti itu'_

' _sudah kau diam saja cerewet sekali biar aku yang urus'_

Kai kembali mendengar keributan di sebrang sana, sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, namun sepertinya di sebrang sana baekhyun dan dio sedang berdebat, dan kai dapat mendengar suara dio di sebrang sana, dan apa itu kata baekhyun? Dio malu menelpon diri nya? Tanpa kai sadari sebuah senyuman perlahan terukir di wajah nya

' _halo kai, kau masih disana?'_

Kini kai kembali mendengar suara baekhyun di ponsel nya

"hmm ada apa baekkie, kenapa disana ramai sekali? Kalian sedang apa?"

' _hanya masalah perempuan, kau tidak usah mengertahui nya, oh iya ngomong ngomong, aku ingin mengajakmu makan ice cream bersama nanti, tenang saja aku yang tlaktir, kau hanya perlu membonceng dio dan aku tunjukan tempat nya nanti'_

"benarkah? Kedengaran nya menyenangkan, aku setuju"

' _deall, kalau begitu akan ku kabari lagi nanti, sudah yaa, ahh ya kau mendapat salam dari dioo'_

' _yakk apa yang kau bilang baek aku tidak hdnkshfhirsfjskrhjgfjss'_

 _Piip_

Dan telpon pun terputus, kai kembali menjauhkan ponsel nya dan senyuman itu semakin melebar tercetak di wajah tampan nya:v

.

.

.

"yakk apa yang kau bilang barusan eo? Kau berbicara apaa? Makan eskrim apaa?"

"yaa tenanglah duluu, sebenarnya tadi pas aku pulang sekolah chanyeol menjemputku, ia bilang padaku bahwa hari ini hari terakhir skripsi nya di revisi, minggu depan chanyeol tinggal menyusun nya dan semua nya beres, karna itu tadi chanyeol mentlaktirku makan ice cream"

"mwoo? Jadi chanyeol mentlaktirmu makan ice cream dan aku tidak? Ini tidak adil! Bagaimana kalian bisa melupakan ku?!"

"yakk sudah kubilang dengar duluu, kau ini cerewet sekali-3- aku bilang pada chanyeol akan lebih baik jika kita mengajak mu tadi, namun chnayeol bilang kau sibuk dengan kelas malam mu, dan bagaimana ia bisa mengangkut kita secara bersamaan? Makanya aku mengajak kai tadi, kau puas kan?-3-"

"hmm ternyata seperti itu, tapi.. kenapa harus kai? Apa tidak apa mengajak kai untuk merayakan keberhasilan skripsi chanyeol? Maksudku chanyeol kan tidak begitu mengenal kai"

"karna itu aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu"

Senyuman jahil kini terukir di wajah imut baekhyun

"aku tidak mau terlibat dalam rencana konyol mu baek-_-"

Dan seketika raut wajah dio berubah malas/?:v

 _ **3 Days later..**_

"kau yakin dio tau tempat ini baek? Bukankah kita belum pernah mengajak nya kemari?"

"aku sudah memberitahunya, tenang saja, dio akan sampai sebentar lagi"

"dengan siapa?"

"dengan siapa hayooo'^' "

"-_-"

"kkkk, ahh itu mereka~ dio yaaa sebelah siniii~~"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang barusaja memasuki kafe tersebut, senyum baekhyun melebar dan saat chanyeol mengikuti pandangan baekhyun, seketika pandangannya berubah dingin saat ia tau dio datang bersama dengan siapa

"apa kalian menunggu lama?"

"tidak juga, duduklah"

"kai annyeongg~"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat melihat kai dan dio yang menghampiri meja mereka dan kai yag duduk di sebelah baekhyun seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya

"hai baekkie"

Tanpa di suruh seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya, kai mengacak poni baekhyun lalu segera duduk di samping baekhyun, yang tanpa kai sadari seseorang yang duduk di sebrang mereka tahu pasti posisi apa ini, ini percis sama seperti waktu itu, seperti saat pertama chanyeol melihat kai untuk pertama kali nya

"woahh, jadi kau mengundangku kemari untuk ice cream gratis huh?"

Dio kini duduk di sebelah chanyeol dan menyenggol lengan chanyeol pelan

"hm begitulah"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab nya singkat, entahlah seketika mood nya berubah, ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan menyelaskan skripsi nya sekarang juga

Kini pandangan kai dan chanyeol saling bertemu, kedua nya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain namun disamping itu baekhyun dan dio dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda diantara mereka/?:v

"uhmm jadi, chanyeol apa boleh aku memesan ice cream lagi sama seperti waktu itu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya memecah suasana karna ia tidak mau suasana kelam ini mengurung mereka semua/?

Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada baekhyun, ia menatap baekhyun untuk beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun

"tentu saja baek, kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau"

Dan setelah itu satu smirik ia layangkan pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelah baekhyun, kau lihat bocah? Aku bisa membuat baekhyun senang daripada denganmu

"lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau sudah mulai melupakan ku huh?"

Kini dio pun mengeluarkan suara nya, sebenarnya ia tertarik juga dengan rencana yang sudah baekhyun rencanakan beberapa hari yang lalu, melihat reaksi kai dan chanyeol degan cara mengerjai nya toh dia sendiri sudah terlanjur melakukan seperti yang baekhyun tulis di kertas jadi lebih bak dilakukan sampai akhir bukan?

"tentu saja sepupu ku juga boleh memesan apapun, ini sebagai bayaran karna kemarin kau tidak ikut bersama ku dan juga baekhyun"

Dengan bebas tangan chanyeol merangkul pundak dio yang duduk di sebelah nya,

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman ku? Kau tidak akan mentlaktir nya juga?"

Dio melirik chanyeol yang merangkul pundak nya, dan chanyeol paham siapa yang dio maksud disini

"tentu saja, kalian semua bisa memesan apapun yang kalian inginkan sekarang, biar aku yang membayarnya"

Kai tersenyum miring saat melihatnya

"wahh kau baik sekali hyung, pantas saja baekkie senang bermain denganmu"

Seketika chanyeol mengerutkan halis nya

"kurasa mulai dari sekarang kita akan sering bertemu hyung, aku menitipkan baekkie padamu, aku tau baekkie sedikit menyebalkan tapi kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, benar kan baek? Hahaha"

Kai kini kembali mengacak poni baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan satu smirk kai layangkan untuk lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya yang masih merangkul dio nya

Satu sama

Kini keempat orang itu sedang menikmati ice cream yang ada di hadapannya, baekhyun dan dio nampak menikmati ice cream mereka masing masing, sebelum suara berat terdengar diantara mereka

"baekhyun belum pernah menceritakan tentang mu sebelumnya, apa benar kau teman kecil nya?"

"yaa bukannya aku pernah bilang pada mu eo? Kau nya saja yang lupa"

"kk tidak apa baek, tidak aneh jika hyung tidak mempercayainya, tapi aku memang teman baekhyun sejak kecil, aku sering menceritakannya pada kyungsoo dan baekhyun juga mempunyai bukti nya"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya tanpa ikut dalam percakapan kai dan chanyeol

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu hyung? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelum nya, padahal kan kau sepupu dio, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu ke sekolah menjemput dio?"

Kai kini tidak mau kalah, ia tahu dirinya lebih baik saat bersama dio, karna selama ini dialah yang sering menemani dio, bukan chanyeol yang mempunyai posisi sebagai sepupu nya

Chanyeol terdiam sekarang, wahh apa anak ini ingin mengajak nya berdebat?

"karna chanyeol selalu pilih kasih padaku, lihat saja chanyeol lebih sayang baekhyun daripada aku"

"heh aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, kau itu selalu sibuk setiap hari nya, dihari libur kau belajar dengan teman mu hari biasa kau pulang malam, jadi aku hanya mengajak baekhyun, karna memang pada saat itu hanya baekhyun lah yang bisa menemani ku"

"hahaha, kau benar hyung, akhir akhir ini kami memang sibuk sekali aku dan kyungsoo memang sering belajar bersama dan kami juga sering pulang bersama, benar kan kyung?"

Kai kini melirik dio yang sedari tadi nampak menikmati ice cream nya, kai sungguh keberatan dengan tangan chanyeol yang masih dengan setia bertengger pada bahu dio, apa harus chanyeol berbuat seperti itu? Dio tidak akan kabur, jadi harusnya ia tidak berlebihan seperti itu bukan?

"benarkah? Senang sekali mendengar sepupu ku ditemani seseorang, akan ku pastikan bibi tidak usah khawatir lagi jika dio pulang malam karna kelas malamnya"

"tentu saja, kau bisa mengandalkan ku hyung, karna kita memang dekat satu sama lain"

Baekhyun dan dio kini mulai bingung kemana arah pembicaraan kedua lelaki ini, awalnya baekhyun hanya ingin melihat reaksi chanyeol jika ia dekat dnegan kai, karna seperti yang ia ketahui sebelumnya chanyeol terlihat cemburu jika baekhyun dekat dengan kai, dan dio setuju karna ia juga ingin melihat reaksi kai jika ia dekat dengan chanyeol, seperti yang ia ketahui kai belum pernah melihatnya dekat dengan lelaki lain meski itu teman sekelas nya, jadi tidak ada salah nya kan jika ia memanfaatkan chanyeol untuk melihat reaksi kai?

Namun apa yang mereka berdua lihat kali ini? Baekhyun dan dio hanya mendengar mereka berdua membangga kan dirinya satu sama lain saat keduanya bersama baekhyun maupun bersama dio, apa arti semua ini?

-I dont know-

"eommaa, paman suho menelponnn"

Baekhyun berteriak saat ia mengangkat telpon yang berdering di ruang tengah

"kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Eomma baekhyun akhir nya menghampiri baekhyun setelah mencuci piring sehabis makan malam mereka

"paman suho menelpon, ia mencari eomma"

"benarkah? Tumben sekali, biar eomma yang berbicara"

Eomma baekhyun akhir nya mengambil telpon genggam itu

"waeyo oppa? Ada apa?"

' _bisakah hari sabtu nanti kau kemari? Ajak dio dan juga baekhyun kita makan malam di rumahku'_

"sabtu nanti? Ada apa? Tumben sekali oppa memintaku makan malam disana"

' _hmm oppa merindukan kalian, lagipula ada hal yang harus oppa urus, dan oppa membutuhkan bantuan mu, kau bisa kan?_ '

"tentu saja, kami akan datang"

' _baiklah, sampai bertemu sabtu malam nanti, aku mencintaimu'_

"aku mencintaimu oppa"

 _Piip_

Dan sambungan telpon pun berakhir

"waeyo eomma? Paman suho bilang apa?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping eomma nya hanya memperhatikan eomma nya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"paman suho bilang sabtu malam nanti kita akan malam di rumah nya"

"jinjjaa?"

Dan saat itu pula mata baekhyun membulat

"iya sayang, paman mu merindukan kita, eomma rasa memang sudah lama sekali eomma tidak kerumah oppa, bukan kah begitu? Kk beritahu dio nee, dan tidurlah jangan begadang oke?"

Eomma baekhyun kini berlalu pergi setelah ia mengelus pipi baekhyun dan mencium keningnya lembut

"eunn arraso eomma, akan aku beritahu, selamat malam eomma~ saranghaeee~"

Dan dengan begitu baekhyun segera melangkah kan kaki nya menuju kamar dio yang berdampingan dengan kamar nya

"dio yaaa"

"hmm apa?"

Dio kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidur nya dan asyik dengan ponsel di tangannya

"eomma bilang sabtu malam nanti kita akan makan malam di rumah paman suho"

"hmm benar kah?"

Baekhyun tau dio tidak terlalu menanggapi nya, dan heyy kenapa dio menjadi seperti ini?

"yakk kau mengabaikan ku? Kau sedang chat dengan siapa?"

Tangan baekhyun terulur hendak merebut ponsel dio namun dengan cepat dio mneyembuyikan ponsel nya ke belakang punggung nya

"aku tidak mnegabaikan mu, kau bilang sabtu malam nanti kita akan makan malam di rumah paman suho kan?"

"yakk kau mengalihkan pembicaraan ku, kau sedang chat dengan siapa eo? Apa itu dengan kai?"

"itu bukan urusan mu"

"jadi kau ingin merahasiakannya dari ku eo? Yaa ini juga karna research yang aku berikan bukan? Apa jangan jangan kau dan kai sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih? Woahh kau benar benar benar hebat dio"

"yakk enak saja-_- aku bukan orang seperti itu baek, lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hubungan ku dengan kai harus seserius itu"

"hubungan mu dengan kai, hmmm"

"m.. maksud ku.. i.. itu"

"hmmmm"

"yakk keluar sana dari kamarkuu!"

Dan dengan pipi yang merah merona dio memaksa baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan mendorong punggung nya secara paksa/?:v

.

.

.

 _ **2 Days later, Saturday Night..**_

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tempo yang agak cepat, ia lupa jika malam ini ia dan keluarga nya akan makan malam di rumah paman nya suho, atau lebih tepatnya di rumah chanyeol, dan baekhyun merutuki kesalahannya karna ia malah keasyikan makan bersama jongdae dan juga minseok di kafe dekat sekolah mereka

"ahh eotokhae, bukankah ini masih jauh? Hah kenapa tidak ada bus yang lewat kesini? Chanyeoll tolong akuu TT"

Baekhyun merengek dalam perjalanan nya karna ia masih harus berjalan setelah turun dari pemberhentian bus di perempatan jalan, karna tidak ada jalur bus yang melewati rumah chanyeol, terpaksa baekhyun harus berjalan beberapa meter untuk bisa sampai di rumah chanyeol, dan saat baekhyun meminta chanyeol menjemputnya chanyeol malah menjawab ia tidak bisa keluar kamar nya karna tanggung menyusun skripsi nya dan saat ia menelpon dio, dio malah sudah ada di rumah chanyeol karna pada saat itu ia pulang lebih awal jadi ia bisa berangkat bersama eomma nya, dan beginilah nasib baekhyun sekarang, hari sudah mulai gelap dan baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan kerumah chanyeol dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

Kris kini tengah melajukan mobil mahalnya menuju rumah teman dekatnya sekaligus rumah calon menantunya, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan ia kembali fokus pada jalanan yang di depannya

"terlambat sedikit kurasa tidak masalah"

Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri karna ia tahu ia terlambat sekarang karna jadwal rapat yang ia perkirakan akan berakhir tepat waktu ternyata memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Saat ia melewati perempatan jalan mobilnya melewati seorang siswa yang terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa gesa dan tanpa sengaja saat kris melirik sosok itu di spion mobil nya, tanpa kendali dari otak nya kris mengerem mobilnya dan memarkirnya pada pinggiran jalan, dan saat kris melihat sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekati mobil nya, ia segera membuka kaca jendela nya dan menekan klakson mobil nya membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkah nya dan membalikan badannya menghadap dirinya

Dan untuk kedua kali nya kris kembali melihat wajah itu

Wajah yang begitu tidak asing bagi dirinya

"eo.. paman kan.."

Kris menyadari saat gadis itu menunjuk dirinya, mungkin gadis ini masih mengingat pertemuan mereka sebelum nya saat di kantor polisi

"oh kau masih mengingatku?"

"eum, bukankah kita bertemu di kantor polisi waktu itu"

"haha kau benar, em.. kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Heyy kenapa kris berbicara seperti itu? Bukankah itu hal yang aneh? Mereka tidak saling mengenal dan kenapa kris berkata seolah olah mereka telah kenal lumayan dekat, dan jika kris pikir pikir mungkin saja gadis ini beranggapan dia adalah om om mesum yang ingin menculiknya, bisa saja bukan?

"ah iya, aku akan pergi kerumah paman ku hehe"

Lihat? Gadis itu kini tersenyum canggung, bukan hal yang aneh karna kris bertanya seolah olah mereka telah dekat satu sama lain

"begitukah? Aku juga akan kerumah teman ku sekarang, kurasa tujuan kita searah, mau ku antar?"

"..."

Ahh bodoh bodoh bodoh, kris hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk setelah nya, ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu menatap nya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan seperti...

'apa apaan paman ini'

"eungg kurasa itu ide bagus, lagipula aku sedikit terlambat sekarang hahaha"

He?:vvv

Kris menjatuhkan mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dia pikir dia lah satu satu nya orang aneh yang menawarkan tumpangan pada orang yang tidak di kenal nya, tapi kenapa gadis ini menerima tawarannya? Apa ia tidak punya pikiran ia akan diculik oleh nya? Atau bahkan hal yang lebih buruk lainnya?

"oh ehm, baiklah, masuklah"

Lain dengan yang diucapkan di hatinya, lain juga dengan kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa proses dari otak nya, ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa bisa nya ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dan tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama baekhyun pun akhir nya memasuki mobil kris dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia kemudian kembali menyalakan mobil nya dan kembali melajukan mobil nya ketujuan semula nya, kerumah suho

"ngomong ngomong, dimana rumah paman mu?"

Kris kini membuka pembicaraan, mungkin saja dengan begini kris dapat lebih dekat dengan sosok ini, sosok yang entah kenapa selalu mencuri pikiran kris beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia bahagia akhir nya ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok ini sekarang

Bahagia?

Entahlah hatinya serasa tenang dan juga bahagia saat ia dapat melihat sosok ini lagi

"eumm rumah paman ku di blok B no.21 hanya beberapa blok lagi dari sini"

Kris mengerutkan halis nya beberapa saat,

"maksud mu paman mu itu suho?"

"eo, paman mengenal paman ku?"

Sontak baekhyun mengalihkan wajah nya dan menatap orang yang ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu

 _Deg_

' _eo, kau yang membelikan ku ini semua?'_

Seketika jatung kris serasa berhenti berdetak, ekspresi itu.. kalimat itu..

Kenapa ia teringat pada arra nya?

"paman? Paman mengenal paman suho?"

Baekhyun kembali bertanya karna seperti nya paman ini melamun

"hah, apa? Eo.. ya, aku.. aku teman suho"

Kris tersenyum canggung sekarang, kenapa ia tiba tiba teringat pada arra? Kenapa baekhyun membuatnya teringat pada arra?

"woahh apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Dunia ini memang sempit ya? Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, kkkk"

Dengan perlahan kris kembali menengokkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menampilkan puppy eyes yang sangat ia kenal

Tunggu.. bukan kah senyuman itu..

 _Arra..._

Dan saat itu hati kris serasa di remas dan ia bisa merasakan sakit menjalar di hatinya, kenapa sosok ini begitu mirip dengan orang yang sangat di cintai nya? Kenapa sosok ini begitu mirip dengannya?

"baekhyun.."

Kris berucap lirih saat ia menyadari sosok ini benar benar mirip dengan orang yang sangat di cintai nya

"ya? Paman memanggil ku?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung pada kris yang kini tengah menghentikan mobil nya tepat di depan rumah chanyeol

"ahh, bukan apa apa, ehmm kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang"

"benarkah? Siapa? Wahh kurasa paman suho tidak akan percaya jika aku bertemu paman di tengah jalan dan ternyata kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama kkk, terimakasih atas tumpangannya paman, mari masuk"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kris, baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil disusul dengan kris yang seperti nya tengah memikirkan sesuatu karna terlihat dari sorot matanya bahwa ia sedang mimikirkan sesuatu sekarang

"annyeong, kami datang~~"

Kedatangan baekhyun di rumah itu sontak membuat seisi rumah mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

"astaga sayang, kenapa lama sekali heun? Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu"

Eomma..

"huu sudah kubilang langsung pulang kerumah jangan kelayapan dulu"

"yakk aku tidak kelayapan dulu, lagipula kakak macam apa yang tega meninggalkan adiknya sendiri"

"yakk aku tidak meninggalkan mu sendiri, ini semua salah mu"

Kakak..

Kris menepis jauh perkiraan nya mengenai baekhyun, sempat ia berfikir beberapa saat yang lalu apa mungkin baekhyun ini adalah baekkie yang selama ini ia cari cari? Tapi.. baekhyun memiliki eomma dan juga kakak, sedangkan baekkie nya tidak memiliki eomma dan juga kakak..

"kris? Kapan kau datang? Atau.. kalian datang bersama?"

Suho yang menyadari kehadiran kris disana merasa sedikit aneh karna ia melihat baekhyun dan kris yang memasuki rumah secara bersamaan

"nee paman, eungg tadi saat dijalan aku bertemu dengan paman kris dan saat paman kris menawarkan ku tumpangan ternyata kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama, bukankah itu suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan? Ehehehe"

Kris lagi lagi menatap baekhyun yang tersenyum, ya tuhan.. kenapa mirip sekali.. kenapa senyuman itu sama?

"benarkah? Syukurlah jika seperti itu, terimakasih karna telah mengantarkan keponakan ku kemari, hahaha, kalian pasti lapar kan? Kalo begitu, mari kita makan sekarang"

Keponakan.. ternyata baekhyun ini keponakan suho, kenapa ia baru mengetahui nya sekarang? Pikirnya dalam hati

.

.

.

"mana chaneyol?"

"di kamar nya"

"kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malam tadi?"

"entahlah, tadi saat aku ke kamar nya, kamarnya penuh sekali dengan selembaran kertas disana sini, mungkin dia sedang mengurusi skripsi nya, ia menanyakan mu tadi"

"benarkah? Chanyeol mencari ku?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir nya dan rona merah pun menghiasi pipi nya yang putih

"lihatlah muka mu itu, pfftt"

"yakk, kau tidak usah menertawai ku, muka mu juga seperti ku jika ada kai disini"

"kenapa jadi kai, disini tidak ada kai tau wlee:p"

"wleee:p"

Kini baekhyun dan dio tengah berada di ruang tengah dan melihat siaran telivisi yang sangat membosan kan

"sampai kapan kita akan disini?"

"sampai eomma ku mengajak kita pulang"

"kurasa ini akan memakan waktu semalaman"

"kau benar"

"hufftt apa yang sedang eomma bicarakan dengan bibi lay?"

"ntahlah, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali"

"ajak eomma pulang aku bosan disini"

"kau saja yang bilang, eomma tidak bisa diganggu jika sedang seperti itu, apalagi dengan bibi lay"

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Tidak ada chanyeol tidak seru u,u"

"kau bisa kekamar nya kalau begitu"

"yakk kau gila?-3-"

"kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar lagi"

"tapi aku bosan"

"berhentilah mengeluh baek"

 _XOXO_

Dering ponsel dio akhir nya memecah percakapan diantara mereka berdua, dio dengan segera membuka ponsel nya, dan betapa senang nya ia saat tahu itu pesan dari siapa

 _From: Jongie_

 _Selamat malam kyungie. Kkk_

Dengan segera dio membalas pesan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah nya

 _To: Jongie_

 _Malam jongie, kau sudah makan?_

 _Send_

"hahhh aku bosannnn~"

Dio segera melirik kan wajahnya kesamping tempat dimana baekhyun sedang bersandar pada sofa dan mengganti ganti channel televisi. Dengan diam diam dio kembali membalas pesan yang masuk ke ponsel nya, ia tidak mau jika baekhyun mengetahui nya, sebenarnya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia dan kai makan ice cream bersama, dio merasa dirinya semakin dekat dengan kai, terbukti dengan setiap hari mereka bertukar chat bersama dan lihat itu, mereka bahkan memiliki panggilan masing masing sekarang, dan dio tahu ini semua karna ia mengikuti apa yang baekhyun tulis pada selembaran kertas yang ada di kamarnya, namun dio belum siap jika harus memberitahu baekhyun mengenai hal ini, ia pasti akan di ejek habis habisan oleh nya, maka dari itu dio masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu baekhyun mengenai hal ini

 _From: Jongie_

 _Kkk sudah tuan putri, bagaimana dengan makan malam mu? Makan banyak?_

 _To: Jongie_

 _Kkk anak pintar, hmm.. lumayan, bibiku memasak makanan yang enak malam ini_

 _Send_

"kkk anak pintar, hmm lumayan, bibiku memasak makanan yang enak malam ini"

 _DEG_

Dio membulatkan matanya dan jantung nya serasa berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat jelas di telinganya, dengan perlahan ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati baekhyun yang tengah bersender di sebelah pundak nya dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya

"jadi.. bagaimana dengan makan malam mu jongie?"

Baekhyun kini memiringkan kepalanya dan memamerkan senyuman manis nya, dan dio tahu ia telah terangkap basah sekarang, melihat senyum baekhyun yang seperti itu rasanya dio telah ditelanjangi bulat bulat sekarang dan diejek secara kasat mata/? dan yang bisa dio lakukan hanya merespon nya dengan senyuman yang sedikit canggung

"e.. ehehehe"

Dan setelah nya bekhyun mengambil ponsel dio dengan tiba tiba dan segera berjalan menjauhi sofa

"yakk baekk kembalikan ponsel kuu"

"wahhh lihat apa yang terjadi disini? Kalian bermain di belakang ku eo?"

Baekhyun kini melangkahkan kaki nya mengelilingi ruangan saat menyadari dio yang mulai mengejarnya

"baek kembalikan "

"eoo satu pesan masuk"

Dio dapat melihat baekhyun yang tengah mengotak ngatik ponsel nya dan berhenti sesaat saat ia membacakan sesuatu

"kuharap dengan begitu pipi mu menjadi chubby, kurasa kyungie akan terlihat lucu jika seperti itu"

"pfftttt, bhahahaahaha kalian benar benar pacaran eo? Lihatlah ini, kyungie, jongie, ya tuhann"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia membaca pesan masuk pada ponsel dio, dan baekhyun dapat melihat muka dio yang memerah bahkan sampai pada telinga nya

"hentikan baek, kembalikan ponsel kuu /"

Dio kini kembali mengajar baekhyun, dan baekhyun yang turut berlari untuk menghindari dio

"tidak mauu:p kalian sudah terlalu jauh dan kau tidak memberitahu ku mengenai ini dio, haruskah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku baekkie? Ahahaha"

Dio berusaha meraih tangan baekhyun dan hendak mengambil ponsel nya namun itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan karna baekhyun ternyata licah juga

"baek astaga kembalikan ponselkuu "

"muka mu merah kyungiee, ahahahahaha"

"byun baekhyunnn! /"

Dan dio tidak bisa menahannya, ia bisa merasakan seluruh wajah nya memanas sekarang dan ia yakin yang baekhyun ucapkan benar, ia yakin wajah nya pasti memerah sekarang

 _Cklek_

"tidak tidak, tidak ada byun baekhyun lagi sekarang, mulai sekarang panggil aku baekkie"

"baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya dan segera menurunkan tangannya yang sedari mengangkat tinggi ponsel dio agar dio tidak bisa meraihnya, saat ia sadari paman nya suho, dan juga paman kris yang kini tengah duduk dan memperhatikannya, dengan cepat dio mengambil kembali ponsel nya dan membungkuk kan badannya

"ma.. maafkan aku paman, aku dan baekhyun sedang bermain main tadi, ku kira tidak ada paman disini, maafkan kami"

Dio dengan segera menyenggol pinggang baekhyun dan baekhyun yang mengerti segera ikut membungkuk kan badannya,

"a..ah nee maafkan aku paman, aku tidak sengaja membuka pintunya, aku kira tidak ada siapa siapa disini, maafkan aku"

Dan setelah nya baekhyun dan dio hendak melangkahka kembali kaki nya keluar ruangan, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkah keduanya

"kau bilang.. baekkie?"

"ne?"

Suara yang tidak begitu jelas terdengar itu membuat baekhyun maupun dio menghentikan langkah nya dan saat ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan menatap pamannya suho dan teman nya kris, baekhyun dapat mendengar kembali kris mengucapkan sesuatu

"kau.. baekkie?"

"ne? Aahh itu.. itu namaku saat aku kecil"

"baekkie.. astaga.. kau.. benar benar baekkie?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan bingung, ada apa dengan paman kris? Baekhyun semakin bingung saat ia melihat kris berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan perlahan menghampiri baekhyun dengan terus menggumamkan namanya

"baekkie.. baekkie ya tuhan.. kau baekkie.."

Baekhyun sedikit memundurkan kaki nya saat tiba tiba kris mengelus pipi nya dengan tangan yang bergetar

Apa apaan ini?

"astaga.. astaga ya tuhan.. ini benar benar kau.. ini benar benar kau"

Satu tetes air mata dapat baekhyun lihat keluar dari mata kris yang kini tengah menangkup kedua pipinya, baekhyun benar benar bingung dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, kenapa paman kris berprilaku seperti ini? Kenapa paman kris menangis?

"baekkie kau tidak mengingatku? Sayang kau tidak mengenal ku? Ya tuhan aku tau kau masih disini"

Air mata itu kini semakin deras dan baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas hidung kris yang berubah menjadi merah karena menangis

"baekkie katakan sesuatu sayang.. ya tuhan aku sudah mencari mu kemana mana"

Dan tanpa baekhyun kira, kris kini memeluk nya dengan erat, sangat erat hingga ia bisa merasakan jantung kris yang berdebar begitu kencang

"terimakasih tuhan, terimakasih ya tuhan aku bisa menemukan mu, baekkie ya tuhan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kau tmbuh dengan sehat hm? bagaimana keadaan mu sayang? Ya tuhan terimakasih"

Baekhyun benar benar diam sekarang ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, baekhyun bahkan dapat merasakan bahu nya yang basah, mugkin itu akibat air mata kris, namun sesuatu yang aneh kini menjalar di hatinya, ia merasa hatinya menghangat saat dirinya di peluk oleh kris, seperti sesuatu yang hilang kini kembali pada tempat nya dan tanpa baekhyun ketahui setetes air mata keluar dari mata indah nya,

Kenapa ia seperti ini?

Kris kini melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang pundak baekhyun erat, menatap wajah baekhyun lamat lamat dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata

"baekkie.. sayang, katakan padaku, kau.. mengenalku?"

"paman.."

Entah kenapa suara baekhyun sedikit bergetar sekarang, ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang mulai berdegup kencang entah karena apa, ia mencoba mengingat kembali, terakhir kali ada seseorang yang memanggil nya dengan sebutan baekkie adalah kai, dan saat itu kai memberitahu dirinya ia adalah teman kecil baekhyun, dan saat ini, saat kris memanggil nya dengan sebutan baekkie, apa mungkin kris adalah orang yang mengenal nya di masa lalu?

"paman.. paman mengenalku?"

Dan jawaban yang baekhyun dapat adalah, air mata kris yang mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, apa baekhyun salah berbicara?

"astaga.. ya tuhan.. ya tuhan, kau.. kau tidak mengenalku? Lihat aku baik baik sayang, kau.. benar benar tidak mengenalku?"

Air mata itu terus mengalir dari mata kris yang kini mulai terlihat sendu, dan itu mambuat hati baekhyun teremas sakit, apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya kris ini?

Baekhyun mencoba menatap kembali wajah kris, ia menatapnya dalam dan tenang, mencoba memfokuskan pikiriannya, mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalu nya

Namun semua nya nihil.. kosong.. gelap.. baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan apa apa disana, ia tidak bisa melihat apa apa disana, semuanya gelap, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa apa

"maafkan aku.."

Ucapnya menyerah,

Kris hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan dengan cepat ia kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan erat sama seperti sebelumnya

"astaga ya tuhan.. apa yang terjadi padamu hmm? Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini hmm?"

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada hatinya, hatinya serasa di remas terus menerus, ia dapat mendengar suara kris yang bergitu terdengar khawatir dan juga pilu, ia dapat merasakan kris mengelus ngelus surai coklat nya dan sesekali menciumi pucuk kepalanya

"kau anak ku sayang.. aku adalah ayah mu.. kau adalah wu baekkie.. anak ku.."

 _DEG_

Matanya kini membulat, dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak sekarang

"apa yang terjadi pada mu hmm? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku mencari mu kemana mana sayang"

Baekhyun masih merasakan kris yang terus mengelusi rambutnya dan mendekap nya erat

Ayah..

Kris

Adalah ayah nya?

Baekhyun melipat kedua bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan tanpa ia bisa tahan lagi air matanya menerobos keluar dari mata cantiknya

"ayah.."

Ucapnya lirih nyaris tidak terdengar, tangan baekhyun terangkat secara perlahan dan menyentuh punggung kris yang bergetar, ia mencoba mengelus punggung itu pelan, pelan dan sangat lembut, mencoba menenangkannya dan pada akhir nya baekhyun membalas pelukan orang yang ternyata ayah nya yang selama ini di cari cari oleh nya

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, semuanya terdiam bahkan suho yang diam membatu melihat kedua orang yang sedang menangis tersedu sedu satu sama lain, dio tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia menutup bibirnya melihat kedua orang yang akhirnya dapat bertemu, dio tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orangtua asli nya setelah bertahun tahun baekhyun tidak mengetahui sama sekali mengenai kebearadaan orang tua nya, kini baekhyun dapat merasakan nya, merasakan pelukan sang ayah yang selama ini baekhyun nantikan

Eomma dio dan juga bibi lay hanya bisa melihat kedua nya di ambang pintu, suara serak tangis membuat keduanya menghampiri ruangan suho karna penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, dan eomma dio maupun bibi lay hanya bisa menyaksikan semua nya

.

.

.

Kini semua nya tengah berada di ruang tengah, terkecuali chanyeol yang mungkin saat ini tengah tertidur di meja belajarnya di depan laptop nya yang menyala. Beberapa penjelasan mengenai bagaimana kris mencari baekkie nya selama bertahun tahun dan bagaimana ia mencari nya ke berbagai kantor polisi kini semua terbayarkan, dan suho pun menjelaskan bagaimana baekhyun bisa berada bersama keluarga nya, bagaimana kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya dan suho baru menyadari ternyata yang mengalami kecelakaan mengerikan saat itu ialah eomma baekhyun sekaligus istri kris, bagaimana baekhyun kehilangan memori masa lalu dan masa kecil nya yang menyebab kan ia tidak bisa mengenali kris semuanya terjawab kan sekarang, meskipun masih banyak pertanyaan yang menggunung di pikiran kris, namun kini keinginan nya adalah satu, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu nya mulai sekarang bersama baekhyun dan juga keluarga nya, dan karna itu lah kris meminta eomma dio untuk mengijinkannya membawa baekhyun pulang bersama nya malam ini

Ia tahu ini berat bagi eomma dio, karna mau bagaimana pun eomma dio yang telah mengurus baekhyun selama ini dan eomma dio sudah menganggap baekhyn sebagai anak nya selama ini, namun karna eomma dio juga adalah manusia, ia tahu percis bagaimana perasaan kris saat ini, jadi ia mengijinkan kris untuk membawa baekhyun pulang bersama nya walau pada akhir nya ia meminta kris untuk mengijinkan baekhyun bisa kembali ke rumah untuk berpamitan dengan nya beberapa hari kedepan dan kris menyetujui nya.

Hari kian menjelang malam dan kris memutuskan untuk segera pulang, baekhyun berpamitan pada eomma, dio, paman dan juga bibinya, tapi ia berjanji besok ia akan kembali lagi kerumah mereka, karna ini bukanlah salam perpisahan, dengan berat hati akhir nya baekhyun mengikuti kris keluar dari rumah itu dan segera memasuki mobil kris yang sempat ia tumpangi beberapa jam yang lalu

"aku tau ini berat untuk mu sayang, aku juga tahu kau harus membiasakan ini semua dari awal, tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu jika suatu saat kau ingin kemari, kau bisa mengunjungi nya, dan aku akan mengantarmu"

Kris kini bersama dengan baekhyun dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kris, dimana akan menjadi rumah baru bagi baekhyun

"aku juga tahu pasti sulit dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu baekkie, aku tidak akan memaksa, kau bisa memanggilku paman jika kau mau"

Baekhyun kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelah nya, baekhyun masih tidak bisa mempercayai nya, orang yang berada disamping nya adalah ayah nya, orang dengan mata sembab di sampingnya adalah ayahnya yang sangat bersyukur saat bisa menemukannya

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah baekhyun, ia mulai bisa membuat dirinya lebih tenang dari sebelum nya

"aku.. akan berusaha"

"kk baguslah, kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, senyum kalian benar benar sama"

"kkk benar kah? Apa aku benar benar mirip dengan eomma?"

"sangat mirip, kkk aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, tapi mari kita hadapi ini dengan bersama sama, kau mau kan?"

Kris kini kembali memandang baekhyun dan disambut dengan anggukan dan senyum manis dari baekhyun

"lagipula kurasa kau tidak akan terlalu kesepian dirumah, ada satu lagi yang pasti kau sangat mengenalnya, dia satu sekolah dengan mu, anak dari istri baru ku, kau pasti mengenal nya"

"benarkah? Dia satu sekolah dengan ku? Memang nya dia siapa?"

"namanya Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Woeeee hai haii:3 biku is backk, bhaqsss panjang ya teman? Hehe itu bayaran karna biku telat apdet mulu:') mian nee:3

Nahlooo gimana tuhh? Seneng ga sama chap ini? Mhehee biku pegel lhoo ngetik nyaa:3 *gananya

Oiyaaa just informasi, ff ini bakalan end dalam 2 chapter lagi yhaaa, 2 chap lagi lhooo, bentar lagii ada yang bisa nebak kelanjutan ceritanya bakalan gimana? Mau dibikin happy ending atau sad ending nih/?:v

Mhahaha liat aja deh kedepannya gimana:3 duhhh biku sedih:") kenapa yang review makin ngelelep aja nih? Padahal yang nge view ff ini makin banyak lhoo tapi ko yang ngreview pada gaada?:") bukan pengen banyak yg review, tapii.. biku beranggapan yng review itu respect sama ff nya biku, biku seneng ada yang mantengin baca terus meski makin sini ff nya makin garing udah gitu lama apdet, tapi jujur lhoo, review dari kalian itu nyemangatin biku banget bahkan jika itu satu kata seperti "next" itu udah bikin biku seneng karna biku tau oo ternyata ada yang pengen ngelanjutin ff ini, ada yang pengen baca kelanjutan ff ini, makanyaa... biku ngucapin makasih banget buat yang dari awal ampe sekarang masih review ff biku, udah dua chap lagi ff nya bakalan end, makasih teman temannn:") /bows/

Makasih buat semua yang udah mantengin ff biku dari awal hingga menjelang akhir ini/? Biku udah mulai sibuk kuliah lagi:") jadi mohon maaf jika ngaret apdet:")

Akhir kata, see you guys.. jangan lupa review:* and sorry for typo! Mwaaaa:*

Ini untuk balasan review3

 **Light-B**

 _Mereka berdua mah rada rada, rada rada ada kesalahan otak maksudnya/no wkwkwk iya abis chanyeol nya nyeremin kaya abang abang pedo makanya baekhyun nya tereak tereak:(( wkwkwk biku bilangin lhoo ke baekhyun ada yang ngatain/apaan:vv hehhehe, janan lupa review yaaa:*_

 **ABC-HS**

 _Huuu gaib emang/?:v boong deh bhahaa, wkwkw ini udah seriusan belom? Biku susah kalo seriusan suka cengegesan mulu/? Wwkwk tar biku paksain suapin sama chanbaek moment nya biar muntah sekalian/no okee see you in next chapterr, jangan lupa review yaa:*_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Yeee sukaaa aduhh jimayuu beuhh ntar biku bikin kecupan nya mereka jadi plus plus/?:vv wkwkw iya nih aku lanjutin ampe tamat ko demi kalian semua:" ahh malu dehh di tagih sini poppo /no:vv gakeburu yang miann:(( tapi ini biku bikin panjang koo, semoga suka yaa:3 sama mian lama apdet TT hehehe jangan lupa review lagi yaaa:*_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Segini udah fast update belum?:" maaf lama ya yang:v chanbaek mah gaakan jadian, mereka bakalan langsung nikah katanya:vv aww makasih udah gregetssss, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:*_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Mantap dongg mhahahah xD itu yang mereka udah ketemuan ko, sedih ga? *gaahbiasaaja:v wkwkw luhan suka ko, kayaknya tapi:v ntar nee kai nembak bikuu ehh kyungso maksudnyaa:3 bhahahah liat aja nee mereka berdua gimana kedepannya/? Iya nih biku udah mulai ada kegiatan lagi, kan sedih:") aahhh tehura:" *lapingus makasih ya udah mantengin terus dari awal, udah review juga, peluk sini:" mhehehe jangan lupa review lagi yaa:*_

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Yeee ada yang suka , mereka gaada nih di chap ini/? Udah di lanjut nihh, jangan lupa review lagi yaa:*_

 **Yousee**

 _Mereka udah ketemuan tuhh, udah tau diri mereka masing masing/?:") kalo batal perjodohan sihh, gimana yaaa:3 ehehehe, udah next yaa, jangan lupa review lagi:*_

 **And that's all, see you in next chapter and dont forget to review:***


	15. Chapter 14

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: T

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _lagipula kurasa kau tidak akan terlalu kesepian dirumah, ada satu lagi yang pasti kau sangat mengenalnya, dia satu sekolah dengan mu, anak dari istri baru ku, kau pasti mengenal nya"_

" _benarkah? Dia satu sekolah dengan ku? Memang nya dia siapa?"_

" _namanya Xi Luhan"_

 **Chap14 start!**

"welcome home da.. ddy..."

Luhan terhenti di tengah kalimatnya saat ia menyadari daddy nya yang pulang tidak seorang diri melainkan bersama seseorang yang tidak asing baginya

"baekhyun?"

"thanks honey, mana mommy?"

Kris tersenyum dan segera memasuki rumah nya seraya merangkul baekhyun untuk masuk, dan baekhyun hanya melayangkan senyum canggung saat luhan menyapa nya dengan tatapan kaget dan juga bingung

"aku disini, kau sudah pulang sayang?"

Tao akhirnya menghampiri kris setelah mencuci beberapa gelas di dapur, dan tak jauh beda dengan ekspresi luhan, tao terlihat heran saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang baru di lihat nya dirangkul oleh suami nya ini

"kemarilah ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian semua"

Kris yang mengerti arti dari ekspresi istri dan anaknya segera mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan disinilah mereka, kris yang duduk bersebelahan dengan baekhyun dan tao juga luhan yang duduk berhadapan dengan nya

"aku ingin memberitahukan suatu hal yang sangat penting, ini berita yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku"

Kris melirik baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah nya, ia melontarkan senyumannya agar baekhyun tidak terlihat gugup seperti sekarang

"ini.."

Kris kembali merangkul pundak baekhyun dan mendekapnya ke pundaknya

"ini baekhyun, wu baekkie putri ku"

"M.. MWOO?!"

Tao dan luhan berucap hampir bersamaan saat mendengar pernyataan yang sungguh mengejutkan dari kris, kedua nya terlihat membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan berita yang sungguh mendadak ini

"m.. maksudmu, i.. ini baekkie yang selama ini kau cari?"

Tao tetap membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang, ia memang tahu sudah bertahun tahun ini kris mencari anak nya baekkie dan sekarang suaminya tengah duduk merangkul seorang gadis dan gadis ini ternyata putri yang selama ini dicari cari oleh nya

"hmm kau benar sayang, ini adalah baekkie, bukankah ini suatu keajaiban?"

"d.. dan.. dan baekkie.. baekkie adalah baekhyun adik kelas di sekolah ku?"

Luhan tidak kalah terkejutnya saat mengetahui ternyata putri yang di cari oleh daddy nya selama ini adalah baekhyun adik kelas nya, ia bahkan cukup dekat dengan baekhyun selama di sekolah, wahhh apa dunia se sempit ini?

"yap kau benar sayang, daddy bahkan masih ingat tempo hari saat aku menanyakan baekhyun padamu, wahh apa itu adalah pertanda bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan baekhyun?"

"woahh jinjja, aku benar benar tidak bisa percaya ini, baek.. kau benar benar.."

Mulut luhan kini membentuk O saat ia terus menerus memandang baekhyun dan daddy nya bergantian, sungguh luhan masih belum bisa percaya dengan semua ini

"hehe kurasa mulai sekarang kita akan sering bertemu luhan eonni"

"tentu saja, mulai sekarang baekkie akan tinggal disini untuk seterus nya"

"m mwoo? Disini? S seterusnya?"

Kini giliran baekhyun yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, ia segera menjauhkan badannya dari dekapan kris

"tentu saja, inilah rumah mu yang sebenarnya sayang, kau tidak ingin tinggal disini?"

Kris kini menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa, kenapa baekhyun terlihat seperti tidak senang saat kris mengatakan ia akan tinggal disini?

"b.. bukan begitu.. a.. aku, maksud ku.. aku perlu berbicara dulu pada eomma ku, maksud ku, aku belum berpamitan pada eomma ku, dan juga.. dan juga dio.. aku belum sempat berpamitan padanya"

Baekhyun segera mengelak dan mencari cari alasan agar seseorang yang di hadapannya tidak salah paham, namun pada dasarnya baekhyun memang belum siap jika ia harus pindah kemari, meskipun seperti yang di bilang oleh kris bahwa ini adalah rumah yang sebenarnya, baekhyun tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah nya disana, rumah nya bersama eomma nya dan juga dio nya..

"ahh kalau mengenai itu, kau bisa menentukan kapan kau akan pindah kemari, lagipula aku mengerti maksud mu sayang, aku juga akan pergi bersama mu kesana, bagaimana pun aku harus berterimakasih pada adik suho karena selama ini telah mengurusmu, tapi bukankah tidak salah jika mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini? Kau juga harus beradaptasi disini mulai sekarang bukan? Tenang saja tao dan luhan orang baik, mereka tidak akan menyusahkan mu seperti dalam kisah cinderella hahahahaha"

Kris kini tertawa gaje saat mengatakan itu semua, membuat semua orang yang ada disana melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada lelaki satu satu nya diantara mereka:v

"tentu saja, haha aku senang akhirnya suami ku dapat menemukan mu, berbetahlah disini, kris benar ku pikir kau perlu waktu untuk beradaptasi disini, dan kurasa akan sangat aneh bagimu jika harus memanggil ku dengan sebutan eomma bukan begitu? Kkk"

"hmm mommy benar, tapi kurasa kita memang sudah dekat sebelumnya kan baek? Tidak usah canggung dengan ku, di sekolah aku memang kaka kelas mu, jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan disini, hahaha, kurasa mulai besok kita akan pergi kesekolah bersama sama"

Luhan terkekeh dan menyenggol lengan baekhyun pelan, baekhyun hanya tersenyum ternyata semuanya tidak semenyeramkan yang ia bayangkan, tao yang baekhyun tau sebagai istri ayah nya ternyata seseorang yang ramah meski terlihat memiliki mata yang sedikit menyeramkan:v dan juga luhan, baekhyun memang sudah cukup dekat dengan luhan disekolah jadi sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan itu, mungkin dari sekarang baekhyun akan lebih dekat degan luhan dan semua itu bukan hal yang buruk bukan?

"ahh senang nya melihat keluarga ku yang baru, kuharap kalian semua dapat menjaga baekkie dengan baik ne? Dan untuk baekkie, tidak usah canggung pada kami semua, disini kita semua keluarga jadi kuharap kau akan betah tinggal disini"

Kris tersenyum dan mengacak poni baekhyun gemas

"jjaaa.. bukankah sekarang waktu nya untuk makan malam?"

-I dont know-

"jinjja luhan benar benar ada disana?"

"tentu saja luhan kan anak nya ayah ku, tentu saja luhan ada disana-3-"

"lalu bagaimana dengan mereka baek? Apa mereka memperlakukan mu dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan istri ayahmu?"

"hmm semuanya berjalan lancar, mereka baik padaku, tao eomma juga baik padaku, dan luhan.. sebelum nya aku memang kenal dengan nya di sekolah tapi tetap saja aku masih canggung disana aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa u,u"

"itu wajar baek, kau kan belum terbiasa berada di sana, lalu apa yang akan ayah mu lakukan selanjutnya?"

"daddy bilang ia akan mengunjungi rumah mu untuk mengambil barang barangku dan juga berpamitan pada eomma sekaligus berterima kasih karna telah mengurusku selama ini"

"jadi ini artinya kau akan pindah?"

Dio menyeruput habis minumannya, kali ini mereka berdua tengah berada di kantin saat jam istirahat sekolah. Pagi ini baekhyun tidak lagi berangkat bersama dio, melainkan ia berangkat diantar daddy nya dan juga luhan

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum akhir nya ia menganggukan kepala nya pelan

"sebenarnya aku tidak tahu aku harus pindah atau tetap di rumah mu, aku.. aku belum siap dengan semua ini, entahlah dulu aku sangat mengaharapkan sekali bertemu dengan ayah ku, tapi saat ini, semua ini membuatku malah semakin bingung"

"apa ini karena chanyeol dan juga luhan?"

Baekhyun menatap dio dan pupil matanya seketika membesar, dan untuk beberapa detik bekhyun akhirnya menundukan kepalanya

"hmm kurasa memang karena itu, aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa aku harus berbicara pada daddy agar perjodohan itu digantikan oleh ku? Lalu bagaimana dengan chanyeol? Apa chanyeol akan terima jika ternyata perjodohan itu digantikan oleh ku? Bagaimana dengan luhan? Aku juga tidak tahu perasaan luhan pada chanyeol seperti apa, bagaimana jika ternyata mereka menyukai satu sama lain? Apa itu artinya aku menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua?"

Dio menghembuskan nafas berat nya saat mendengar pernyataan baekhyun, ia segera meraih tangan baekhyun dan menggenggam nya

"kau terlalu berlebihan baek, lalu apa gunanya kau membuat reseach itu hn? Bukankah kau juga tau sendiri bagaimana hasilnya? Kau bahkan selalu bilang padaku tentang bagaimana reaksi yang chanyeol berikan padamu, harusnya kau sudah mengetahui jawabannya baek, dan mengenai luhan, bukankah kau juga sudah mengetahui semuanya? Bukannya sehun sudah mengatakan semua nya padamu? Sama yang seperti kau lakukan, kurasa sehun juga sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan luhan padanya, jadi lebih baik kau membicarakan semua ini pada ayah mu, dengan begitu ayah mu bisa memastikannya secara langsung dan tentu saja dari sana ayah mu dapat mengetahui perasaan luhan yang sebenarnya"

Dan senyuman cerah tercetak di wajah cantik baekhyun, dio benar, tidak seharus nya baekhyun memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, bukannya baekhyun yakin pada perasaan nya? Pada chanyeol nya? Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah berbicara pada daddy nya dan semua nya akan beres

"kau benar.. tapi.. aku juga belum siap jika aku harus berpisah dengan eomma.."

"heyy ini bukan perpisahan oke? Rumah ku akan selalu terbuka untuk mu, kau bisa kesana jika kau merindukan eomma, lagipula bukan kah setiap hari kita bertemu di sekolah? Pikirkan ayah mu, ia juga ingin bersama dengan mu baek, ia ayah kandung mu"

"huweeee kau membuatku ingin menangis TT lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Aku juga akan merindukan mu, merindukan kamar ku, kamar mu, mengganggu mu, sarapan pagi bersama eomma, ahhh aku akan merindukan semua nyaa T^T"

"kau berlebihan baek-_- tenanglah semuanya akan baik baik saja, kau tidak akan mengetahui nya sebelum kau mencobanya, lagipula disana ada luhan bukan? Kau tidak akan sepenuh nya kesepian"

"jadi benar luhan adalah kakak mu?"

Baekhyun dan dio sontak memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar sebuah suara mengintrupsi kedua nya

Itu sehun. Baekhyun tebak sehun sudah tau mengenai ini dari luhan, mengingat tadi pagi sehun melihat baekhyun dan juga luhan turun dari mobil yang sama dan itu sangat aneh dimata sehun, dan setelahnya mungkin sehun menanyakannya pada luhan saat sehun dan juga luhan berjalan bersama menuju kelas tadi pagi

"kakak tiri ok? Dia tidak sepenuh nya kakak ku"

Dan tanpa seizin baekhyun dan juga dio, sehun duduk di meja tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya

"sama saja, jadi apa artinya kau tinggal bersama luhan?"

"hmm aku akan pindah kerumahnya nanti"

"woahh bukankah ini berita bagus untukku? Kurasa kau bisa mengajakku kerja kelompok ke rumah baru mu nanti"

"ishh dasar-3- tidak mau! aku tidak mau menerima tamu seperti mu di rumah ku"

"-_-"

 _ **Sorenya..**_

Sebuah pamandangan aneh memenuhi penglihatan baekhyun, ia sedikit bingung saat melihat sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah nya, sepertinya baekhyun tidak terlalu asing dengan mobil ini, ahhh bukankah mobil ini mobil yang mengantarnya kesekolah tadi pagi?

Tak lama setelah baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mobil itu, baekhyun dapat melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil, seseorang yang baekhyun yakini akan ia temui setiap harinya mulai saat ini

"kau sudah pulang?"

"heum.. daddy menjemputku?"

"tentu saja sayang, hari ini aku berencana untuk pergi kerumah adik suho, kerumah eomma mu, kau ingin ikut?"

Dan tanpa baekhyun perintahkan dirinya tengah menganggukan kepalanya semangat, ahh kenapa baekhyun sungguh merindukan eomma nya? Rumah nya? Padahal baru semalam baekhyun tidak berada disana tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali?

"haha, baiklah, ayo masuk"

Kris membukakan pintu mobil nya disusul dengan baekhyun yang masuk kedalam nya dan juga kris yang menjalankan mobilnya. Satu fakta yang baekhyun dapat sekarang adalah, apa mulai dari sekarang ia akan terus di jemput oleh daddy nya? Tidak ada lagi chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya?

Chanyeol..

Baekhyun segera menggelangkan kepalanya, ia harus mengatakan tentang hal itu pada daddy nya nanti

"luhan tidak ikut?"

"hm?"

kris menengokkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar baekhyun yang bersuara

"ahh tidak, ia bilang ia harus kerja kelompok di rumah temannya"

"ahh begitukah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti dan ia kembali terdiam, ini aneh, ini canggung, baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri seperti ini, ia akan mencari topik pembicaraan apapun itu, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain diam dan menatap jalanan

"jadi.. apa kau ingin sekalian mengemasi barang barang mu? Ahh aku aku terlalu terburu buru?"

Baekhyun melirikkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok daddy yang duduk di sampingnya

"hmm malam ini? Entahlah.. jika daddy mau, aku bisa mengemasi barang barang ku nanti"

"apa tidak apa apa? Apa kau merasa terburu buru? Maafkan aku baekkie aku hanya ingin segera tinggal bersama mu"

"kkk tidak apa apa aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan mengemasi barang barang ku nanti"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jalan yang mereka lewati, sebenarnya baekhyun masih bingung apa ia harus pindah sekarang atau nanti, baekhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan daddy nya, ia tau ia sangat ingin tinggal bersama dengannya, namun baekhyun juga belum siap jika ia harus berpisah dengan eomma nya, dan juga dengan dio, baekhyun hanya masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia putuskan sekarang, bahkan ia masih merasa aneh saat ia harus memanggil kris dengan sebutan daddy

"eomma aku pulangg..."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki rumah yang sangat dikenali olehnya, rumah yang ia tinggali beberapa tahun ini, ahh mungkin baekhyun akan sangat merindukan rumah ini kelak

"baekhyun?"

Sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar oleh baekhyun disusul dengan sosok yang sangat di rindukan oleh nya berjalan menghampirinya yang sontak baekhyun peluk dengan erat

"eommaa.. aku merindukanmu.."

"aigoo sayang, ku kira kau tidak akan pulang kemari, eomma juga sangat merindukanmu"

Sosok itu kini membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mengelus lembut surai baekhyun

"eomma.."

"hmm ada apa sayang?"

"hnn aniyo, dio sudah pulang?"

Dengan berat baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap nya dengan tatapan sendu, entahlah baekhyun seperti ingin menangis sekarang

"dio ada diatas, kau ingin menemuinya?"

Dan baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"eomma aku membawa daddy kemari, daddy bilang ada yang ingin ia sampaikan, eomma berbicaralah dengannya, aku akan ke kamar dio"

Dan saat itu pun baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tangga dimana tempat kamar dio dan juga kamar nya, menyisakan eomma nya dan juga daddy nya di ruang tengah yang sepertinya akan terjadi percakapan yang lumayan serius

 _Brak_

"dioooooo"

Baekhyun menggebrak pintu kamar dio dan mendapati dio yang sedang berbaring diranjangnya dengan sebuah buku di kedua tangannya

"astaga baek? Kapan kau pulang?"

"huweeee, aku kemari bersama daddy ku, dan.. dan aku kemari akan mengemasi barang barang ku, eotokhaeeee TT"

Baekhyun segera berhambur keranjang dio dan memeluk dio erat

"hey heyy tenanglah baek, jadi kau kemari bersama daddy mu?"

"heungg TT"

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menganggukan kepalanya lemah

"tidak kusangka daddy mu akan menjemputmu secepat ini, kurasa ia mamang ingin segera tinggal bersama sama dengan mu baek"

"huweeee apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun berteriak seraya mamajukan bibirnya hingga menyentuh hidungnya

"yakk pelankan suaramu-_- apa maksud mu dengan apa yang harus kau lakukan eoh? bukankah itu artinya kau harus berkemas sekarang?"

"aku tidak mau melakukannyaaa! T^T"

Dan baekhyun pun akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya:v

"baek-_- sudah ku bilang ini bukan perpisahan, kau masih bisa mengunjungi rumah ini, kau juga bisa menginap disini jika kau mau, kau tidak perlu menangis baek"

"tapi.. tapi.. huwee apa yang harus aku lakukan TT"

"tentu saja kau harus segera mengemasi barang barang mu baek, daddy mu pasti menunggu mu"

"yakk kau mengusirku eoh?"

Air mata baekhyun terus mengalir dan dio dapat mendengar baekhyun yang senggukan di tengah protes nya/?:v

"bukan begitu-_- kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali eoh? bukankah kau kemari bersama dengan daddy mu memang untuk berkemas? Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan meninggalkan rumah ini, jadi akan lebih baik jika kau mengalami nya sekarang karna jika di tunda lebih lama lagi kau malah akan makin bingung baek"

"HUWAAAAAA T^T"

"-_-"

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini berada di depan rumah nya dengan dua buah koper bersar yang berisi semua baju nya dan koper satunya berisi barang barang baekhyun yang berada di kamar. Baekhyun kini tengah menyumbat hidung nya dengan sebuah tissue karna sejak berkemas hingga sekarang ia tidak berhenti menangis membuat cairan bening dari dalam hidung nya ikut mengalir dan matanya sipit nya menjadi bengkak dan juga sembab tak lupa nafas baekhyun yang terdengar senggukan

"sudahlah sayang, sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti itu hm? aku tidak akan kemana mana lagipula eomma kan masih hidup kkk kita tidak terpisah jauh sayang, berhentilah menangis"

Kini eomma dio memeluk baekhyun lembut dan mengusap pelan punggung baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya dan membuat nya berthenti menangis, ia juga sedih tapi inilah kenyataan nya, ia tidak akan bisa selamanya merawat baekhyun, apalagi kini ayah baekhyun sudah menemukannya, ayah baekhyun berhak untuk mengurus baekhyun dan sebaliknya, baekhyun juga berhak untuk tinggal bersama ayah kandung nya, ia tidak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang memisahkan antara anak dan ayah nya, ia bukan orang seperti itu ok? Meski sekarang berat rasanya harus membiarkan baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah nya dan mulai hidup dengan keluarga barunya

"eommaa.. hikss.. aku.. aku akan merindukan mu.. ahh bagaimana ini? Aku akan terus merindukan mu hikkk"

"sstt.. kau bisa datang kemari jika merindukan ku sayang, ini tetaplah rumah mu, kemarilah jika kau merindukan eomma atau dio, rumah kami akan selalu terbuka untukmu sayang, berhentilah menangis heun?"

"huweeee eommaaaa, hkk hkkk.."

"sttt sudah sayang, kau tidak malu eoh? daddy mu melihat mu, kau ini bukan anak kecil sayang, sudahlah berhentilah menangis matamu bengkak sayang, kau akan berangkat sekolah dengan mata seperti itu eun?"

Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati, ia mengusap matanya dengan seragam lengannya, ia menatap eomma nya dengan nafas yang sungguh terasa sesak, dan air mata itu kembali mengalir

"aku.. aku pasti akan sering mengunjungi eomma, eomma baik baik lah disini, eomma tidak boleh sakit saat aku tidak ada disini dan eomma juga tidak boleh melupakanku"

"kkk baiklah sayang, aku mengerti, kau juga baik baik lah disana, jangan menyusahkan eomma mu arra?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya dengan nafas nya yang masih terdengar tersenggal senggal

"yakk, aku menitipkan eomma padmu, bantulah eomma membersihkan rumah, kau harus mendengarkan ucapannya dan aku aku akan mengawasi mu jika terjadi sesuatu pada eomma"

"bukankah selama ini aku lah yang selalu membersihkan rumah?-_- arraso arraso kau tidak usah khawatir, eomma akan baik baik saja denganku, berbaiklah dengan luhan, dia bukanlah diriku ok? Aku tidak yakin jika luhan akan tahan dengan gangguan mu kkk"

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh dan memukul pelan lengan dio, ia kembali bersedih apa mulai sekarang ia tidak akan bisa ke kamar dio lagi? Menanyakan pr nya pada dio, bercerita segala hal pada dio dan mungkin baekhyun akan merindukan saat saat ia mengganggu dio dan juga perdebatan kecil nya dengan dio, ahh semua itu malah membuat baekhyun ingin menangis lagi

"baiklah kurasa hari semakin malam, terimakasih sekali lagi boyoo –ssi rumah kami juga selalu terbuka untuk kalian, dan juga dio bisa main kerumah jika merasa bosan, bukankah kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga? Haha"

Kris akhir nya mengakhiri perbincanagan mereka kris juga tidak mau melihat putri nya terus terusan menangis seperti itu, ia tau ini berat bagi baekhyun, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga ingin tinggal bersama denga putri nya, terlebih ia telah berjanji pada istri nya –arra bahwa ia akan menjaga baekhyun selama hidupnya dan ia akan menepati janji nya itu. Kris akhir nya segera membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat dan segera membawa dua koper besar milik baekhyun menuju ke bagasi mobil nya dan menunggu baekhyun di depan mobil nya. Baekhyun yang mengerti tentang semua itu akhir nya kembali memeluk eomma nya erat

"aku akan merindukan mu eomma, aku akan sering berkunjung kesini, saranghae eomma"

Dan pelukan baekhyun dibalas oleh eomma nya dengan memeluk erat dirinya dan juga mengusap surai coklat nya lembut

"aku tahu, baik baik lah disana, jaga kesehatan mu, nado saranghae sayang"

Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk dio,

"kau harus menemui ku setiap hari saat istirahat, aku tidak mau pokonya kau tidak boleh pura pura tidak mengenalku saat di sekolah, aku akan sangat merindukan mu dioo"

"kau berlebihan baek-_- aku tidak sejahat itu-_-"

Dio membalas pelukan baekhyun dan menepuk nepuk punggung baekhyun pelan berusaha menenangkan nya

"sudah tidak apa apa, aku akan selalu bersama mu, kau ingat? Aku bisa menjadi tempat mu bercerita jika kau tidak mempunyai siapa siapa, kau akan baik baik saja disana jadi kau tidak usah khwatir arra?"

Baekhyun pun akhir nya melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukan kepalnya,

"arraso, kau memang yang terbaik dio –ya"

Baekhyun tersnyum dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya mundur

"baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang, aku akan merindukan kalian, jagalah kesehatan kalian, eommaa aku mencintai muu, dio aku juga mencintai muu!"

Baekhyun akhir nya masuk kedalam mobil dan kris segera melajukan mobilnya, ia membunyikan klaksonnya dan baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada luar jendela mobil disambut dengan lambaian tangan dari dio dan juga eomma nya

-I dont know-

"baekkie? Boleh aku masuk?"

Kris membuka sebua pintu kamar yang kini terisi oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintai nya

Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar barunya

"eo daddy.. tentu saja, masuklah.."

Kris kemudian memasuki ruangan itu dan segera berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk disebuah kursi diluar balkon kamarnya menatap langit malam seoul

"boleh aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kris pun segera mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah baekhyun

"sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kris kini mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan segelas susu coklat panas pada baekhyun, dengan senang hati baekhyun mengambil minuman kesukaan nya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada sisi gelas itu

"hmm kurasa.."

"apa aku terlalu memaksa mu?"

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar daddy nya mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu di mengerti oleh nya

"maksud daddy?"

"hmm kau tau? Aku merasa bersalah saat melihatmu berpamitan dengan eomma mu tadi, apa aku tidak terlalu memaksamu agar segera pindah kemari? Kurasa kau sangat sedih sekali tadi"

"aniyoo, tidak apa apa, lagipula dio bilang pada ku cepat atau lambat aku memang akan pindah kemari dan jika aku terlalu lama menundanya itu malah akan membuatku semakin sulit untuk berpamitan dengan mereka dan kurasa dio benar tentang hal itu kkk"

Baekhyun tertawa setelah itu ia meminum susu nya yang sungguh terasa hangat saat cairan itu melewati tenggorokanya yang terasa dingin

"hmm begitukah? Haha baguslah jika kau baik baik saja, sungguh sampai saat ini aku masih belum percaya jika kau disini bersama ku, bertahun tahun aku mencari mu dan akhir nya aku bisa menemukan mu baekkie"

Tangan kris terulur mengusap kepala baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun yang kini menatap dirinya, hatinya terasa hangat saat kris melihat sosok yang duduk dihadapannya, kenapa baekhyun mirip sekali dengan istri nya?

"kau sangat mirip dengan eomma mu.."

Satu senyuman hangat terukir di wajah tampan kris dan entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan matanya yang sedikit berair dan juga panas, membuat baekhyun yang berada di depannya kaget dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"d.. daddy?"

"ahh maafkan aku"

Dengan cepat kris mengusap matanya sebelum lelehan bening itu mengalir dari matanya

"dulu aku sering pergi keluar kota untuk mengurus perusahaan, dan aku sering meninggalkan kalian berdua di rumah"

Baekhyun membenarkan duduk nya, seperti nya pembicaraan ini akan sedikit serius, baekhyun juga penasaran mengenai apa yang terjadi pada daddy dan juga eomma nya di masa lalu, apa yang menyebabkan mereka bercerai dan apa yang membuat eomma nya pindah tanpa sepengetahuan daddy nya

"awalnya aku berpikir itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku mengurusi cabang perusahaan yang ada di luar kota, dan aku juga tidak mungkin mengajak arra karna kau masih bayi pada saat itu"

Kris terhenti sejenak, ia menatap langit yang kebetulan pada saat itu dihiasi oleh banyak bintang, seperti kembali ke masa lalu, kris akan selalu mengingat dengan detail apa yang telah di lewati oleh nya bersama istri yang sangat dicintai nya

"namun semakin hari semakin sering aku pergi keluar kota karna memang pada saat itu banyak sekali hal yang harus aku urus disana, aku bahkan pernah ditugaskan di jepang selama lebih dari satu bulan, dan pada saat itu aku mulai menyadari.. bahwa itu semua memang sengaja direncanakan oleh keluargaku dan juga keluarga eomma mu"

Baekhyun mengerutkan halis nya, ia tidak mengerti dengan kisah yang di ceritakan oleh daddy nya, apa yang di maksud daddy nya direncanakan?

"pernikahan ku dan juga eomma mu memang tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tua kami, ayahku sudah menjodohkan ku jauh sebelum aku mengenal eomma mu, yaitu dengan suho, ayah chanyeol"

"m mwoo? D.. daddy di jodohkan dengan paman suho?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya

"ayahku dan ayah chanyeol adalah teman dekat sejak mereka kecil, dan saat mereka lulus kuliah dulu, kedua nya sepakat membuat perusahaan milik bersama, tentu dengan modal dan juga usaha mereka bersama, mereka memulai semuanya dari nol, dan bertahun tahun perusahaan mereka telah menjadi perusahaan besar, perusahaan yang sukses dengan banyak investor dari berbagai negara dan saat itu mereka berjanji, mereka sepakat agar menjodohkan kedua anak mereka kelak agar tidak ada yang menguasai perusahaan itu secara sepihak, dan kau bisa menebak kan kelanjutan ceritanya?"

Kris menatap baekhyun, ia menyinggungkan senyumannya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

"anak dari teman ayah ku adalah suho, ia laki laki, dan saat itu memang mustahil bukan jika aku harus menikah dengan suho? Dan jauh pada saat itu aku bertemu dengan arra, eomma mu, aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku pun melamarnya"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah kris, ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu saat ia melamar arra untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya

"namun pada saat itu ayahku menolak pernikahan kami, ia bilang padaku bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan dengan orang lain, tapi aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan menuruti keinginan ayahku tentang perjodohan itu, aku dan arra terus meyakinkan mereka, karna hanya arra lah yang aku cintai, mereka tidak bisa memaksaku menikahi seseorang yang tidak kucintai hanya untuk kesuksesan sebuah perusahaan bukan? Maka dari itu akhir nya ayahku merestui pernikahan ku dengan arra, dan setelah nya pesta pernikahan pun dilaksanakan, kau bisa membayangkan bukan betapa bahagia nya aku pada saat itu?"

"daddy.. sangat bahagia?"

"tentu saja sayang, kau menikahi orang yang sangat kau cintai, bukankah itu sangat membahagiakan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengarnya, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat damai saat mendengar hal itu, bukankah itu berarti daddy nya sangat mencintai eomma nya? Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa bercerai?

"lalu.. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, baekhyun kira dulu daddy dan juga eomma nya saling mencintai satu sama lain, lalu kenapa semua nya berakhir seperti ini?

"hmm, aku juga sedikit ragu tentang ini, semua nya berawal saat aku di perintahkan oleh ayahku ke jepang untuk beberapa minggu, namun teryata waktu ku di jepang lebih lama dari yang di perkirakan, pada saat itu aku di jepang selama satu bulan lamanya, dan pada waktu itu juga aku tidak menghubungi arra disini, karna pada saat itu aku memang akan memberi nya kejutan saat aku kembali lagi ke korea.."

Baekhyun dapat melihat kris yang menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kris memejamkan erat matanya dan pada saat itu juga baekhyun dapat melihat air mata kris meleleh keluar dari matanya

"dan pada saat itulah.. saat itulah.. aku mendapat kabar arra meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan"

 _DEG_

Baekhyun merasa dadanya di remas pada saat itu juga, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana daddy nya menangis di hadapannya, menangis dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal, baekhyun pun merasakannya, ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya, karna itulah baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri daddy nya, dan memeluknya erat

"gwenchana.."

Baekhyun dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di punggung nya, kris membalas pelukannya, memeluk baekhyun dengan erat, sangat erat, seakan ia takut jika pelukan itu terlepas baekhyun akan hilang dari hadapannya, menghilang dari hidupnya seperti istri yang sangat dicintainya

"aku.. baekkie tahukah kau betapa tersiksanya aku hm? aku kehilangan arra untuk selama lama nya, dan aku pun kehilangan mu, bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku seperti ini?"

Kris terisak dalam tangis nya dan mendekap baekhyun erat dalam pelukannya, ia mengusap surai baekhyun, ia bahkan masih belum percaya jika yang berada dalam pelukannya ini adalah baekkie nya, baekkie yang selama ini hilang

"gwenchana daddy.. aku disini.."

Tangan baekhyun terulur ke atas untuk mengelus punggung sang daddy yang sedikit bergetar, baekhyun tidak ingin melihat ini semua, ia tidak ingin melihat daddy nya yang menangis seperti ini

Kris pun melonggarkan pelukannya, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya

"berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku hmm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap pipi sang daddy lembut,

"aku berjanji, daddy tidak boleh menangis seperti itu lagi karna baekkie sedih melihatnya"

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit, mengingatkan kris pada pemilik senyum itu sebelum nya, Ya Tuhan bukankah baekkie nya sangat mirip dengan arra nya?

Kris terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak rambut baekhyun,

"kau benar benar mirip dengan eomma mu, baekkie kita sangat menggemaskan sekali"

"aku tahuuu, kkk lalu.. apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Bagaimana daddy bisa menikah dengan tao eomma?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia kembali duduk dengan merangkul baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah nya

"hm pada saat itu dengan berat hati aku kembali ke jepang, disana ayahku tetap berusaha menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang dulu menjadi pilihannya, padahal saat itu aku baru saja kehilangan arra dan juga kau, dan pada saat itulah aku bertemu tao, kau tau? Kurasa tao dan aku mengalami nasib yang sama, pada saat itu aku bertemu tao yang tengah menggendong luhan, luhan berumur tiga tahun pada saat itu, ternyata tao memang sudah menikah sebelumnya, sama seperti ku, namun ia bilang orang tua tao tidak merestui pernikahan mereka karna suami tao pada saat itu hanyalah lelaki biasa, ditambah sebelumnya tao memang sudah di jodohkan dengan ku, orang tua tao semakin memperkuat keputusan mereka agar tao bercerai kemudian menikah denganku"

"heoll apa semua itu benar benar terjadi? Mengapa mengerikan sekali"

"hahaha itulah dunia bisnis, semuanya karna uang, kekuasaan, sehingga cinta tidak begitu berarti untuk kasus seperti itu"

"lalu daddy terima saja dengan di jodohkan dengan tao eomma?"

"tentu saja tidak sayang, aku bahkan tidak mengenal nya, aku baru saja melihatnya pada saat itu juga, namun tao yang tau mengenai apa yang menimpaku, tao juga merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya di jodohkan karna persoalan ini akhirnya kami berdua membuat kesepakatan"

"kesepakatan?"

"iya kesepakatan, aku bersedia menikahi tao dengan syarat aku kembali ditugaskan ke korea, pada saat itu aku ingin mencari mu, dan tao ingin tinggal jauh dari orang tua nya, dan karna tao yang berbicara pada ayahku, akhirnya ayahku mengijinkan kami untuk pindah ke korea dan pada saat itu lah aku mulai mencari mu kemana mana, dan eomma mu ternyata benar benar pintar, aku tidak berpikiran jauh sampai kenapa ia pindah ke busan, tentu saja itu karna tempat tinggal nenek mu, dan juga kenapa ia mengganti marga mu menjadi byun, itu juga karna arra mengikuti marga eomma nya, hahh eomma mu benar benar pintar bukan? Kurasa ia melakukan semua itu agar ayahnya tidak bisa mencari keberadaan kalian berdua, dan sebelum kejadian itu terjadi aku benar benar tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa eomma dan juga kau pada saat itu"

"ahhh jadi seperti itu? Heungg, mianhae daddy, aku tidak bisa menjaga eomma dengan baik, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa lalu ku, aku bahkan tidak mengenali mu saat di kantor polisi dan saat di rumah paman chanyeol, jeongmal mianhae"

Bibir baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, ia merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sedikit pun tentang apa yang terjadi pada masa itu, ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah eomma nya, tidak mengenali daddy nya, dan semua ini membuat baekhyun semakin sedih

"heyy tidak apa paa sayang, tidak usah cemberut seperti itu, aku mengerti keadaanmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada tuhan karna kau bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu dan bisa bertemu dengan ku, arra pasti senang bisa melihat kita bersama"

"apa daddy merindukan eomma?"

Kris merapatkan mulutnya, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Kris bahkan merindukan arra setiap harinya selama hidupnya!

Kris kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sebuah foto berukuran kecil di dalam nya

"jjaa, baekkie lihat lah ini.."

Baekhyun pun mendekatkan wajahnya menatap sebuah foto lama yang di pegang oleh daddy nya, baekhyun dapat melihat disana daddy nya yang tengah menempelkan keningnya bersama seorang wanita, kedua nya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum bahagia, dan ditengah keduanya terdapat seorang bayi yang sedang tersenyum senang

"ini adalah eomma, ini aku dan ini kau, bukankah kau menggemaskan sekali? Kkk ini saat kau berusia 13bulan"

Mata baekhyun membulat, apa benar yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya? Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya dengan jelas

"woahh apa ini benar benar aku? Jinjjaa kenapa pipi ku bulat sekali? "

"hahaha, lucu bukan? Kini baekkie sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat cantik"

Kris tersenyum dan mengelus rambut baekhyun lembut

"eomma juga cantik, daddy benar, eomma benar benar cantik sekali"

"dan kau tak kalah cantik dari eomma mu sayang"

"aku berharap eomma bisa melihat kita bersama sama lagi, aku ingin eomma ada disini.."

Seketika pergerakan tangan kris terhenti, ia menatap baekhyun yang masih memandang foto yang berada di tangannya, dengan lembut kris memeluk baekhyun dan kembali mengelus surai baekhyun pelan

"maafkan aku.. karna aku semuanya menjadi seperti ini, maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian berdua, maafkan daddy baekkie.."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia terdiam dan hatinya kembali bersedih

 _Eomma.. aku benar benar ingin bertemu dengan mu.._

"apa.. daddy mencintai eomma?"

"aku mencintai nya.. sangat.."

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendekap baekhyun di dada nya

"maafkan aku.. aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak mengambil jalan ini, tidak seharusnya aku menerima perjodohan ini, maafkan aku.."

"hmm tidak apa apa daddy, lagipula dengan begitu daddy bisa kembali ke korea dan mencariku bukan? Daddy juga tidak boleh terus menerus seperti ini, daddy juga harus ingat bahwa sekarang sudah ada tao eomma, baekkie tau daddy sangat mencintai eomma, tapi bukankah tao eomma dan juga luhan eonni membutuhkan daddy? Lagipula sudah ada aku disini, baekkie juga yakin eomma aka senang jika daddy bisa hidup bahagia bersama tao eomma, karna eomma memberikan tao eomma agar bisa menjaga daddy.."

Kris terhanyut dalam ucapan baekhyun, bagaimana bisa baekhyun mengatakan ini? Kris memang masih mencintai arra, apakah itu berpengaruh pada rumah tangga nya? Jujur kris memang kurang memperhatikan hubungan nya bersama tao, ia hanya menjalani hari hari nya seperti biasa namun tanpa cinta, kris memang menyayangi tao dan juga luhan, tapi rasa sayang itu tidak lebih seperti sayang kris kepada seorang adik, apa mulai dari sekarang kris harus memperbaiki itu semua?

"kenapa kau mengatakan itu hm?"

Kris kini melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun dan menatap putri nya itu dengan serius

"hmm karna daddy terus menerus mengatakan daddy masih mencintai eomma, baekkie tau, tapi daddy juga harus ingat, eomma sudah tidak ada, dan daddy sudah mempunyai tao eomma disamping daddy, baekkie yakin eomma juga akan senang, daddy tidak usah memikirkan aku ataupun eomma, bukankah eomma selalu ada disini?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dada bagian kiri kris, baekhyun tersenyum dan kris merasakan ketenangan saat melihatnya

"lihatlah, kau bahkan berperilaku seperti arra.."

Kris ikut tersenyum kemudian ia mengusak poni baekhyun gemas

"aku tahu, karna itu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terlibat dalam perjodohan ini, aku tidak mau kau menikah karna perjodohan ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan putri ku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai, jadi biarkan luhan yang menggantikan mu, kau tidak usah memikirkan hal ini arrachi?"

Dan saat itu juga senyuman hilang di wajah cantik baekhyun

Apa yang barusaja di katakan daddy nya?

Apa ini saat nya baekhyun mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan perjodohan ini? Tapi kenapa baekhyun rasa ini bukan moment yang tepat bagi baekhyun untuk mengatkaannya?

"jjaaa.. kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam, bukankah kita menjadi lebih dekat dengan cara seperti hm? hahaha tidurlah sayang, bukankah besok kau masih sekolah? Selamat malam sayang, semoga kau mimpi indah"

 _Cup_

Kris mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun kemudian ia segera membalikan badannya hendak keluar dari kamar baekhyun

 _Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan perjodohan ini daddy?_

Kris keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan menutup kembali pintu kamar nya, dan saat ia membalik badannya, ia terlonjak kaget membuat ia memundurkan kaki nya dan punggung nya menabrak pintu kamar baekhyun, ia kaget dan juga bingung saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya

"astaga.. chanyeol?"

-I dont know-

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepindahan baekhyun ke rumah ini dan baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah barunya, semua nya berjalan lancar, tao eomma yang ternyata adalah sosok yang menyenangkan dan juga sangat mempedulikan baekhyun, luhan yang ternyata adalah sosok yang diluar perkiraan baekhyun, baekhyun kira awalnya luhan adalah orang sopan yang tidak menyenangkan, namun lama kelamaan baekhyun menyadari bahwa luhan adalah orang yang terbuka dan orang yang menyenangkan saat diajak bercanda

Sudah seminggu ini juga baekhyun belum bertemu dengan chanyeol, ngomong ngomong tentang cahnyeol, baekhyun belum sempat berpamitan padanya saat ia pindah kemari, baekhyun juga belum memberi tahu chanyeol bahwa kris adalah ayahnya, namun mungkin dio sudah memberitahu semuanya, tapi baekhyun belum lagi bertemu dengan chanyeol hingga sekarang, bukankah chanyeol mengetahui rumah ayah nya? Lalu kenapa chanyeol tidak datang berkunjung kemari? Apa karna disini ada luhan? Tapi bukankah chanyeol memang sudah tau jika ia di jodohkan dengan luhan? Lalu kenapa baekhyun tidak pernah melihat chanyeol kemari? Biasanya chanyeol akan sering mengunjungi nya saat ia masih tinggal bersama dio, tapi kenapa saat baekhyun pindah kemari chanyeol menjadi tidak pernah mengunjungi nya?

"baekkie bisakah kau memanggilkan luhan agar segera masuk rumah? Makan malam sudah siap, kita makan bersama"

"arraseo mom, memangnya luhan eonni dimana?"

"dia ada diluar sayang, kurasa dia sedang menemui seseorang, suruh dia masuk rumah sayang, kita makan malam dulu"

"siapp boss"

Baekhyun akhir nya segera beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan televisi yang sedang ditonton nya saat dirinya disuruh oleh mommy nya untuk memanggil luhan yang sedang berada di luar rumah, lagipula siapa yang ditemui luhan malam malam begini? Dan kenapa pula luhan tidak mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah?

Baekhyun segera membuka pintu depan rumah hendak memanggil luhan saat ia bisa melihat punggung luhan dibalik pintu rumah nya

Tapi tunggu

Luhan sedang bersama siapa?

"luhan eonni.. mommy bilang segera masuk, kita ma..."

 _DEG_

Chanyeol?

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Bukankah itu chanyeol?

 _DEG_

Baekhyun tidak salah lihat bukan?

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Chanyeol.. memeluk luhan?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu..

Itu..

Chanyeol dan juga luhan

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam erat knop pintu, baekhyun yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, chanyeol yang kini tengah memeluk luhan, dan juga luhan yang membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan mengusap pelan punggung chanyeol

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya

Ia merasa pusing

Matanya memanas

Bibirnya bergetar

Tidak..

Ia tidak boleh menangis..

Baekhyun melipat kedua bibirnya dan segera menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh, jantungnya berdenyut sakit dan ia bisa merasakan pandangan nya mulai tertutupi oleh genangan air, dengan cepat baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan lengannya, ia segera kembali kedalam dan segera mengambil duduk di meja makan

"sayang.. mana luhan?"

"h.. heung? A ahh luhan akan kemari sebentar lagi, kurasa luhan eonni sedang membicarakan hal serius di luar"

Dengan susah payah baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan suara nya yang bergetar dan juga memaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya

 _Membicarakan hal serius.._

Ya.. mungkin chanyeol dan juga luhan memang sedang membicarakan hal yang serius di luar sana, bukankah itu wajar? Dan baekhyun tidak perlu mengetahui nya bukan?

"woahh apa makan malam nya sudah siap?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya saat ia melihat luhan yang kini sudah berada di dalam rumah dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping baekhyun, luhan sudah kembali kedalam rumah, ahh apa mungkin chanyeol sudah pulang?

"tentu saja sayang, kita semua akan makan malam bersama, jjaaa ayo kita makan dulu"

"kelihatannya enak sekaliii"

Baekhyun kini memperhatikan wajah luhan yang berada di sebelahnya, kenapa luhan terlihat begitu bahagia sekali?

Ahh apa karna tadi ia sudah bertemu dengan chanyeol?

Baekhyun kembali menundukan kepalanya saat ia mengingat apa yang ia lihat beberapa saat yang lalu, tentu saja, kenapa ia bodoh sekali?

"baek kau tidak makan eoh? kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak apa apa?"

Luhan yang merasa baekhyun yang terus terdiam dan tidak berbicara terlihat sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya baekhyun akan terdiam dan tidak berbicara, ditambah lagi kenapa baekhyun seperti murung? Apa baekhyun sakit?

"h hn? A ahh nee, tentu saja, a.. aku akan makan, woahh kurasa semua ini enak, haruskah aku menghabiskan ini semua? Hahaha"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung setelahnya, bahkan itu semua hanya membuat hatinya semakin perih

Dan saat makan malam selesai, baekhyun hanya segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar nya dan beralasan ia harus menghapal karna besok ia ada test hapalan, namun sesampainya ia dikamar, baekhyun hanya mengunci kamar nya dan ia menengkurapkan badannya di atas kasur nya

"bodoh, hikss.."

"kenapa aku bodoh sekali hkkk"

"bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Mereka akan menikah hkk harus nya aku mengerti itu semua hkk"

Baekhyun kini menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya, ia benar benar tidak percaya dengan semua in, kenapa ia bodoh sekali? Kenapa ia berharap terlalu banyak?

"apa ini alasan aku tidak pernah melihatmu mengunjungi rumah ini? Apa karna ada aku disini? Kau merasa tidak enak padaku eoh? hikss"

Air mata baekhyun kini semakin banyak berdesakan keluar dari mata indahnya, kenapa ini semua tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh nya? Harusnya baekhyun bisa mengetahui ini semua dari awal, tentu saja baekhyun belum pernah melihat chanyeol pergi kencan dengan luhan karna chanyeol memang selalu mengunjungi luhan kerumahnya, sama halnya seperti yang sering chanyeol lakukan saat ia masih tinggal bersama dio

"bodoh.. bodoh hikss"

Jadi semua itu benar? Jadi selama ini chanyeol memang tidak pernah menganggap baekhyun seperti yang baekhyun harapkan darinya? Apa semuanya murni chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sebagai sepupunya dan tidak lebih?

"kasihan sekali, hkk, hkk kau sungguh bodoh byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana raut wajah luhan saat dimeja makan tadi, bukankah luhan terlihat sangat bahagia? Lalu apa yang baekhyun harapkan? Hah jadi begini rasanya jika kau terlalu banyak berharap? Baekhyun baru menyadari nya, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Baekhyun menyampingkan kepalanya, membuatnya dapat melihat meja belajarnya dan disana tertempel selembaran kertas berwarna merah muda,

"kau benar.."

"semuanya sudah berakhir.."

 _Eomma.. kenapa ini sakit sakali?_

 **May, 6 07:00 AM**

Satu bulan berlalu, kini baekhyun semakin terbiasa tinggal di rumah ini, baekhyun juga sering berkunjung kerumah dio untuk melihat keadaan eomma nya atau untuk bermain bersama dio, dan akhir akhir ini juga eomma dio terkadang datang berkunjung kerumah nya karna ia merindukan baekhyun

Sejak insiden saat itu, dimana baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang memeluk luhan, baekhyun menjadi sadar, mungkin mereka memang saling mencintai dan baekhyun tidak berhak untukmenghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka, lagipula baekhyun tahu pernikahan mereka akan segera dilaksanakan mengingat chanyeol yang telah menyelesaikan sidang nya, chanyeol hanya tinggal menunggu tanggal wisudanya, dan juga luhan yang telah menyelesaikan ujian negaranya beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi bukan kah sebentar lagi akan ada kabar gembira? Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menebaknya karna malam ini tengah ada paman suho, bibi lay dan juga eomma dio yang berada di rumah nya, untuk apa lagi? Bukankah mereka sedang merencanakan pesta pernikahan chanyeol dan juga luhan?

Baekhyun juga menebak dio dan juga chanyeol mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, namun sayang, baekhyun meraskan hati nya sakit hanya untuk mendengarkan perencanaan mereka semua, jadi baekhyun memilih untuk berdiam diri di taman belakang rumahnya, di sebuah kursi kayu yang berhadapan langsung dnegan kolam ikan kecil.

Sejak insiden itu baekhyun benar benar tidak bertemu dengan chanyeol, itu karna baekhyun yang selalu berada di kamar saat chanyeol mengunjungi rumah nya. Ya chanyeol memang sering mengunjungi rumah nya beberapa minggu ini, namun baekhyun sendiri tahu siapa yang ingin chanyeol temui disini, jadi baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat hatinya semakin sakit, jadi ia memilih berdiam diri di kamar saat tahu chanyeol datang ke rumah nya.

Mengenai sehun, baekhyun tidak memberitahukan tentang apa yang sudah ia lihat sebelumnya, karna baekhyun yakin biarkan luhan sendiri yang memberithau nya kelak, baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan orang, jadi lebih baik ia berdiam diri seperti ini bukan?

"woahh aku tidak menyangka ternyata rumah ini luas juga ya?"

Baekhyun segera membulatkan matanya saat indera pendengerannya mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi dirinya

Bukankah suara itu..

"kupikir kau ini hantu, kenapa kau duduk sendirian disini baek?"

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

Jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ia bisa melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya,

Orang ini

Chanyeol..

"kau tidak bergabung bersama dengan yang lain di dalam baek?"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ini pertama kali baginya kembali melihat chanyeol setelah satu bulan lebih lamanya ia menghindari chanyeol, apa yang harus baekhyun lakukan?

"uhh itu.. di dalam panas sekali, makanya aku mencari udara segar disini"

"kau benar, di dalam juga terlalu berisik, kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku disini"

Jantung baekhyun kembali berdegup kencang, baekhyun bahkan tidak berani jka harus menatap chanyeol, ia terlalu takut.. ia takut kembali jatuh pada orang ini

"kenapa sangat sulit sekali untuk menemui mu akhir akhir ini baek? Kau kemana saja?"

Chanyeol kini terus menatap baekhyun yang sepertinya enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan berbalik menatapnya, sudah sebulan lebih chanyeol tidak menemui baekhyun, bahkan setiap chanyeol datang kemari, ia tidak pernah bertemu baekhyun, apa baekhyun sedang menghindari nya?

"hmm aku sibuk dengan sekolah ku akhir akhir ini"

Chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun yang kini malah menundukan kepalanya, heyy kenapa baekhyun menjadi seperti ini? Obrolan macam apa ini? Kenapa suram sekali?

"benarkah? Ngomong ngomong aku sudah menyelesaikan sidangku"

Chanyeol berusaha membuat keadaan menjadi lebih berwarna, biasanya baekhyun akan antusias jika ia mendengar kabar mengenai dirinya, dan mungkin obrolan suram ini akan segera berakhir

"aku tahu, kudengar sidangmu berjalan lancar, daddy sudah memberitahukannya padaku"

Mwoya?

Apa apaan ini?

Heyy apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada baekhyun? Kenapa baekhyun menjadi seperti ini? Apa chanyeol melewatkan sesuatu selama ini?

"hmm begitulah ahh kenapa sangat membosankan sekali disini"

Chanyeol menyenderkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap kolam ikan dengan diam dan tidak bersuara

Apakah memang terjadi sesuatu pada baekhyun?

"hh ekhmm, kau ingin menyanyi? Bernyanyilah untuk ku baek"

Chanyeol sungguh tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung dan juga ganjal seperti ini, karna itu ia mengambil sebuah gitar yang memang sebelum nya dibawa oleh nya dan diletakkan di sebelah kursi yang sedang diduduki oleh mereka

"menyanyi?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap chanyeol yang sudah siap dengan gitar yang bertumpu pada pahanya

Dan saat itu pula kedua manik mereka bertemu

 _Diam.._

Kedua nya terdiam untuk sesaat, seperti masuk dalam pandangan itu, baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun keduanya hanyut dalam pandangan masing masing,

Dapat baekhyun lihat dengan jelas sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang menggambarkan sebuah kerinduan yang sangat besar, yang sama seperti dirinya

Ia merindukan chanyeol..

Tapi tidak seharusnya seperti ini bukan?

Dan baekhyun lah yang pertama kali memalingkan wajahnya membuat kontak mata itu terputus dari pihaknya

"ekhmm kurasa lebih baik kau saja yang menyanyi"

Baekhyun kembali memilih memandangi kolam ikan dibanding chanyeol

"baiklah, lagipula aku mempunyai sebuah lagu untuk mu baek"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian baekhyun dapat mendengar petikan senar yang di hasilkan oleh gitar chanyeol

 _What would i do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, i cant pin you down_

 _Whats going on in that beautiful mind_

 _Im on your magical mystery ride_

 _And im so dizzy, dont know what hit me, but i'll be alright_

 _My heads under water, but im breathing fine_

 _Youre crazy and im out of my mind_

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan chanyeol yang bernyanyi untuknya, hatinya merasa hangat, kenapa baekhyun selalu merasa hangat saat ia bersama dengan chanyeol? Kenapa baekhyun tidak bisa menghindari chanyeol?

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imprefections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _Ill give my all to you_

 _Your my end and my beginning_

 _Even when im lose im winning_

 _Cause i give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Dan baekhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap chanyeol yang sedang memainkan gitarnya,, bukankah ini manis sekali? Kenapa chanyeol melkaukan hal ini padanya

 _How many times do i have to tell you_

 _Even when youre crying youre beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, im around through every move_

 _Youre my downfall, your my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rythm and blues_

 _I cant stop singing, its ringing, i my head for you_

 _My heads under water, but im breathing fine_

 _Youre crazy and im out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me_

"Cause all of me"

 _Loves all of you_

"Loves all of you"

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

"Love your curves and all your edges"

 _All your perfect imprefections_

"All your perfect imprefections"

 _Give your all to me_

"Give your all to me"

 _Ill give my all to you_

"Ill give my all to you"

 _Your my end and my beginning_

"Your my end and my beginning"

 _Even when im lose im winning_

"Even when im lose im winning"

 _Cause i give you all, all of me_

"Cause i give you all, all of me"

 _And you give me all, all of you_

"And you give me all, all of you"

Selamanya baekhyun mungkin memang tidak bisa jika harus menghindari dan mengacuhkan chanyeol, karna itu baekhyun ikut menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya dan baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum seraya menyanyikan lagu itu bersama sama, dan baekhyun dapat merasakan kembali jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdebar kencang

 _Cards on the table, were both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though its hard_

 _Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imprefections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _Ill give my all to you_

 _Your my end and my beginning_

 _Even when im lose im winning_

 _Cause i give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

Dan tepat setelahnya baekhyun sudah tidak mendengar lagi petikan senar dari gitar chanyeol, hatinya menghangat, baekhyun menatap chanyeol di hadapannya dan tersenyum lembut, chanyeol rasa suasana hati baekhyun telah kembali membaik sekarang

"selamat ulang tahun baek"

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam berukuran kecil

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia bahkan tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah ulangtahun nya

"hari ini ulangtahun ku?"

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan tampang polosnya, membuat chanyeol gemas saat melihatnya

"aigooo apa uri baekhyun tumbuh menjadi semakin tua? Kau bahkan melupakan ulang tahunmu, sesibuk itukah kau mengurus sekolah mu?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan memukul pundak chanyeol pelan"

"ishhh aku hanya melupakannya, bukan berarti aku bertambah tua kan?"

"hahaaha terserah kau saja baek"

Chanyeol kemudian membuka kotak itu dan baekhyun dapat melihat di dalam nya terdapat sebuah cincin

Cincin yang sangat indah dengan plat berwarna hitam dan diatas cincin itu di kelilingi berlian kecil di sekeliling nya (bayangin cincin kapel chanbaek:v)

"woahhh indah sekali*-*"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat chanyeol mengambil cincin itu dan segera memasangkannya di jari manis baekhyun

"kau suka baek?"

"eungg, ini sangat indah chanyeol, bagaimana kau bisa membeli cincin seperti ini?"

Mata baekhyun berbinar saat ia memperhatikan jari manis nya yang kini dihiasi oleh sebuah cincin yang sangat indah, terlihat kontras dan cocok sekali dengan jemari nya yang putih dan juga lentik

Dan saat chanyeol meraih kedua lengan baekhyun dan menggenggam nya, baekhyun menyadari chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya

Heyy sejak kapan chanyeol berjongkok di hadapannya?

Chanyeol menekukkan sebelah kaki kanan nya, membuat lutut kanan nya menyentuh tanah dan sebelah kaki kirinya yang ia tekuk dengan posisi berjongkok seperti ini chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman

"ch.. chanyeol.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol yang tengah mentapnya dengan serius dan baekhyun tidak tau dengan apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan

Apa akan ada kejutan ulang tahun baginya?

"baek.."

Tunggu, baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang tiba tiba berdegup kencang entah karena apa, baekhyun juga merasa dirinya menjadi gugup, ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"wu baekhyun.."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan itu malah membuat hati baekhyun semakin berdegup tak beraturan

"n.. ne?"

Dan jantung baekhyun kembali berdebar dua kali lipat sekarang, kenapa baekhyun merasa was was? Apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol? Kenapa ia merasa pipi nya memanas?

"wu baekhyun.. menikahlah denganku"

 _DEG_

Apa telinganya mengalami gangguan? Apa yang chanyeol katakan barusan? Menikah? Baekhyun salah dengar kan?

"m.. mwo?"

Baekhyun mengedip ngedipkan matanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengar oleh nya barusan

"menikahlah dengan ku baek"

Dan pada saat itu juga pupil mata baekhyun membesar, ia menarik sebelah tangannya dan menutup bibirnya tidak percaya

Apa ini nyata?

Baekhyn tidak sedang melamun ataupun bermimpi kan?

Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa berkata apa apa sekarang, bibirnya terus melengkungkan sebuah senyuman dan pipinya memanas, jantung nya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelum nya

Ya Tuhan..

Ya Tuhan

Apa ini nyata?

"jadi bagaimana baek? Lagipula kau sudah memakai cincin nya, jadi kau tidak bisa menolakku"

Chanyeol kini berdiri dari posisi nya yang sebelum nya, ia tau baegaimana perasaan baekhyun sekarang karna ia juga sama gugup nya dengan baekhyun, namun chanyeol juga membutuhkan sebuah jawaban sekarang

"jadi apa jawaban mu baek?"

Chanyeol meraih pinggang baekhyun dan menariknya perlahan, membuat dirinya dekat dengan baekhyun

"chanyeol.. aku.. akuu.."

Baekhyun malah terbata dalam ucapannya, darah nya seperti berdesir dengan kerasnya, dan baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantung nya yang terus berdetak tak karuan

"kau hanya perlu mengatakan iya baek"

Chanyeol kini menundukan kepalanya, ia segera mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah baekhyun, membuat baekhyun secara refleks meremas lengan baju chanyeol

"cha.. chan.. chanyeol"

"apa jawaban mu baek?"

Dan kini chanyeol menempelkan hidung nya pada hidung baekhyun, membuat baekhyun dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol yang hangat menerpa bibir nya

Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima semua ini, jadi ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya erat dan mengucapkan sebuah kata sebelum dirinya jatuh pingsan karena lemas

"i.. iya"

Dan setelahnya baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan juga hangat menerpa bibir nya

Apa itu bibir chanyeol?

Chanyeol akhirnya mencium baekhyun, mencium bibir yang selama ini diinginkan oleh nya, bibir tipis baekhyun yang selalu terasa manis oleh chanyeol

Dengan amatir baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya dan mendapat sapuan lidah chanyeol di bibirnya

Lutut nya lemas dan baekhyun rasa ia tidak bisa berdiri sekarang, tidak jika chanyeol tidak segera menekan punggung nya dan menaikan pinggul nya agar baekhyun berjinjit dari berdirinya, memperdalam ciuman yang belum pernah baekhyun dapatkan sebelum nya

"eumhhh chanyeolhh"

Satu hisapan di bibir bawah nya membuat kepala baekhyun terasa seperti berkunang kunang dan baekhyun sungguh menikmatinya, dan tanpa di suruh baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher chanyeol, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, dan menerima kembali hisapan hisapan dari chanyeol pada bibirnya

"yakkk! Apa kami harus terus melihat kalian bercumbu eoh?"

"kapan kalian akan menghentikan itu semua?"

"AHHH TIDAKK! BAEKKIE KU! AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA LEBIH LAMA LAGI"

Dan saat baekhyun membuka matanya semua kesadarannya kembali pada dirinya dan dengan cepat baekhyun melepaskan tautan itu dan segera menutup bibirnya kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan betapa malunya ia saat melihat disana tengah berkumpul semua keluarga nya, daddy nya, mommy nya, paman suho, eomma dio, bibi lay, dio, dan ohh kai juga ada disana, dan helll apa yang baekhyun lihat? Ia melihat sehun yang terkekeh menertwainya dan tangannya dengan bebas merangkul pundak luhan

"I IGE.. IGE MWOYAAAAA?/.\"

Baekhyun segera menutup wajahnya dan berjalan mundur bersembunyi di punggung chanyeol

"HAHAHAHAHA HAPPY BRITHDAYY!"

 _Teett teet teetttt_

 _Splashhh_

 _Tuinggg_

 _Duarrrr_

Dan setelahnya terdengar suara terompet dan juga sebuah kembang api yang menyala indah di langit

"hahaha selamat ulang tahun sayang"

Chanyeol kini menarik lengan baekhyun, membuatnya berdiri disampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya, sementara baekhyun mengenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada chanyeol, oh ayolahh ia malu setengah mati!

"YAAKK KALIAN APA APAAN EOH? KALIAN MELIHAT SEMUA NYA? SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DISINIIII /"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam pada dada chanyeol

"hahaahaha kau kira enak di kerjai saat ulang tahun eoh? bukankah sekarang kita impas?"

Baekhyun kini memberanikan diri untuk memunculkan mukanya dan baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas semua nya terkekeh menertawainya

"yakk kau menyimpan dendam padaku dio? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku eo?"

"hahahahaha, mukamu merah sekali baek, kau tidak kepanasan?"

"DIAMMMMM! /.\"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dan malam itu pun di lewati dengan penuh kegembiraan, barbeque party dilaksanakan di halaman belakang, merayakan ulangtahun baekhyun dan pesta selamat karna baekhyun telah dilamar, semuanya berpesta, makan bersama, membuat hotdog, steak, dan juga beberapa soju, dan malam itu tidak akan baekhyun lupakan selama masa hidupnya

 **Flashback..**

 _Kris keluar dari kamar baekhyun dan menutup kembali pintu kamar nya, dan saat ia membalik badannya, ia terlonjak kaget membuat ia memundurkan kaki nya dan punggung nya menabrak pintu kamar baekhyun, ia kaget dan juga bingung saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya_

" _astaga.. chanyeol?"_

" _chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Kris menatap chanyeol dengan heran, tidak biasa nya chanyeol datang kemari, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah chanyeol datang kemari, namun kenapa saat ini chanyeol tiba tiba datang ke rumah nya pada malam hari?_

" _ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu paman"_

" _ahh benarkah? Apa itu? Kurasa kita harus membicarakannya di ruang kerjaku"_

 _Dan saat ini chanyeol dan juga kris tengah duduk di sebuah sofa di ruang kerja kris_

" _jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku chanyeol?"_

" _aku sudah mendengar semuanya"_

 _Kris mengerutkan halis nya tidak mengerti_

" _aku mencintai baekhyun"_

 _Mata kris membulat seketika_

" _a apa kau bilang?"_

" _aku mencintai baekhyun, wu baekhyun, putri mu, aku mencintai nya, bukan luhan"_

" _wahhh kau pintar sekali membuat lelucon chanyeol"_

" _aku serius paman, aku sudah mendengar semuanya, dari ayah, dan juga percakapan mu tadi bersama baekhyun, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya karna pintu kamar nya terbuka"_

" _aku tidak akan membiarkan baekkie ku terlibat dalam perjodohan ini"_

" _tapi aku mencintai nya paman, bukankah baekhyun adalah anak mu? Jadi bukankah yang seharusnya menjalani perjodohan ini adalah baekhyun?"_

" _tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan baekkie ku menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintai nya"_

" _tapi baekhyun mencintai ku"_

" _darimana kau tau itu?"_

" _karna aku sudah tinggal lama bersamanya"_

" _lalu kau pikir aku akan percaya?"_

" _kau ingin aku membuktikannya?"_

" _tidak usah"_

" _aku akan melamar baekhyun"_

 _Kris terdiam untuk sesaat, ia menatap lelaki yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan serius, kris dapat melihat sorot mata nya yang mengatakan bahwa ia serius dengan kata katanya_

" _jika baekhyun mengatakan iya, aku akan mengijinkan mu"_

 _Dan sebuah senyum kelegaan terukir di wajah chanyeol_

" _tentu saja paman, akan ku tunjukan padamu, aku memang bersungguh sungguh pada baekhyun"_

" _jika kau berani melukai baekkie aku, aku tidak akan segan segan padamu, meski kau anak suho sekalipun"_

" _tidak akan, kau bisa mengawasiku"_

" _kapan kau akan melamar baekkie ku?"_

" _saat ulang tahunnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC/END?

WOEEEEEEE HAI HAIIII:V

Ahhh capeknyaaa:") aduhh lama ya man teman? Biku sibuk banget nih semester ini:") maaf ya lama, mian mian mian /dance ikon-apology/:v

Ahh gimana tuhh? Memuaskan tidak? Aduhh maaf ya kalo gaje:") biku soalnya cuman punya waktu bentar buat ngetik itu pun pasti malem, soalnya biku pulang nya magrib terus sekarang:") itu mau end sampe disana atau mau ada satu lagi terakhir? Rencana nya kan satu chap lagi ya terakhirnya? Nahh palingan di chap itu bahas nikahan nya chanbaek sama nasib otp lain yang gantung:v tapinya kalo mau satu chap lagi lama nunggu nya soalnya biku nya sibuk, gapapa?:") tapi kalo mau ampe situ juga gapapa sih soalnya kan ga gantung ini kan ya?:V tapi itu semua gimana kalian deh yang baca

Anyway disana udah biku jelasin semua yaaa, dan biku sengaja itu chanyeol di bikin ketemu kris, karna selama ini kan menurut biku Cuma baekhyun doang yang merjuangin cinta mereka/? Nah sekarang gilirannya chanyeol yang berjuang nya, dan tadaaaa, baek udah dilamar chanyeol

Maafya kalo ga sosweet dan malah geje, udah lama jelek lagi huhuhu:((

Oiyaaa biku H-2 dongssss disini ada yang liat TEL ga? Ayok meetup kalo sempet:3 sekalian aja kan kali aja jadi ada temen buat nonton soalnya temen biku beda section nonton nya sama biku u,u biku liat di yellow a, ada yang sama? Ayok barengan:v wkwkwkw gak dengg, tapi kalo emang mau bareng juga ayokk atau mau meetup juga /gaada yang mau:v

Hmm:v pm aja deh yaa yang mauu, tar biku kasih id line:3

Okeedee segitu dulu, sekali lagi maaf yaa lama:(( maaf kalo kurang memuaskan juga TT kalian pilih tuhh mau end atau tbc, kalo tebc masih ada satu chap lagi, komen di review aja neehh:*

Akhir kata thanksss dont forgt to reviewww:* and sorry for typos'3')/

Balesan review:*

 **Light-B**

 _Asekk asekkk dilamar juga wwkww, hmm reaksi luhan sam tao mah damai damai aja tuh:3 wkwwk ini udah dilanjut, maafin lama yaa TT review lagi yaaa:*_

 _Pss: udah biku bilangin katanya tungguin aja baek nya mau datang kerumah bawa golok/?:v_

 **L S622**

 _Aww makasihhhh udah apdet nihh, maaf lama yahh TT review lagi yaaa:*_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _YEEEE CHANBAEK BERSATUUUUU:vv wkwwwk udah biku lanjut tuhh, tapi bororaah fast apdet:v maaf ya lamaa TT chanbaek moment nya juga cuman dikit disini:") review lagi yaa:*_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Aduhh ternyata ada juga yang nangis karna ff biku:") hmm iya nihh mereka udah tau satu sama lain/?:v hmm mian yaa disini gaada adegan otp lain, biku juga ini hamdallah bisa lanjutin ff ini lagi:") jeongmal mianhae TT update bakal ko, cuman ya ituu, palingan lamaa TT anw review lagi yaaa:*_

 **Chansin08**

 _Asik asikkk:vv hmm mereka nikah atau gagal nikah yaa:v huehehe aduhh makasihh ya udah di pantengin ff nya setia review lagi biku terhura:") wkwkw:3 tar enaena nya yg plusplus mah/no:v review lagi nee:*_

 **Baeks06**

 _Udah next nih deq:v ga vakal ada konflik koo udah kelar niehh:v maaf laa yaaTT review lagi nee:*_

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Di chap ini mereka gaada tuhh wkwkw, keluarga tao nerima ko, biar gabanyak masalah sih sebenernya tar oanjang lagi dong kalo tao ganerima:" udah di next niihh, maaf lama TT review lagi yaa:*_

 **Yousee**

 _Sekarang bahagia ga/?:v udah di lanjut nih, maaf lama TT review lagi yaa:*_

 **Phatom.d'espirit**

 _Udah next nih ayy, maaf lama TT review lagi yaa:*_


	16. Chapter 15

I dont know

Summary:

Apakah aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Bahkan jika aku mencobanya sampai mati?

Maafkan aku daddy aku tidak mengenalimu, dan maafkan aku eomma aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat wajahmu

Tapi ini sungguh menyiksaku, apa tidak ada jalan lain? Aku mencintainya eomma, sangat..

Aku mencintaimu..

Park Chanyeol.

Rated: **T+**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

And all member EXO

Disclaimer :

Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang diciptakan dari imajinasi author, selebihnya exo tetaplah exo/? Mereka makhluk tuhan yang ditipkan kepada orang tuanya masing masing, fanfic ini murni hasil karya dan imajinasi saya, jadi jika da kesamaan cerita itu mungkin ketidaksengajaan atau mungkin itu jodoh/?

SOO DONT COPAS, DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE IT ^^

EXO GS

Genre: family, drama, complicated, romance inside

Check this out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

" _jika kau berani melukai baekkie aku, aku tidak akan segan segan padamu, meski kau anak suho sekalipun"_

" _tidak akan, kau bisa mengawasiku"_

" _kapan kau akan melamar baekkie ku?"_

" _saat ulang tahunnya"_

 _._

 **ATTENTION! THIS IS** **THE LAST CHAPTER OF I DONT KNOW**

 **PS: SETELAH SELESAI MEMBACA CHAPTER INI,** **MOHON BACA DULU NOTE YANG SAYA BUAT DI AKHIR CERITA** **KARENA ADA SESUATU YANG PENTING YANG INGIN SAYA TAWARKAN PADA KALIAN SEMUA**

 **PSS: POKONYA BACA DULU NOTE DARI AUTHOR YAA^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER, START!**

Kris kini duduk di sebuah meja taman tempat mereka merayakan pesta ulangtahun baekhyun, suho dan boyoo –adiknya juga duduk bersama disana, taklupa baekhyun dan juga chanyeol duduk berdampingan dan berhadapan dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing masing, sedangkan yang lainnya masih sibuk dengan panggangan mereka yaitu beberapa sosis dan juga daging

"jadi ceritakan padaku, baekkie kenapa kau menerima lamaran chanyeol?"

Kris kini memulai pembicaraan, bagaimana pun hal ini harus segera di konfirmasi secepat mungkin, kris dapat melihat baekhyun yang menggigit bibirnya dan juga kris dapat melihat rona merah di pipi baekhyun, ahh kenapa baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan sekali?

"uhm.. itu.. aku.."

Baekhyun benar benar malu sekarang, entahlah ia sepertinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pikiranya selalu melayang entah kemana jika ia ingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ia akan menikah? Menikah dengan cahnyeol?

Dan setiap kali baekhyun teringat akan hal itu, pipi nya selalu menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengulum senyumannya, ia juga tidak percaya jika ia sudah melamar baekhyun tadi, jujur chanyeol gugup sekali dan ia sempat merasa tidak percaya diri saat akan melamar baekhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin semuanya menjadi terlambat dan berakhir dengan penyesalan, ia juga tidak ingin terus menahan perasaan nya pada baekhyun, dan karna itulah chanyeol memberanikan dirinya setelah dua minggu sebelumnya chanyeol berlatih di kamar nya bagaimana ia akan melamar baekhyun saat ulangtahunnya

Dan..

Disinilah ia sekarang, duduk berdampingan dengan baekhyun, duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua baekhyun –calon mertua nya dan saat ini mungkin mereka akan ditanyai tentang keseriusan mereka mengenai pernikahan ini

Ahh jadi seperti ini rasanya? Jantung nya terus berdebar kencang dan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat ia melihat baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dengan rona merah di pipi nya

Bisakah chanyeol menikahi baekhyun sekarang juga?

"akuu.. aku, itu.. aku.."

Baekhyun masih tetap mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terbata bata, mungkin baekhyun malu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan itu malah membuat chanyeol semakin gemas pada baekhyun

"sudah kubilang baekhyun mencintaiku paman.."

Chanyeol akhirnya membuka mulutnya karna ia yakin baekhyun kehabisan kata kata nya sekarang, dan itu membuat baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mereka pun saling bertatapan

"benar begitu kan baek?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, menampilkan senyum yang begitu tampan di hadapan baekhyun, dan itu malah membuat jantung baekhyun bergerumuh sehingga baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya malu

"astaga sayang, jadi selama ini kau menyukai chanyeol?"

Kini eomma dio lah yang membuka suaranya, ia tidak percaya dengan semua pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, jika benar baekhyun mencintai chanyeol.. tapi sejak kapan?

Baekhyun perlahan membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, baekhyun menggigit bibir nya kemudian baekhhyun segera membenarkan duduknya hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari eomma nya

"uhm.. sebenarnya.. aku juga tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai menyukai chanyeol, tapi pada saat eomma memberitahuku bahwa chanyeol akan ditunangkan dengan luhan pada saat itu hatiku benar benar sakit sekali dan kurasa mulai pada saat itu aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku memang menyukai chanyeol"

"astaga.. kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu eomma sejak awal sayang?"

"karna itu cinta terlarang"

Baekhyun yang telah membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya terputus gara gara dio yang berjalan melewati meja yang ditempati mereka dengan memegang mayonnaise di tangannya

"yakkk-3-"

Baekhyun akhirnya memukul pantat dio karna ia telah memutus perkataannya dan terdengarlah dio yang terkikik sembari berjalan melewati mereka:v

"itu karna.. karna dulu aku pikir eomma mungkin akan marah padaku, dulu aku belum menemukan daddy dan kurasa eomma selalu mengaggapku dan chanyeol adalah sepupu jadi aku tidak berani mengatakannya"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan menundukan kepalanya, aigoo baekhyun benar benar malu sekarang, apa ini akan terus berlanjut sampai pagi?

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu chanyeol? Aku memang tidak bisa jika harus langsung percaya padamu, baekkie sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak akan dengan mudah memberikannya padamu"

"daddyyy.."

Sontak baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap daddy nya dan mempoutkan bibir nya saat ia mendengar yang daddy nya bicarakan barusan, oh ayolah apa yang dimaksud dengan ucapan daddy nya?

"hahaha, anda lihat sendiri kan paman? Kurasa baekhyun telah memberikan mu jawabannya, aku mencintai baekhyun paman, baekhyun juga, dan bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelum nya, aku dan baekhyun sudah tinggal bersama cukup lama dan aku tahu bagaimana sikap baekhyun, bagaimana persaannya padaku, dan kurasa baekhyun juga sudah mengetahui semuanya mengenai diriku, kita benar benar sudah dekat satu sama lain paman"

Dengan bebas tangan chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun dan menarik badan baekhyun agar mereka duduk lebih dekat dan itu berhasil membuat kris melototkan matanya tidak suka apalagi saat ia melihat baekhyun nya yang memejamkan matanya dan tersipu malu saat dirinya duduk berdampingan dengan tangan chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya

"baiklah kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu sekarang anak muda"

Dengan cekatan kris segera menyingkirkan lengan chanyeol yang melingkar di pundak baekhyun membuat baekhyun lagi lagi memandangnya dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu di balas dengan tatapan kris yang seolah mengatakan

' _tidak usah berbuat macam macam sebelum kalian menikah!'_

Dan baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya:v

"baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku buat keputusannya"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol kini menegakkan badannya menajamkan pendengarannya dan berharap semoga kris mengijinkan mereka menikah, chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya yang kembali berdegup kencang dan baekhyun sendiri berharap dalam hatinya semoga daddynya memberinya restu agar ia bisa menikah dengan chanyeol

Menikah dengan chanyeol..

Dan jantungnya kian berdegup kencang saat baekhyun dapat merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh seseorang yang duduk di sebelah nya, baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya melihat sebelah tangan kanan nya kini tengah digenggam oleh seseorang dan segera baekhyun mengangkat wajah nya baekhyun dapat melihat siapa orang yang tengah meggenggam tangannya

Orang itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap baekhyun dan seolah olah mengatakan

' _tenanglah semuanya akan berjalan lancar'_

Ahh apa chanyeol berusaha menenangkan baekhyun sekarang? Baekhyun bisa merasakan hatinya merasa tenang sekarang meski sedikit setidaknya baekhyun masih memiliki chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya, dan jikalau daddynya tidak memberinya restu baekhyun masih bisa kabur bersama chanyeol bukan?

Oke itu ide buruk

"aku tidak akan membiarkan baekkie ku menikah sebelum ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Biarkan baekhyun menyelesaikan dulu sekolahnya, jadi masih ada satu tahun sebelum aku benar benar mengijinkan kalian untuk menikah, dan selama waktu itu aku berikan padamu chanyeol, pergunakan lah waktu itu dengan baik, selama itu pula aku akan terus mengawasi mu, jika kau memang bisa meyakinkan ku, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah, dan untuk mu baekkie, jangan dengan mudah di butakan oleh cinta! Meskipun kau mencintainya kau harus tetap berpikir jernih karna pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu untuk di main main kan jadi kuberi kalian berdua kesempatan untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi, karna aku tidak ingin baekkie ku tersakiti karna pernikahan ini"

Baekhyun dan juga chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega setelah nya, ahh bukan kah ini melegakan? Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya melegakan baekhyun bisa bernafas lega setelah ini, bisa dibilang daddy nya memberikan sebuah jaminan pada mereka bukan? Lagipula setahun itu bukan waktu yang benar benar lama, dan baekhyun dapat mendengar chanyeol menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah itu, apa chanyeol benar benar tegang tadi?

"kurasa itu ide bagus paman, baiklah aku akan menyetujui nya, dan..itu tidak masalah lagi pula menikah sambil kuliah tidak ada yang melarang kan? Hahahahaha"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan kencang dan tangannya dengan bebas kembali merangkul pundak baekhyun sementara baekhyun hanya diam bengong, apa ada yang lucu dengan yang chanyeol ucapkan tadi?

Sialan

Kris sepertinya tidak asing dengan ucapan yang chanyeol katakan padanya barusan, apa anak ini baru saja mengejeknya?

"h.. hahaha.. sepertinya aku juga setuju dengan yang diucapkan oleh mu hyung, jadi.. bukan kah sekarang kita akan menikmati pestanya?"

Suho tertawa canggung setelah nya, anak nya memang sedikit keterlaluan memang, jadi suho berusaha mencairkan suasana saat ia melihat kris yang menatap putra satu satunya itu dengan tatapan membunuh/?

Dan akhirnya mereka semua benar benar menikmati pesta malam ini dengan makanan enak dan juga suasana hati yang bahagia

-I dont know-

Sudah terhitung dua minggu setelah chanyeol melamar baekhyun pada malam ulangtahun nya

Baekhyun sempat menanyakan kenapa dulu ia melihat chanyeol yang tengah memeluk luhan di depan rumahnya, dan chanyeolh hanya menjawab

" _saat itu aku berterimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf padanya sayang"_

" _eo berterimakasih untuk apa? Dan meminta maaf untuk apa?"_

 _Chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas_

" _saat itu aku mendengar percakapan ayah ku dan bibi"_

 _Baekhyun menmiringkan kepalanya bingung_

" _saat itu aku dapat mendengar bibi mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak dari paman kris dan saat itu kau sudah dijemout kris dan pindah dari rumah bibi, dari sana aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun, namun satu hal yang aku masih ingat sampai sekarang adalah, aku yang harus segera ke rumah mu dan mengatakannya"_

" _mengatakan apa?"_

" _melamar mu, aku berbicara pada paman kris malam itu, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku benar benar mencintai mu, dan kurasa kau tahu sendiri kan? Paman kris tidak percaya padaku, tapi aku bersungguh sungguh saat bilang padanya bahwa aku kan melamarmu dan yahh.. kurasa saat kau melihatku memeluk luhan saat itu aku berterimakasih padanya karna dia tidak keberatan sama sekali saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa perjodohan ku dengannya tidak jadi dan dia mengijinkanku untuk melamarmu aku meminta maaf padanya karna selama ini aku malah bersikap kurang baik padanya mengingat aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu dan bagaimanapun selama ini luhan terbawa oleh masalah perjodohan ini dan aku juga yakin ia merasakan hal yang sama padaku saat harus menerima perjodohan itu, dan akhirnya masalah pun selesai"_

 _Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tersenyum di balas oleh senyuman baekhyun yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya malu_

 _Ahhh menggemaskan sekali_

Chanyeol kini sering mengunjungi rumah baekhyun sekedar untuk mengajaknya keluar atau memang sengaja ingin bertemu dengan baekhyun, seperti saat ini, chanyeol kini berada dikamar baekhyun, ceritanya chanyeol sedang mengajarkan baekhyun pelajaran kimia karena kekasihnya ini selalu merengek karena luhan maupun dio tidak mau mengajarinya dengan alasan mereka juga sibuk belajar untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan chanyeol lah satu satu nya jawaban tentang kesulitan mengerjakan pr nya saat ini tentu saja chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati senang sekali malah:v

"seperti itu.. kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol tengah menatap baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menatap buku tebal yang tengah penuh dengan bulatan bulatan pensil di setiap huruf nya, chanyeol benar benar menjelaskan itu dengan rinci dan juga se simple mungkin berharap baekhyun dapat mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya

"eumm..."

Dan chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun yang menggigit pensilnya mengangguk kan kepala nya ragu

"sekarang coba kerjakan nomor 4"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan ragu

"kau.. akan membantuku mengerjakan nya kan?"

"tidak tidak.. aku sudah menjelaskan itu padamu baek, dan kurasa kau juga telah mengerti, jadi kerjakan itu sendiri"

"heungg dasar pelit"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian menundukan kepalanya menatap soal yang ada di buku tebal nya, ahhh kenapa baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apa yang telah chanyeol jelaskan padanya barusan? Baekhyun mendengarkan nya dengan serius tapi kenapa semua penjelasan chanyeol hanya keluar begitu saja dari telinganya?:v

Sementara itu chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang kini masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan berkutat dengan soal di hadapannya, ahh kenapa kekasihnya begitu menggemaskan sekali?

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari duduk nya saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh pahanya dan saat baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat chanyeol yang membaringkan kepalanya di pahanya, chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh

"jangan mengganggu ku, aku hampir menyelesakan soal ini"

Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan pensil nya sedikit kesal memang karna dari tadi chanyeol benar benar tidak berniat membantunya, padahal kepala baekhyun benar benar sakit sekarang, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada pelajaran kimia? Dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk membenci kimia setelahnya

Chanyeol yang membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya di paha baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang memasang wajah seriusnya, sekali kali chanyeol dapat mendengar baekhyun yang mengerang frustasi kemudian mengambil penghapus dan menghapus goresan pensil di buku nya kemudian kembali lagi menuliskan sesuatu dengan mimik serius namun terkesan lucu bagi chanyeol

"kkk, kau marah padaku hm? butuh bantuan?"

Tangan chanyeol terulur ke rambut baekhyun yang tidak terikat dan menyampingkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga baekhyun, sedang baekhyun seperti tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berkutat dengan tugas nya, seulas senyum terukir di wajah chanyeol, memperhatikan baekhyun selalu menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan baginya, melihat wajah baekhyun selalu membuat senyumannya muncul tanpa disuruh oleh otaknya, entahlah.. chanyeol hanya merasa bahagia saat bersama baekhyun

"chanyeoll.. bantu aku.. yang ini benar benar sulit, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya.."

Rengekan baekhyun membuat chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, baekhyun kini tengah menatap chanyeol yang tetap menidurkan kepalanya di pahanya lagi lagi baekhyun mendengar chanyeol yang terkekeh dan sedetik kemudian baekhyun dapat melihat chanyeol yang mengangkat telunjuknya dan menggerakannya ke kiri dan ke kanan

"tidak tidak.. kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri sayang, ini soal yang mudah, lagipula kau bisa mencari contoh lain di buku mu, aku tau kau bisa menyelesaikannya"

"tapi ini salah, aku tidak bisa.. contoh lain malah membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, ayolahh bantu akuuu, aku janji akan menyelesaikannya"

Baekhyun kini mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya, mata puppy nya memelas dan bibir nya mengkerut lucu, bukannya ingin membantu chanyeol malah ingin mencium dan memakan bibir itu sekarang juga, oh ayolah baekhyun benar benar membuatnya gila jika sudah seperti ini

"tidak.. tetap tidak baek, aku tidak akan membantu mu, selesaikan itu sendiri, bagaimana jika kau mengalami ini saat ujian nanti eoh? kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapa siapa, jadi kerjakan itu sendiri ok?"

Chanyeol berkata demikian dengan menutup matanya, berusaha tidak menatap wajah baekhyun dan berusaha menahan nafsu nya agar tidak mencium bibir itu rakus, dan seditik kemudian chanyeol menjerit sakit saat ia merasakan rambutya di tarik oleh seseorang

"a arhhh sakit baekk, sakitt..."

Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang menjambak rambutnya

"DASAR MENYEBALKAN! INI KAN BUKAN UJIAN, LAGIPULA KENAPA KAU PELIT SEKALI EOH? RASAKAN INI!"

Dan chanyeol semakin mendesis kesakitan saat rambutnya kembali di jambak oleh sang kekasih dnegan kepala nya yang ikut tergoncang goncang/?:v

15 menit berlalu, dan selama itu chanyeol terdiam tidak bersuara dengan tangan kanannya yang terus mengusap rambutnya, tidak jauh berbeda dari baekhyun, gadis itu sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali pada chanyeol terbukti dari sikapnya yang mengabaikan sang kekasih yang terus mengadu sakit di bagian kepalanya

"jjaa! Aku sudah menyelesaikannya"

Tanpa melihat chayeol baekhyun meurunkan bukunya dan memberikannya pada chanyeol yang masih membaringkan kepalanya di paha baekhyun, entahlah baekhyun sepertinya masih kesal pada chanyeol

Dan tanpa berbicara juga chanyeol segera mengambil buku catatan baekhyun dan memeriksa seretetan angka dan juga abjad yang tertulis disana

Hening..

Sejak 15 menit sebelumnya juga terasa hening dan butuh waktu 3 menit bagi chanyeol untuk memeriksa perkerjaan baekhyun dan saat itu chanyeol mengerutkan halis nya, baekhyun yang melihat dari ekor matanya merasa sedikit was was, apa yang ia kerjakan salah? Ahh apa ia harus mengulanginya lagi dari awal? Pemikiran baekhyun terhenti saat chanyeol membuka suaranya

"kemarilah baek, lihat lah ini"

Baekhyun yang akhirnya pasrah, sepertinya pekerjaan nya benar benar salah dan ia harus mengerjakan lagi semua nya dari awal akhirnya menundukan kepalanya mendekati wajah chanyeol seraya menatap catatannya, baekhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas chanyeol yang mengenai bibir nya sedangkan rambut baekhyun yang di biarkan tergerai beberapa helaian nya jatuh mengenai wajah chanyeol, membuat chanyeol dapat dengan bebas menghirup wangi rambut baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan baginya

Baekhyun menunggu chanyeol untuk memberitahu letak kesalahannya namun chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam membuat baekhyun menolehkan wajah nya menunduk kearah chanyeol yang membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan

Manik mata baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapanya, keduanya terdiam dan sedetik kemudian baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum, begitu lembut dan setelah nya baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan chanyeol yang meraba tengkuknya membuat baekhyun semakin menundukan wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasa bibir chanyeol menempel pada bibirnya

Chanyeol mencium nya dengan lembut, begitu lembut hingga entah kenapa rasa kesal baekhyun pada chanyeol menguap begitu saja, baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menerima setiap sapuan lembut lidah chanyeol pada bibirnya

Merasakan pegal pada tengkuk, baekhyun hendak melepaskan ciuman itu namun tangan chanyeol yang masih berada di tengkuk nya menahan pergerakan baekhyun dan ciuman lembut itu terus berlangsung dengan chanyeol yang perlahan bangun dari tidur nya mendorong pelan pundak baekhyun hingga punggung itu bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang dan berlangsung dengan chanyeol yang memperdalam ciumannya dan baekhyun yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher chanyeol

"eummhh"

Satu leguhan keluar dari bibir baekhyun, gadis itu telah kehabisan nafasnya dan chanyeol malah menghisap bibir nya dan menjilatnya pelan begitu seterusnya hingga baekhyun merasakan dirinya melayang karna hisapan bibir chanyeol

Merasa dirinya benar benar kehabisan nafas, baekhyun akhirnya menarik rambut chanyeol agar lelaki itu memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menghirup oksigen, beruntung chanyeol yang mengerti akan maksud baekhyun, ia segera melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih mencium dagu baekhyun, turun hingga hidung chanyeol menyentuh leher baekhyun membuat baekhyun dengan refleks menengadahkan kepalanya dan seketika baekhyun merinding saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan juga lembab menyentuh kulit lehernya, chanyeol mencium leher baekhyun, menyentuh perpotongan lehernya yang tidak mempunyai tonjolan seperti pada lehernya, menjilatnya pelan kemudian kembali mencium nya lembut dengan memberikan sedikit hisapan disana

"ahhn chanyeolhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya, rasanya benar benar aneh dan baekhyun merasakan dirinya akan terbang dengan beribu ribu kupu kupu di dalam perut nya

Satu hisapan lagi di lehernya membuat baekhyun gila dan meremas rambut chanyeol pelan, sungguh baekhyun belum pernah merasakan ini sebelum nya, dan saat baekhyun merasakan chanyeol yang semakin menghimpit badannya, sebuah suara membuat baekhyun mengembalikan kesadarannya dan membuka matanya

"HE EKHMMM KURASA KALIAN MEMBUTUHKAN RUANG TAMU SEBAGAI TEMPAT BELAJAR BARU KALIAN"

Sial

Dengan terpaksa chanyeol mengehentikan kegiatannya dan dengan berat hati chanyeol menjauhkan badannya dari baekhyun, beralih menjadi duduk di sebelah baekhyun dan menatap malas seseorang diambang pintu yang tengah melipat tangannya di dada dan melotot ke arahnya, memberikan tatapan membunuh nya, sedangkan baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah nya yang merah padam

"d.. daddy.. /.\"

.

.

.

"tenanglah hyung, kurasa itu bukan hal yang aneh, oh ayolah mereka kan hanya anak muda yang telah di mabuk cinta, kurasa itu hal yang wajar"

Suho berusaha menenangkan seorang yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di meja kantor nya, kris –pria itu dari tadi hanya mengomel dan menggeram kesal saat menceritakan tentang apa yang ia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu

"WAJAR? KAU BILANG WAJARR?! ANAKMU HAMPIR SAJA MEREBUT KEPERAWANAN BAEKKIE KU!"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja cukup keras dnegan wajah nya yang penuh amarah, sedangkan suho hanya membuang nafas kasar nya pelan

"ayolah hyung, kau ini terlalu berlebihan, mana mungkin chanyeol berani melakukan hal itu, jika pun benar kurasa chanyeol bisa menahannya, lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi juga mereka akan menikah? Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu"

Suho dengan tenang memberi kris segelas air putih agar lelaki itu meredakan emosi nya, namun setelah kris menelan air mineral itu, ia kembali melayangkan 'protes' nya

"BERLEBIHAN? KAU BILANG AKU BERLEBIHAN? BAGAIMANA ITU TIDAK BERLEBIHAN SAAT AKU PULANG ISTIRAHAT MAKAN SIANG DAN SAAT AKU INGIN MENGECEK BAEKKIE KU AKU MELIHAT CHANYEOL TENGAH MENCUMBUNYA DI KAMAR BAEKHYUN DAN DI PINGGIR RANJANG NYA, KAU MASIH BILANG AKU BERLEBIHAN?"

"MWOO?!"

Kini suho lah yang mengencangkan suara nya tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan kris

Ya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu kris memang sengaja pulang ke rumah saat jam makan siang, sekalian mengambil berkas yang belum ia tanda tangani di ruang kerja nya, dan saat ia sampai di gerbang rumah nya, matanya menyipit saat melihat motor chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman rumah nya, kris tidak berpikir panjang toh chanyeol memang sudah biasa datang kerumah nya, namun hal yang membuatnya aneh adalah, saat ia memasuki ruang tamu kris mengerutkan halis nya karna tidak melihat siapa siapa disana, biasanya chanyeol dan juga baekhyun ada disana, sekedar untuk mengobrol atau chanyeol yang membantu baekhyun mengerjakan pr nya, tapi keadaan rumah nya benar benar sepi, kris juga tidak melihat tao di sini, apa mungkin tao sedang keluar rumah? Lalu dimana baekhyun dan juga chanyeol?

" _baekkie?"_

 _Kris kini melangkahkan kaki nya menuju tangga, mungkin saja baekhyun sedang ada di kamar nya bukan? Bersama chanyeol? Semoga saja tidak._

" _ahhn chanyeolhh"_

 _Kris mendengar nya, suara leguhan yang pasti sesuatu yang 'iyaiya' sedang terjadi di kamar baekhyun, dengan kaki panjang nya, ia segara berjalan menghampiri kamar baekhyun dan saat ia tiba di ambang pintu, mata tajam nya melotot dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang_

 _Baekkie nya yang tengah duduk berselonjor telah diapit oleh kedua tangan chanyeol yang berpegangan pada pinggiran ranjang, dengan chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh baekhyun, sibuk mencumbui leher anak kesayangannya dan baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, melenguh nikmat atas perbuatan chanyeol, mata kris makin melotot saat ia melihat chanyeol yang terus menghimpit tubuh baekhyun dengan menurunkan badannya, dan yang kris ketahui melalui pengalamannya bersama tao, posisi itu adalah posisi awal saat sang pria hendak menggesekkan alat kelaminnya pada lawan jenis nya, pikiran kotor itu terus memenuhi kepala kris dan sebelum hal itu terjadi, kris akhirnya memaksa suara nya keluar menginterupsi kegiatan dua anak muda itu_

" _HE EKHMMM KURASA KALIAN MEMBUTUHKAN RUANG TAMU SEBAGAI TEMPAT BELAJAR BARU KALIAN"_

 _Sedetik kemudian baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, tempat seharusnya mereka berada sebelumnya, kris berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya menungu penjelasan dari chanyeol ataupun baekhyun yang kini tengah duduk dengan baekhyun menundukan kepalanya percis seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah di grebek polisi karna ketahuan berbuat mesum di hotel_

" _jadi siapa yang akan menjelaskan padaku tentang kejadian yang aku lihat barusan hm?"_

 _Kris angkat bicara dengan nada dingin nya, ia menatap chanyeol dan baekhyun bergantian, berbeda dengan baekhyun yang sepertinya enggan utuk menatap kris, chanyeol malah balas menatap kris dengan minat tak minat, ohh tidak mengakui kesalahan rupanya?_

" _apa yang harus di jelaskan paman? Kami tidak melakukan apapun"_

 _Bela chanyeol yang angkat bicara, oh ayolah apa yang salah dengan yang di perbuatnya? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Lagipula apa kris akan memarahi nya jika saat ia telah menikahi baekhyun dan menyutubuhi nya? Bukankah itu akan terjadi? Lagipula mereka akan menikah bukan?_

 _Kris terlihat seperti tengah menahan amarah nya, terlihat dari rahang kris yang mengeras, namun kris mencoba untuk bersabar_

" _tidak melakukan apapun katamu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang sebelumnya? Kamar bukanlah tempat untuk berpacaran, itu adalah tempat terlarang disini, dan satu satunya zona aman yang bisa kau gunakan untuk mengencani baekkie ku adalah disini, di sofa yang kalian duduki sekarang"_

 _Kris kembali menekankan 'kesepakatan' yang sebelumnya sudah di sepakati oleh dua buah insan dihadapannya ini, mereka berdua setuju agar tidak berpacaran di dalam kamar karna itu hanya akan membawa mereka pada arus yang salah, begitulah kira kira yang kris ucapkan dulu:v_

" _lagipula paman, aku kan tidak melakukannya, aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal itu sebelum aku menikahi baekhyun, aku masih bisa menahan nafsu ku, jadi paman tenang saja"_

" _chan.. chanyeol benar daddy, a.. aku juga tidak akan mau melakukannya sebelum menikah, k.. kita tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, ja.. jadi daddy tenang saja"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya angkat bicara dan menatap daddy nya meski dengan perasaan takut_

" _wahh wahh, kau bilang kau bisa menahan nafsu mu ehh? Aku melihat dengan jelas pergerakan mu beberapa saat yang lalu anak muda! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan seterusnya eoh?"_

" _wah wahh, ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali? Suaramu sampai terdengar keluar sayang, ada apa?"_

 _Kris mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memasuki rumah mereka, ternyata itu tao dengan membawa dua buah kresek besar di masing masing tangannya, diikuti oleh luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan sekantong kresek yang tak kalah besar dari yang tao bawa_

" _mommyyyy TT"_

" _eo apa sesuatu terjadi disini? Oo chanyeol.. kau juga ada disini?"_

 _Luhan yang baru datang ikut bingung dengan yang dilihatnya, dari luar luhan dapat mendengar daddy nya yang berbicara entah pada siapa, namun setelah luhan masuk kedalam rumah kurasa teriakan daddy nya itu ditujukan kepada dua makhluk yang kini duduk dihadapannya_

" _huweee luhann T^T"_

Dan begitulah kira kira cerita kris saat kembali ke kantor dan segera menceritakan semuanya pada suho:v

-I dont know-

"eo kau akan pergi?"

Baekhyun hendak memasuki kamar luhan saat ia melihat luhan yang berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar nya

"eo baekkie, nee.. aku akan mengantar sehun sebentar"

Baekhyun mengerutkan halis nya

"kemana?"

"hmm sehun bilang ia harus membeli buku sejarah karna gurunya memberi tugas dari buku itu"

"heoll lalu kau percaya? Jinjja, kau sudah ditipu oleh nya, aku bahkan tidak pernah tau choi saem memberikan tugas seperti itu, kau tidak lihat? Aku saja tidak membeli buku itu"

"a ahh benarkah? Lalu kenapa sehun mengatakan itu ya?"

Dapat baekhyun lihat semburat merah di pipi luhan, ahhh kenapa dia bodoh sekali?

"aigooo kenapa kau tidak bilang saja akan pergi kencan? Ckckck tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu daddy, rahasia mu aman denganku"

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan luhan sengaja dengan tatapan menggoda dan juga halis yang sengaja dinaik turunkan menggoda luhan

"ji.. jinjja? Kau tidak akan memberitahu daddy tentang ini kan?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat mata indah luhan berbinar bahagia, oh ayolah baekhyun juga tidak ingin repot repot melaporkan ini pada daddy nya, karna sudah dapat dipastikan daddy nya akan membicarakan pidato yang panjang, satu hal yang baekhyun ketahui mengenai daddy nya adalah, daddy nya itu merupakan tipikal daddy yang protective pada anak anak nya, sudah jelas terlihat dari perilaku nya pada baekhyun dan juga chanyeol, namun kurasa daddy nya belum tahu mengenai anak nya yang lain yang berkencan di belakangnya, kkkk

"tentu saja, kau tidak usah khawatir, jjaa.. pergilah, kurasa sehun sudah menunggu mu"

"aigooo gumawo baekkkiee, kau memang bisa diandalkan"

Luhan memeluk baekhyun senang dan baekhyun balas memeluk luhan tak kalah senang

Sejurus kemudian luhan pun pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan alasan akan mengantar teman, dan baekhyun sendirian di rumah sekarang

Bosan..

Baekhyun bosan sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Baekhyun kemudian melangkahkan kaki rampingnya menuju ruang tamu, disana ia lihat daddy dan juga mommy nya sedang bersantai bersama di sebuah sofa dengan tangan daddy nya yang melingkar di pundak istrinya dan juga mommy nya yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak suami, taklupa sang suami yang menyuapi istri nya dengan popcorn yang terletak di tengah tengah mereka, hari ini memang hari minggu jadi baekhyun pikir daddy nya mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan nya, mungkin daddy nya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mommy nya di akhir minggu ini, dan ohh bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah? Baekhyun rasa daddy nya benar benar mendengarkan keinginan nya, terbukti dengan kedekatan daddy dan mommy nya dari hari ke hari, mereka semakin dekat dan selalu terjalin suasana yang humoris diantara kedua nya sehingga menghasilkan suasana hangat di rumah ini. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantik baekhyun, hati nya senang saat melihat ini, dan mana mungkin ia tega merusak moment mereka berdua, akhir nya baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyeret kaki nya kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya.

Baekhyun mengguling gulingkan badannya benar benar bosan, dan saat punggung nya menyentuh sebuah benda, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil benda tersebut, ternyata itu ponsel nya, jemari nya menekan tombol pada ponsel pintar itu dan seketika ia bisa melihat tampilan lock screen nya bersama sang kekasih, sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di bibir nya, ia segera memainkan ponsel nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana

To: 3

 _Chanyeol –ahh~~_

Tak menunggu waktu lama, ponsel baekhyun berdering segera ia membuka pesan masuk disana

From: 3

 _Wae baby? Merindukan ku?_

Baekhyun mengulum senyumannya dan semburat merah itu menghiasi pipi putih nya

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari

Minggu berganti minggu

Bulan berganti bulan,

Tak terasa sebulan yang lalu baekhyun telah menyelesaikan ujian negara nya, sudah terhitung setahun sekarang, dan baekhyun kini akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi

Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol dengan sedikit tergesa, dengan sigap chanyeol melepaskan helm di kepala baekhyun dan merapihkan rambut gadis itu tergesa

"kau ingat apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin kan?"

"arraso arraso, aku sudah menghapal semuanya"

Baekhyun menggerak gerakkan kaki nya seperti cacing kepanasan, 15 menit lagi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi akan segera dimulai dan baekhyun hampir terlambat karna bangun kesiangan

"ingatlah selesai ini kau harus segera menghubungi ku dan jangan kemana mana aku akan segera menjemputmu"

Pesan chanyeol lagi

"arrasooo, cepatlahh"

Baekhyun kian melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunggu chanyeol menyelesaikan sepatah dua patah nasehat padanya

"ingat, kerjakan dengan tenang baek, semuanya sudah kau pelajari, aku tau kau bisa, jangan mengerjakan soal yang sulit terlebih dahulu karna itu akan memakan waktu, tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kau tidak bisa mengisi nya kau tidak usah mengisi nya karna itu hanya akan mengurangi skor mu, arrachi?"

10 menit lagi..

Bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah mengangguk anggukan kepala nya cepat dan ia terus menggerakan kaki nya seperti jalan di tempat, oh ayolah dia bisa terlambat jika seperti ini

"kemarilah"

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun, menarik kepalanya agar mendekat ke wajah nya dan..

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan di berikan chanyeol pada bibir baekhyun, pemuda itu kemudian menarik kembali wajah nya dan menatap kekasih nya yang mengerjap lucu

"kecupan kebertuntungan, jja.. pergilah kau akan terlambat, fighting!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut baekhyun gemas, gadis yang berada di hadapannya segera tersadar dari keterdiamannya kemudian tersenyum simpul seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan

"fighting!"

Setelah memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri gadis itu kemudian segera membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menuju ruangan dimana ia akan mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi

Baekhyun rasa ia akan mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah, karna chanyeol telah memberinya semangat dan tentu saja baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakannya dan juga keluarga nya dirumah

 **5 jam kemudian..**

Baekhyun menunggu tepat di tempat tadi pagi chanyeol mengantarnya, setelah lima menit baekhyun berdiri menunggu chanyeol, akhir nya kekasih nya itu tiba di hadapan baekhyun dengan motor hitam nya, ia membuka helm nya dan menatap baekhyun yang berdiri di hadapannya

"bagaimana ujian nya baek?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera memeluk chanyeol erat, chanyeol yang kebingungan hanya membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mengusap surai kekasihnya pelan

"semuanya berjalan lancar"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera melepas pelukannya, menatap baekhyun yang juga tengah menatap nya dengan senyum nya yang begitu cantik

"anak pintar, jadi haruskah aku mentlaktir mu makan karna ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dan setelah nya ia kembali menatap chanyeol malu

"ehmm kurasa kita harus menemui dio dulu sekarang, dio menyuruhku menemui nya tadi"

Sebelah alis chanyeol terangkat, tumben dio menyuruh baekhyun menemui nya, apa ada hal penting?

"baiklah, tumben sekali dio menyuruh mu menemui nya, apa ada hal yang penting hn?"

Dan chanyeol dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi baekhyun semakin jelas, heyy ada apa ini?

"uhmm itu.. dio.. dio menyuruhku untuk mencoba gaun pengantinnya, dio bilang itu sudah selesai dan aku harus mencobanya"

Ahh ternyata mengenai gaun pengantin..

Tunggu.. apa?

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya, ia menatap baekhyun yang tengah mengulum bibir bawah nya sendiri

Ahh chanyeol jadi tidak sabar

"wahh uri baekhyunnie akan segera menikah nee?"

Goda chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut

"ishh jangan menggodakuuu "

Baekhyun mencubit lengan chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"wahh tak kusangka waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kau akan segera menjadi milikku sayang"

Chanyeol mengusap dagu baekhyun pelan dan menampilkan senyum nya yang tampan, sangat tampan hingga baekhyun selalu merona setiap melihat senyum itu

"sudahlah chanyeol, aku malu, kita harus menemui dio sekarang sebelum dia mengomel"

Baekhyun benar benar malu jika chanyeol sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka, baekhyun hanya masih belum percaya, beberapa hari lagi ia akan menjadi istri chanyeol, tinggal bersama chanyeol, hidup berdua hanya dengan chanyeol, dan mungkin.. ahhh itu hanya membuat pipi baekhyun semakin memanas

Cahanyeol kembali terkekeh kemudian ia mencondongkan wajah nya dan mengecup kening baekhyun lembut membuat baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya

"aku mencintai mu.."

"aku juga mencintai mu.."

Mereka pun kemudian segera menuju butik dio tak jauh dari tempat baekhyun mengikuti ujian nya

Pernikahan mereka seminggu lagi ngomong ngomong

Baekhyun turun dari motor chanyeol disusul oleh chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya, dan saat baekhyun hendak memasuki butik, ia melihat kai yang keluar dari arah dalam

"eo.. kai, kau ada disini?"

Kai yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sontak langsung menatap baekhyun dan juga chanyeol, sepertinya mereka baru sampai, tebak kai dalam hati

"baekkie! Senang bisa melihat mu lagi, kalian baru sampai? Kyungsoo sudah menunggu mu di dalam"

Kai mengusak rambut baekhyun dan tersenyum setelah nya, kemudian matanya beralih menatap seoarang lelaki yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang baekhyun, pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak, kai bisa melihat lelaki itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti.. tidak suka

"ahh hyung, kau juga ada disini, hahaha, masuklah kalian sudah ditunggu oleh kyungsoo, dan ahh tidak usah menatapku seperti itu hyung, bukankah kita berdua sudah berdamai?"

Kai terkekeh kemudian menepuk lengan chanyeol pelan dengan gurauan nya, sementara chanyeol masih menatapnya dingin dan juga sinis/?:v

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa apa hanya menatap kedua nya bergantian

"kau akan kemana kai?"

"ahh itu, aku akan membeli cappucino untuk kyungsoo, kau juga ingin aku belikan hmm?"

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk senang

"neee, jika kau tidak keberatan kkk"

"tentu saja tidak"

Tangan kai terulur hendak mencubit pipi baekhyun gemas namun pergerakan nya terhenti saat melihat lelaki disebelah baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan:v

"ahh aku juga akan membelikan satu untuk mu hyung, hahaha, masuklah, kyungsoo pasti mencari kalian"

Kai kembali tertawa canggung dan segera menyuruh chanyeol dan juga baekhyun agar segera masuk dan menemui dio, kai pun segera berjalan untuk membeli cappucino pesanan pujaan hatinya

"eyy apa setiap orang yang akan menikah akan menjadi seperti itu? Mengerikan sekali, aku kan tidak akan menculik baekhyun, protektif sekali:v"

Kai terus menggerutu selama perjalanan nya menuju kedai kopi di sebrang butik dio, ia benar benar tidak percaya jika channyeol benar benar protektif pada baekhyun, kalau begini kai tidak akan berani bercanda bersama baekhyun lagi:v

"dio –yaa kami datangg~"

Baekhyun memasuki butik dengan ukuran minimalis namun terlihat berkelas itu dan langsung di sambut oleh sosok wanita paruh baya dengan sebuah pengukur baju yang menggantung di leher nya

"aigoo, kau sudah sampai sayang? Bagaimana dengan ujian nya?"

"eommaa.. hmm semuanya berjalan lancar, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kkk"

Baekhyun segera memeluk sosok itu, eomma dio yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi baekhyun saat melihat nya di butik ini

"anak pintar eomma tau kau bisa melakukannya sayang"

Eomma dio balas memeluk baekhyun dan mengelus punggung anak nya sayang, pandangan eomma dio beralih pada chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di belakang baekhyun dan tersenyum saat chanyeol di tatap oleh dirinya

"aigoo, kau disini juga ternyata"

"hehe, iya bibi.. kurasa bibi sedari tadi mengabaikanku"

Dan dengan begitu baekhyun melepaskan pelukan pada eomma nya seraya berjalan berkeliling ruangan itu mencari keberadaan dio

"kkk maafkan aku sayang, ingin minum sesuatu hm?"

Eomma dio kini menghampiri chanyeol dan menepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu

"hmm tidak usah bi, kai sedang membelikan minum untuk ku"

Chanyeol dapat melihat bibi nya yang mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengerti

"eomma, mana dio? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya di dalam"

"benarkah? Eomma baru saja dari dalam barusan, apa eomma mu juga tidak ada di dalam?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan halis nya bingung, eomma nya? Maksudnya mommy nya juga ada disini?

"mommy ada disini?"

Baekhyun bertanya ragu

"hmm, kami bertiga bersama sama di dalam tadi, ahh mungkin mereka sedang mengambil beberapa bahan ke atas"

"aahh"

Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya dan mengangguk mengerti

"baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak sebelum membalikkan badannya menatap sosok gadis yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa dan juga rambutnya yang diikat tidak rapi

"yakk kau mengagetkan ku, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu eo?"

Baekhyun mengelus dada nya karna baekhyun benar benar kaget saat mendengar suara dio yang tiba tiba memanggil nya dengan nada seperti tadi

"ishh kenapa kau lama sekali ehh? Dua jam lagi aku dan kai harus kembali ke kampus, kajja ikut dengan ku"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban baekhyun, dio segera manarik baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang hanya ditutupi oleh gorden berwana baby pink dan setelahnya hanya terdengar beberapa perbincangan di dalam sana yang tidak dapat chanyeol dengar dengan jelas

"yakk yakk, berhenti mengencangkan bagian belakang punggung ku, kau membuat dadaku terlihat dioo"

"kau ini bagaimana, apa kau pernah melihat baju pengantin longgar? Sudah diam saja!"

"ishh tapi kau membuat belahan dadaku terlihat tauu, aku tidak mau menggunakannya"

"yakkk! -_-"

Dio akhirnya menjitak kepala baekhyun karna calon pengantin ini terlalu banyak mengomel membuat kepalanya pusing, sedangkan tao hanya cekikikan melihat tingakh laku kedua gadis yang berada di depannya

Tao memang sengaja datang kemari saat tahu baekhyun akan mencoba gaun pengantinnya setelah ia ujian, mungkin tao bisa membantu dio sedikit sedikit bukan?

"akhh, ini sesak dioo, aku tidak bisa bernapashh, longgarkan sedikit, yakk yakkk"

Baekhyun kembali melayangkan protes nya dan memukuli lengan dio yang sedang bekerja di belakangnya, mengencangkan gaun pengantin yang membungkus bagian pinggang, punggung dan bagian atas tubuhnya

"astaga baek, berhentilah berlebihan, memang seperti harus seperti ini, sudahlah kau hanya perlu diam dan semuanya akan beres"

"akhh mommyy"

Baekhyun merengek menatap tao yang sedari tadi masih terkikik melihat baekhyun yang sepertinya tersiksa dengan gaun pengantinnya

Dengan pelan tao ikut membantu dio membenarkan bagian belakang gaun baekhyun dan memberikan tanda agar dio dapat menjahit bagian resletingnya agar dapat membalut tubuh baekhyun dengan baik

"tidak apa apa sayang, ini sangat cocok dengan mu, kau pasti akan terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini"

"jjaa, berbaliklah"

Dengan perlahan baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mengangkat sedikit gaunnya keatas karna gaun yang mnegembang itu menutupi kaki jenjangnya

Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tao dan juga dio menatap nya dengan tatapan..

"apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Baekhyun sedikit menciut dan menundukan kepalanya melihat penampilan dan juga gaun yang melekat pada tubuhnya

"kau.. terlihat cantik sekali baek.."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap dio dan juga tao bergantian

"ehmm.. benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya dan tersipu malu

Ahh cantik sekali

" _cepatlah keluar baek, chanyeol ingin melihat mu"_

" _ahh aku tidak mau, aku tidak bisa memakai ini dio –ya"_

" _yakk cepat keluar kataku, kau tidak mau aku menggunting gaunnya kan?"_

" _t.. tapi aku malu, ini membuat dadaku terekspos"_

" _yatuhan berhentilah protes tentang dada baek, itu tidak membuat seluruh dada mu terlihat, cepat keluar bodoh"_

" _yakk kau bilang aku apaaa?!"_

Chanyeol terdiam dan sesekali terkekeh begitu pula dengan eomma dio yang sedari tadi sengaja menunggu diluar ruang ganti menunggu baekhyun mencoba gaun pengantinnya

Ahh chanyeol dapat menebak, baekhyun pasti tidak mau keluar karna malu untuk melihatnya, dan itu malah membuat chanyeol semakin penasaran untuk melihat baekhyun, apa boleh jika chanyeol menerobos masuk kesana?

 _SRAAKK_

Suara tirai yang terbuka itu membuat chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, ia dapat melihat dio yang keluar dari sana, ahh ia kira itu baekhyun, chanyeol sedikit menjinjitkan kaki nya hendak mengintip kedalam ruang ganti namun dio yang melihatnya segera menutup gorden itu rapat membuat chanyeol merenggut kesal seperti bocah sd

"ekhmm, dengarkan aku tuan park, baekhyun sudah memakai gaun pengantinnya dan itu benar benar pas dengan tubuh nya, dan baekhyun sangat terlihat cantik saat memakainya, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi kalian untuk protes dan meminta padaku untuk mengganti atau mengubah atau pun memperbaiki gaunnya karna itu akan sagat mustahil jika dikerjakan dalam beberapa hari, aku hanya tinggal memasang resletingnya dan semuanya beres, jadi dilarang protes arrchi?"

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar ingin melihat baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat

"ahh dan satu lagi.. kuharap kau bisa menutup mulut mu saat melihat baekhyun nanti, jangan biarkan liur mu menetes membasahi butik ku arra?"

Oh ayolah kenapa dio terlalu bertele tele? Chanyeol hanya ingin melihat baekhyun nya sekarang

"arraso arraso, biarkan aku melihat baekhyun sekarang"

Dan dio pun hanya tersenyum kemudian membuka gorden di belakangnya secara perlahan

 _SREETT_

Dan chanyeol pun merasa rahang bawah nya akan jatuh saat melihat sosok yang berada di depannya

"wahh, kerja yang bagus sayang"

Dio tersentak saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya, siapa lagi kalau buakan kai sebagai pelakunya?

"aigoo kau mengagetkanku, kapan kau kembali hm?"

Dio mengusap lengan kai yang melingkar di perutnya lembut

"barusaja, baekhyun cantik sekali, dan lihat lah chanyeol, seperti orang bodoh dengan liur yang menetes dari mulutnya"

Kai dan dio kemudian terkekeh setelahnya, chanyeol benar benar meneteskan liur nya saat melihat baekhyun memakai gaun indah itu

"kau sudah bekerja keras sayang, selamat atas karya baru mu"

Kai mengecup pipi dio singkat kemudian mengeratkan tangannya memeluk perut dio

"hmm berkat semangat mu juga, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini, bagaiamana menurutmu? Apa gaunnya tidak terlihat aneh?"

Dio melirikan wajah nya kesamping, menatap kai yang menumpukan dagu pada bahu nya, kai dapat melihat raut wajah dio yang sedikit ragu, bagaimana pun gaun pengantin baekhyun adalah karya pertamanya di tahun pertama nya sebagai mahasiswi jurusan designer, selamat pada dio yang akhirnya bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi impiannya, dan baekhyun lah orang yang memaksa dio untuk membuatkan gaun pernikahannya padahal dio belum berlajar mengenai itu, namun bukan dio pula yang tidak mau menerima tantangan, akhirnya dio setuju untuk membuatkan gaun pengantin baekhyun dan yahh dio rasa karyanya tidak terlalu buruk

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian mengecup bibir tebal itu singkat

"itu sempurna sayang"

Senyuman manis pun terukir di wajah dio yang memerah, ia lega akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan impiannya sebagai seorang designer dan menciptakan sebuah karya buatannya sendiri, begitupun butik yang didirikannya beberapa bulan setelah ia diterima di universitasnya, eomma nya juga turut membantu dalam bisnis kecil kecilannya, beruntung eomma nya mempunyai bakat dalam bidang ini, jadi secara tidak langsung eomma nya ikut berperan penting dalam perjalanan karirnya, dan dio berharap butik nya ini akan sukses di kemudian hari

-I dont know-

Chanyeol dan juga baekhun kini sedang berada di sebuah kursi taman belakang di kediaman baekhyun, sebelah tangan chanyeol melingkar pada pinggang baekhyun dan baekhyun yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol, mereka tengah menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang membuat malam ini terang dengan cahaya bulan ditambah cahaya bintang yang indah. Chanyeol tengah asik memainkan jemari calon istrinya, menatap jari itu yang tidak akan lama lagi akan dihiasi oleh cincin pernikahan mereka

"hmm chanyeol.."

Baekhyun membuka suaranya dari keheningan yang menemani mereka

"hmm, wae?"

Chanyeol masih asik dengan jemari baekhyun, ia memainkan jemari lentik itu dan baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perbuatan chanyeol, gadis cantik itu malah merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan chanyeol

"mm bagaimana perasaan mu?"

Chanyeol terdiam tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun

"hmm aku.. sangat bahagia, bagaimana dengan mu hn?"

Baekhyun kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit malam seoul

"ngg aku.. gugup?"

Setelahnya baekhyun dapat mendengar chanyeol yang terkekeh di belakangnya

"gugup dengan pernikahan besok kita hmm?"

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan jemari baekhyun, tangannya kini memeluk erat perut baekhyun dan ia melesakkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher baekhyun dan menghirup aroma itu pelan

"mmm, kau.. tidak gugup?"

Tangan baekhyun terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam chanyeol yang berada di lehernya, baekhyun tidak mendengar jawaban chanyeol selain merasakan hembusan lembut nafas chanyeol di lehernya

"aku juga gugup.. sangat.. tapi bukankah besok akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidup kita?"

Chanyeol kini beralih menggerakan bibirnya mengecupi leher baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun sedikit menggerakan pundaknya karna geli

"hmm tapi.. aku juga merasa.. takut?"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya sekarang, mungkin baekhyun merasa ragu? Ohh ini memang dialami setiap orang yang akan menikah bukan? Chanyeol sempat membaca beberapa artikel mengenai ini, bagaimana sepasang calon mempelai akan merasa ragu saat detik detik menuju pernikahan mereka, atau ada sebuah kasus dimana calon pengantin tidak jadi menikah karna perasaan ragu itu ataupun dengan datang nya beberapa tantangan seperti kisah cinta masa lalu yang kembali datang disaat saat pernikahan akan berlangsung, dan oh ayolah demi apapun chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan hal bodoh itu terjadi padanya dan juga baekhyun nya.

Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringan baekhyun dan membalikkannya, membuatnya duduk di pangkuan paha chanyeol dan menatap ke arah nya, kedua kaki baekhyun chanyeol lingkarkan di pinggang nya, chanyeol memberikan senyumannya yang membuat hati baekhyun merasa tenang entah karena apa

Ia meraih sebelah tangan baekhyun, mengaitkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemari tangannya, kemudian mencium nya lembut

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah manis chanyeol, membuatnya nyaman, dan juga.. yakin?

"tidak usah berpikiran yang macam macam baek, ini tidak akan semengerikan seperti yang kau bayangkan.. kita akan memulainya semuanya, dari awal, dan secara perlahan.."

Sebelah tangan chanyeol terulur untuk membenarkan helaian rambut baekhyun dan barakhir dengan mengelus pipi baekhyun lembut

"kita akan hidup bahagia bersama, kau.. dan juga aku.. dan mungkin dengan anak anak kita kelak"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan itu malah membuat baekhyun menundukan wajah nya malu, ahh benar, baekhyun akan mempunyai keluarga sekarang

"heii lihat aku sayang"

Chanyeol meraih dagu baekhyun membuat baekhyun menatap matanya dengan merah yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya, chanyeol tersenyum yang membuat baekhyun makin merona dalam diamnya

"kau tidak perlu takut hm? kau juga tidak perlu ragu akan pernikahan ini, bukankah kita akan menjalani nya bersama sama? Ingatlah, akan selalu ada aku di setiap hari mu baek, akan ada aku di setiap hari hari bahagia kita"

Mata baekhyun sedikit berkaca kaca mendengar ucapan chanyeol, ternyata chanyeol nya ini adalah sosok yang dewasa dan juga menenangkan, benar.. tidak seharusnya baekhyun ragu akan pernikahan ini, bukankah ia mempercayai chanyeolnya? Dan semua hal itu belum terjadi bukan? Tidak seharusnya baekhyun takut pada sesuatu yang belum jelas akan terjadi, namun.. satu rasa takut itu selalu menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini

"ehn.. chanyeol.. mm kita.. kita akan menikah besok, menikah artinya.. kau memilih seseorang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan mu, lalu.. lalu.. bagaimana jika kau merasa bosan padaku?"

Dan pada akhirnya baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu yang paling di takutinya selama ini, jujur saja, baekhyun benar benar takut akan hal ini, pernikahan memang bukanlah sesuatu untuk main main, dan baekhyun tidak mau kehidupan pernikahannya berjalan dengan tidak baik

"heyy apa yang kau bicarakan hn? Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu saat mendengar pernyataan chanyeol yang tidak dimengerti olehnya

"ingatkah saat kita bertemu? Hmm kalau tidak salah sudah terhitung 10 tahun saat kita bertemu dan apa kau tahu apa artinya itu hn?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu membuat chanyeol gemas dan menarik hidung baekhyun pelan

"itu artinya selama 10 tahun ini aku sudah hidup besama mu sayang, dan apa salah nya dengan 10 tahun 10 tahun kedepannya? Aku akan tetap bersamamu, dan hilangkanlah kata bosan itu, karna selama kita masih bisa bersama, kau akan selalu bersama ku dan aku akan selalu bersama mu, itu artinya kita dekat satu sama lain dan semakin dekat sebuah hubungan semakin erat juga rasa cinta yang timbul"

Baekhyun mengeratkan kaitan jemarinya pada chanyeol, sungguh.. chanyeol benar benar bisa membuatnya menghilangkan rasa khawatir berlebihannya, dan lengan chanyeol sebelahnya mengelus ngelus pipi baekhyun lembut dan menatap mata indah itu dalam

"jadi.."

"kau tidak usah khwatir lagi ne?"

Chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun yang menganggukan kepalanya capat dan sungguh setiap perlakuan baekhyun selalu membuat chanyeol gemas

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mendekatkan wajahnya pelan mendekati wajah baekhyun, baekhyun yang tahu hanya memejamkan matanya dengan senyum bahagia tercetak di wajah cantiknya

Baekhyun kembali merasakan sapuan bibir tebal itu di bibirnya, ciuman lembut yang mengartikan betapa chanyeol mencintai dirinya dan baekhyun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman chanyeol, menyesap bibir bawah lelaki itu lembut, menandakan betapa bahagia nya ia saat ini, dan juga hari yang pasti nya akan menjadi hari paling membahagiakan bagi kedua nya besok

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di bibir baekhyun

"aku mencintai mu.."

"hmm.."

Baekhyun menjawab nya malu malu dengan pipi yang memanas

"aku tidak bisa mendengar mu sayang"

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan kembali mendarat di bibir baekhyun yang membuat pipi baekhyun terasa lebih panas

"a.. aku juga.."

"aku apa hmm?"

Lagi lagi chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun singkat, baekhyun benar benar ingin menyembunyikan wajah nya, karna ia tahu wajah nya pasti sangat merah saat ini

"aku juga mencintaimu bodoh /.\"

Dan baekhyun pun menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi rona merah di pipinya panas dan chanyeol mengusak rambut kekasih nya gemas

"aigoo aigoo.. lihat lah uri baekhyunie.. wah aku bisa jamin baekhyun ku akan sangat cantik besok dengan gaun putihnya"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kedua tangan dari wajahnya dan mendorong bahu chanyeol pelan,

"ishhh jangan menggodakuu "

Dan rona merah itu belum juga menghilang dari wajah imutnya

"hahaha, kau menggemaskan sekali, kemarilah"

Chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh mereka, chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat, menelusupkan wajah baekhyun pada bahu tegapnya, mengulas surai coklat itu lembut, dan baekhyun balas memeluk chanyeol erat, mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher calon suaminya dan menghirup dalam aroma maskulin chanyeol

"tidurlah, besok kau harus bangun pagi pagi sekali dan menemuiku dengan dandanan cantik"

Chanyeol terekeh dan baekhyun meninju pelan punggung chanyeol, baekhyun selalu malu jika chanyeol menggodanya seperti itu, baekhyun malah masih belum percaya jika besok dirinya akan menikah

Menikah..

Dan itu bukan berarti menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu dengan seseorang yang kau pilih dengan waktu sebentar

Kau telah memilih seseorang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mu bersama nya

Ahh itu sukses membuat jantung baekhyun berdegup kencang

Sedangkan jauh di belakang mereka, seorang lelaki bertuguh tegap tengah memperhatikan kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu dari dalam rumah nya melalui jendela, pemandangan di depannya sukses membuatnya haru, ahh bukan kah putri nya sudah dewasa sekarang? Secepat inikah ia harus melepas putri nya? Bahkan ini terasa singkat sejak ia bisa kembali bersama putrinya dan kini ia harus merelakan putri nya hidup bersama orang lain yang di cintai nya

"sudah selesai mengintip kemesraan anak muda hmm?"

Sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya, membuat nya tersentak kaget, dan segera membalikkan badannya kebelakang, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku yang sudah memeluknya dari belakang

"ku kira kau sudah tidur baby"

Kris mengecup kening tao lembut dan wanita itu hanya terkekeh

"hmm aku berencana untuk tidur sekarang, berhentilah mengawasi putri mu seperti itu hm? ia juga butuh kebebasan sayang, percayalah tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi"

"hmm tidak setelah aku melihat mereka barciuman dengan mesra"

Tao terkekeh saat melihat kris merenggut kesal, ahh apa suami nya ini cemburu pada anak nya sendiri? Aigooo suaminya benar benar protektif ternyata

"mungkin setelah pernikahan mereka besok, kau akan mendapati kelakuan mesra lebih mereka"

Dan tao kembali terkekeh saat melihat kris membulatkan matanya, aigoo apa jangan jangan suaminya ini berniat untuk mengawasi malam pertama anak nya?:v

"hey heyy, singkirkan pemikiran mu itu sayang, sudah saat nya kau merelakan baekhyun, lagi pula baekhyun kan masih ada di sini, dan juga ada chanyeol yang selalau menjaganya, aku tahu itu karna setahun terakhir ini aku tahu bagaimana chanyeol menjaga dan merawat baekhyun dan aku percaya padanya, jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan ok? Ku rasa baekhyun juga akan sedih jika malam pertamanya diganggu oleh mu"

Tao memeletkan lidahnya kemudian kris tersenyum setelah nya

"hmm kau benar, tidak seharus nya ku terlalu mengekang baekhyun bahkan sampai ia telah menikah, haahh aku hanya takut jika aku akan kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya"

"hey heyy, itulah yang salah dari mu sayang, jangan berpikiran buruk seperti itu karna itu hanya akan membuatmu khawatir tanpa alasan yang jelas, percayalah, baekhyun masih berada disini, dan chanyeol akan selalu menjaganya, arraso?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengelus rahang tegap sang suami, dan kris tersenyum lembut saat mendengarnya, istri nya memang benar benar bisa membuatnya hati dan pikirannya tenang akan hal seperti ini

"kau benar.. jadi? Bukan kah seharunya kita tidur sekarang?"

Dan dengan gerakan cepat kris menggendong tao ala bridal menuju ke kamar nya dengan tao yang mengalungkan kedua tangannya berpegangan pada leher kris dengan wajah yang memerah malu

-I dont know-

"lu apakah masih lama? Bukankah kita harus kesana sebelum pernikahannya di mulai? Kau bilang akan membantu dio dan keluarga mu disana?"

"arrasso.. arraso.. kenapa kau cerewet sekali eoh? kita masih punya waktu satu jam, dan tunggu lah hingga rambutku selesai ditata hunna"

Sehun kini tengah duduk di kursi salon, menemani luhan yang sedang dirias untuk pergi ke pernikahan baekhyun, luhan bilang dari beberapa hari sebelumnya bahwa ia ingin datang sebelum pernikahan nya di mulai karna ingin membantu keluarga nya menyiapkan pernikhan baekhyun bersama sama, dan tentu saja sehun dengan senang hati akan menemani luhan, tidak sebelum ia tahu ia harus terjebak di tempat sialan ini, oh ayolah sehun sudah tampan sejak pagi buta dan kenapa pula ia harus terdampar di tempat membosan kan ini dan terabaikan oleh luhan yang sibuk berbicara pada tukang salon yang akan mengurusi rambutnya?

Luhan tidak bilang sebelumnya jika ia akan pergi ke salon terlebih dahulu, dan ohh setengah jam di tempat ini membuat sehun benar benar mati kebosanan. Sehun menaikan lengannya, melihat jam yang melingkar pada kulit pucat nya

06:30

Sial

Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk berada di tempat membosankan ini, sehun bahkan tidak pernah berangkat sepagi ini saat sekolah nya dulu, dan heyy dia melakukan ini karna tertipu ok?

Mata sipit sehun kini kembali terasa berat, jujur sehun masih mengantuk, dan duduk diam tanpa diajak ngobrol seperti ini membuat sehun semakin mengantuk dan ohh apakah luhan masih lama?

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya pada senderan kursi yang tengah di duduki nya, matanya sempat memandang kesekitar nya dan mendapati tiga pelanggan telah berada di salon yang sama yang di kunjungi luhan sekarang, ahh ternyata orang lain jua ada yang mempir sepagi ini, batin sehun

Lama... lama.. dan lama hingga sehun tidak tahu dirinya terlelap karna bosan menunggu luhan yang tak kunjung selesai

"hunna.. sehun –ahh"

Sehun mengerutkan halis nya saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk nepuk pelan pipnya, dengan pelan ia membuka matanya dan menggosok pelan matanya

Apa ia tertidur?

"aigoo apa kau mimpi indah adik kecil? Aku sudah membangunkan mu beberapa kali tadi"

"tskk, itu salah mu sendiri lu, kenapa pula kau begitu lama?"

Setelah sehun yakin dengan pandangannya yang kembali normal, ia segera mendongakan kepalanya dan segera menatap luhan yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya

 _Oh_

 _My_

 _Godness_

Sehun hampir saja menjatuhkan rahangnya saat melihat penampilan luhan yang berada di hadapannya

' _kenapa luhan cantik sekali ya tuhan..'_

Batinnya

Luhan kini memakai dress berwarna baby pink selutut dengan lengan pendek sebahu, rambutnya ikal bergelombang sepunggung dan jangan lupakan hiasan di rambutnya membuat luhan semakin cantik pagi hari ini

"waee? Kenapa kau meliharku seperti itu eoh?"

Luhan mengerutkan halis nya karna lelaki di depannya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun malah menatapnya terus menerus

"yaak oh sehunn"

Luhan kini melambaikan tangannya di depan muka sehun dan sehun pun akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya tersadar dari kekagumannya terhadap luhan

"yakk kau ini melamun ya? Kita hampir terlambat sekarang, daddy dan mommy bilang mereka sudah berada disana, jja kita harus segera kesana sekarang"

Tanpa menunggu sehun, luhan keluar dari salon mendahului sehun, dan sehun hanya mengekori nya dari belakang, saat luhan akan membuka pintu mobil nya, ia sadar bahwa mobil itu terkunci

"hunna, bukakan mobilnya"

Sehun kini berjalan menghampiri luhan yang tengah berdiri di samping pintu mobil, sehun yang terus memperhatikan luhan dan luhan tidak menyadari itu, bukanya membuka pintu mobil, sehun malah meletakan sebelah tangannya bertopang pada jendela mobil nya membuat luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sehun bingung

Sebelah tangan sehun kembali ia letakkan pada sisi jendela mobil lainnya dan itu berhasil membuat luhan berada di dalam penjara tangannya dan sehun yang terus mendekatkan badannya menghimpit tubuh luhan

"h.. hunna.. ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata tajam sehun terus menatap wajah cantik luhan sedangkan luhan hanya menahan debaran di dada nya yang semakin menggila

"kau cantik sekali lu.."

Suara itu berhasil membuat pipi luhan tersipu malu, ia hendak mendorong pundak sehun menjauh namun anak itu, menahan tubuhnya hingga mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama

"yak lepaskan aku, kau ingin kita terlambat eoh? daddy akan memarahiku nanti"

"kita masih mempunyai waktu 15 menit lagi lu"

"dan bagaimana saat di perjalanan hmm? Bagaimana jika macet? Dan sopan lah sedikit adik manis aku ini lebih tua dari mu, panggi aku noona!"

Tangan luhan kembali merair kedua pundak sehun hendak mendorong anak itu agar segera menjauh dan mereka segera pergi ke pernikahan baekhyun, namun dasar sehun itu anak yang keras kepala, kenapa tenaganya besar sekali?

"hmm baiklah noona cantik, bagaimana jika mengobrol sebentar sebelum kita pergi?"

Halis luhan mengkerut tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sehun? Apa tertidur di salon membuatnya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

"kau ini kenapa eoh? kau aneh sekali, minggir aku ingin masuk mobil"

Sekali lagi luhan berusaha mendorong pundak sehun namun ternyata gagal, itu malah membuat sehun semakin menghimpit badannya hingga punggung nya benar benar bersandar pada jendela mobil

"aku serius noona.."

Suara sehun melembut dan entah kenapa luhan malah merinding saat mendengarnya

"y yaa.. berhenti bermain main sehun –ah menyingkir dari ku"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu noona"

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga luhan lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu disana

"kau cantik sekali noona, jadilah kekasihku"

 _DEG_

Mata indah luhan membola seketika saat mendengar apa yang sehun katakan, apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Tapi mana mungkin ia salah dengar jika sehun mengatakannya tepat di telinga nya. Lalu apkah ini benar? Bagaimana jika sehun hanya bercanda dan mengerjainya?

Ahhh kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang?

"bagaimana noona? Apa jawaban mu?"

Sehun kini menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga luhan dan balik menatap noona nya itu tajam, ia bisa melihat manik indah luhan bergarak kesana kemari berusaha menghindari tatapannya

"hu.. hunna.. aku.. akuu.."

Sehun terkekeh dalam hati, ahh kenapa noona nya disaat gugup seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan sekali?

Dengan cepat sehun meraih dagu luhan dan mau tak mau kini luhan menatap wajah tampan sehun dengan dekat dan tentu saja dengan pipinya yang terasa panas

"ngomong ngomong aku tidak menerima penolakan noona"

 _CHU_

Dan detik itu pula luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah menyentuh bibir nya sekarang, benda lembut itu kini tengah berada di bibirnya, luhan terdiam karna kaget atas perbuatan sehun yang menciumnya secara tiba tiba, namun ciuman lembut itu tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja dan saat ia mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, dengan pelan luhan mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap lumatan lembut di bibir tipisnya

Ahh bukankah ini akan menjadi awal baru baginya?

-I dont know-

Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan apa arti gugup yang sesungguh nya sekarang, oh ayolah bagaimana ia bisa melewati semua ini

"huffhhhh tenanglah baekhyun kau bisa melakukannya"

"tegang eoh?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya saat mendengar dio yang terkekeh saat ia menata rambutnya

"ahh jinjja dio –ya bagaimana aku melewati semua ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa jika harus keluar mengenakan ini, semua orang akan menatapku dan aku akan malu, ahh eotokhaeee"

Baekhyun merengek dengan melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah membuat dio semakin terkekeh di belakangnya

"apa yang harus kau khawatirkan baek? Kau cantik, penampilan mu bagus, gaun mu juga bagus, dan tentu saja semua orang akan menatapmu, ini kan pernikahan mu"

Jepitan terakhir selesai dio jepitkan di rambut baekhyun, kini dio berjalan kedepan baekhyun dan memperhatikan baekhyun dari depan

"hmm, make up mu sudah cukup, rambutmu juga sudah selesai, ahh tinggal memkaikan bunga disini"

Dio kembali melangkahkan kaki nya mengambil sesuatu di dalam sebuah koper di meja rias, ia kembali berjalan kearah baekhyun dan memasngkan hiasan bunga itu pada pinggir rambut baekhyun yang di tata rapih terikat ke belakang

"jjaa kau sudah cantik"

Dio menatap berbinar satu lagi hasil karya nya dalam bidang make over, dio terlihat bangga pada hasil polesannya karna baekhyun benar benar cantik pagi ini. Berterimaksih lah sekali lagi karna dio dengan suka rela bersedia menjadi seorang tata rias untuk pernikahan baekhyun

"heyy, berhentilah gugup seperti itu baek, semuanya akan baik baik saja"

"ahhh jantung ku benar benar berdegup kencang sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan diooo?"

Tangan baekhyun meraih tangan dio dan meletakkannya pada dada nya, dio sempat membulatkan matanya saat melihat perbuatan baekhyun sebelum tangannya merasakan debaran jantung baekhyun yang sungguh berdebar kencang sekarang

"yakk kau cabul apa yang kau lakukan?-_-"

"kau merasakannya kan? Jantungkuu.. ahhh bagaimana ini aku benar benar gugup T^T"

"yak yak yakk, jangan menangis bodoh, kau akan menghancurkan make up karya kuu"

Dio dengan cepat mengusap mata baekhyun pelan dengan tissue takut takut akan membuat make up nya luntur

"sayang kau sudah siap? 30 menit lagi semuanya akan di mulai.."

"ya tuhan.. baekhyun? Astaga sayang kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

Eomma dio dan mommy nya datang untuk memberitahu baekhyun bahwa 30 menit lagi semuanya akan siap, namun berita itu malah membuat baekhyun semakin gugup bukan main

"ahh eommaa bagaimana ini, aku.. aku sungguh gugup, bagaimana ini aku tidak sanggup keluar memakai ini, aku maluu"

Baekhyun memeluk eomma nya yang kini tengah berada disampingnya

"kenapa harus malu sayang? Kau terlihat sempurna dengan itu, dan ohh kurasa bukan hanya kau saja yang gugup disini, aku yakin chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama di ruang ganti disana, kau terlihat cantik baekhyun sayang, kau tidak usah khawatir karna semuanya akan berjalan lancar sayang.."

Mommy nya kini angkat bicara dan mengelus pelan rambut baekhyun, berusaha menenangkan anak kesayangannya itu, ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja

"mom.. 10 menit lagi dan daddy akan segera kemari"

Dan kini luhan lah yang memasuki ruang ganti, ia melihat kearah baekhyun dan tersenyum manis

"kau terlihat cantik baek, aku yakin chanyeol akan mimisan saat melihatmu berjalan di altar nanti"

Dan itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terkekeh termasuk baekhyun, yeahh ia yakin semuanya akan baik baik saja

"eoo.. paman kris akan segera kemari, kurasa kita juga harus bersiap dan segera duduk dibangku kita"

Kini dio yang memberi tahu saat melihat kris sedang berjalan kearah ruang ganti mereka

"baiklah baekhyunnie.. semua nya akan baik baik saja, ingat kau terlihat sempurna sekarang, jangan gugup nee, fighting"

Eomma dio dan mommy nya memeluk baekhyun secara bergantian dan bergiliran keluar ruang ganti mereka, luhan menyemangati baekhyun dan terkahir dio yang berpesan

"jangan menangis atau kau akan menghancurkan hasil karya ku"

"ishh menyebalkan, aku tidak akan menangis cepat keluar sana!"

Baekhyun mengembungkan bibirnya dan segera medorong dorong kecil pungung dio agar segera meninggalkan ruang ganti dan dio hanya terkekeh, menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda baekhyun di saat saat seperti ini,

"ngomong ngomong, kau benar benar terlihat cantik baek, fightingg!"

Dan setelahnya dio benar benar meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas nya, mencoba membuat dirinya setenang mungkin dan..

 _TOK.. TOK TOK.._

Baekhyun mendengar ruang ganti nya di ketuk oleh seseorang

"masuk.."

"wahh lihatlah putri daddy yang cantik ini"

Kris memasuki ruang ganti dan baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduk nya

"kau benar benar terlihat cantik sayang"

"hmm begitukah? Apa.. aku tidak terlihat aneh daddy?"

"tentu saja tidak sayang, kau sempurna, kau begitu bercahaya"

"heungg, kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan daddy.."

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu dan baekhyun dapat mendengar kekehan daddy nya seraya merasakan daddy nya yang berjalan mendekatinya

"lihatlah.. putri ku sudah besar sekarang"

Kris tersenyum menatap baekhyun yang kini tengah mendongakan kepalanya dan balas menatap daddy nya

"kau cantik baekkie.."

"hmm gumawo daddy.."

"kau sudah memberitahu eomma tentang kabar gembira ini hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya lucu

"eunn ne daddy, aku sudah memberitahu eomma tentang ini dan semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan eomma yang tengah tersenyum bahagia bermain bersama kita bertiga"

Hati kris terharu saat mendengar cerita anaknya, bukankah baekkie nya begitu terlihat polos?

"benarkah? Wahh apa aku ada dalam mimpi mu?"

"eungg, kita semua bermain bersama di sebuah pantai"

' _pulau jeju'_

Kris ingat dulu ia pernah bulan madu bersama arra kesana, dan senyum haru itu tercetak di wajah tampannya

"syukurlah, aku tahu eomma mu pasti merasa bahagia disana"

Mata baekhyun sedikit berkaca kaca karna ini, ia juga ingin eomma nya berada disini menyaksikan hari bahagia nya, hari pernikahannya

"berbahagialah sayang.. kau mungkin tidak akan tinggal lagi serumah dengan ku, tapi yakinlah.. aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, rumah juga selalu terbuka untuk mu sayang, bicaralah jika sesuatu terjadi padamu arrachi?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"arraseo daddy.."

"aku sudah bilang pada chanyeol sebelum kemari, aku bialng padanya bahwa kau berharga, kau sangat berharga bagiku baekkie kau adalah harta terindah yang pernah tuhan dan arra berikan padaku, jadi aku bilang pada chanyeol agar ia tidak menyakitimu karna aku telah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai mu, jadi kumohon baekkie bicaralah jika sesuatu terjadi padamu hmm?"

"hmm aku mengerti daddy, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menjaga diriku baik baik disana"

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat cantik..

Senyuman yang mengingatkan kris pada sosok itu

Dengan lembut kris memeluk baekhyun, memeluk anak tercintanya kedalam pelukan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, mengusap punggung itu perlahan

"aku percayakan chanyeol untuk menjagamu, berbahagialah karna dengan begitu aku pun bahagia dan aku yakin eomma juga akan bahagia melihat mu"

Kris segera melepas pelukannya dan mengusap rambut baekhyun pelan

"jjaa.. apa tuan putri sudah siap?"

Baekhyun kembali menghembuskan nafas nya sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya

"meskipun aku bilang tidak, semua ini akan tetap berlanjut bukan?"

Kris terkekeh mendengarnya

"kau benar sayang, kajja jangan membuat chanyeol mati berdiri disana"

Kini baekhyun lah yang terkekeh, ia segera mengalengkan tangannya pada lengan daddy nya, dan ia mengambil sebuket bunga yang memang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya disana, keduanya berjalan keluar ruang ganti dan baekhyun bersiap melangkahkan kaki nya baejalan diatas altar merah

"kau siap?"

"huffhh ne.."

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan ini princess"

Dan baekhyun pun melangkahkan kaki nya dan saat itulah suara alunan musik terdengar di telinga baekhyun dan juga seluruh tamu undangan disana yang sontak segera berdiri dari duduk nya

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya di atas altar itu, memegang lengan daddy nya erat dan juga bunga yang berada di sebelah tangannya, ia bisa melihat dio luhan eomma dan mommy nya berdiri dan memberi semangat padanya, ohh baekhyun juga melihat kai dan juga sehun yang tengah tesenyum ke arah nya dan seperti mengatakan

' _kau cantik'_

Kini pandangan baekhyun beralih kedepan, keujung dimana altar ini berakhir, baekhyun dapat melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai tengah berdiri disana, meski tidak jelas karna masih jauh namun baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungya yang kian bergerumuh

' _huufhh hampir sampai'_

' _astaga apa itu baekhyun?'_

' _huffhh kau bisa baekhyun jangan gugup'_

' _ya tuhan apa itu benar benar baekhyun?'_

 _Satu langkah.._

 _Dua langkah.._

' _astaga baekhyun benar benar cantik'_

' _ya tuhan kenapa aku baru melihat chanyeol begitu tampan dengan tuxedo itu?'_

 _Tiga langkah.._

Chanyeol terpesona dnegan baekhyun yang kini berjalan semakin dekat kearah nya, dengan gaun pengantin putih yang mengembang hingga bagian belakangnya menyapu lantai ohh jangan lupakan bagian atas gaunnya off the shoulder memperlihatkan keseluruhan leher baekhyun dan juga pundaknya yang terkspose begitu putih dan juga mulus, ahhh dandanan baekhyun..

Apa baekhyun itu bidadari?

Rambut yang sengaja di tata rapi dan beberapa helaian yang sengaja di biarkan membuat wajah baekhyun semakin menawan, eyeliner yang menghiasi mata puppy itu sungguh indah dan juga waran merah muda di bibirnya membuat chanyeol ingin menyesap bibir itu

Ya tuhan ia hanya berharap jantungnya tidak meledak karna terus berdetak secara tidak beraturan

Beberapa langkah lagi dan baekhyun akan sampai di ujung altar, jantungnya kian berdetak kencang, ia dapat melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya

Tampan..

Sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang melekat pada tubuh nya yang tegap dan dasi kupu kupu berwaena hitam yang terpasang di lehernya, taklupa rambut hitam pekatnya yang ia sisir ke atas membuat postur wajahnya yang tampan terlihat semakin jelas

 _TAP.._

Satu langkah terakhir dan baekhyun akhirnya telah sampai dan berdiri dihadapan chanyeol

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan kris selaku pendamping pengantin perempuan mempersilahan baekhyun agar meraih tangan chanyeol. Baekhyun melempar senyum nya dan dengan anggun ia meraih lengan chanyeol dan sepasang pengantin itu berdiri mengahadap pendeta hendak mengucap janji suci

"saudara Park Chanyeol, apakah anda.."

"kau benar benar cantik baek"

"hmm kau juga... sangat tampan"

Baekhyun menundukan wajah nya malu

"aku ingin mencium mu"

Bisik nya, membuat baekhyun meremas lengan cahanyeol pelan

"diamlah kau merusak konsentrasi ku"

Baekhyun balik berbisik dengan pipi yang memanas

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"dan saudari Wu Baekhyun, apakahh anda.."

"wahh apa aku bisa mencium mu sekarang sayang?"

Baekhyun menahan gejolak dalam dada nya dan kembali menegakkan wajah nya

"Ya, saya bersedia.."

"dan dengan begitu saya nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri"

Deruh tepuk tangan terdengar begitu ramai di ruangan ini, chanyeol segera memasangkan cincin yang pernah ia berikan sebelum nya pada jari manis baekhyun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya, baekhyun memasangkan cincin berplat hitam itu pada jari manis chanyeol dan tanpa menunggu perintah chanyeol segera menarik pinggang baekhyun dan mencium bibir baekhyun lembut membuat baekhyun kaget namun memejamkan matanya dan meremas bagian depan tuxedo chanyeol

Dan itu sukses membuat para tamu undangan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan atas kelancaran pernikahan mereka

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung ramai dan juga lancar, beberapa shabat baekhyun datang ke pernikahan dan memberikan selamat

"woahh baek, kupikir itu semua hanya lelucon, tapi lihatlah sekarang kau benar benar seperti seorang putri"

"kkk apa aku terlihat seperti lelucon disini eo? Haha tetapi, terimakasih karna telah datang kemari jongdae, semoga kau menikmati pesta nya"

Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang tiba tiba memeluknya

"wahhh aku benar benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini baek, kau cantik sekali dan ahhh suami mu sangat tampan"

Saat itu chen hanya mehrong mendengar ucapan kekasih nya:v

"bukankah baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik?"

"tentu saja, kau juga tidak kalah cantik darinya sayang"

Kai dan dio kini tengah menikmati makanan mereka di meja mereka sebelum nya, dio ikut bahagia saat melihat baekhyun tertawa begitu lepas dengan chanyeol yang tak lepas memeluk pinggang nya kesana kemari

"aku juga ingin kau memakai gaun itu suatu saat nanti"

Ucapan kai membuat pandangan dio pada baekhyun beralih hingga menatap lelaki yang berada di depannya dan lelaki itu tersenyum padanya

"aku juga ingin kau berjalan di altar menghampiriku yang menunggu mu di ujung altar"

Dio tersenyum setelah mendengarnya

"well kurasa itu akan memakan waktu sedikit lama tuan kim, lagipula aku tidak menyukai pria yang belum mapan"

Kini kai terkekeh saat mendengar penuturan dio

"tentu saja sayang, bukankah kita akan memulai nya bersama sama dari awal?"

Kai tersenyum dan dibalas oleh senyuman dan juga anggukan dari dio, kai meraih tangan dio dan menggenggam nya, mengelus punggung lengan dio yang telah berhias cincin permata di jari manis nya

.

.

.

Malam yang melelahkan dan juga menyenangkan bagi chanyeol dan juga baekhyun, kedua nya kini tengah berada di sebuah rumah yang belum baekhyun ketahui sebelumnya

"tadaaa.. kau menyukai nya?"

Chanyeol melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari menutup mata baekhyun, baekhyun memfokuskan penglihatannya dan seketika matanya membola takjub

"woahhh apa ini rumah kita? Wah ini besar sekali, dan ini bagus sekali*-* "

Mata baekhyun berbinar takjub menatap seluruh interior rumah baru yang akan ia tinggali bersma chanyeol. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki nya keatas bermaksud melihat kamar mereka

"woahhh apa ini kamar kita? Waaa aku mempunyai kasur yang besarrr*-* "

Chanyeol terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah istrinya yang sungguh menggemaskan

Hmm istrinya..

"baek.."

"hmm wae?"

Mata baekhyun masih berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa kamar barunya benar benar luas dan memiliki kasur yang besar

"aku ingin kau tidak melepaskan gaun itu sampai pagi"

"m mwoo? Ahh wae? Kau ingin aku tidur menggunakan gaun ini eoh? tapi ini sungguh panas"

Chanyeol berjalan mengahmpiri baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya

"hmm aku hanya ingin melihatmu lebih lama memakai ini, kau begitu cantik"

Chanyeol mengecup pundak baekhyun pelan, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang baekhyun

"ish kau benar benar ingin aku tidur memakai ini eung?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya dan chanyeol mengecupnya singkat

"hmm tidak juga, kau bisa memilihnya, tidur menggunakan gaun ini atau tidur telanjang tanpa menggunakan sehelai kain apapun"

"m mwooo?!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya namun chanyeol malah menjatuhkan dirinya dan berhasil membuat baekhyun jatuh diatas ranjang dengan chanyeol yang berada di atasnya

"kau bisa mengatakan yang mana pilihan mu sayang"

Sebuah smirik mengerikan terukir di wajah tampan chanyeol dan itu membuat bulu kuduk baekhyun merinding

"tu.. tunggu dulu.. a.. aku.. aku"

"tettt waktu habis, tawaran hangus dan keputusannya adalah kau tidur telanjang malam ini dengan ku"

"hyaaa tu.. tungguu, hmmphh"

Chanyeol membungkam mulut itu dengan bibirnya, ciuman yang mengandung birahi itu membuat baekhyun pusing, well setidaknya memang ini akan yang akan terjadi bukan? Tapi baekhyun bahkan tidak tau cara melakukannya bagaimana

"chanyeolhh, ahhh..."

Baekhyun meremas rambut chanyeol saat dengan tidak sabaran lelaki itu menjilati dan juga menghisap leher baekhyun dengan rakus, membuat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendesah nikmat

"anghhh chanyeoll sebentarhh.."

Baekhyun merasa melayang saat dirinya merasakan tangan chanyeol yang mengernyangi bagian atas tubuh nya, rasa nya aneh, terburu buru namun nikmat, baekhyun tidak bisa mengehentikan pergerakan chanyeol karna tubuh baekhyun juga menginginkan ini

 _SRETTT_

Baekhyun tahu kini chanyeol berhasil membuka resleting gaunnya dan entah bagaimana chanyeol melakukannya, gaunnya sudah tertarik lepas dari tubuh nya, membiarkan gaun itu tergeletak di lantai menyisakan baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan bra dan juga celana dalam nya

"ughhh chanyeolhh, nghhh tungguhh"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya saat tangan tak sabaran chanyeol meremas sebelah payudara nya dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengeluarkan payudara nya dan memasukan tonjolan di dada nya pada mulut hangatnya

"ahhhhh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah lemas saat dirinya diberi serangan telak oleh chanyeol, kepalanya pusing, badannya lemas dan yang chanyeol lakukan itu nikmat

Baekhyun tidak ada niatan untuk menolak toh tidak ada yang salah dengan ini bukan? Namun yang membuat baekhyun kaget adalah

Kenapa chanyeol seliar ini?

"shhh hentikanhh"

Dengan sisa kekuatannya baekhyun berhasil meraih tangan chanyeol yang kini meraba paha mulus nya, baekhyun bahkan sudah berkeringat karna tiba tiba kamarnya terasa panas

Chanyeol yang sedikit tidak suka acaranya terganggu menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu dan juga laparnya

Sedangkan baekhyun berusaha berbicara dengan menormalkan gemuruh di dada nya dengan pelipisnya yang basah akan keringat dan juga mata sayu dan bibir nya yang terbuka membuat chanyeol semakin terangsang dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"waeh?"

Suara berat dan seksi chanyeol membuat baekhyun merinding dan seketika area bawah nya terasa gatal

"kau nghh tidak ingin membuka baju mu dulu hnh? Kau tidak kepanasan memakai setelan itu?"

Baekhyun menatap nya sayu dan sedikit seringaian nakal, ohh ternyata istrinya bernafsu juga

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh nya dari tubuh baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan penuh seringaian,

"bukakan untuk ku baby.."

Dan yahh sepertinya malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya, pernikahan yang berjalan lancar dan juga malam pertama mereka yang tak kalah lancar:v

Siapa sangka akhir cerita cinta byun baekhyun seperti ini, ia bisa menikahi seseorang yang di cintai nya bahkan yang sempat ia anggap mustahil sebelumnya, tapi tuhan berkata lain bukan?

Dan itu menjadi jawaban bahwa tida ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 bulan kemudian..**

"sajangnim.. kita akan berangkat dalam 30 menit lagi"

Perempuan itu memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegepnya tengah berusaha memasang dasi di lehernya

"perlu bantuan?"

Lelaki itu kini menatap perempuan yang tengah berjalan kearah nya, kemeja putih tipis nya membuat ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perempuan itu mengenakan bra berwarna hitam oh dan jangan lupa perempuan itu mengenakan rok sebatas paha yang membungkus kaki jenjang dan mulus nya, membuat bokongnya tercetak dengan jelas disana

"wahh kau berpakaian seksi hari ini sekertaris park?"

Perempuan itu kini menatap lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan tubuh nya tanpa perasaan risih sedikitpun, perempuan itu malah fokus memakaikan dasi pada lelaki yang kini berjarak dekat dengannya

"hmm kau tidak menyukai nya sajangnim?"

"aku menyukainya tapi tidak jika orang lain ikut menikmati milikku"

Tangan nakal itu kini naik mengelus dua bongkahan seksi yang kenyal favoritnya, meremasnya pelan membuat perempuan itu mendesah pelan

"hmmhh apa yang kau lakukan sajangnim?"

"menikmati milikku tentu saja"

Tangan itu kini kian berani untuk meremas bongkahan itu dengan kuat membuat sang perempuan mau tak mau mendesah karena nya

"ahh chanyeolhh hentikan, kita harus beragkat sekarang"

"sebentar lagi sekertaris park"

Tangan itu kini mengelus belahan bokong itu dan kembali mangankupkan kedua tangannya pada benda kenyal itu dan meremasnya kencang

"eunghh kau membuat rok ku kusut sayanghh"

"kalau begitu lepaskan rok itu untukku sayang"

.

 **END**

.

 **READ THIS FIRST!**

Woee alhamdulillah tamat:"3 ahhh udah yashh udah beres, nahlooo gimana? Seneng ga? Puas ga? Wkwwk ahh biku seneng ini ff pertama biku lhooo:" dan akhirnya tamat /tumpengan/

Oke maaf lama apdet dan yang pengen biku tawarin disini

 **BIKU MAU KASIH KALIAN CHALLENGE, BIKU RENCANA NYA MAU BIKIN FF SEQUEL I DONT KNOW INI, GA BANYAK SIH CUMAN YAHH LUMAYAN DAN ITU KELANJUTAN DARI SINI FOKUS CHANBAEK TANPA KONFLIK YANG MEMBINGUNGKAN JADI FULL CHANBAEK YEA DAN ADA PENINGKATAN RATED MENJADI RATED M :3 OKE CHALLENGE NYA ADALAH JIKA REVIEW BISA MENCAPAI 120 BAKALAN BIKU BIKININ, JIKA TIDAK YAAA BIKU MAU HIATUS DULU NGURUSIN KULIAH:V**

Nahh itu teman teman sebagai bentuk apresaisi juga, ayok dongg di review di revieeww, udah tamat nih ceritanya kasih pesan kesan kritik dan saran buat ff ini, biku kan butuh buat dijadikan refleksi buat kedepannya:3

Terimakasih seee banyak banyak nya buat yang udah mantengin dari awal sampe kelar yang setia review follow apalagi favorite, kalian bener bener penyemangat bikuu, makasih yaaa /cium satu2/

Yang belum ayok nohh biku kasih challenge sampe kapan mau ga berwujud nya/? Bhahaha becanda deng:3 okedehhh sekian penutupan dari biku buat ff ini, lagi lagi makasih sebanyak banyak nya buat kalian selama ini, makasih jeongmal/? Iloveyouuu

See you in my next ff, mwaaa:*

SORRY FOR TYPO GUYS!

Balasan review:*

 **Septianaditya1997**

 _Hmm teraduk kaya gado gado dong/?:v kkk makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Baeks06**

 _Asikk gregett:v udah next nihh ayy, tamat malah:v udah nikahan juga diundang ga/?:vv makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Light-B**

 _Asek asekk chanbaek nya juga udah nikah*-* bhaha itu luhan baru jadian noh, udah tamat nih ay, makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Gianty581**

 _Aakkk gumawooo makasih kalo udah suka nee, udah di lanjut ko ini, dilanjut ampe tamat malah:" baper ga/? Bhahaha kasih review lagi?:*_

 **Chenbanana**

 _Wahh biku baru tau ada yang ampe nangis baca ff abal ini bhahaha:3 jan nangis ehh, malu di liatin:v hihi makasih yaa, udah tamat nihh ff nya kasih review lagi?:*_

 **Sedarrosantitantri**

 _Udah di tambah nih ayy, chanbaek udah nikah kaisoo mah lagi proses/?:v bhaha makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **ChanHunBaek**

 _Udah nextttt / aakkk chanbaek akhir nya nikah omggg bhaha maaf lama yak, makasih juga, review lagi?:*_

 **Baekkiechuu**

 _Sosweet kah? Kkk jadi malu/?:3 hmm aku bikin satu post aja yg ini buat end nya yang beneran mhehe, udah bahagia ko semuanya ayy makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Chanshin08**

 _Ketjup panas nya itu lhooo, bhahaha:v ciee chanbaek halal cieee wkwkwk udah tamat nih ayy, makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Yousee**

 _Chukkae buat chanbaekkk:3 wkwkw iya tuh kris udah ngijinin mereka juga udah nikahan/? Hihi udah tamat nih makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Ervyanaca**

 _Berani dongg bhaha seneng juga akhirnya mereka sudah halal/? Kkk udah next ay, udah tamat juga, makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Baekkie97**

 _Aduhh baperrrr kkk udah next nih ayy, udah tamat jugaaa:3 hehehe aww nado saranghaeee:* kkk makasih yaa, review lagi?:*_

 **Udah semuanya yaaa? Hahhh makasih semuanya, makasih reader nim, makasih sider nim juga?:v makasih buat yang udah review dan bagi yang belum ayo review, dan bagi yang mau tau naena chanbaek, ayok review nyampe 120**

 **Makasih semuanya biku undur diri, papaiiii'3')/**


End file.
